The Kunoichi's Heart
by blueiceland
Summary: What if Iruka was a female? She wasn't a little girl anymore but she wouldn't couldn't let go of her past. Follow the Naruto story from the very beginning... IC KakaIru SasuSaku NaruHina Fem!Iruka Chapter 18 is UP!
1. The Failed Student

**First : I'm a KakaIru fangirl and I don't mind shounen-ai or a few yaoish stuffs. But I just want to **_**imagine **_**how the life's in Naruto story **_**if Iruka was female. **_**That's all. I don't mind enjoying some M-pregnant KakaIru fics, but I rather want to enjoy it in a natural way which means I need to change his gender **_**completely **_**and **_**restart **_**from the very beginning. This's a KakaIru fic, but there'll be other CANON pairings as well. If you don't like it, please don't read. **

WARNING : I'm an artist, not a writer. And I'm not English speaker. My grammar is H.O.R.R.I.B.L.E. Oh the horrors… You can ask my beta bronzetigress if u don't believe it.

Extra thanks to my beta : **bronzetigress.** This fic won't be here without u, dear! Thank you for being patient with me! hugs

Enjoy the story.

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-13 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 1/??? **

**Words : 4,415 words + Prologue **

**Summary : What if Iruka **_**was**_** a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

**Chapter 00 – The Prologue**

Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village

It was a fine morning. Birds chirped everywhere, waking the inhabitants from their sleep. Every person, ninja or civilian, got out of bed to start the day (except ones who were coming in after an overnight shift/mission of course).

It was a pretty calm morning, until a loud feminine shout was heard.

"NARU-----TOOOO!!! What did I tell YOU not to do THAT AGAIN!!!???"

An equally loud boyish voice answered.

"But…But…IRUKA-SEN--SEI!!! It's FUN!!! You try it!!!"

From far away, two figures could be seen running on the rooftops. The taller figure, who seemed to be a woman, was running after the shorter figure that carried a few cans of paint in his hand. The woman shouted another few curses that wasn't very lady-like at all at the blonde boy who just laughed freely. Far behind them, you could see the sculpture of the Hokage's face on the mountain, painted _creatively _with what seemed like horrible makeup.

The people under them just shook their heads at the antics above their roofs.

"Iruka-sensei….such a high-spirited young woman…"

"And that blonde _boy…_ He seems to be always a troublemaker."

"Poor Iruka-sensei…"

Yep, it's a fine usual morning.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 01 The Failed Student : 4,415 words**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Umino Iruka, a single female chuunin, a full-time teacher at the Academy and a part-time staff in the mission room, walked out of the class room with the yearly reports of the would-be-genins filling her arms. She had her dark brown hair up in a ponytail with a few strands of hair escaped from her hitae-ate worn around her temples. Her tan skin glowed a bit with sweat, making her chuunin vest fit a bit tighter around her black shirt. She hadn't noticed the greetings people sent to her along the way, trusting her feet to walk on autopilot to the staff room. Her mind was busy thinking about things that had happened these recent weeks.

_This year I've already graded all the students' report…but… _

_Poor Naruto…he couldn't graduate with all of these scores he had. If only he could have passed the bunshin jutsu…Nah, there's nothing you can do, Iruka. He really has to learn that not everyone can graduate every year… _

"Something wrong, Iruka?"

The sudden voice made her look up almost immediately, for the first time noticing that there were two worried faces in front of her. Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Huh? I'm fine, Kotetsu, Izumo." Iruka smiled, carefully putting all the reports into the locker standing beside her. After that was done, she turned back to her friends.

"Not that I mind, but why do you ask?"

Kotetsu, the ruder of the two, snorted. "Please, Iruka-_kun_. We know you for _decades. _You always used to be worried sick over _everything_, particularly your students."

Izumo kicked his friend on the shin lightly, "What we _really _mean is we're worried about you. I think your face is a bit pale, Iruka."

"Ow!! No need to _kick _me!!"

Iruka just sighed seeing the antics of her friends. She, Izumo, and Kotetsu had been friends since _forever _it seemed. They had been teammates since they were Genin and sometimes they still went as a Chuunin team if a team was needed – a very rare bond in a hidden village filled by shinobis, missions, threats, and deaths. Izumo and Kotetsu, like her, worked in the mission room as well to manage the missions they gave to and from other shinobis. But unlike her who chose to work in the Academy, they worked for the Intelligence & Torture Unit under Morino Ibiki, a place where Iruka was _sometimes_asked to help as well.

"Please you two, keep your playtime out of work, okay? I'm fine really…. It's just that Naruto-"

"You mean that little blonde boy in your class? He seems like trouble to me…" Kotetsu cut off her words.

"Is he…_that kid_?" Izumo blinked.

Iruka winced at the tone her friend used against _him_. "He's a good boy."

Despite the little boy's pranks all of these years, Iruka admitted _at least _to herself that she grew fond with the blonde. Iruka herself had taught him since she got her job at the Academy, which was four years ago, when Sandaime insisted –despite the villager's protests- that every child in Konoha deserved an education as their right.

Izumo, who seemed to know her distress, patted her shoulder. There was regret in his next words. "Ah…I know… I'm sorry. It's just that…"

Iruka shook her head, showing him it's alright. "No, it's okay. It's just that…. he couldn't pass this year's class. His score is not good enough…" She sighed again.

Naruto, as much of a troublemaker as he was, was _actually _a bright child. Too bad for him, being an orphan and having more than half the villagers hate the blonde, there weren't many that wanted to help him to understand more of the academy lessons than necessary.

That's why Sandaime took it on himself to take care of the boy, especially his education. Still, so many Hokage's duties made the old man sometimes too busy to make time for the boy. And thus, the task fell on Iruka's shoulders, as Naruto's teacher at least.

Iruka couldn't help but be disappointed with the result. Naruto's score was less than required from the academy. And this was _supposed _to be the boy's last year.

_Naruto…what should I do with you…? _

"You care about him a lot, Iruka…" Izumo said, noticing his friend's expression. He had always been the more observant of the two.

Iruka felt her lips turn up a bit, "Yeah… He's an orphan… and actually under all the pranks he pulls he's really a good boy."

She had been a teacher at the Academy for more than five years, since she was 18 years old. She had met various kinds of children and learned how to handle them. Each child was special in his/her own way and Iruka always wanted to show them that. However, Naruto was a _very _special case.

_He's barely twelve year old… yet he's been an orphan since he was born. And it doesn't help that he's the Kyuubi container. Yondaime-sama… I wonder how you would feel if you could see how most of the villagers treat your son… _

Shaking her head, she smiled back at her teammate. "Well… I think I should go to my desk. It's nearly my watch. See you later, Izumo, Kotetsu." With that, she left them to their own thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…. Genma-san. I'm sure you know this but could you write more… _thoroughly_?" Iruka raised her eyebrow at the sheepish face of Genma, one of the jounins who were lined up before her desk.

"Ah…I know that, Iruka-_chan_. It's just that I was in a rush…with the mission and all…"

Iruka bit her lips to keep her mouth from shouting at the said jounin. _In a rush?? It's more like you wrote this report down as you walked into this room… which is probably true. _

Glaring at the jounin before her, Iruka said in a flat tone. "This…_chicken scratch handwriting_ can't be accepted, Genma-san. I'm sorry, but you have to write it again. Please use this new form. And don't call me _that_." With that, ignoring the pout Genma wore (not that it was cute or anything), she handed a new paper to Genma. "Next person, please."

"Ah…you're really not cute, Iruka-_chan_." Genma winked at her, before walking away to go – hopefully to do what she told him.

"Don't call me _that_." Iruka glared back at him. She had never liked people call her such a _sweet _nickname, no matter what flirts they were.

"Hard day, Iruka-_kun_?" A feminine voice snapped Iruka out of her killer stare. Iruka turned her eyes up to see Kurenai, one of her jounin friends.

"Ah…you can say that, Kurenai-san." Iruka couldn't help but smile lightly at the red eyed woman standing before her desk. Gratefully, she accepted the mission report from the woman's hand. "Thank you for your hard work, Kurenai-san."

Reading briefly the report, Iruka nodded in satisfaction. "It's great, Kurenai-san."

_Thank God for the nice handwriting… It's a rare case to find jounins who can write legible reports__nowadays… I should open a grammar class or something for these jounins. Hopefully the next ones would be –at least half good- like this. _

"Maa…Iruka-_sensei, _I came to give you my report…" A familiar baritone voice made Iruka's shoulders automatically stiffen up.

_There goes my hope… _

Glancing up at the figure that appeared beside Kurenai, Iruka couldn't help but sigh inside. "Ah… Hello, Kakashi-_san_."

A single nearly closed gray eye stared back at her. Iruka could tell that the guy was amused by what he saw, though Iruka didn't know what it was. Unconsciously, Iruka rubbed her hand against the scar running across her face in a nervous gesture, turning her eyes away. Unlike most of the women, she bore a scar on her face and didn't bother to hide it under make-up, which was too troublesome for Iruka's liking (she wasn't too fond of make-up, thank you).

She had never liked how that single eye pierced through her. It sometimes made her feel…. _inadequate _in the presence of the silver haired jounin.

Hatake Kakashi, a silver haired jounin, _the Sharingan Kakashi, _the master of a thousand jutsu, _the copy nin, _was an intimidating presence in his own way. With his lazy almost careless posture, his single eye always held the same bored expression, like he never wanted to bother to grace _**you**_ with his presence. And with half of his face covered with that damn mask (and hitae-ate to cover the other infamous eye, the Sharingan), there's no way you could tell what he thought. And that…that…Icha-Icha _thing…_what the hell was the man thinking, walking around the mission room and the _streets _outside with that _book _hanging down under his nose?

Simply put, Hatake Kakashi wasn't on the list of Iruka's favorite people _at all. _

A paper that had seen some better days was thrust under her nose. Iruka grimaced at the state it was in. It was covered with mud and leaves and the messy handwriting clearly didn't help the condition of the paper. And of course, it was _two days late_.

Resigned to her fate, she accepted the mission report, already calculating how she would have to rewrite it again in a more acceptable form. "Ah…thank you, Kakashi-san."

"Glad to help, Iruka-_sensei._" There was something in that tone that made blood rush _barely _up to her neck.

"You never learn, do you, Kakashi?" Kurenai's amused tone seemed to break Iruka out of her down mood.

"Mm…what makes you say that, Kurenai?" Kakashi's bored tone asked back. Iruka didn't dare to glance up in their direction, busying herself with the papers sprawled on her desk.

"Nothing." From her tone, Iruka bet there was a smirk across those red lips.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san. Next person, please." Iruka smiled lightly at them, finally risking a glance at the copy nin briefly, before turning back to the next shinobi lined up behind him.

"See you later, Iruka­-_sensei._"

"Bye, Iruka-_kun_."

With that, they vanished in smoke. Iruka sighed inside.

_Jounins… are exhibitionists. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked in his usual lazy steps into the familiar building, ready to hand the finished mission to whoever manned the mission room. A daimyo was too paranoid to walk back to Waterfall country after a few days in Konoha and Kakashi got the job to accompany the paranoid old man.

He didn't mind though. The trip only wasted half a day and Kakashi was already back to Konoha at the late afternoon.

Walking into the building, he was greeted by some jounins (which he answered with a casual nod). A certain dark bearded jounin, leaning back at the wall, waved lazily at him. "Hey, Kakashi. Done with the day?"

Kakashi nodded, walking toward the said jounin instead of the staff desk. The mission scroll could wait for few minutes anyway. "Hnn."

"What're you doing here?" He leaned back against the wall, glancing at the few jounins who finally left the staff desk.

"Waiting for Kurenai. As usual." Asuma grunted, pointing at a certain familiar red eyed jounin who apparently done with her report.

Instead of glancing at the said jounin, Kakashi's eyes stared far toward a certain ponytail which appeared behind the piles of papers before Kurenai.

_Ah… there she is._

"See you later." Without bothering to see his friend's response, he straightened his posture and walked closer to the desk him recently fond to see.

"Maa…Iruka-_sensei, _I came to give you my report…" Stepping beside Kurenai, Kakashi glanced down to see a certain brown haired chuunin who just finished with Kurenai's report.

"Ah… Hello, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the person before him. The chuunin , Umino Iruka, was always an unusual sight for him. For him who used to see how many guarded or emotionless faces in every shinobi he came cross – friends or enemies, it was a rarity to see such a carefree honest face –free of burden- in an adult face like Umino Iruka.

He always wondered how this Iruka person could be a shinobi –much less passed the chuunin exam- with an open face like that. Didn't she realize it was dangerous to show what you thought or felt right on your face?

_Maybe…she hasn't had those experiences…yet. _

Kakashi could feel something tighten inside him when the chuunin turn her eyes away from his, failing to hide the blush that rose _very_ slightly on her tan cheeks as she brushed the scar on her nose. It was obvious that his stare made the chuunin nervous.

Deciding to forget whatever he thought at the moment, he gave the report (from two days ago of course, the mission today would be given a few days later – he had reputation to keep after all) right under her nose. Predictably, the nervous face turned relaxed (and if Kakashi squinted more – a bit grimaced) at the sight of familiar report. "Ah…thank you, Kakashi-san." The slender tan hand accepted the sheet, careful not to touch his much bigger hand.

"Glad to help, Iruka-_sensei._"

"You never learn, do you, Kakashi?"

It was the sudden voice of Kurenai's that broke Kakashi's gaze from the chuunin. He glanced at the red eyed female beside him, who apparently was amused with something.

"Mm…what makes you say that, Kurenai?"

In response, Kurenai just smirked at him. "Nothing."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, searching for any hidden clues underneath those simple words.

_Women are so complicated…_

"Thank you for your hard work, Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san. Next person, please." Iruka, apparently quite done with his report, smiled lightly at both of them. Kakashi curved his eyes in return, deciding to not bother with the other jounin's words.

"See you later, Iruka­-_sensei._"

He vanished in the swirl of smokes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But…Iruka-sensei!! I _studied hard _already!!" Naruto's wail resonated through the classroom, which was empty save for Iruka and Naruto himself. His spiky shoulder-length blonde hair was sticking out everywhere complete with a black bandana tied on his head. He wore a bright orange jacket and pants that looked too baggy for his small frame.

"Naruto-_kun, _you should understand you still _had to _go to class everyday, not lock yourself into your apartment!" Iruka tried to keep her temper in check, which was not an easy task by the way.

"I've studied for _hours _in my room! I can answer _most _of my homework, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto, his chubby face in a pout.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto-_kun, _your score isn't only measured by homework alone. You should have gone to class _more often. _Your presence in class is not for nothing you know. It has its own score."

"Well…the class is no fun! The teachers always treat me like I'm _not there! _And that stubborn Sasuke _always _looks down on me, I hate _him!_ How could I study like _that_ in class!??" Naruto shouted again, his blue eyes shining with some tears already. Still, he refused to cry before his teacher.

Iruka grimaced inside. She was aware _most _of the teachers in the Academy _despised _Naruto due to his … _background. _In fact, Iruka was aware that the only teacher who _somehow _cared about Naruto's well being was …. herself. As for Sasuke's case…well… he _always_ looked down on _everyone_.

"Naruto-_kun_… I know this's hard to accept. But the Bunshin test your class must take this morning is your last _final _test that determines your passing and graduating from the Academy. _But… _it isn't the _only _test you have to take. Your score is the accumulation from all the one year class you have studied in. And I regret to tell you this…but…" Iruka could feel a great lump formed inside her throat at the big shiny blue eyes staring back against her.

"What, sensei?"

"You…can't graduate this year. I'm sorry."

She expected Naruto to shout, to cry, to scream, or to do _anything _that would show how he _couldn't _accept the fact. This was Naruto after all.

She didn't expect the empty blank eyes that stared back at her, with a few tears falling down slowly against that chubby cheek.

_I'm sorry….Naruto…_

-------------------------------------------------

The graduation ceremony went well. All the parents congratulated their children and promised to celebrate at home. Everyone smiled (even that Hyuuga Hiashi let loose one before his shy daughter), laughed, and thanked the teachers for how _great _they taught the children and said how thankful the parents were.

She was supposed to be happy that day, because how could she not? It was an event that came once a year and she could finally see how every student of hers could develop into a great shinobi one day.

The parents congratulated her and smiled at her and _hugged _her and had so many happy expressions on their faces, telling her how proud they were of their children. Yet, Iruka was aware of missing some familiar faces, those of Uchiha parents and _their children. _ In fact, one of the only two remaining Uchihas (where the other had gone missing-nin) stood proudly with his solemn face when he received his hitae-ate from the Hokage himself. Iruka wanted to do something more for the boy, but the glares she received from Sasuke finally made her just pat the dark hair and smile, saying that she was proud of him.

Still….

There was only _one student_ missing today.

Iruka couldn't help but feel that her smile was more and more restrained with every passing hour of the ceremony.

_Naruto… where are__you…?_

"Lost in thought, Iruka-sensei?"

In reflex, she turned her head aside, meeting with a rather familiar smirking silver haired guy.

"Mizuki-sensei…" Unconsciously she took a step away from the other chuunin.

Like her, Mizuki was one of the chuunin teachers at the Academy. He was rather handsome alright. Plus with that silver hair, he had women trailing behind him at every step. Iruka wasn't too close with him because well… she wasn't too fond of his arrogance. He loved attention and Iruka preferred to be alone rather than being the center of it. They were rather…too opposite.

Aware she was standing like a fool in the middle of graduation, Iruka tried to smile a bit, rather forcedly it seemed. "Ah…what could I help you with, Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki grinned, patting her shoulder in a rather close friendly manner. "Well…this's a graduation ceremony. We should celebrate it together, Iruka-sensei. How about we go having a drink or something?"

Iruka thought about it. The ceremony was over already and she could take a break and have fun as her colleagues did. But something told her she couldn't.

_Naruto…_

"Ah…I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that. There are a few students I still have to talk to today…" she explained sheepishly.

Mizuki's grin seemed to fade at that. His eyes hardened, "Do you mean students….like _that boy_?"

There was something off with his tone that Iruka didn't like. "I would like to go to meet few students that _can't make it to the graduation_ today. I'm afraid I need to have a few… _words _with them."

Mizuki shrugged, "Well…too bad then. Call me if you change your mind, Iruka-sensei!" With that, he strolled off to join the other teachers who laughed at their jokes not far away from them.

Iruka sighed. Looking back at her happy colleagues, she made her resolution.

_I need to meet and talk to Naruto…soon…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something on your mind, Iruka-_sensei_?"

The familiar baritone voice snapped Iruka out of her blank stare. She quickly glanced up from where she sat toward a standing Kakashi before her desk. His Icha-Icha book was opened under his nose as usual.

Aware that she had been working at nothing for a while now, she blushed. Rather frantically, she stammered at the amused jounin before her who was no doubt enjoying her nervousness. "Ah … forgive me. Do you need something, Kakashi-san?"

She had searched for Naruto everywhere this afternoon, but to no avail. His apartment was empty and Iruka thought she had already searched every damn place she thought Naruto would likely be. But damn, it looked like Naruto wanted to be alone today and Iruka couldn't blame him. Rather disappointed, she decided to man her task in the mission room as usual. And from a quick glance at the clock, it was eight pm already.

_Time's sure going rather fast today… I should search for Naruto tomorrow then… _

"You look exhausted, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka blinked at that, but somehow couldn't find a reason why the jounin asked her that. "Um…I'm fi-"

"IRUKA!!"

Suddenly, Kotetsu and Izumo appeared in clouds of smokes beside her desk. Their faces looked pale. Immediately, Iruka stood up, forgetting her conversation with the jounin before her.

"What happened, Kotetsu? Izumo?"

"This is an emergency!! Your student, Uzumaki Naruto! He's stolen a secret scroll from the Hokage's Office! Sandaime told all of us to find him NOW!" Kotetsu said in a rush.

Iruka's face went pale at that. "Are you sure!? When's the last time you see him!?"

_Naruto…what have you DONE!?? _

Izumo gripped her arm lightly, "We guess he ran toward the Forest of Death. I don't want to tell you this, Ruka. But it's possible that he might have been caught by enemy nins right now. The scroll he stole is forbidden jutsu for most people and rather precious. We must find him as fast as we can."

She could feel her legs shake at that. Gripping back at Izumo's arm, she whispered, "We must go NOW."

At that, they vanished in a swirl of smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm…… it seems today is the graduation day… Many new gennins huh…_

Walking home after yet another mission, Kakashi glanced briefly at the many people who walked on the streets around him. Although it was already late in the afternoon, many people were still filling the streets. Parents walked with their children (whom –Kakashi guessed from their happy faces- graduated with flying colors) and promised to treat them to family restaurant to celebrate.

_That's not my business though…_

He let got the chance being a jounin sensei for gennin team since long ago after a few times managed to fail those brats that didn't think anything but their self (true, they were the lowest ranks in their class, _still…_)

_Oh well…Forget about it. I should give the yesterday mission report now…_

Entering the mission room, Kakashi's bored gaze glanced around until it found a familiar chuunin-sensei sat before her desk. Automatically he headed toward the desk.

The unfamiliar sight of unsmiling Iruka made him raise his eyebrow slightly. The sensei was writing down something on papers before her, but anyone could see she didn't think anything related with the papers and work before her. She was staring at the floor next to where Kakashi stood, lost in thought. She wasn't aware his presence yet.

Kakashi's eyebrows raised even more at the paper, reading the messy illegible writing.

_I don't know she could write backward like that… And are those written in… … ANBU code?? Na…ru…to…? _

An image of a blonde-haired little boy appeared inside his mind.

_Ah……sensei's son.._

Kakashi rarely ever saw the little boy, but he made a point to see how the brat did every few weeks. He often crouched on the trees facing the boy's apartment to see how his sensei's first and only child managed with his life, hiding from prying eyes and enjoying the sight before him (the boy was sure clumsy in his own apartment and he managed to be pretty creative with his foods).

He was aware every adult in Konoha avoided the blonde boy, afraid and hate mingled in their gaze every time they saw the boy walked on the streets. Still, he couldn't manage to bring himself to meet him in face, much less talk with him because of the reason unlike most of the villagers had. It wasn't his intention to introduce himself to the boy (at least not yet), because, he knew an innocent little boy like him wasn't living in the same world like a bloodied nin like him – at that moment.

_Still… I have to make sure he can grow up to be a fine shinobi… that's the least I can do for you, sensei._

Deciding not to dwell in the past (too much), Kakashi got back to do what he would do earlier – giving his mission report to apparently still unaware chuunin. He decided a waking call was in order.

"Something on your mind, Iruka-_sensei_?"

The question seemed to do the trick as the female chuunin blinked and glanced up quickly at him and immediately blushed at him. "Ah … forgive me. Do you need something, Kakashi-san?"

Now that he had the chuunin's attention, Kakashi just realized that Iruka seemed a bit paler than usual, a contrast against her usually healthy tan skin. Her usually soft brown eyes turned a bit gloomy as well.

"You look exhausted, Iruka-sensei." He said bluntly.

_Hmm… today is graduation day… maybe she is too tired after attending the long-speech of Sandaime-sama in the graduation ceremony…?_

Iruka seemed startled at his question, blushing slightly at his statement. Kakashi's eyes softened a bit at the finally familiar gesture.

_Now that's a better expression on her face…_

"Um, I'm fi-"

Before the sensei could continue, there was a sudden swirl of smokes appeared next to her. Immediately she stood up, forgetting her conversation with Kakashi as the figures of two other chuunins, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, stood before them. Kakashi could feel him tense at their pale faces.

_What the…_

"This is an emergency!! Your student, Uzumaki Naruto! He's stolen a secret scroll from the Hokage's Office! Sandaime told all of us to find him NOW!" The spiky haired one said in a rush to the surprised chuunin, ignoring his presence.

"Are you sure!? When's the last time you see him!?" If possible, Iruka's face went paler at the mention of her student.

"We guess he ran toward the Forest of Death. I don't want to tell you this, Ruka. But it's possible that he might have been caught by enemy nins right now. The scroll he stole is forbidden jutsu for most people and rather precious. We must find him as fast as we can." The other one, Izumo if Kakashi recalled the name right, explained in a rush.

_Naruto?? That kid!?? _

The information ran through Kakashi's brain quickly.

Before he could say anything, the three figures before him already vanished in the swirl of smokes.

_Damn it…._

And he followed.

Tbc……

A/N :

Well…what do u think of this edited chapter?? Hope u like it… ;

The next chapter – _**the Realization**_


	2. The Realization

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-13 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 2/??? **

**Words : 5,145 words **

**Summary : What if Iruka **_**was**_** a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

Wow, I've gotten nearly 100 hits, 4 alerts, 3 reviews in the first 12 hours since I post the first chapter. It's far more than I expected considering that the fic & the summary is VERY unusual one, huh? Instead, I waited for flames but it hasn't come yet… Amazing… O-o

First, thank u for my betas : **realnobiki** and **atsplicken** in KakaIru LJ community. Thank u so much!! Without u two, I would have made some readers blind with my grammar mistakes, ne? xD

Thank u for **LoverAndRival, Belletiger, SongoftheDarquePhoenix** for being the first reviewers of this story! Glad u like this fic!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Questions from U (Ask Me and I'll Try to Answer Here)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- how about you adding a rival to Kakashi for Iruka's chan heart?**

I'm afraid there won't be TOO much romance in the first chapters, so ur idea can't happen at least until later chapters. ; I want to focus introducing Iruka and her thoughts for now. Still, thank u for the idea. :)

Last, enjoy the story! – Izky (a.k.a blue-iceland)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 02 – The Realization : 5,145 words**

----------------------------------------------------------

"_You know why the villagers hate you so much? It's because…. inside of you …there is the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed monster that killed hundreds of our people ten years ago. That's right. You killed all the people that day when you were born, Naruto-chan… And of course, Iruka-sensei's parents … and mine as well." Hate poured into each word as Mizuki said them. _

"_That's a LIE!!" Naruto's shaking voice could be heard for miles. _

"_Oh, no…that's a fact. Why do you think people have never liked you? They despise you. Why? Because inside your little body, there's a monster waiting to escape, to kill again and again…" Mizuki's voice got lower and lower. _

"_I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!"_

"_Believe it or not, I will kill you here. You deserve it anyway, you monster." _

_Through her fuzzy sight, Iruka saw Mizuki slowly retrieve a huge shuriken from his back and–to her horror-throw it towards them-no, towards Naruto!_

_Naruto!!!_

_Without thinking, she leapt out toward the shuriken with the strength she didn't know she still had, hugged Naruto to her battered body, and shielded both of them with her back. _

_A mere second later, Iruka could feel pain slamming into her back. She coughed blood onto the ground; some of it fell on Naruto's shocked and teary face. _

"_Iruka…sensei?" came the trembling voice. _

_Iruka tried to focus on the boy in her arms, but her own blood and tears (since when did she cry?) made it so fuzzy that it was only blurring her sight. Trying to smile, she tightened her grip on Naruto's back._

"_Forgive…me…Naruto… Don't blame …yourself…Kyuubi or not… you're a … good boy…believe that…" _

_With that, her sight turned black. Her bloodied body fell down toward the boy under her. _

_Amid the blackness that began consuming her, she could hear Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs. _

"_YOU DARE HURT IRUKA-SENSEI!!?!?? __KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" _

_Opening her eyes for the last time, she could see what seemed like hundreds of Narutos attacking Mizuki at the same time. _

_You did…well…Naruto…_

_And she smiled. _

--------------------------------------------------------

"-Ruka-sen….-wer..Me…"

"-Ruka-sensei…!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

Trying to open her eyes, Iruka could feel someone pull her to lean back against a hard surface, a tree she presumed.

Finally opening her eyes, she was greeted by a pair of huge blue eyes filled with tears, threatening to fall in seconds. She offered a weak smile. "Naruto…?"

Naruto, kneeling before her, sighed in relief. "You're okay, Iruka-sensei!?"

"How's…Mizuki…sensei?" she whispered weakly, too tired to say more.

Naruto stiffened a bit, but answered the question. "He's out cold. I already tied him up with rope, there."

Glancing briefly at the direction Naruto pointed, Iruka just nodded in relief. Mizuki was unconscious and tied to one of the trees. From his wounds, it was likely that he would wake up in a few hours. They still had time.

She had never thought that Mizuki could pull something like this. His motive was still unknown to her, but now she knew for sure that the silver haired Chuunin was holding a really deep grudge against the boy –with or _without _the Kyuubi inside.

Their last conversations passed through her exhausted mind once again.

"_Why are you doing this, Mizuki…?" she asked, gritting her teeth. She needed to know why all of this had started before deciding on her next action. _

_Mizuki just smirked, shrugging. "Simple. I want more power. And the scroll Naruto-chan stole is one of the gateways for me to achieve that." _

"_You would abandon your loyalty to Konoha because of this single scroll!??" Iruka said in disbelief. _

_Mizuki just chuckled, playing with the kunai in his hand, "I don't need to explain myself to you, sensei. Konoha isn't worth my time, that's all you need to know." _

"_Run, Naruto." Sensing that there was no way to change the man's mind, Iruka pushed Naruto aside and attacked Mizuki with shuriken, hoping for a moment of distraction. _

_And the fight began._

What was Mizuki after? Did he really want to exchange his loyalty as a Konoha Shinobi for a simple scroll, just like that?

There were some facts missing and unknown to her now. But Iruka couldn't force her tired brain to work anymore.

On the other hand...Naruto… 

She could feel a painful throbbing in her back, but she tried to forget it for a minute. "Naruto…?"

"Yes...?" There was worry in those blue eyes, and Iruka's eyes softened.

"Come here…for a minute…"

Obediently, Naruto moved closer until he was nearly on Iruka's lap.

Slowly, forcing her right hand to work, Iruka brushed Naruto's blond hair back. There was some blood in it, but she didn't care. The important thing was that the boy was still alive.

Iruka smiled at the fact.

_I suppose…I care about him more than I thought…_

"I'm," she began, coughing, "glad you…'re…alive, Naruto." She whispered between the bitter taste of blood flowing inside her mouth.

Naruto's tears fell down in seconds at that. Immediately, he jumped into Iruka's lap, embracing his sensei tightly. His speech was broken by sobs. "I thought… you… died… Iruka-...sensei…"

Not minding the painful grip the boy had on her, Iruka smiled against the blond hair obscuring her face. "Let…me…give you…something."

The boy snuggled closer into her chest, still sobbing. "…What?"

Forcing Naruto out of her arms slightly, Iruka touched Naruto's face lightly, "Please…close your…eyes."

Seeing the boy had closed his eyes obediently, Iruka's left hand touched her own hitae-ate, pulling it as well as the band tied with it out. Strands of brown hair fell down immediately. With trembling and bloodied hands, she tied the hitae-ate on Naruto's head instead.

"You can…look now, Naruto," she said, and coughed.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. They widened at the sight of Iruka's untied hair and immediately both of his hands went up toward his own head.

And felt an unfamiliar cold metal…

His blue eyes widened even more as his mouth hung open, finally understanding what was going on.

Iruka smiled widely as she kissed the metal on the boy's forehead, on the Konoha symbol. "You pass the test, Naruto. Congratulations."

_Even I can't produce THAT many kage bunshins with my full chakra. You deserve this for your courage tonight, Naruto…_

"SENSEI!!!!"

A second later, with the weeping little blond circling her broken torso tightly, Iruka had never been happier.

She chuckled, tasting the bitter blood, which was oddly sweet behind her lips.

_Welcome to the Shinobi world, Naruto…_

"Iruka!!"

Seeing a few familiar figures jumped down before them, Iruka could feel the smile widen slightly. Izumo. Kotetsu. Genma. And the last, Kakashi.

_Finally…._

And she closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------

Kakashi didn't think anything when he searched around the rivers, jumping from one tree trunk to the next. His body moved on autopilot as his mind _tried_ to process what was happening in Shinobi-mode. Yet his brain only could form a single word as he pictured Naruto's familiar grin.

_Sensei!!_

He knew it was unlike him to do something without any plans beforehand. _Hell_, he didn't even spare a few seconds to summon any of his dogs! His mind was filled with so many feelings that there was no place left for any thinking.

There was anger, confusion, disappointment, fear, but mostly… remorse, as he continued to jump through the trees, trying to sense any chakra in his surroundings. The Forest of Death was a very large area to find a small child, and it was a very difficult thing to do with only a few Chuunin and Jounin.

_Forgive me, sensei... _

_I can't forgive myself if I can't protect what you left…._

It had been a few minutes without result, when suddenly he heard a faint shout a few miles ahead of him. It was faint, but Kakashi could hear every word of it clearly.

"YOU DARE HURT IRUKA-SENSEI!!?!?? KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

His eyes widened at those words.

_Iruka-sensei…? Don't tell me…_

Fisting his hand tightly, Kakashi ran faster, hoping that he wasn't late. The image of Iruka's smile and Naruto's grin filled his mind as his feet brought him to where the sounds were coming from.

_Be alive….please…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, the battle was already finished.

"How is she?"

Relief surged into his lungs as Izumo answered, hands testing the pulse on the female sensei's neck. "She's alive, thank God. She's fainted due to blood loss. We have to take her to the hospital, though." The other Chuunin, Kotetsu, had already picked up the unconscious sensei as he glanced at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san. What should we do with him?" He turned his head at the man still tied up a few meters away from them.

Kakashi nodded. "We will take him to Hokage-sama. Sandaime will decide what to do with him." He gestured to Genma to handle the man – the Chuunin whose name he didn't bother to learn. Genma nodded and did what he was told to do.

"Will… Iruka-sensei be…alright?" Naruto asked between sobs, his fear filling his words.

Kakashi glanced down at the hiccupping boy, who was standing beside him, familiar blue orbs staring into his own dark eye, tears glistening and asking with worry. Aside from the dirt and leaves on his form, there were no injuries on him.

_Thank God…_

Kakashi smiled as his single uncovered eye softened at the boy, and his gloved hand found itself patting the blond head gently. He felt the growing warmth inside at the first contact he'd had with his sensei's son.

"She'll be alright. Everything's alright, kid."

And he meant it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka-san! You shouldn't get up on your own. Your back is still tender, you know!" The nurse shook her head at the stubborn patient on the bed.

Iruka just smiled sheepishly, trying to sit straighter. She was _really _tired of sleeping on her stomach.

"Ah…forgive me…"

The nurse shook her head again, sitting on the side of the bed with a wet towel in her hand. "I know it's not comfortable. Still, you should lie on your stomach. I would like to clean your back and check whether it's healing or not, Iruka-san."

Groaning iternally, Iruka lay on her stomach obediently. She could feel the nurse open her hospital gown from behind. She winced a bit when the cold wet fiber met with the tender skin of her back.

"My…this will be a huge scar, I'm afraid," the nurse whispered.

Iruka smiled against the pillow. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is that my student is still alive."

The nurse sighed. "Well... you're extremely lucky, Iruka-san. A few millimeters more and the shuriken would have hit your spine. It's a miracle you avoided that."

_Yeah… I'm extremely lucky. With a few broken ribs, a huge blow to the back, a concussion, and a nearly pierced lung… _

"Well…it'll be fine in a few weeks. I suggest you don't do any hard activities yet, okay??" The nurse finished her cleaning and buttoned the gown. Iruka didn't move at all.

"Iruka-sensei!! I brought flowers for you!!"

Iruka's smile widened at the hyperactive blond boy barging into her hospital room.

_Ah well… it's worth it…._

-------------------------------------------------------------

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka-sensei. I heard the news…"

Iruka winced inside at the words, glancing up sheepishly from the papers she was currently working on at the concerned face of Kurenai. Beside her, Asuma and Genma wore the same expressions. It seemed that the news of Mizuki and his betrayal had traveled very fast around the mission room.

"Ah….Kurenai-san. Asuma-san. Genma-san." She bowed slightly from her sitting position; the bandage wrapped around her torso prohibited her from doing more than that.

"Do you feel better now, Iruka-_kun_?" Iruka smiled back a bit at the worry in the red-eyed woman's words. To Iruka, Kurenai was one of the older Kunoichi she looked up to, and it warmed her heart to know the Jounin cared about her.

"You shouldn't start working so early, Iruka-_chan_…" Genma said, for once not winking at her,. She remembered the Jounin was one of the Shinobi that helped in searching for Naruto, for which Iruka was grateful (and she could let the –_chan _go this time).

"I'm fine…really…" Iruka brushed the long strands of hair from her face, free from the usual hair band. Because of the concussion, her head had to be wrapped in bandages, which prevented her from wearing her hitae-ate on her forehead as usual (and the hair band as well). She wore the hitae-ate around her neck instead.

"So…how bad is it…? You still seem a bit pale… shouldn't you be still in the hospital or something?" Asuma raised his eyebrow, concern evident in his words. His cigarette –for once- wasn't in his closed mouth.

Inside, Iruka grimaced at the word 'hospital'. Like other Shinobi, she wasn't too fond of the hospital, where it reeked of death and blood. That's why she'd run here (after escaping the nurses of course), hoping the work could ease her troubled mind. No such luck though. "Well… the worst is the injury on my back and I got a little concussion…that's all…"

From the looks of the three Jounin, they didn't believe her a bit.

Iruka sighed, shaking her head. "I'm fine. There're some scrapes around my arms and legs as well, but that's all."

"Don't 'that's all' us, 'Ruka!" Suddenly, Izumo and Kotetsu appeared beside her. Iruka groaned.

_And here they come… my 'babysitters'…_

"What're you doing!? You're STILL supposed to be in the hospital, you stupid woman!" Kotetsu shouted, hand gripping Iruka's sleeve none too gently.

"Keep your voice down, Ko. 'Ruka, you should be resting now. Let me and Kotetsu take over your job today, 'Ruka?" Izumo asked in a worried tone, patting Iruka's shoulder gently.

"I'm fine… really, guys…"

"Where the hell can we translate 'I was nearly beaten to death' to 'I'm fine', 'Ruka?? You look like HELL!!"

"Keep your voice DOWN, Ko!!"

"Er… Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san…calm down, please...?"

"It's useless, Kurenai."

"Shut up, Asuma."

Iruka sighed at the obvious worry in her teammates' tones. Really, for _years _she'd had them as her teammates; the one fact she _really _understood _so well _was that the two of them were really _over-protective _of her, particularly in times like this.

"Maa…what are all these people doing here? Waiting for new missions?" The familiar baritone voice came along with the sight of that familiar silver hair. Kakashi walked toward the desk where all the Jounin and Chuunin stood, surrounding the obviously agitated Chuunin.

Instinctively Iruka stiffened up at the sight before her.

Her muscles tightened, reminding Iruka the adrenaline rush she felt against the other silver haired chuunin. Her chakra shifted, circling around her body protectively as her instinct warned her of the danger a few days ago.

_Silver hair… _

"'Ruka…? Are you okay?"

"Your face's pale…Iruka-sensei, are you sure you're okay?" Asuma walked closer, throwing a rather nervous glance at the suddenly silent teacher. His jounin instinct warned him of the rather vicious feeling of the chakra circling around the female chuunin.

_That same silver hair… _

_Mizuki….!!??_

"IRUKA!!!" Kotetsu and Izumo shouted worriedly as they felt the long forgotten inhuman chakra leapted out their female friend toward the now guarded jounin who –ignoring his jounin instinct- jumped out instead _toward_ their obviously stressed female teammate.

"NOOO!!!"

Forcefully throwing back her chakra, Iruka gasped as the hot surge of her own chakra slammed into her body. The shouts around her went unheard as the pain overpowered her senses.

And Iruka fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------

"And what did Ibiki get from him?" Sandaime stared back at him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing. He doesn't talk about anything. He only laughed and screamed to be let out."

"He's gone crazy." Sandaime sighed at his explanation. "I appreciate your effort, Kakashi. You may go now."

"What about…Naruto?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. From Iruka's report, it was regrettable that that traitor (Kakashi _still_ hadn't bothered to remember his name) had a chance to let the secret out of his disgusting mouth.

_He's old enough to know the secret. After all…it's about himself. He deserves to know the truth…_

Sandaime nodded at his curiosity. "I'll explain to him myself."

Satisfied with the answer, Kakashi asked another question. "Should I tell Iruka-sensei about this, Sandaime?"

"She will ask if she's ready. And I'll appreciate it if you tell her if she does."

Kakashi nodded. "As you wish."

Walking out of the Hokage's office, Kakashi walked in his infamous lazy stroll, his mind busy trying to process what had happened recently.

_It was strange… that crazy Chuunin took risks too big, fighting Iruka that night. There were some Jounin patrolling outside the Forest, yet he still risked a fight with Iruka, who was a Chuunin like him and could give him a hard fight in return. His only intention was the Kage Bunshin scroll, it only held a simple yet important jutsu. Why didn't he steal a more precious scroll? There is something fishy about this…_

"It's useless, Kurenai."

"Shut up, Asuma."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows when he saw the crowd ahead of him. Iruka, sitting behind her desk with a tired expression on her face, was surrounded by Jounin and Chuunin who were talking rather too loudly for Kakashi's tastes.

"Maa…what are all these people doing here? Waiting for new missions?" Walking toward the said crowd, Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the slight change in Iruka's face as their eyes met.

Apparently the quiet Chuunin, Izumo, noticed it as well. "'Ruka…? Are you okay?"

"Your face's pale…Iruka-sensei, are you sure you're okay?" Kurenai asked as well.

The Chuunin didn't answer as her face went paler the closer Kakashi got.

_Huh…? Is there something on my face, sensei?_

"IRUKA!!!" Kotetsu and Izumo shouted in sudden, warning Kakashi the sudden seriousness of the situation as he jumped instinctively toward the female sensei.

His unhidden eye widened as the sudden inhuman chakra circled immediately around his jounin senses the second his feet reached the ground few meters from the chuunin's desk.

_Is this….her chakra? How does she have this much?? _

"NOOO!!!"

His eye(s) widened even more at Iruka's cries of pain. He didn't notice the heavy atmosphere around him vanished in instant as he leaped out toward Iruka.

With Jounin reflex that even only a few Jounin could have, Kakashi already had his arm circling the now unconscious sensei, keeping her head from meeting the hard surface of her desk. The Jounin and Chuunin around them let out gasps of concern at the sudden event.

"What the hell?? Kakashi-san??"

"Kakashi-san? What happened?"

"Iruka!!??"

Kakashi ignored the voices around him as he lifted the Chuunin into his arms and said simply, "She's still tired from everything that has happened recently. I'll take her to the hospital." With that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving his baffled friends to themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…I've never thought my presence disturbed you so much, Iruka-sensei…" said the Jounin who sat beside the hospital bed. The Icha-Icha book was–as usual-opened under his nose. Unknown to the sensei, Kakashi was eyeing the female Chuunin out of the corner of his eye, somehow glad that there was nothing wrong with her besides … _that._

Iruka blushed at the remark, too humiliated to say anything. She sat against the headboard of the bed with pillows under her back, letting their softness ease her bandaged back.

According to the silver haired Jounin, Iruka fainted right after he had arrived. And–being the good comrade he was- he picked her up and brought her to the hospital, where the doctor later explained that Iruka was still-somehow-_traumatized_ after what had happened in the 'Mizuki accident'. The most disturbing fact was that apparently she couldn't _bear _seeing ANY silver haired guys for a while because it was a _trigger_ for her trauma. Still, the doctor reassured her that it was normal and it would fade eventually. She should be back to normal in a few days - _hopefully._

Kakashi, Iruka guessed, wore an amused expression behind that mask, which was the reason why Iruka didn't dare to look at him (with or without her trauma).

Kotetsu, Izumo, Kurenai, and others had visited her earlier, but regretfully they had their own jobs. Iruka couldn't blame them; it was still in the middle of the afternoon, after all. (And she was grateful for the fact that there was no Kotetsu or Izumo bickering about her health anymore).

Still, unfortunately for her, apparently Kakashi had no job at that time (he had just finished a mission report that day), thus allowing him to visit the poor sensei for a little longer than them (which Iruka hope was just a few _minutes _longer). He was currently engrossed in the middle of reading that … _porn. _

As far as Iruka knew, she had exchanged only a few words during all these years with the copy nin. And that put Kakashi as a mere 'acquaintance' to her. So, why the hell was he keeping her company now!??

_Except… maybe he feels responsible for making me faint this afternoon…After all, how many silver haired guys are there in Konoha anyway?? He must be amused by all of this…. Oh God, he must think I'm so weak – can't handle a little trauma at all…… _

"You don't talk much in front of me, do you Iruka-sensei?" The sudden words from the Jounin snapped Iruka out of her thoughts. In response, she glanced back, avoiding looking at that dreaded silver hair in the process.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Do you hate me, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi stared back at her; his tone was neutral. His Icha-Icha book, for once, was turned down on his lap. He had noticed the Chuunin's expressions for a while and somehow… _somehow, _he felt…_hurt _by the grimace the Chuunin had sent him. And considering this was the emotionless copy nin we were talking about, it was a rather unusual thing to happen.

_Does she dislike me?_

"Wha…NO! Why would you think that, Kakashi-san!?" Iruka shook her head a few times in confusion.

"Well…you've never wanted to talk to me more than necessary… like now." The Jounin raised his eyebrow at her, eyeing the slight blush that appeared on those tan cheeks. His heart tightened at the familiar sight.

Iruka blushed, brushing the scar across her face in a nervous gesture, lowering her gaze back to her lap. She decided to tell the truth, there was no use lying in front of that piercing eye. "Uh…well…how do I say this…er… it's stupid."

"What is stupid…?" Now Kakashi was really curious.

She couldn't answer that. She didn't understand the reason itself.

_Why can't I…? He has never done anything wrong to me…_

…_it's his eye…_

_His stare always seems to be reading the depths of my soul… and it makes me a bit uncomfortable… _

_Yet why…is it so…familiar?_

_I think…I've seen those eyes….somewhere…before… _

……

Plus, my stomach always wants to dance around when he's near… 

_What the hell's wrong with me!?? ARGHH…!!! _

"Never mind." Kakashi sighed, lowering his eyes to his own hands.

_So she doesn't like talking to me. Fine… _

Kakashi ignored the growing hurt feeling he felt as he readied himself to leave. It wouldn't do if he made Iruka more uncomfortable than she already was. He'd better leave before things got uglier.

_As if throwing her chakra out to ME wasn't obvious enough…._ _If it wasn't a war sign of some sort, I don't know what else THAT means…_

She could feel the man beside her sigh at her silence. For some reason, it made Iruka feel more horrible than ever.

"I'm…sorry. I don't understand myself," she said finally, looking down at her hands.

"Hmm...?" Kakashi glanced up. Feeling that the Chuunin sensei still wasn't finished with her words, he relaxed his posture back into his seat.

"It's just that… ano… your stare makes me…uncomfortable." There, she'd said it.

"Uncomfortable…?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows in wonder.

_Huh? _

Iruka didn't dare to look back at the Jounin (for fear of the silver hair trigger or something else). She could feel heat rising into her cheeks.

"Um…-"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"

Iruka could kiss silly the person who barged into the uncomfortable silence at the right time in the right place.

_Naruto! I love you!!_

She hadn't had a chance to greet him back when suddenly a bundle of orange blur jumped into her arms, embracing her around her waist. Her back protested against the pressure, but she didn't mind a bit of pain. Her smile automatically grew at those big blue orbs staring up at her.

"Iruka-sensei!! How're you!?? Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san said that you got sent back to the hospital AGAIN because you forced yourself too much! You should listen to the doctor you know! I'm worried! Does Iruka-sensei need something!? I can bring you something so you're not lonely here, so-…" Naruto rambled on and on, cuddling eagerly into his sensei's arms. Iruka chuckled at Naruto's antics. She couldn't help but brush the blond spiky hair gently. Her smile widened (if it was possible) at the familiar hitae-ate the blond boy wore.

"You shouldn't hug her too tightly, kid. She's still recovering, you know," came a dry voice at her side.

_Oh, my God! I forgot that Kakashi-san's here as well!_

Turning her glance to the Jounin beside her, Iruka couldn't help but blush a bit at the rather odd stare that single grey eye bore into hers. "Ah… it's fine, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi couldn't help but stare deeply at the rather adorable scene before him. He was even tempted to lift his hitae-ate to engrave the sight forever in his mind with the Sharingan. Anyone could see the close bond the two shared between them, and somewhere in the depths of his mind he could see the long forgotten memory emerge slowly, creating the picture of a certain smiling red-haired woman with a blonde baby in her lap.

"Look Kakashi-kun… Isn't he cute…?" 

_Kakashi nodded at his sensei's wife, a slight smile appearing behind his mask. "Hai, Kushina-san."_

Naruto, who was obviously annoyed that someone had disturbed his cuddling time with his favorite sensei, grunted at him. "Iruka-sensei said it is fine. Who're you, mister?"

Kakashi blinked, the memory vanishing in the blink of an eye at his words.

_Ouch…. Now he isn't cute at all, Kushina-san…. _

Horrified by Naruto's less than polite tone, Iruka smacked the blond's head. "Naruto! You shouldn't talk like that! And he's Kakashi-san, my…friend. Tell him you're sorry!"

Naruto wanted to protest but refrained against Iruka's glare. He finally mumbled, bowing a bit toward the copy nin. "Sorry…"

Kakashi just shrugged, "It's fine… But I'm serious about her wound, you know. Don't hug her too tightly."

Naruto pouted at that, hesitantly loosening his too tight grip on Iruka's waist (which, in a tiny part of Iruka's mind, she was really grateful for). Instead, he sat beside Iruka on the bed, facing the sitting Jounin who sat on the single chair beside the bed as his legs dangled a few feet from the floor. "Okay…I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Iruka-sensei's student. Who're you, mister…?" he asked curiously. Obviously he forgot Iruka had introduced the guy a few seconds earlier.

Kakashi's eye curved into an inverted-U. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Hmm…he obviously forgot our last meeting in the Forest of Death… 

Naruto's eyes blinked innocently. "Kakashi? Scarecrow…? You have a weird name, Kaka-san! And why do you wear a mask? Are you ugly or something?"

Iruka rumpled Naruto's hair a bit in exasperated affection. "Don't say that! He's a Jounin, Naruto. You should respect him."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Ah…sorry, Kaka-san."

Kakashi chuckled a bit, not minding the nickname he got from the hyper blond. Slowly he brought his hand to brush Naruto's hair gently. "It's fine, Naruto." His orange book, _thankfully, _was hidden already – or so Iruka thought.

Naruto didn't mind the touch at all. He grinned widely back, obviously enjoying the large hand on his spiky hair. "You know what, Kaka-san?"

"Hmm…?" The Jounin kept rubbing the boy's hair, obviously enjoying it as well. Iruka just stared at them, feeling a sudden unknown warmth grow inside her.

Kakashi himself was lost in that grinning face. The whiskers on those chubby cheeks only added to the cuteness factor and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at him, although it was hidden by the mask.

_Minato-sensei…. He really resembles you, huh…._

"You seem weird to me, with the mask and that one eye, but you're nice. Not many people want to talk to me except Iruka-sensei. She's the nicest sensei I have!" he said honestly, a wide grin on his face.

"Really…?"

_Well… Iruka is practically THE kindest person I've ever known in Konoha… I've never EVER seen a person who's as half-polite as she is… Apparently someone agrees with me, huh? _

Despite of the warmth she felt at Naruto's innocent, honest words, Iruka tensed up as her brain _finally _caught up with the situation she faced now.

_Kakashi should know…about Kyuubi… _

She didn't know how Kakashi would react before a Kyuubi host. As far as she knew, she had never ever seen both of them meet before – except right after that Mizuki accident in the Forest of the death. Still, she was unconscious that time so she didn't know what happened after,

"Mmm… And I think you and Iruka-sensei will make a nice pair together!" Naruto laughed.

At this, Iruka forgot about her worries, blushing to the roots of her hair at the innocent remark instead. "Naruto! What're you talking about!??"

_NANII!?? _

"Maa…it's okay, Iruka-sensei." The Jounin just chuckled at her outburst, still rubbing Naruto's blond hair. It seemed that he was rather taken with the little blond boy in front of him. Stealing a glance at the blushing sensei, Kakashi felt something tighten inside his chest. Again; that made it how many times that day?

_She should blush more often…_

Naruto laughed back at Iruka's expression. "Iruka-sensei! Your face looks like a strawberry!"

Iruka was tempted to smack the sneaky blond boy near her, but a soft knock made her turn her head to the door. "Yes?"

A nurse walked into the room, smiling at the sight of the three of them. "Umino Iruka-san?"

Iruka nodded. "It's me."

The nurse came to her and nodded. "You can go home this afternoon. The doctor said you should take a break for a few days, two days minimum. You're still a bit tired, so please don't overwork yourself, alright?"

Iruka just nodded obediently. "I will try."

"Well…then I'm off. Please enjoy your day, Umino-san." There was a strange glint in the nurse's eyes when she said that as she glanced at the three of them. Iruka was sure she _winked _at her.

_Huh…? Did I miss something…?_

Kakashi just shrugged at the confused glance Iruka threw at him. "Don't ask me, sensei."

_Women are strange like that…._

Tbc…

A/N :

Oh well... even nurses can sense there's something between the two... xD

Thank you again for my lovely beta!! **atsplicken**!! You're really great and SOOO quick,dear:D

The Next Chapter - **The Promise & the Test** (Will be up AT THE VERY LEAST next Saturday/Sunday, the first weekend in October- hopefully) - I might update faster than that though...

blue-iceland

**PS : SPOILERS for chapter 367 **

I used the REAL name of Yondaime & his wife here. It was stated in chapter 367 by Jiraiya AND Tsunade.


	3. The Promise & the Test

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-13 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 3/??? **

**Words : 5,410 words **

**Summary : What if Iruka **_**was**_** a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

Thanks to **filleyice** in Kakairu LJ for betaing this!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 03 - The Promise & the Test : 5,410 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, instead of teaching in her class, Iruka was sitting on her kotatsu and enjoying the heat provided under her in her own house. The academy reports and student files were scattered before her. She was supposed to take two free days off to give her body a rest. But Iruka couldn't do that because her sense of duty kicked in.

It was her duty to decide which group each student would get into and to choose their jounin teacher. It wasn't an easy task considering that she had to measure every student's ability and compare them with each other and prevent each student with a special bloodline (or a certain Uchiha with any of his fans) from attacking each other. Plus she had to choose their jounin teachers as well.

_Hyuuga Hinata. She is a quiet yet sweet girl… I can't put her into a team that the boys could dominate her too much like the loud mouthed Ayashi, or even Ino. Hmm… Shino would be a good choice for her. But if it's just the two of them, it'll be too passive… I need someone who is loud and active enough to cover for them…Oda? Hmm…too troublemaker himself. Naruto? Eer…he's TOO loud……and I've noticed that Hinata stutters more before him… Although I think Naruto's honest and open personality could be good to open her introverted self more and vice versa, Naruto can learn to be more sensitive with girls… Well… still… maybe…Kiba? Well…Yes, he would do… He gets along fine with Shino and I think he has a crush on Hinata. _

_  
Shikamaru is a genius kid, but he is too lazy to take a role as leader, at least not yet. The other two… Choji? He and Shikamaru are close friends and their fathers often work together as a team. Chouji then. For the girl part… maybe Sakura? Nah…she's a bit…passive as well. And I've noticed she has a little self-esteem problem, must tell the jounin later. Tae? She's too polite… Ino? Ah yes, perfect choice. She's dominant enough for the two boys. Their fathers must be glad, two generations in the same team… _

_  
Sasuke… the best student this year. He's all rounder in his skills, but he was too silent. I need someone who's loud enough for him… Naruto? Ah yes, he'll do. Too bad Naruto,in spite of what you're saying about hating him, you two could complement each other well. The other should be the one who can calm both of them. Hmm… but Shikamaru's taken already. Gato? Nah… he's rather rude, he and Sasuke would kill each other in seconds… Hinata? But she's taken in other teams already… Argh!!? This is more difficult than I thought it's be! There's no one with that quality besides Shikamaru or Hinata! Who…who else? Maybe…other girls? Sasuke with girls (or his fangirls)… I bet all of them would fight –or bicker- with each other for their Sasuke-kun's love… bad idea… As far as I know, only Hinata who didn't pay much attention to him in class - a wonder indeed for a girl her age. Sakura? Hmm… she's not THAT much a fangirl…unlike Ino…shudders… hmm…maybe putting her into the same team as Sasuke could increase her motivation as shinobi one day… and of course, her low self-esteem problem. Well…sorry Sasuke-kun. You get stuck with a fangirl this time. Maybe you would learn the attraction of the opposite gender then… Well…. I don't want to sound rude, but maybe I could help him with the 'restoration of Uchiha clan' a bit this way… I hope I'm not wrong with this team. _

………………  
………………………  
…………………

_Hmm…all the student teams are already arranged. Too bad we can only choose three out of these ten teams to be Genin teams. Now comes the hard part… To choose the jounin teacher for them. I don't want to think about how crazy the jounins can be sometime…but sigh okay… You could do this, Iruka. _

_  
Team Hinata-Shino-Kiba… Hm… Each of them comes from famous clans. Hyuuga. Aburame. And Inuzuka. They would make a great tracking or hunting team. Their ninjutsu and taijutsu couldn't be compared against each other, but I think they're good enough at it. Still, they could do better with their genjutsu skill, being a hunter team it is… They could counter attack any genjutsu if they have trained enough against it. A genjutsu specialist then… Who…? Ah, Takeda-san or Kurenai-san. Still, Takeda-san is too dominating. Kurenai-san would do … and I'm sure she could make Hinata more confident with her skill… She pays more attention to Hinata since long ago… _

_  
Team Shikamaru-Ino-Chouji … Those three have an advantage as close childhood friends. Ino is a dominant female, no use if I get the same type for the jounin. They would bicker with each other for hours. Besides, Ino loves being the center of attention, especially being the only female. Male jounin then. Genma? Nah…he would only flirt shamelessly with Ino. Hayate? Mm…too 'contagious'… Raido? Hmm…could be. I need to think more on it later._

_  
Team Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura… This's a risky team I can tell. Somehow I could imagine them grow up to be like the Sannin shudders Bad Idea Iruka…don't think that way…bad mental image… Still, they have a lot of potential… Sasuke as a skillful talented shinobi (not to mention an Uchiha), Naruto with his brash way and endless life strength, and Sakura with her high intelligence… I have to be careful in choosing their jounin teacher. Asuma? He seems too laid back to me… Sasuke needs a figure that impresses (or traumatizes) him enough to make him at least follow the teaching. Raido? The same… Ibiki? Eer… he could 'impress' the three of them enough… rather too scary though. We don't need a more traumatized Sasuke on the way. Female Jounin then? Like Anko? Ugh… I think Sasuke would rather choosing to be gay than ended in a team full of females (as if his fanclub isn't enough…). And then there was Sakura's problem. She would accept any jounins as long as they're really far too smart for his/her own good. Hayate? He IS a genius. But he's far too 'sick' to impress Sasuke's ego. Maybe Genma? Far too pervert though. Who else!? And the LAST problem is Naruto's as well. Not many jounins want to associate with 'the boy'. So…who? Asuma? Kurenai? AARGH!! This team is the worst one!!! I can't think of any jounins for them!! _

_  
…I need a second opinion on this arrangement… maybe I can ask Sandaime this afternoon… He's always the wise one… _

Satisfied with her decision, Iruka cleared all the files from the kotatsu and snuggled deeper in it instead. She set her inner clock to wake her in a few hours.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ah… Iruka-kun. It has been a while since I last saw you. Isn't today your day off?" Sandaime's smile always made her smile back. Sandaime was always giving her wise words and guiding her through her 'darkest' moments. For that, Iruka always respected his decision and thought of him as a 'grandfather' figure. Apparently he was enjoying his late afternoon tea in his office.

"Ah…I'm fine Sandaime-sama. May I talk with you for a while?" Iruka asked from behind the door.

"Please come in and sit with me then. Your presence is always welcome, Iruka-kun."

They ended up drinking tea together and enjoying the afternoon. Iruka had to admit it was a rather relaxing and slow day, leaving her usually tensed & overwork mind to relax for a moment. She even exchanged a few jokes with Sandaime.

"You look better. The small break seems good for you." Sandaime smiled at the content and honest look on the female chuunin's face. He always considered her as one of his 'daughters', or maybe 'granddaughters' and it made him happy that the chuunin could put away her polite mask before him.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama." Iruka curved her eyes in content.

" I've heard about your case with Mizuki… Do you want to talk about it?" Sandaime sipped his tea on his chair.

Sitting before the old hokage, Iruka grimaced a bit at the sudden question. During her recovering time, she hadn't had a chance to ask about Mizuki's fate. She assumed the ANBU already took care of him. "If I may know…how's he now, Sandaime-sama?" She even couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Sandaime nodded in understanding, "He is placed in the underground jail. He shouldn't bother us for a long time, Iruka-kun. You don't need to worry about him anymore."

Stealing a rather forbidden scroll would cost a heavy punishment, but Iruka didn't want to dwell on it anymore, much less the reason why Mizuki did it in the first place. She was still recuperating from her trauma. Nodding her head, Iruka began, "Sandaime-sama, actually I come here not to talk about it."

Sandaime raised his eyebrows, "What it could be then?"

Taking the student files out of her rather small bag, Iruka gave them to Sandaime who accepted and began reading some of them. "Is this the genin team arrangement this year, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes. I've arranged most of the teams already, but there're a few teams that I haven't decided yet. Can you give me your opinion please?"

Sandaime nodded, reading the arrangements. "You put Shikamaru-Ino-Chouji as a team? Good choice…"

Ten minutes later, Sandaime already knew about the brief arrangement of all. He mostly agreed with Iruka's decision, but he recommended changing for Shikamaru-Ino-Chouji's Jounin teacher which –he decided- would be best for Asuma to teach, instead of Raidou. Iruka agreed.

It was Iruka's turn to tell him her biggest problem.

"I'm afraid I don't know the right jounin candidate for Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura's team. They're … a special case. Sasuke as an Uchiha, Naruto with his endless energy, and Sakura with her higher-than-most-people-intelligence. It's a bit difficult to find a jounin who would want to teach the raw potentials in them, Sandaime-sama. Do you have any advices?" Iruka asked.

Sandaime nodded, "Hm…Sasuke is one of _the_ last Uchiha, right? He would need quite a figure to teach him sharingan. I can tell he's one of those who are born with that ability."

Iruka sighed, "That's one of the problems as well. Sasuke needs a figure that impresses him enough to make him -at least- follow the teaching. He holds his abilities high and is proud of them. And Sakura is _sometimes_ too clever. She would accept anyone as long as he or she is really too smart for his or her own good. And last, Naruto is… _the boy_. Not many people, even some jounins, who would want to associate with him. I couldn't think of anyone who would want to bear with all of those."

Sandaime nodded again. His eyes focused on the papers before him for a few minutes, and finally, he glanced back at her. "Iruka-kun, I think I know who the perfect candidate for this team is."

Iruka blinked, "You do? May I know who is he/she, Sandaime-sama?"

Sandaime smiled, "He's never taught a gennin team before, but I'm sure he would do fine."

"He? Who-?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Nanii!??"

-----------------------------------------------------

Iruka sighed for the twentieth time that morning. Most of her wounds were already healed except for the concussion and of course the injury on her back. That was why she still had bandages around her head. But this time, she tied back her hair in a low ponytail on her neck. She didn't know why, but it seemed more and more people stared at her hair each passing day when she had it down. She knew it was unusual for her to walk outside her house with hair down, but she didn't realize it was that bad looking. So, she felt relieved bit when _some_ of the stares boring into her skull vanished themselves after she decided to have it in a low ponytail.

She was sitting on the desk in front of the class while the others sat on the chairs before her. The others, the jounins, sat excitedly in their seats, talking and joking around with others as they waited for the meeting to start.  
Which would not be for at least an half hour more. Thanks to a certain lazy –always-late silver haired jounin.

Iruka put her head down into her hand as she sat resignedly back on her chair. Really, if she didn't know better, she's think she was teaching some of pre-genins in her own class – except these jounins were bigger, taller, and of course _crazier. _

_  
Why me!?? _

A sudden cloud of smoke swirled beside her as the guy they had waited for at least one hour finally appeared before the class. Icha-icha book was opened as usual under his nose. "Yo. Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the way of life."

Iruka just sighed again, resigned to her fate. Actually, from his usual two hours late, Kakashi definitely was _early_, but Iruka wouldn't tell him that. "Please take a seat with the others, Kakashi-san."

The single eye just curved into inverted U at her, "Glad to see you again, Iruka-sensei." Then he walked lazily toward the sitting jounins and took his own seat, between Asuma and Genma. The others just grunted at his presence.

_Ah…the joy being the infamous late jounin…_ Kakashi grinned behind the mask as he sat at the seat his friends provided for him.

Feeling a familiar heat in the pit of her stomach, Iruka coughed, signaling the meeting to begin. The room suddenly turned silent in seconds. Good. "Good morning, everyone. As you know, tomorrow is the day for the genin tests. Here I would announce who gets which team. Most of the teams consist of two boys and a girl who pass the academy exam this year. But as you're all aware, out of all the teams I've arranged for you all, there'll be _only three teams_ that'll be accepted as genins. Everyone follows so far?" She asked.

There were nods, grunts, smirks, and grins. She assumed those were a yes. The jounin test was really varied in many kinds, but there were only few jounins who would _really_ want to pass their team. There were far too many children's grave, _far_ too many in Konoha already. No need to add the risks for more of those. In fact, Iruka would consider her students to be lucky to pass more than one team every year. (Like the last year, only Gai-sensei passed three students as his genins.)

"You're free to do any tests you think as the best for them, but please keep them under the rules. I'm sure you all know what the rules are. I do _not_ want to see or hear of _anyone_ getting _killed_ here, got it?" She put her best teacher 'obey ME or you can go fucng EATEN by missing nins for all I care' glare. Everyone nodded obediently at that. Iruka ignored the gulps or snorts that were heard.

At the other side of the room, Kakashi simply raised his eyebrows at the rare display of the female sensei's resoluteness. The female chuunin was usually a _very _polite person in the mission room –except to the ones who very _very _clearly deserved her glares like that always flirting Genma. She always gave away the vibes of those 'perfectly polite and kind' women in front of almost anyone in Konoha.

Still, Kakashi often heard from others how the perfect looking chuunin teacher often became a different person before her own students in the Academy. The sweet and shy chuunin always changed into a firm teacher, never letting any of her students get their ways without learning what responsibility meant and never doubted to give them punishments if they deserved it.

Too bad Kakashi had never any chances to see that other side of the kind sensei.

_Hmm…no wonder her students obey ALL her words all the time…._

"Good. Then I'll announce the arrangement of teams now. Keep in mind, if you pass them, you'll have the responsibility of _three_ young lives in your hands for an _unknown_ time in the future."

It went unsaid that it would be a few days, months, or years before one of them would be killed.

Everyone went really silent at that.

Iruka nodded, began reading the list. "There are ten teams this year and five teams more from last year. Team 1 – Watane Anji, Kotama Juro, Mataro Keima – Jounin : Yamashiro Aoba.- "

Aoba grunted and rose from his seat, taking the mission scroll from Iruka's desk. The scroll already consisted of student's data and their photos and of course a brief direction how to test them. He got out of the room after that.

"Team 3 -…."

"Team 5 - …." Another jounin went outside the room.

"Team 10 – Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji – Jounin : Sarutobi Asuma." Asuma nodded and took the scrolls. He walked out of the room in his infamous lazy stroll. He would be a perfect match –or idol- for Shikamaru, Iruka mused.

"Team 4 - …."

"Team 8 – Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba – Jounin : Yuuhi Kurenai." There were several raised eyebrows at that. Three famous clans in a group? Sounds interesting… Kurenai walked to her desk, smiled at her and nodded, taking the scroll. Then she went outside as well.

There were several teams after that, until the only ones in the class were her and the infamous copy nin. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at her as the last jounin walked outside the door.

"I take it your _unlikeness_ to my hair is cured then?" He said, walking in a lazy slouch to the front desk where Iruka sat, not waiting for Iruka's announcement. His Icha-icha in his hand - thankfully wasn't opened this time. He was rewarded with the blush on the chuunin's face.

Iruka blushed a bit at the remembrance. True, it had been a few days since she last saw the jounin and today, seeing that silver hair _barely_ had an effect on her stomach. Stiffly, she handed the scroll to him, not answering the question. She purposely announced Team 7's as the last because she wanted to have a few words with the jounin regarding them. "Kakashi-san, I want to have a few words with you before you leave, if I may?"

Accepting the scroll, the jounin raised his eyebrow in question. "Oh? Are you _asking me out_, Iruka-sensei?"

_Hmm… I didn't know you have it in you, sensei. Not that I'm complaining though… _

Iruka blinked at him, before the meaning hit her. Instantly, she blushed hard, "NO!! That's not what I mean!!"

Kakashi just chuckled, sitting on the seat before her desk, "Maa…I'm joking, Iruka-sensei." He was enjoying the rather adorable sight the chuunin made before him.

Iruka tried to return her face color to normal, coughing, "Your Team – Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi shrugged at her, "What's about them?"

_One of the last Uchiha…? The sensei's son? And a girl named after a flower? Sounds interesting…_

Iruka sighed inside at the emotionless response she got from the jounin.

_Well…at least he doesn't protest having a rather imbalanced angsty boy, a kyuubi container, and a pink haired girl as his team. Wait a minute… does he know any students beside Naruto…? I don't think so… _

Iruka sighed, "Honestly, I didn't plan to hand them to you because you haven't had teams before – at least I don't think so. But Sandaime-sama thinks that you're perfect for them and after a few considerations, I agree with him."

Kakashi kept silent.

_Let's see what you wanted me to do, sensei…._

Meeting their eyes, Iruka continued. "This team is… an unusual team. Sasuke as an Uchiha, holds high his skill. Believe me when I say you _must_ impress him enough before he _wants_ to be taught by you. The next, there's Sakura who has a bit of a low self-esteem problem although she is really smart. She currently…has a _crush_ on Sasuke, and sadly I must say it clouds her judgments _sometimes_. And the last…Uzumaki Naruto. I know you've met with him already. And as you and I are aware…he's…." Iruka struggled inside, trying to continue despite of the big lump growing inside her throat, "…he's the Kyuubi's container. He's a bit hyperactive but a good boy."

Kakashi finally sighed, "And what do you mean with telling me all of this, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka swallowed, glancing down at her clenched fist, "I don't know how you test them, Kakashi-san. And I _am not_ asking you to pass them or something like that. The only concern of mine is…these three are a risky team. They tend to be rather…_opposite_ of each other although I hope they could cover each other's weakness someday. Please don't take them lightly. That's all."

There was a silence at that. Iruka closed her eyes tightly, waiting for any responses of what?

Kakashi kept silent, staring at the chuunin before him.

_She's worrying over her students too much… I can't promise that I would pass them as Gennin….still…_

Before him, Iruka kept lowered her head as her worry grew more and more at the jounin's silence.

_He would think I'm too worried sick over everything… I know it's a bad idea to tell him all of that…but I couldn't – _

Suddenly she could feel a light pressure on her clenched fist. Opening her eyes warily, she saw a paler and larger gloved hand uncurled her smaller tanner fisted right hand slowly. The gesture oddly… felt _intimate. _

"You're a really good teacher, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka blinked at that, finally braving herself to glance up at the face of the nin before her. An intense of single gray eye stared back into her chocolate eyes.

_There's a hint of blue inside that pool of grey…_

A second later, the pool of grey vanished and it curved like a downward crescent moon.

She could feel a strong grip on her uncurled hand, gently rubbing against her skin.

"Don't worry about them. I'll do my best, Iruka-sensei."

And Iruka couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Arigato….Kakashi-san."

-----------------------------------------------------------

After briefing with the jounins, Iruka went to the class where she informed all the students which team they would get and who their jounin teachers were. She ignored Naruto's shouts, Sasuke's glare, and Sakura's protest when she announced their team. The other teams were nodding and smiling (and grunting and snorting and…), which made Iruka glad at least _some_ of her students agreed with her decision.

She considered it went well actually.

And the next day, today in fact, she stood once again before the class, calmly explaining to her students what they might expect from their jounins.

"After I go from this class, there'll be jounins here that will take each team to anywhere he/she would like you to go. Remember, you'll be tested by him/her in many ways _before_ he/she announce that you pass. You _won't_ be gennin yet. That's all from me. And good luck."

When she walked outside the room, Naruto followed her as well, taking a grip of her vest in his small clutch. He stopped Iruka from taking walking further along the hall. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei!! I still don't understand why you pair me with Sasuke and Sakura-chan! And before you ask, yes, I like Sakura-chan! Very much in fact! But if she AND Sasuke at the same time….they're both _impossible_!!" Naruto whispered not-too-lowly.

Iruka sighed. They had talked about it yesterday, but it seemed that Naruto still didn't understand what she meant.

"Naruto-_kun_. As I told you yesterday, your score is the lowest one in the class. The only way to balance it is to pair you up with students with the highest score – which in fact – is Sasuke-kun and of course Sakura-chan." She explained.

She refrained herself from telling Naruto the truth, because, hell, Iruka herself still doubted that this choice of the team for them was in fact _slightly possible. _

_  
But well, this is the second reason as well. It is still the truth, so it doesn't count as a lie. Sorry, Naruto. _

Naruto pouted at her, which looks so cute with those adorable blue eyes of his. Iruka just chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair, giving in into the cuteness.

_He will grow up into a very good looking boy one day…_

"Just be patient, Naruto-kun. The most important thing you have to do now is to pass the test to be gennin soon. But yes, you need to make friends with your team. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are good children, Naruto, you will realize that later."

Naruto kept pouting – at least until seeing his sensei's smile he grinned instead. "You know what, Iruka-sensei?"

"What..?"

"After that _incident_ with _him_, I thought a lot about it….and finally, I decided to do something." The grin was still there, although the shining eyes dimmed a bit, lost in his remembrance.

Iruka carefully kneeled before him, brushing his blonde hair gently. It felt so soft despite its spiky appearance. "Hmm..?" she urged Naruto to continue.

"If the villagers do not want to acknowledge me because of the…_thing_ inside me, I'll make them do it on their own."

"And how will you do that, Naruto-kun?"

"I will be the Hokage one day!! _Then_ everyone will know and admit me as a strong shinobi!! I promised myself that!!" Naruto's grin widened as those blue eyes shone brightly back into Iruka's brown ones.

Iruka could feel warmth seeped inside her heart at hearing those words. She didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that it was a nearly impossible dream to reach. But maybe…maybe Naruto would be an exception to that. Instantly, she embraced the small boy into her arms.

_"I believe you will make it someday, Naruto-kun." _And yes, she surprised herself that she _really_ meant it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Long after that, Iruka busied herself with her works in mission room. Her job as teacher academy was on a long break after the graduation and it would be a few weeks before she could teach the students –and of course the new ones- again. So, she settled to work in the mission room herself.

It had been four hours before she finally had enough.

_I'm too worried about Nar-Team 7's test. I…need to ask a few questions to Sandaime-sama. _

Her logic gave her the reasons why she shouldn't care so much (she was merely his _teacher_; the kyuubi was inside him, he was cursed kid, and any other facts that Iruka couldn't bother to think more about), but she knew deep inside her, somehow, _somehow_, Naruto already had already made his way into her heart, placing his wide grin and his blue shining orbs and his laugh and his pranks and _what else_ in a special place in Iruka's heart. Iruka didn't know how it could be, but she couldn't lie to her own feeling.

_I really care about him… more than a teacher should do. And …… I don't regret it._

After a few minutes forcing herself to walk quickly to Sandaime's office, finally she reached the door. She knocked on it hesitantly.

"Please come in." came a gruff voice.

Iruka opened the door carefully; walking inside and doing what she'd _really_ wanted to do that day.

"Sandaime-sama, I'm sorry I'm disturbing your work, but I have to ask you something important."

Sandaime just raised his eyebrows, the smoke from his pipe billowing slightly. "And what could that be, Iruka-kun?"

"What kind of teacher is that Hatake Kakashi , Sandaime-sama?" She was really curious to know what method Kakashi would use to test Naruto and the others and how much a chance they would have to pass those tests.

Sandaime just raised his eyebrows higher, amusement clear in his next words. "Ah… do you mean what kind of _man_ he is, Iruka-kun?"

_Huh..?_

It took her a good 10 seconds before she get the meaning. Horrified, blushing to the ends of her hair, Iruka stammered. "That's NOT what I mean, Sandaime-sama!!"

_What the hell!?? Don't tell me he thinks that I like Kakashi-san THAT WAY!!?? _

Amusedly, Sandamie continued. "Well… I know it's about time now for you to get married… 23 years old and all… And Kakashi is good enough for you, except maybe you have to do something with his tendency to be late over _everything_…"

Fearing she would faint anytime now, if she didn't get the damn blush off soon, Iruka stammered, "Sa-Sandaime-sama! Don't …joke around, please…??"

"And I must warn you of his tendency to read porn in public…well you know that already… He's not _entirely_ a pervert like Jiraiya but well…maybe it's a good thing for you, female and all… they tend to be very _very_ creative in bed – or so people say.."

Iruka wanted to die.

"But I can assure you that he's a good guy. He considers teammates precious things. He will _die_ before letting your students be hurt in front of his eyes without doing anything about it."

Somehow, Sandaime's explanation turned slightly safe as Iruka's blush turned off slowly. Ignoring the earlier explanation, Iruka focused on the last sentences Sandaime said, " His teammates, Sandaime-sama? Really?"

Sandaime chuckled and nodded. "I know you're really worried sick about your students, Iruka-kun. But don't worry. Kakashi can keep the three of them in line. He's a _genius_."

Nodding, Iruka felt a bit of relief washed over her. "Can I see… his past students' data book then?"

_Maybe I guesses wrong... Maybe he had teams before... I might learn from his past students if that's the case…._

Sandaime nodded, giving her a small black book from his robe, "I'd realized you'd ask for it soon or later. Just read it and you will understand."

Carefully, she opened the book, only to be surprised at the content it showed, which was blank, "None at all?? What do you mean with this, Sandaime-sama!??"

Sandaime sighed, gently letting go of the pipe in his mouth, "He 's rather … _strict_ with his standard of the test. He values work as teammates highly, which _unfortunately_, hadn't happened in some Academy students years ago. That's why he gave up the chance of being a jounin teacher five-six years ago."

Iruka frowned at that, trying to remember. She herself had been a teacher since four years ago, but she had never known Hatake Kakashi as a jounin teacher before. Mostly she only knew him from the mission room as the best formidable jounins, the copy nin. There were of course rumors that he had been ANBU years before, but Iruka had never been interested enough to find out more.

Sandaime continued, "I don't know how he'll decide for your three students this year. But rest assured that he's the best candidate to handle this kind of team. As far as I understand from your story, he would be a great teacher for Sasuke to handle the Sharingan eyes if Sasuke ever gets one –he is named _the_ Sharingan Kakashi after all, moreover, he's a genius that is smart enough to handle Sasuke and Sakura's intelligence. And for Naruto's case, I've never known him as anything but a honorable shinobi. He wouldn't treat Naruto differentially from the others. Besides-"

It looked like Sandaime wanted to continue more, but he only coughed and smiled wearily at her questioning eyes, "He's a good guy, that Hatake kid. I only ask this of you, Iruka-kun…"

"And what's that, Sandaime-sama?"

"Believe in Kakashi and your students. He has his own judgment and in case your students do _not_ make it pass the test, please don't hate him for that."

Iruka swallowed, trying to absorb all of that into her mind. Finally she nodded, "I'll try, Sandaime-sama."

There was an odd glint in those pair of dark eyes after that. Before Iruka could contemplate what it meant, Sandaime beat her to it.

"Beside, he has a _really_ attractive face, Iruka-kun. It'd be a shame if you let go that guy – ah but of course you know that _already_, don't you? Or you haven't seen his face yet? That mask is worn for that very reason you know."

"SANDAIME-SAMA!! STOP JOKING AROUND!!"

And he laughed at the temper Iruka so rarely showed anyone. It had been a while since he saw her quite worked up like now.

_Well…Iruka… I'm not joking either…mostly…he…eh. _

Tbc……..

A/N :

Okay….. I only want to say that this's NOT a happy go lucky fic, really. We will see more into Iruka's mind bits and bits later…. She has her own share of angst after all.. Hope u like it:)

blue-iceland (a.k.a Izky)

The Next Chapter – **The Growing Fondness**


	4. The Growing Fondness

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-13 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 4/??? **

**Words : 5,028 words **

**Summary : What if Iruka **_**was**_** a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 04 - The Growing Fondness : 5,028 words**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Iruka-sensei!!!"

Iruka didn't have a chance to turn her head when, while in the middle of shopping, a blur of orange attacked her and attached itself into her lower body. The force of it made the female sensei let go of her shopping cart and fall straight toward the hard floor.

"Eeep!!!" It was too late and she couldn't do anything with her feet trapped, Iruka waited for the impact with the cold hard floor of the supermarket.

She didn't expect to feel a hard warm _something_ on her front, grabbing her shoulders gently as her body fell against it from the force of Naruto's hug.

Opening her eyes warily, she only met with a familiar green vest. Turning her face up, she met a curved single eye with a familiar masked face and silver hair.

"Nice to see you too, Iruka-_sensei._" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sensei's expression. She was _gaping _and blinking for quite a few seconds at him, as if she didn't recognize who he was. The expression quite resembled a few year olds she taught and was far different than the usually mature and polite face the chuunin always wore. Kakashi found it was…_refreshing_.

_Surprised to see me, sensei…?_

Iruka blinked for quite a while before realizing that _somehow _she was sandwiched against Kakashi's front and Naruto who was clinging at her lower back.

"Ah…hello to you too, Kakashi-san….. NARUTO! How many times have I told you … Don't do THAT from behind!!? " She turned her head back at Naruto, fully prepared to scold the blonde boy.

Kakashi simply raised his eyebrows, enjoying the sudden change in Iruka's attitude before him.

_Apparently the Gossip vine is TRUE after all… She really does change into a different person before her students, huh? Wonder why doesn't she act like this before anyone else in the Mission Room… _

Naruto just grinned cheekily at her, finally releasing her lower back. Iruka could feel the larger gloved hands release her shoulder as she turned fully back to scold at her ex-student.

"You know I'm shopping right now and if not for Kakashi-san I could have fallen on the floor! You should think before you do that again, understand, Naruto-_KUN_!??" She scolded him for a minute when Naruto just turned his head down obediently.

But, right after she finished her scolding, Naruto glanced up again at her and hugged her _from the front_, "Iruka-sensei!! I PASSED THE TEST!! WE PASSED THE TEST!!"

Iruka hadn't expected the hug _once more _as the force threw her against the figure behind her. She had to apologize later to Kakashi, but right now her mind just processed the sentence coming from the hyperactive boy. "Wha..? You … passed the test?"

Glancing at the spiky blonde hair on her waist stupidly, Iruka could hear Naruto mumbled rather loudly to her chuunin vest. "Yup…I'm a genin now, Iruka-sensei!! With Sakura-chan and Sasuke-baka!!"

"Naruto!! Wait a minute! You walk too fast… and Kakashi-sensei too!!"

A familiar feminine voice turned Iruka's eyes up to find her ex-students – Sakura and Sasuke walking toward them from the supermarket's gate.

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun?"

"Iruka-sensei!! It's good to see you!! We passed the test!" Sakura walked happily toward them and clutched at Iruka's arm.

"Hn…Iruka-sensei." Sasuke trailed behind, his scowl in place as usual. Still, he bowed slightly to his sensei.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the respect Sasuke had toward the chuunin.

_He GROWLED at me the first time we talk and here he BOWS to Iruka?? The angsty boy has serious manner problems here…._

Iruka seemed to still be processing the information, "Wha….? You three passed…?"

_They passed!? Really?_

She wasn't a dreamer and she knew that she had to fully accept if Naruto and his team were to fail Kakashi's high expectations (and considering this was _Sharingan Kakashi, _they could be very, _very _high….). She hadn't dared to imagine what the results would be all day, that's why she'd gone shopping, hoping to ease her stressed mind of it.

"Iruka-_sensei_? You alright?" A whisper right beside her ear seemed to snap her back into reality. A blush automatically rose on her face as she nearly jumped in surprise. She wanted to step away from the jounin behind her, but two gloved hands on her upper arms and a happy Naruto clinging on her waist made it impossible to do so.

"Uh…I'm fine… Naruto, you can let go, okay?" She said weakly as she ruffled the blonde hair. She wanted to say more, but the hardness she could _feel _across her back and the warm grip on her upper arms made her lose some of her concentration.

"Hmmph…no way…you're _warm, _Iruka-_sensei_." Naruto mumbled, rubbing his head against her sensei's stomach.

"Naruto! You must let go of her, Iruka's sensei could _hyperventilate_! Her face turned red now!" Sakura scolded at her teammate. Sasuke grunted in response.

_Sakura-chan… People turn blue when they hyperventilate…not red… _Iruka's automatic teacher mode would have wanted to say that, but the sensei currently could not think of _anything._

On the other hand, Kakashi was having a good time himself. He didn't know why, but it felt…. _calming _to stand closer to the chuunin sensei. The sensei's chakra was rather calm and _welcoming, _His usually sharp nose went down, and barely touched the brown strands of hair fell from that cute ponytail, trying to recognize the sweet smell around the female.

_She smells_ _like…. sweat….ink….. and…waterfall? Are there any waterfalls here…?_

Turning his head slightly, Kakashi blinked into the chuunin's face. She looked….well… for the lack of better words…._dumbfounded. _

A chuckle was heard from behind Iruka as _finally _the jounin behind her stepped away from her, letting go of her arms in the process. He didn't miss the way Sakura hide her slightly blushing face behind her hand, or Sasuke raised his eyebrows at them with a smirk on his face. The jounin simply curved his eye in return at them.

_Hmm… Looks like a certain pair of genins are too observant for their own good…._

"Maa…Iruka-_sensei. _You don't need to look _that _surprised to hear the news, you know." Finally Kakashi joined the conversation, stepping aside to face her.

Letting out a sigh of relief (_of what?_) , Iruka finally smiled at the three ex-students before her (actually one clinging on her, but that's beside the point). "Congratulations. Now you've become genins. I'm sure you three will be great shinobis one day!"

Her smile softened a bit after noticing, for the first time, the other's appearances. Judging from the leaves, dirt, and scraps covering most of the _genin_, Iruka knew it was not an easy task to pass Kakashi's expectations and test (which hopefully didn't involve any Icha-icha at all…) and knowing her students passed the test made her warm all over inside.

_I'm very proud of them…_

Naruto tightened his arms around her waist as his warm laugh was muffled against Iruka's vest. "Thank you, sensei!"

Sakura squealed at her and hugged her waist as well, the part which Naruto wasn't hugging on. "Yay!! Thank you, Iruka-sensei!!"

Sasuke nodded back, there was a hint of _tiny _smile on his lips, but maybe that was only Iruka's imagination. "Hnn."

Giving in to being a temporary human pillow to her two ex-students, she finally braved herself to glance up at the jounin before her, "You too, Kakashi-san. Thank you."

_Thank you for believing in them…_

The jounin chuckled, rubbing his spiky silver hair lazily. For some reason that he didn't know, he could feel a blush growing on his cheeks. He had never felt grateful for the mask he wore more than now. "Maa…it's not me you should be thanking. Your students were doing great on their own. They can't do that without your teaching, though."

Iruka chuckled back, ruffling both Naruto and Sakura's hair with both of her hands, "They are naturally great and good children, that's why."

Naruto, 'satisfied' with his human pillow, finally let go of his sensei's waist, in the process making Sakura let her go as well, "Iruka-sensei. Are you better now? Do you still hurt? And how is your back? Is it still hurt?" he asked worriedly. The more he saw and talked to the chuunin, the more Naruto felt closer and closer to her. Iruka was turning into one of his most important people and Naruto couldn't help but worry over her condition every day.

_Hell, if that Miz-bastard can still walk around freely in Konoha, I'll punch him a thousand times for every wound he gave to Iruka-sensei!_

Iruka knew she was getting better and better each day. Still, sometimes, she still got light headaches and slight pain in her back if she stood too long. But she wouldn't want to make Naruto worry, right?

"I'm better, Naruto-_kun_. The doctor said I shouldn't do any harder activities yet, but I'm doing okay." Iruka smiled reassuringly at him.

"You said that you fell on the stairs a few days ago, Iruka-sensei. But what's that got to do with your back?" Sasuke, as observant as ever, raised his eyebrows at her.

Kakashi kept his mouth shut, understanding that Iruka didn't want to make her students worry about her more than they already did.

_You're too kind, sensei… They are already genins now. You should stop spoiling them rotten you know…_

Iruka sweat dropped. Actually she didn't want to tell the truth about _why _or _how _she got her wounds to her innocent students yet. That's why she explained that she fell on stairs to some students that asked her that. But of course, she didn't tell them about the wound on her back.

"I..uh…it's a long story, Sasuke-kun. I just scrapped my back when falling on the stairs. That's all. Naruto-_kun_ is just too worried about me."

Naruto protested. "Hey! I AM worried about you. You got-"

Before Naruto could finish his words, Iruka quickly covered his mouth with her hand, smiling nervously. "Naruto, there's no need to explain it, okay?"

Seeing Iruka clearly didn't want to talk more about it, Kakashi tried to help. "Maa…. Well then, excuse us, Iruka-sensei. I see you're in the middle of shopping. We shouldn't disturb you. Come on, kids, you have to go home as well. It's late already." With that, Kakashi nodded slightly at Iruka and gestured to his now genin students to follow him out of the market.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, bowing slightly at their academy sensei.

"Hn. See you later, sensei." Sasuke grunted and walked away, following his jounin teacher.

"Well…I'm off as well, Iruka-sensei. Bye!!" Sakura waved before walking off.

Iruka waved slightly to them. She glanced down at the blonde boy still standing beside her. "Shouldn't you go home as well, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto just shrugged, grinning at her. "I want to accompany you shopping. No one will scold me if I get home late anyway. You don't mind, right sensei?"

Hearing that, Iruka felt a tight lump in her throat, imagining the empty small apartment Naruto had lived in all these years. She sometimes had a chance to visit the blonde boy to discuss his academy reports.

The apartment was small, scrappy, and filled with junk, and things were scattered on the floor. There were no adults that would teach the blonde how to take care of his things and his home. How to clean, how to cook (Iruka learned the hard way how Naruto had no common sense whatsoever about what he could eat or not. Honestly… , ramen covered by spoiled milk?? She still had nightmare for that particular food Naruto made in cooking class) how to put things in their right place, and many others things that Iruka herself had a _slight _chance to learn before the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed her parents. She knew sometimes Sandaime visited him as well, but the Hokage tended to be very busy most days, and there was nobody else who would care to visit Naruto.

_A small boy like him shouldn't live alone in that small apartment… _

No wonder Naruto was so attached to her. He needed a parent figure, Iruka realized, and the closest thing was herself, Naruto's own teacher.

"Naruto­-_kun_? Would you like to have dinner with me?" She carefully asked the boy beside her. In the last few long years, this was the first time for she'd invited anyone –save for her monthly dinner with Izumo and Kotetsu – for dinner because she was too busy with her academy job to cook more than necessary and invite some friends. Having to cook for Kotetsu and Izumo, who had bottomless stomachs, was hard enough for Iruka. No need to add in anymore stomachs to feed.

But well… she could make an exception for Naruto.

Naruto's grin –if possible- widened even more, "Really!?? Of course, Iruka-sensei!!"

Iruka chuckled, glad to see the happy glow showing on that chubby face.

_Yes, Naruto always seems to be an exception for me…. _

And it felt right.

--------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since the dinner she'd had with Naruto. She now had to admit to herself that, yes, she was growing fond of Naruto, and, yes, she treated him as more than a teacher should a student, and, yes, she cared for Naruto _very much_.

Naruto, despite his new D-missions with team 7, always seemed to visit her everywhere. He loved to talk about how the missions went, how lazyKakashi-sensei was, how frustrated Sasuke made him, and how _smitten _Sakura-chan was with Sasuke and how it made him want to puke, because who _the hell _wants to like that ignorant, pompous Uchiha boy anyway?? And of course, let's not forget, how he WILL be the Hokage one day!

But despite Naruto's comments, Iruka could recognize the growing fondness in Naruto's tone every time he talked about them. Iruka herself really enjoyed his stories, because it let her know how the development of their team was, however _slow _and _impossible _it was. And, yes, team 7 was growing closer each day. She could feel it from Naruto's stories.

Iruka herself grew fond of the team. She knew there were two other teams who passed the exam, team 8, under Kurenai's guide, and team 10, under Asuma's (she met them a few days ago, congratulated them, and, of course, had a nice long talk with their jounin senseis), still she couldn't help but give most of her attention to the team 7, the team Naruto was put into.

A few times each week, she made time to visit them on the training ground, and greet them. Once she even made them lunches, including Kakashi-san (Apparently Kakashi-sensei really liked the eggplants she made). Sakura even joked slightly that Iruka was fussing over them too much sometimes, which made the chuunin sensei blush. But really, all of the teasing was worth the smiles, the laughs, fond hugs Naruto gave her _every _chance he could when they were together.

She hadn't realized how _much_ Naruto _really _affected her life.

And now….she needed to make sure of something.

_Will…Can Izumo and Kotetsu…accept Naruto, like me?_

Kotetsu and Izumo were two of the most important people in Iruka's life. And realizing her growing fondness for Naruto, she couldn't help but want to share what she felt about the blonde boy with them, the ones who were always there to listen to her happy news and troubled mind.

_They're always beside me, even after all these long years…_

_When sensei left me…_

_When my parents were gone forever…_

_When 'he' was gone as well…_

_When I was truly left alone… _

_I wouldn't be here without those two…_

_They deserve the truth… at least…_

Deciding to tell them the truth, she asked them to have dinner with her. Now, Iruka , together with her teammates, Izumo & Kotetsu, were having their monthly dinner. They were eating in one of the small cafés that night. It was a bit dark but cozy. The food tasted good and the environment was friendly. Iruka liked that.

"-and you know what, Ruka? We had to stand for SIX hours straight every damn night!!! It was HELL!!" Kotetsu groaned, munching his meat ball eagerly. He had been complaining about his and Izumo's last mission for the past ten minutes.

"Language, Ko. And it wouldn't have been six hours if you hadn't been caught by the daimyo sleeping in the middle of his speech in the first place." Izumo replied, drinking his sake calmly.

"So it was MY fault??"

"Yes."

Iruka sighed inside, watching the bickering of her two teammates before her. Sometimes she had to wonder how the hell Kotetsu and Izumo could bear each other's presence without killing each other. They were far too opposite. Where Kotetsu was brash, blunt, and honest with everything he said, the 'attack first, think later, anyone up for a fight?' type, Izumo was the calm, rational, soft spoken, the 'think before attack, maybe we can avoid fighting please?' type.

_Now that I think it…they remind me of Naruto and…Sasuke? _

_Nah…Sasuke isn't THAT polite… and Izumo was anything but arrogant. _

_And, no, I refuse to think that Naruto will grow up to be THAT rude. You still there??"_

Iruka blinked at a large hand waving before her face. Kotetsu's. "Huh? Sorry? What did you say?"

"You're daydreaming, Ruka." Izumo chuckled.

Iruka smiled sheepishly, brushing her scar slightly. "Ah…forgive me. I must be more tired that I thought…"

"Yeah, you look a bit pale. So, how is your wound? Better?" Kotetsu asked.

"Mmh….it's better. The wound is already closed, but the skin around it is still a bit tender." Iruka answered honestly, refereeing to the huge scar on her back.

"If you want, I can make the healing process faster, Ruka. It'll be still a huge scar though." Izumo offered, eating his noodle. He was, after all, the medic nin of their team. And their sensei's favorite.

"Yeah, you know Zumo can do that, Ruka." Kotetsu added.

Iruka smiled at their concern, shaking her head. "Nah… it's okay. You two are still tired from the mission. Just go take a rest after dinner, okay?"

"Yes, Mom." Kotetsu winked. Izumo just chuckled.

"So….what do you want to talk about, Ruka?" Izumo asked suddenly.

_Huh? How did…_

"And don't give us that look. We've known you since _forever, _you know." Kotetsu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't hide anything _at all _from you guys, can I?" Iruka groaned, blushing slightly.

"Nope." They answered in unison, grins on their faces.

"So?" Izumo asked.

"Eer…."

"Spill it, Ruka."

There were only few things that could make her two best friends use _that _look, the one which was filled with curiosity, fondness, acceptance, and…. l_ove._

AndIruka realized this time, it included…. _herself. _

Feeling her heart warmed over this thought, she finally decided to say those words.

"I think...I like…no….I _love _Naruto, Ko, Zumo."

Despite of the random noisy talk other people had around their table, Iruka could feel the sudden silence very well.

She tried her best not to flinch against the surprised looks her teammates threw at her, staring back at them instead.

It had been a long thirty seconds before one of them finally _blinked. _Kotetsu.

"Ruka?? You mean you AND that kid?? But he's TOO young!!!" Kotetsu was _horrified._

_EEwww!!!! Don't tell me that she's a pedophile??? Our sweet Ruka….. I think I wanna go puke or something….._

"Calm down, baka!! That's NOT what she means!!" PUNCH "Right, Ruka?" Izumo, understanding his teammate so well (_too _well actually), sweatdropped at the ill expression Kotetsu had.

"Eer….yes, Zumo." sweatdrops

"OWWW!!! That HURTS, Zumo!!"

"Maa…. Calm down, you two…" Iruka sighed, once again seeing the familiar sight of them bickering before her.

_Honestly…. They're such kids…._

"Okay…. coughs Ruka?" Izumo, the calmer one, stared back at her.

Iruka nodded, asking him to continue.

"Since when….?"

"Well…I can't exactly realize when….but…it might be nearly a month ago I asked him to have dinner with me. And after that…. He always seems to be _everywhere _I go. We often go for Ramen after he's finished training and he often tells me how team 7's doing recently. Sometimes I watch them training as well. You wouldn't believe that Kakashi-san has quite a sense of humor in him." Iruka couldn't help but chuckle lightly in remembrance.

"_Eeer….Kakashi-san?"_

"_Hmm..?"_

"_Are those…..your students hanging upside down with rope on the tree…?"_

"_Well…yes. What about it?"_

"_Nothing…"_

_--------------_

"_Sasuke…. Is that a GERBIL on your ….chin? It's…alive…"_

"_Don't ask, Iruka-sensei…"_

"_But…"_

"_Kakashi-sensei just invented a new jutsu. That's all."_

"_I don't think I want to know, Sasuke…."_

_--------------_

"_Arghh…!!! Iruka-sensei!!! Help us!!!"_

"_Sakura-kun? What's wrong?"_

"_Did you see a cat with a pig tail fly around this area? Kakashi-sensei told us to find that… THING!!"_

"_Eeeer…" sweatdrop_

_--------------_

"Ruka…."

Iruka blinked, glancing up at her friends, only to find them raising their eyebrows in confusion. She blushed slightly, "Sorry."

"Okay…back on track. So…any reasons at all?" Izumo asked, curiosity filling his face.

"I … don't understand myself what happened … but… I just _really _want to protect him…. He looks … so…_happy…_when I'm near him. It makes me happy to see him like that." Iruka smiled slightly.

"Do you…._pity_ him then?" Kotetsu raised his eyebrow, an unfamiliar seriousness crept inside his words.

Iruka surprised even herself when she shouted immediately, "NO!! That's NOT what I mean!"

In return, Izumo knocked Kotetsu on the head. Hard. "Forgive him, Ruka. He tends to have a runaway mouth sometimes. Not that you don't know that."

"OOWWW!! I just ASKED Damn IT!"

Iruka coughed, deciding to explain more of her thoughts. "I know that. It's alright, Zumo. It's just….that… I know he has… _that … _in him, but that's not what makes me care about him… Sometimes I think….he reminds me of…_myself... _a long time ago."

Slowly, she saw the change in her teammates' expressions. Their eyes softened in remembrance.

"Yeah… I agree…" Izumo smiled slowly.

"Now that you say that…. I think I can see _that_." Kotetsu nodded, a small grin appeared.

_He acts very much like your old self…. _

_The prankster, the tomboy little girl who always had runaway mouth……_

_Do you miss her as we do, Ruka…? _

Iruka asked hesistantly, "So…. Do you think… I-"

…_am doing the right thing? Caring for and loving…..that Naruto?_

Before she could continue, Izumo had already reached for her hands and Kotetsu sat beside her, circling her shoulder gently. Both smiled at her hesitatant face.

"Whatever you do…. We're _always _beside you, Ruka." Izumo smiled, staring at her with a gentleness he reserved just for her.

"Yeah…. Liking Kyuubi boy or not, hell- if you want to be Orochimaru's daughter or wife– we'll accompany you FOREVER, okay!??" Kotetsu grinned widely, tightening his grip on her lightly.

"If you care about Naruto that much…… we'll try to get along, ……. right Ko?" Izumo smiled, patting her hands gently with his much larger hand.

"Zumo is right, Ruka. You have to introduce him to us as well sometime later, okay?"

"You two are the best, guys. Thank you." Iruka put her best smile for two of the most important people in her life.

"Hey, anything for you, sis."

Iruka chuckled, leaning on Kotetsu's broad shoulder trustingly. Her hands were on Izumo's larger and paler hands, rubbing gently against her softer ones. She felt truly content.

"Eer…. I think I can survive without the 'Orochimaru' part, Ko. I'm not THAT crazy."

All of them laughed at that.

_Thank you, Ko, Zumo… I'm so lucky to have you two…_

"Er…. So….you do _not_like him in THAT way right? Because not only for the ill facto-"

PUNCHS

"Oww!!! What's that for, Ruka??"

Iruka simply brushed her knuckle, shaking her head. "That's for thinking me as pedophile, Ko." She stucked out her tongue playfully, winking at the widened eyes of her teammates'.

Izumo and Kotetsu shared a knowing nostalgic smile (or grin on Kotetsu's part), missed by the female that tucked herself back into her teammate's arms.

_The old real you is still somewhere there, Ruka. _

_When will you let her go…? _

--------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW MONTHS LATER………………….

---------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them reached Iruka's house after going shopping for food in the market. Naruto was happily bringing loads of ramen in the huge plastic bags as Iruka herself opened the door with the key, two smaller plastic bags in her other hand.

"Iruka-sensei!! What should we make this time!?? Can I have ramen?? Yesterday Kakashi-sensei made all of us eat together at Ichiraku Ramen like we did two days before! And it was really good! You should have eaten with us as well!!" Naruto talked animatedly, walking inside the house happily after taking off his shoes like Iruka had told him to.

Iruka grinned, walking into the kitchen and putting down all the groceries on the table. Naruto trailed after her. "Really? Does he pay for you, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto sulked, "No. He said that we have to pay what we eat ourselves. Like what Kotetsu-san said to me before. That's not cool. _You _usually pay for my part as well. Or Izumo-san."

Iruka shook her head, smiling, "Well… that's because I or Izumo _offer _to pay for you ourselves. And of course, I guess, Kakashi-sensei and Kotetsu did _not_."

Naruto pouted at her, "Still. It's no fun."

Iruka grinned, brushing the familiar yellow bangs from his temple, "You should realize one day it'll be your turn to _treat _people. Now, just go take a bath first. Your clothes are already in the bathroom for the change."

Their relationship had grown quicker than Iruka expected. Nowadays, Naruto could spend half a week in Iruka's house. Every few days, Iruka would pick him up after a mission or training, treat him to Ramen, and go back together to the her house to have a sleepover. There were more than a few of Naruto's things emerged in her house – not that she minded of course – such as the clothes, scrolls, toys, shurikens, and many other things, that Iruka had sure never bought herself, and all of them were saved neatly in Iruka's main room.

"Do you mean I _must _treat you, sensei?? Naah…I prefer the other way around. " Naruto snorted and ran toward the bathroom before her sensei could reprimand her for not running around in the house.

Iruka just sighed fondly at the retreating figure, preparing to cook dinner.

_I definitely could get used to this….._

-----------------------------------------------------------

The dinner turned out to be far noisier than expected as Naruto talked animatedly over his mission, eating his dinner and watching his favorite sensei's responses.

"And then Sasuke-baka just smirked in that 'I'm GREATER than thou' way and-"

"Naruto-_kun, _eat that vegetable."

"Ew! What's that greenish thing anyway?? But if Iruka-sensei says so, okay. And then Sakura-chan just giggled and blushed at him AGAIN. I just don't get it, what's so GOOD about that baka Uchiha boy-"

"Languange, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ah yes, I mean that ARROGANT Uchiha boy. Sorry. And Kaka-sensei just read that good for nothing porn in his usual lazy posture. I mean, he's great jounin and all- yeah I agree- but he's reading PORN!!"

"Okay, I understand what you mean."

"See, sensei?? And –"

It was an hour later when the dinner and the dishes were done that Naruto told the exciting news.

They were currently sitting before the TV, watching a cartoon (Naruto loved to watch the Bleach anime). Naruto cuddled beside his sensei as he giggled, telling the news.

"We get to do a C MISSION tomorrow!! It's an escorting mission, sensei!!"

"What?? I thought you're still not ready for that kind of mission, Naruto-_kun_." Iruka blinked worriedly.

"Pft. I've been bored doing D Missions since forever, sensei! Even Sakura-chan and Sasuke-baka agreed with me! We succeeded asking Sandaime to give us a greater mission, and tomorrow we'll go to the Wave country!!" Naruto grinned in triumph.

"Did Kakashi-sensei agree with you all on this?" Iruka couldn't help but ask.

_He shouldn't let team 7 go at all. They've only been Genin for a few months and they're already getting mission to outer country??! _

Naruto nodded happily, "He agreed as well! He said we need more experiences in missions and this C mission will be a great chance to get one, sensei!"

_Kakashi-sensei…. I'll kill you … later. _

Naruto talked more and more, but Iruka couldn't help her growing worry over the upcoming mission.

_No matter how low-ranked that C mission is…… there's still a chance for enemy nins to lurk along the way…_

_I hope things will be okay…._

That night, Iruka fell asleep with unusual worry growing in her.

---------------------------------------------------

_A forgotten memory of their backs, walking away…. _

…_.Vanished in the darkness of the night. _

_She only could nod, helpless against the bittersweet feeling of their last moment together. She remembered the forced smile, the awkward silence, the worried glances her friends threw between them. _

"_I can't do this anymore……." The words were the last things she heard from those lips. _

"_I'm going…" _

_She couldn't say 'I'm sorry'…_

_It was too late…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_He stood proudly over the Hokage monument. The dark, familiar eyes stared down, down at her. The previously thin line turn into a familiar grin she'd grown to love seeing so much every day. _

_She wasn't going to see it again for how long… She didn't know._

"_I need to go. See you later, Iruka-chan. Be a strong kunoichi, okay?"_

_She nodded, trying her hardest to smile. She wanted their last moment together filled by her smile and his laugh. _

_She didn't want to make the same mistake ever again._

_She didn't want his last memory of her crying; she really didn't. _

"_Take care….sensei…."_

_She gave him her best smile. _

_He gave her his last grin and he vanished in the swirl of leaves. _

_Standing alone now, she slowly tilted her head upward. _

_The bright sunny sky answered her eyes._

"_It's raining, huh?," She asked no one._

_And it was._

------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc………

A/N : So….we get a glimpse of Iruka's past here…. She isn't simply what people think she is…. ;)

And off we go to the Wave country! To Haku and Zabuza, the Missing Nins!

The Next Chapter - **The New 'Friends'**

Preview :

"_You're to accompany Tazuna-san of the Wave Country. He's a bridge builder requesting for some shinobi to escort him back to his home and protect him from bandits or robbers. Good luck." _

_----------------------------------------------_

_Maybe….this team could break her mask one day…_

_I only hope I'm still alive to witness that moment…_

_------------------------------------------------_

_A few hundred meters away, two gennins glanced at each other with knowing smile. Sakura giggled behind her hands as Sasuke merely smirked at the blonde's obliviousness to what happened between his 'mother' figure with their silver haired sensei._

_You're so whipped, Kakashi-sensei…._

_-------------------------------------------------_

"_Oh My God….You're a BOY!???" Iruka's eyes widened as her brain just registered with the fact. _

"…………………_."_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_The piles of unfinished papers lied forgotten on the desk few feet away as the two shinobis walked together, both completely oblivious with the raised eyebrows of their coworkers and their open smirks._

_---------------------------------------------------_


	5. The New 'Friends'

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-15 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 5/??? **

**Words : 5,028 words **

**Summary : What if Iruka **_**was**_** a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

This chapter is **BETAED **already thanks to my beta reader, **filleyice. **Thanks, dear! -hugs-

Thank u so much for u all who bother to review! It _really _gives me some motivations to update faster Thanks to C**appuccettoRosso**, **Laikayanel, MischievousPuck, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, belletiger, Alaine **and all of u guys who read this. Hope u like this chapter. –bows-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Here)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- The whole fainting with the silver hair was a little too much and getting dangerous close to the damsel in distress syndrome of the mary sues!! **

I'm sorry if u don't like that event. When I wrote post-Mizuki accident, I just can't imagine Iruka got our alive without being affected much by it (she practically walked out the hospital room and worked soon after ) so I add it. I guess I still couldn't write well. Sorry. -sheepish smile- I'll try to make her 'tougher' later.

**- What's up with Sasuke showing actual respect to Iruka? **

Well…I said that I would make this fic as cannon as possible but this is still MY fanfic, so expect some NEW things from my own imagination. I think I haven't seen many interactions between Iruka & Sasuke in anime/manga, so I tried to write simply from my thoughts and this is the result : Sasuke respects Iruka. In my mind, Sasuke needs a mother figure whom can guide & soften his cold heart and I think a _female _teacher like Iruka would get a much better chance than the usual male teacher (being gentler & more sensitive). Something like a little _boy _having a fondness toward his _female _teacher? Get the picture? But of course, I wrote their interaction -that time- from Kakashi's POV so it wasn't much to understand. I'll explain their relationship more clearly later. Sorry for the confusion.

**- What happened with Naruto crush on Sakura?**

And this's one of the advantages being a FANFIC writer. –evil laugh- I realized Naruto's crush on Sakura long ago. Still, in _this _fic, I thought it would make _more _sense if Naruto's attention toward opposite sex focused toward Iruka only, which was gentler and more loving to Naruto than Sakura ever did before time skip (she openly had a crush on Sasuke!). Naruto's open fondness to Iruka was like a little boy who thought that his mother was the _prettiest _woman in the world, that's my opinion here. –smile-

**- Will Iruka-chan get pregnant?**

Oh YES. xD But it'll be a looooooooooooong time before we reach that part though Dx

**If u have any questions, just ask me in a review. I would try to answer in the next chapter. And no, I won't bite. **

For now, enjoy the chapter!

- Izky

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 05 - The New 'Friends' : 5,086 words**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're to accompany Tazuna-san of the Wave Country. He's a bridge builder requesting for some shinobi to escort him back to his home and protect him from bandits and robbers. Good luck."

"Hn.."

"Yay!! Thank you, Hokage-sama!!"

"Great, old man!! Iruka-sensei! Just wait for me! I'll buy a ramen for you there!!"

"Maa…..that's enough, kids. Let's go. See u later, Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama."

Iruka could only nod and smile back at the backs of the team 7 as they went out of the Hokage's office together with the builder.

"Don't worry too much, sensei."

Iruka turned back to glance at the Hokage, smiling sheepishly, "Ah….forgive me, Sandaime-sama. Did you say something? "

The old man chuckled at her, sipping his tea calmly, "They will be fine. Kakashi will make sure all of your students come back safely, Iruka-_kun_."

"I know he will. Excuse me, Sandaime-sama." With a polite bow, Iruka walked rather hurriedly out of the office.

Now alone, Sandaime sighed. A small smile grew on his old face.

_Maybe….this team could break her mask one day…._

_I only hope I'm still alive to witness that moment…._

------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka finally reached the Konoha gate. The sight of the backs of team 7 greeted her as she finally shouted.

"Naruto!!!"

All of team 7 glanced back at her, obviously surprised at her sudden appearance (except Kakashi-sensei who just waved back lazily). In seconds, Iruka had already snatched Naruto away from the group and landed a few feet away from them.

"Iruka-sensei??" Naruto's confused blue eyes blinked at her.

Iruka just grinned sheepishly, "I forgot to do something."

"Huh? What is it, sensei?"

Turning her back to the team not far away from them, Iruka took Naruto's face between her hands and kissed the temple softly, "Be safe, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the gesture and immediately latched at his favorite sensei's waist eagerly. "OF COURSE, SENSEI!!!! YOU TOO!!!"

"Okay, please be careful, Naruto-_kun_." Letting go of the child's arms around her, Iruka smiled at Naruto who immediately ran back toward his team.

"Be careful, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" The other two gennins nodded and waved back. Sakura shouted back happily, "Thank you, sensei!!" Even Sasuke smiled a bit.

She waved at the team who walked off to the gate when she just realized that there was one figure walking to _her _instead of going off with the rest of them.

"Kakashi-sensei?? Sorry for the disturbance…." Iruka smiled sheepishly, a familiar blush rose as the jounin came closer.

_Eer…he might be angry at me suddenly coming like that…. Baka Iruka…_

"Maa….don't worry over it, sensei." The jounin just shrugged, stopping a feet away from her. Kakashi couldn't help the smirk he made at the blushing state _he _put the chuunin into.

_Nervous aren't we…..Iruka-sensei._

Iruka didn't understand why she can't put the slight redness off her face at the sight of the familiat silver haired jounin walking to her. She nodded instead.

All of those years before she grew closer to Naruto, Iruka had thought the silver-haired jounin an unreachable figure, the infamous_ Sharingan Kakashi _who had great skills, a mysterious past, and who didn't bother to know others who didn't deserve it. And that horrible _book _he always seemed to read, plus the impossible reasons he always gave if he was late to turn in reports, always made Iruka wary of the _sanity _of the said jounin. She was told before that jounins _were _crazy after all, and of course many had already proved it.

But nowadays, watching as the said jounin strictly (or lazily, depending on his mood) instructed his students, her _ex-_students, to do their training properly and the way he had handled all of them for the past months, Iruka couldn't help but change her perception slightly of the silver haired jounin.

From the few months she knew Team 7 (mostly when they were in training), Iruka could gather a few facts: that Kakashi-sensei was a guy who had a dry sense of humor, terrible sense of timing, an unhealthy enjoyment for his student's suffering in between their training (as ALL _normal _jounins did), and was a pervert (what else could you call a person who buried his nose under that _icha-icha _book two thirds of his day???).

Recently, Iruka didn't feel as awkward as before, she now could stand easily beside the guy without fidgeting on spot. She even exchanged a few short talks and jokes with the jounin while waiting for Naruto's training to be done.

Maybe it was Naruto's influence.

Iruka glanced back fondly at the view of the three gennins and the old man who walked away from them, ignoring her own blush. "Shouldn't you follow them now, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked confusedly.

"Hmm…before that, is there anything else you want to say, Iruka-_sensei…_?"

Iruka grinned sheepishly when her question was answered back with one of his own.

_He's so perceptive…. That's Kakashi-sensei. He always be able to read what I want to do nowadays…. _

"Eer….right."

"Hmmm…?"

"Please take care of them, sensei." Iruka smiled, finally braving herself to stare up at the jounin before her. Her brown eyes met with the single deep grey, staring down to hers. The said eye softened slightly, which made Iruka blushed deeper for reason she didn't know herself.

"Of course." He curved his eye in return.

_I'll try to return your 'children' back in one piece, sensei…. I'll make sure of it. _

"And you have to come back safely as well, okay?" Iruka couldn't help but said it as well, not knowing why. It was as if her mouth had a brain of its own.

"It's a promise, Iruka-_sensei_." Kakashi stared back at the smaller figure before him for a few seconds longer than he usually did with his jounin mates.

_I will try to return…alive, sensei._

He suppressed his sudden want to move _much closer _to the female chuunin.

"I should go." With a nod returned by Iruka, the jounin vanished in a swirl of smokes.

A few hundred meters away, two gennins glanced at each other with knowing smile. Sakura giggled behind her hands as Sasuke merely smirked at the blonde's obliviousness to what happened between his 'mother' figure with their silver haired sensei.

_You're so whipped, Kakashi-sensei…._

Naruto simply blinked at them, "Huh? What's wrong with you two!? We've got to move you know!"

"Nothing." Sasuke and Sakura answered in unison. Sakura winked at the knowing smirk Sasuke threw at her.

_Let's see how long it will take Naruto to realize it…_

A few minutes later, Iruka was still standing there. She was staring up at the sky, hoping for the safety of people close to her.

_Please let all of them be safe……_

_Kakashi-sensei, you better keep your promise…_

----------------------------------------------------------------

MORE THAN A WEEK LATER……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 finally came home after their mission.

"Iruka-sensei!! Tadaima!!!" Naruto said, smiling widely at her as he latched on her waist. He was covered in scraps, but much to Iruka's relief – still very much alive and breathing.

_Thank God…._

"Okaerinasai, Naruto." Iruka smiled down at him, forgetting for a minute her job, as relief replaced her constant worry of the safety of her favorite gennin team the second she saw that familiar blonde head. She was in the middle of carrying some mission papers to the locker room at the time, but it could wait until later. _Much _later.

_Most people have already gone home anyway. I could file these papers later. _

Her smile widened when Sakura and (surprise!) Sasuke appeared beside her. Like Naruto, both of them were covered by small bruises and dirt, but nothing was worse. The small pink haired girl hugged her back tightly, "Yay! You won't believe what happened in our mission, sensei!!"

"Oh, and what happened, Sakura-chan?" Iruka ruffled her pink hair playfully.

"We can't tell you. It was mission-related, sensei." Sasuke answered, but Iruka could sense a hint of small smile threatened to appear on his face.

"You're cruel, Sasuke-kun." Iruka chuckled, "By the way…where is Kakashi-sensei?" She turned around, expecting the familiar silver hair to appear suddenly in front of her as usual - only to find no one around them.

Sakura let go of her waist as the she pointed back to the Hokage office, a few doors away. "He's there, discussing with Hokage something about Zabuza-san and Haku-san's fate. I hope it's alright…." Iruka could sense a worry radiating from the three gennin as the pink haired girl said those words.

"Zabuza-san? Haku-san? Who're they?" Iruka blinked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked uncertain about answering, but Naruto simply grinned and answered his sensei's question. "They're our new shinobi friends, sensei! We met them in Wave country and they have really cool jutsus!"

_Huh…? Shinobi friends…? And Zabuza….. I think I've heard that name before…._

"Yo, sensei!"

Iruka snapped back to attention as the familiar curved single eye met her dark brown ones. "Kakashi-sensei!?"

The jounin appeared before her and –thank God- his Icha-icha wasn't seen anywhere near his face / hand. Unlike his three students, the jounin seemed in better condition, except for his left bandaged hand. Kakashi felt himself smile at those familiar brown eyes.

_Glad to be back, sensei… _

"Hey! Don't go much closer, pervert-sensei!" Naruto pushed the jounin away from his favorite sensei as Sasuke glared at the jounin as well. Kakashi leaned away a bit at their gesture, "Maaa….."

_I think they're still traumatized after accidentally being exposed to that one page from Icha-icha…… Honestly, they'll go through that period a few years later…. No need to be shocked to see a picture of people fuing in bed, right? Or maybe Iruka hasn't given them the 'bird and bees' talk before? Well…I should ask her to do that sometime later… _

Iruka just blinked confusedly at them.

_Huh? What's wrong with them…?_

"Naruto-kun! Watch your language!"

"Eep!! Sorry sensei!"

Iruka just sighed, smiling up at the said jounin. "Thank God you all are alright. How was the mission, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just shrugged, but answered nonetheless. "It was long & tiring mission, but it ended fine."

_No one is killed except the enemies. And Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura improved so much. We brought back two ex-missing nins that -after some talking & questions- may join Konoha. I count this as a success. _

"Hmmph…… where can I translate 'ends fine' to 'ends with ANBUs trailing behind me for an unknown time in the future'?" Came a sudden dry voice behind all of them. It was dry, hoarse, and a bit darker than anyone's voice Iruka had ever heard. In reflex, Iruka turned to the unfamiliar voice, kunai in hand. Papers that previously held in her arms were neatly put on the nearest desk in mere second. Before her ex-students realized it, she already stood protectively before the gennin.

"Who are you??"

Before her, two unrecognized figures walked toward them. The taller one, he had white bandages wrapped on his lower face, hiding his mouth from the view. He had dark grey pants complete with patterned boots. His upper body held nothing but a dark belt hang from his neck to connect to his pants, showing everyone his grayish pale chest and two armguards (like Sasuke's) with similar pattern as his boots. The shorter one (which Iruka guessed as female) was a rather beautiful looking girl. She had long beautiful black hair which was tied in a white bun on top of her head and left two long bundles of hair falling around her face. She wore a blue-green short kimono, a long sleeved dark vest inside, and a short dark brown hakama. The wooden sandals showed her pale and slender legs. Unlike her companion, her face showed a smile that made her look more harmless than a kitten. Like the rest of Team 7, both of them were covered in scraps and dirt. And Iruka could recognize blood stains on their clothes.

Before Iruka could contemplate more, a familiar large hand grasped her shoulder gently as its owner turned her to face against him instead. Kakashi curved his eyes at her surprised look, "Maa….. Iruka-sensei. It's alright."

Grasping Iruka's shoulder a bit tighter, Kakashi noticed the quick reflexes she'd shown a few seconds earlier. _She moves so fast…. And that fighting posture….where have I seen that before…? _

The second the jounin finished his sentence, Iruka's tensed shoulders relaxed under the familiar touch as she lowered the kunai and put it back in the holster. "Kakashi-sensei? Who are they…?"

_If Kakashi-sensei says so…. Then maybe they're not enemies… are they? _

Before Kakashi could answer her, Naruto already beat him. "They are the new friends we met in Wave country, sensei!! The scary dark guy is Zabuza-san! And the pretty one is Haku! They have really cool jutsu, you must see them later, Iruka-sensei!!"

"So….you're her sensei, huh?" The sudden voice of the dark guy (Zabuza-san, Iruka presumed) made Iruka glance at the unfamiliar nins before her once again.

"Uh…"

"Zabuza-san! Be nice, please!" The second voice joined as Iruka blinked at its owner.

_Wait a minute….I'm sure girls don't have that baritone voice unless…_

"Oh My God….You're a BOY!???" Iruka's eyes widened as her brain just registered with the fact.

"…………………."

"…………………."

"…………………."

There had been a deafening silence for more than ten seconds before everyone laughed out loud. Even Sasuke chuckled. SASUKE.

_Oh my…I think I said a wrong thing here….._

"A…Ha…HA..HAHAHA!!! SEE??? Haku!! I TOLD you before that you're TOO pretty!!!" Naruto laughed out loud, rolling on the floor insanely.

"Ahh…haha…..gasps Naruto!! It's not THAT funny!!" Sakura chuckled, trying her hardest not to laugh out loud as her blonde teammate was doing.

"Sensei, you damaged his brain already. Congratulations." Sasuke shook his head, chuckling at the sight of his blonde teammate still rolling on the floor, laughing.

_Now I know where Naruto gets that blunt mouth of his…. _

"Wow, Iruka-sensei. I didn't know you had such a sense of humor." Even Kakashi, whose hand was still on the chuunin's shoulder, chuckled. He really enjoyed the unexpected yet very welcoming closeness he had with the chunnin, who would at the moment have buried herself under the ground -out of humilitation- if not for Kakashi's hand tightly grasping her shoulder, preventing her from going anywhere, underground or anywhere else.

The dark guy rolled his eyes, chuckling as well when his companion, Haku, blushed slightly at the remark. Haku was used to people whispering behind him that he was 'too pretty' to be a guy, but this Iruka-sensei apparently was the first adult (the first child is Naruto) who was _so_ bluntly said it in front of his face.

Iruka blushed HARD after realizing her blunt words. "I….."

…_Oh my God…._

_I just said VERY rude words to people I've barely meet …._

_How the hell did a GUY get to be THAT pretty anyway!??? I've never EVER met anyone like this (maybe Sasuke or even Neji, but they're not THIS pretty), so it caught me off guard!_

A glimpse of past passed before her, causing Iruka's eyes to widen even more at the remembrance. A slight fear seeped inside her spine.

_------------------------------------------------_

"_Cheer up, sensei!" _

"_Eer…Ruka, I don't think this's the best time to say ANYthing…" Izumo whispered urgently beside her, eyes stared worriedly at their silent sensei who had stared at nothing for the past few days. _

"_But, Zumo! Sensei has been like that for DAYS! Moping around and-" A hand closed her mouth before she could go further into complaining. _

"_Ssst!!! Ruka! Be silent for ONCE, okay??? Can't you see sensei needs time to-" Before Kotetsu finished, Iruka already jumped before her sensei. Her eyes stared back against those empty ones. _

"_Sensei! I know you're still sad over him & I'm sorry for that - although I still don't think of him like you do… But there's NOTHING we can do about it!"_

"_Ruka!!" She ignored the worried shouts her friends threw on her. _

"_Don't act like this! You're a COWARD if you give up now, sensei!!" _

_------------------------------------------------------_

Immediately, Iruka bowed deeply at the 'boy'. "Forgive me! I know I was rude before! I hope it doesn't offend you!" The carefully hidden memories were coming faster and faster, making her stiffer than before inside. She tried to block the incoming memories out of her mind.

_No….please….don't…_

The two looked surprise at her sudden outburst but eventually the rather beautiful shorter guy smiled at her. "It's okay. You're neither the first nor will you be the last person to say that to me, sensei. Still, thank you."

------------------------------------------------------

"_What did you SAY….??" Their sensei hissed slowly, the earlier empty eyes now filled with anger from Iruka's words._

"_You KNOW I'm right!! Face it, sensei!"_

"_RUKA!!!!!" _

_------------------------------------------------------_

Iruka stood back hesitantly, staring unsurely at the guy before her. "Really…? I'm really sorry that-"

_Don't think about it…..don't….._

The boy shook his head, stopping Iruka from continue her words. 'It's _really _alright, sensei. By the way, we aren't properly introduced. I'm Haku and the one beside me is my sensei, Momochi Zabuza. It's nice to meet you. We've heard of you so much from Naruto and the others on the journey here." He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_RUKA!!!" _

"_SENSEI!!! DON'T!!!"_

_Izumo and Kotetsu's cries rang clearly around them._

_And Iruka only could widen her eyes at those angry eyes. _

"_How…DARE…you!!!???" _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Feeling the honesty behind those words, Iruka finally smiled back – hesistantly. She tried to hide (or better, stop) the slight trembling of her fingers behind her. "Ah, yes. I'm… Umino Iruka, a chuunin instructor at the Academy. Nice to meet you too, Haku-kun, Zabuza-san."

_Breathe Iruka….. just –please- calm down….._

"A creature of water huh? It fits with your personality though…" Zabuza raised his eyebrows, smirking behind those bandages as he eyed the chuunin's appearence.

Iruka could feel her mind snapped out of the memories at those slightly rude words. She tried to form a forced smile. She wouldn't - _couldn't- _break _now_. "I'm….sorry. I don't understand what you mean, Zabuza-san." She stared back at those dark eyes, reading -somehow- question there.

_What….?_

Zabuza just raised his eyebrows, "Well-"

"So, what do you need to do now, Zabuza, Haku?" Kakashi decided to interrupt at that moment– for which Iruka was really grateful. She didn't think that she could hold her smile any longer. She leaned into the warm hardness behind her, somehow needing support to keep standing. In return, the jounin tightened his grip on Iruka's shoulder, which went unmissed by Iruka herself. Instead of blushing at the rather close proximity they had, Iruka simply leaned more into the shoulder behind her head, focusing to return her suddenly paler face to a normal color.

_Even after these years….. I'm still…_

_It's just…..no….not yet….._

Kakashi narrowed his eye(s) a bit at Zabuza, silently asking him to stop whatever he wanted to say to the chuunin sensei. Unlike the others (Haku was currently talking and joking with the three gennins, backs to them), he noticed how Iruka had tensed and paled at her 'mistaking Haku for a girl' incident. And Zabuza's gaze didn't help a bit, but to worsen the sensei's state.

_Drop it for now, Zabuza. Or you'll have a date with my Thousand Years of Pain jutsu._

Zabuza simply raised his eyebrows in return at his before he turned his face aside, glancing away from those dark eyes.

_Whatever._

"Yeah! What old-man said about you two?? You WILL live here, right?" Naruto, oblivious with the silent talk between the two high nins, asked Zabuza after sharing his jokes with Haku and his two teammates.

Zabuza shrugged when Haku answered instead with a gentleness rarely seen in a guy. He reminded Iruka of Izumo with his calm behaviour. "The Hokage has decided to accept us thanks to Kakashi-san's explanation and all of team 7's support. We're going to have a test a few days later to decide what our ranks will be. Until then, there'll be a few ANBUs trailed behind us for….. safety reasons."

_Ah…._

Finally understanding a bit what was going on with the 'new friends' appearance from Haku's simple explanation, Iruka chose to keep silent (at the moment, she didn't think she could form any words at all anyway). She glanced up at Kakashi instead.

_Will you explain later?_

For which the jounin answered with curving his single eye – a positive answer for her.

Naruto, oblivious with the exchange thrown between his senseis, blinked confusedly at the two. "So, where do you stay now?"

Haku nodded, "There're an empty twin-room apartment in the Jounin section. The Hokage said that it was next to yours, Kakashi-san. We're heading to that place after this."

"Wait a minute!! Then you need to go SHOPPING, right??!! Yay!! We can accompany you, lets go!! We have two hours before the shops close today!!" Sakura, in a sudden excitement, grabbed Haku's hand and a second later already ran away with the helpless nin. She let out a wink that was caught by an amused Kakashi. She was sure the jounin could see her mouthing the words as well as Sasuke's warning glance. The paleness of a certain female sensei didn't go unnoticed by them.

_Take care of her NOW!_

"Wait a minute!! Sakura-chan!! Wait for MEE!!!" Naruto followed after them, pulling Sasuke's collar forcefully, "Come on, Sasuke-baka!!" which was answered by Sasuke's grunt. The dark haired gennin threw his last warning glance at the silver haired jounin, pointing subtlely at the chuunin sensei. He was satisfied by a curt nod from his sensei.

"Brats these days…." Zabuza just grunted, following after them with a much more sedate pace.

Iruka just blinked at their vanishing figures. "Wow…. I did't know they were already that…close." She managed to mutter those words.

Kakashi just shrugged, his nose already busy under the familiar orange colored book in his other hand (when did he open THAT??) "Children bond fast, I suppose."

Iruka raised her eyebrows at that, oddly feeling exasperation mixed with fondness at his careless and bored tone. "I hope you're aware that Zabuza-san is NOT a child you know."

Kakashi just shrugged again, not bothering to lift his eye at her. "Nope. But he likes to 'play'. Seems like a child to me."

"If you think like that, I suppose you and all jounins are children in big bodies as well then."

_Wonder why my mouth feels like moving on its own…._

"That we're told."

Iruka sighed at the careless response she got from the jounin beside her.

"You're impossible, Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank you. I do my best."

_Does my presence bore him that much…? _

_I think I should go…._

Iruka tried to bow slightly at the jounin beside her (her polite manners always insisted she do that before leaving any conversation), but found it hard to do. She blushed when she noticed how their positions were. The jounin currently had his right arm curling around her shoulder, drawing her into his green vest as Iruka herself leaned into his chest, oblivious till now. "Eer….Kakashi-sensei. You can let me go now…."

"Hmm….are you okay now?" The jounin, oblivious to Iruka trying to get out of his arm, pulled the smaller one tighter into his arm as he practically _dragged _her out of the mission room.

"I think I should go. I'm sorry to bother you…. Eer, I can walk myself, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka was sure this was NOT how people (or F-R-I-E-N-D-S) walked together.

_What the he is he doing!?? People ARE staring!!_

"Naruto might not see it, but don't think the rest of us didn't notice your paleness. You look a bit tired as well. We should take a break or something now. Where do you want to go eat, sensei?" Kakashi's eyes were staring ahead although his nose was still buried on his Icha-icha novel. He ignored the chuunin's words as his feet brought them to the outside of the building.

Iruka glanced up at the jounin in confusion, eventually letting herself _dragged_ by the jounin. It was useless to fight with a much bigger and stronger jounin pulling her around, she sighed in defeat instead. "I'm alright - just a bit tired, Kakashi-sensei. I should go home now to take a rest. Really, I can _really _walk you know. And I don't think it's-"

Kakashi just curved his eye at her. "Nope. I like my option better. And I like this. Come on, let's get you to eat something."

Iruka blinked, before the meaning of those words entered her brain. Instantly, she blushed.

_Does he mean …. what I think he means? _

The piles of unfinished papers lay forgotten on the desk few feet away as the two shinobis walked together, both completely oblivious to the raised eyebrows of their coworkers and their open smirks. Kurenai smirked behind her hand. Asuma simply grinned. Genma whistled. Raidou smiled. Anko giggled. The same line crossed over the other shinobi's minds as they shook their head in exasperated affection at the chuunin and jounin's backs.

_About damn time……_

_Way to go, Kakashi…_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Aww….! These look GREAT! You should buy them, Haku-san!!" Sakura squealed at the piles of new clothes in her arms. The colors complemented Haku's dark eyes and the pale skin of his.

_Wow! Just wait until girls see him in these clothes! He will have a fanclub in no time! Fufufufu….._

"Ah…these look good, thank you Sakura-san…" Haku smiled kindly at the pink haired gennin, enjoying the attention he got so rarely from anyone besides Zabuza.

"Well…If you agree with them, let's go to find some other things for you and Zabuza-san!" Without waiting for his response, Sakura dragged the taller nin happily to the other sections of the huge shop.

"Hai…hai…." Haku obeyed without questioning, chuckling lightly.

Naruto shook his head at two of them, following them with a much more sedate pace. "Sakura-chan _so _loves shopping, doesn't she, Sasuke-baka?"

The dark haired gennin next to him only shrugged, eyes trying to deny the obvious admiring gazes most of girls in the shop threw at him, walking beside his blonde teammate. "Hnn… she does."

_Wonder what that lazy jounin's doing now to Iruka-sensei…_

_He better takes care of her… It's an unusual sight to see her go sick suddenly like that…… _

Although many couldn't believe it, Sasuke liked his chuunin sensei. Like anyone in their class back then in the Academy, he respected the female kunoichi more than any others boring and useless teachers (who backed in fear simply because of his glare or his Uchiha title). For him, Umino Iruka was a mixture of _him _(the person he _used to_ look up to), his father (for her absolute resoluteness in teaching), his mother (the gentle & polite way she handled others), and the one which was uniquely her own.

Iruka-sensei reminded Sasuke of what a happy family he had years ago.

And what he wished to have. Now or in the future.

_I might lose everyone back then….. but I'll be damned if I can't protect the only one who reminds me of those happy memories now…._

"Tch….I don't know why I bother doing this. Females are _so _troublesome….." Zabuza grunted, following behind the two gennins. His trained sense had picked up the hidden ANBU's chakras around him and it made him a bit _tense. _Honestly, he just wanted to get to his and Haku's new place, take a shower, and sleep_. Is that too much thing to ask?_

Sasuke just smirked at the older guy's words. "You better be patient, Zabuza. Sakura won't be satisfied until…_at least _an hour from now on."

Zabuza groaned.

Naruto laughed at him, "Haha! Don't worry, Zabuza! Haku gets along _very _well with Sakura-chan! He looks pretty happy, doesn't he?"

"Well…Haku is the gentle-man kind a guy. He can't refuse _any _female's wishes…" Zabuza muttered. Although he had been practically taking care of Haku since the boy was still a brat, apparently Haku didn't inherit Zabuza's dislike for anything female-related. It was one of the things that Zabuza found a bit annoying yet -sometimes- endearing from the boy that he considered as his son.

_Did I just say 'endearing'?? Damn it… talking with few females and they already change my way of speaking….. Someone shoot me please…_

Sasuke smirked, "I couldn't help but agree with you."

Naruto just grinned, patting the taller nin slightly. "Don't worry! Sakura-chan's choices are _always _the best! You'll be _so _grateful later in your new apartment!"

Zabuza simply raised his eyebrows in return, "You're _smitten _withAND _whipped _by that pink-haired teammate of yours, brat?"

_Hmm…Like teacher like student, huh? _

Like the rest of them (except that Naruto brat), he didn't miss either the strange sudden change in the chuunin's expression at her mistaking Haku for a girl or the gentle way Kakashi treated the said female chuunin. Still, romance or female weren't his things, so he might be careless about the whole thing.

_Tch… never expected the emotionless Sharingan Kakashi can be smitten with any females though…. a mere chuunin nonetheless…. Oh well, as long as he can give me a good fight….heh… _

Naruto blinked, brushing his blonde hair in a thoughtful way, dismissing the way Zabuza talked to him so rudely. "Well…she _is _one of the most important people in my life. Still, Sakura-chan is _soooo _in love with the angsty boy here, though I don't know why she is." He pointed at Sasuke, sticking his tongue childishly.

Sasuke coughed, "I don't know what you mean."

Zabuza smirked behind the bandages, "She is. That's pretty obvious to me."

_Ah….teenagers… _

Naruto grinned, pointing at Sasuke. "He _is_ indenial."

Sasuke glared back at him, a slight blush appeared on his pale face. "I am _not, _dobe!"

"Sure you are, Sasuke-bastard…" Naruto whistled.

"You…!!!" Sasuke threw a punch toward him, which was dodged by a kick from Naruto.

"Hehe!! You're _blushing_!!" Naruto grinned knowingly, evading the next few kicks the Uchiha threw at him.

Zabuza sighed inside, watching the two gennins bickered and fought like the children they were.

_I can't believe I'm stuck with children like them…. Now I know why Kakashi has that grey hair of his… Poor him…_

"Enough, brats. We should find Haku and that pink-haired girl. It's late enough already and I want to go to _sleep._" He said, gripping Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder, preventing them from doing anymore harm to each other.

"Tch…" Sasuke shook his head, but he put his hands back into his pocket.

Naruto simply grinned cheekily.

_Tehee….You know I'm right, Sasuke…. _

Tbc…….

A/N :

And more about Iruka's past….. WHO was her sensei anyway...? xD You WILL find out about it in next chapter, I promise!

Now I really twist the plot from the manga storyline…. I really admire Haku and Zabuza, dam it! It's very sad that they're dead… ;; So I make them keep alive in this fic! xP The idea of them being Konoha nins was inspired by THE best Naruto fic (VERY literally) I've ever read : For the Love of My Friends by foxie-sama in Go read it if u haven't! (It's NOT a KakaIru fics btw (more a Naruto fic, 56 chapters and still on going, but damn..it's THAT good…. )

And SasuSaku hints!! I'm sorry, SasuNaru fans, but as I stated before - I'll make other pairings as cannon as possible. So expect some SasuSaku or NaruHina in later chapters… P

pS : LoL…Iruka didn't realize they had been hugging the entire time they're talking… Talk about obliviousness….or denial…. xD

If you don't like this chapter….well…you can shoot me. ;

The Next Chapter - **Her Sensei**

Preview :

_Oneday…I'm afraid it'll be your weakness, sensei…. People can take advantage from your kindness…._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kakashi blinked._

_Now….THAT wasn't anything he would expect the adult (stressed the word here) chuunin would do to… anyone. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_His gaze grew a bit somber when reaching the scar ran over the female's face. Something familiar tightened inside him at its sight. Still, he kept his feeling inside. _

_You never forget, don't you, Iruka-chan…?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naruto grinned cheekily at his team's answers. "We can discuss the bits later… But more importantly….. what's your answer?" He asked the two nins before him. _

_Zabuza smirked as he saw the smile grew on Haku's gentle face._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Until next chapter! And please review! It really _really _gives me strength to update much faster in between my busy medic classes, really!

-Izky


	6. Her Sensei

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-15 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 6/??? **

**Words : 5,151 words **

**Summary : What if Iruka **_**was**_** a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

**A/N : **

**THIS 'S THE BETAED CHAPTER ALREADY THANKS TO MY DEAR BETA, FILLEYICE! Any grammar errors which are still there are mine alone, bcause I've added a few words again. Don't blame her but me instead! **

I'm SO sorry for the very late update! –bows- I had my reason though : I had been facing 2-3 medic exams these weeks and it really cut my free time to manage this. Still, the good news? After those freaking exams, I finally get read back all those previous chapters and **I decided to edit/rewrite some parts in ALL chapter (1-6) so the story will flow better. I recommend u to read from the very first chapter! **

And thank u to **IntrovertedAngel, WhisperElmWood, Azalie-Kauriu and Beasiesgal **for their reviews! Thank u! I found it's a bit weird that there are 29 story alerts, 2,100+ hits, 9 favs, etc. but there are only few kind people who want to tell me their opinions about this story. o I don't want to beg _too _much, but it'll give me _much more _motivations to update this story if I can know people enjoy it and tell me what they thought about this story so I can make it better and better. So, please review.

**For Beasiesgal : **So sorry for the late update, dear! –hugs- hope this'll cheer u up!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Here)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Iruka is slightly too girly for my liking.**

I'm aware of that. I've already edited some parts where it concerned about her 'too girly' problem but I couldn't change much because she got her reasons to act like that – which would be revealed in later chapters. For now, I hope u like the edited parts (I recommend u to read back from chapter 1 again).

- **Your BETA hasn't picked up on as many of the problems as they should have - but then, your first language isn't english, right?**

Yes, I'm not English speaker. I'm an Asian actually and I admit my English isn't perfect at all. And my beta said herself before that she isn't that good in English as well – still I accept her help. She has been very busy lately, so I don't want to press her. –smiles-

- **Are you going to have Mizuki break out and kidnap Iruka? O! And have Kakashi rescue her! I really don't get that guy. I mean, most people hated Naruto because of the Kyuubi but they didn't take it to the lengths he did. In your version, did he have a crush on Iruka and was jealous because Naruto got more of her attention than he did? Heh, if that was the case, he'd probably say something like "It was disgust how that thing clung to her, trying to make her its mother!"**

OMG….as interesting as ur prediction is, sadly I don't think I wanna include Mizuki _that _much in this story. Forgive me, but your version is very- … _cliché _and there're a lot of KakaIru/MizuIru fics out there with the nearly similar storyline. –sweatdrops- This's an _unusual _KakaIru fic, so expect the unexpectable please xD

**- Are Iruka and Kakashi gonna get together?**

Yes. Did I tell u before this's a KakaIru fic? LoL

**- I think I know who her sensei is but I don't want to give it away, its too juicy. **

You WILL know who her sensei is AFTER u finished reading this chapter. -grins-

**- I like how you kept Haku and Zabuza alive, they were cool characters.**

Thank u! Glad u like them here! –smiles-

Enjoy the story!

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 06 - Her Sensei : 5,151 words**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

They were walking side by side on the now almost empty street. It was very late in the afternoon, and most people had already finished their jobs and gone home. Iruka, ignoring the growing warmth the jounin beside her provided, glanced back at the other side of street. "I wonder where Naruto and the others are now…."

Kakashi shrugged, eyes kept on his dear Icha-icha book as his feet automatically brought him to his destination. "Sakura usually loves shopping at the shops in the west side of village. It'll take them _hours _before they're done, sensei…"

_Or before Sakura is satisfied with her choice of clothes. _

"But….all of them looked pretty tired already. Shouldn't they a rest? You look tired as well, Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka voiced out her thought.

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "A dinner won't kill me. And…you're too nice sometimes, Iruka-sensei."

_One day…I'm afraid it'll be your weakness, sensei…. People can take advantage from your kindness…._

Iruka simply shrugged her shoulders, brown eyes stared far away to the end of the street. "I just state my thoughts, sensei… Is that a bad thing?"

_It's not as if you're the first person who tell me that…._

"Sometimes." Kakashi answered, turning his face slightly to glance down at her with a rather odd intensity inside that single eye. The female chuunin remained staring ahead, a strange expression on her face as she lost in the thought, oblivious to the stare she got from the jounin beside her.

It had been nearly a minute before Iruka was aware of his stare.

"Uh…Kakashi-sensei? Where will we go eat?" Iruka changed the subject, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence _she _felt.

"Ichiraku Ramen? I'm pretty hungry right now…" A second later, the jounin was already back into his Icha-icha book.

Iruka shook her head at the typical answer from the jounin. "You should eat more healthy foods, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just blinked back, glancing at the chuunin beside him. "Huh? You don't like ramen?"

Iruka shook her head, sighing. "Well… I _love _ramen myself. But with Naruto often eats dinner at my place….well…let's say I'm a bit fed up with those bowls of ramen..."

"We can eat at another place then…" Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka wanted to answer back, but her attention shifted to a sudden presence of chakra a few feet away from where they were. Kakashi seemed to sense it as well.

_Wait….this chakra….. _ Iruka blinked in realization.

_It's………_

……….

…..

…. Is that you?"

Iruka's eyes widened even more at the sight of someone who she hadn't expected to meet that day.

The old man was standing no more than fifty metres away from her, walking casually along the now empty street. As he looked at her in surprise, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"…Jiraiya….-_sensei_?"

_He's….here…_

His face looked a bit worn with lines of the years he'd been through. Rougher, if Iruka could find the word. The silver hair was longer by several inches. And instead of wearing black (or green jounin vest like she remembered a long time ago), a red sleeveless haori hung outside a grey-green kimono. The newest addition was a metal protector on his forehead, on which a single kanji was written. What the heck did 'Oil' mean anyway…?

_Oh yes…. His favorite jutsus are -were- often using toad oil…_

"Uh….Iruka-sensei…?" Kakashi glanced down at the sudden change in the female chuunin beside him. He had recognized Jiraiya's chakra since they'd turned to walk this block, so he wasn't much surprised to see the sannin. But, Iruka's response to the sannin's presence confused him.

_Is there something wrong, sensei? You look as if you've seen a ghost or something…_

_Well… Jiraiya's hair is a bit white….but I doubt his is THAT white…_

Iruka, on the other hand, kept staring at the figure before them. Forgetting for a moment any presences around her, Iruka hastened her steps until she was practically running toward the figure before her, and _jumped _into the automatically opened arms.

_What the…._

Kakashi blinked.

Now….THAT wasn't anything he would expect the _adult _(stressed the word here) chuunin to do to… _anyone. _

_Much less to the pervert sannin…. I must be dreaming here… A woman practically throws herself into the SUPER pervert's arms???_

"Jiraiya-_sensei_!!!" Iruka could feel her own tears against that hard chest, clutching the red haori, and burying herself deeper into the figure she had longed to see for many years. Long forgotten memories resurfaced at the familiar scent of sandalwood and waterfalls, tickling her nose with its familiarity.

"Wow…. It's not everyday a beautiful lady throws herself at me….Still, didn't expect to meet you here, girl." The chest rumbled as her sensei chuckled, tightening his arms around her smaller frame. He was practically lifting the much smaller female sensei in his arms as if she was a child –which in a way- she was.

"Mmm…." Iruka nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as finally they broke apart. Jiraiya set her down carefully, a fond smile on his face as he stared down at her. Trying to compose her self, Iruka bowed slightly at the huge silver haired guy before her. "It has been a long time, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Yeah….and wow, look at you now. You have _breasts._" The leer was unmistakeable as his dark eyes stared unmistakably at the bulge on Iruka's vest.

_Eer….he hasn't changed much apparently…. _

Trust Jiraiya to say THAT after years of not seeing each other.

"SENSEI!" Iruka blushed. HARD. She ignored her instinct to cover herself before him. After all, she _was _wearing a full uniform, right?

"Hey, take it as a _compliment _from me." Jiraiya winked down at her.

Really, after more than a few years of not seeing each other (the last time they meet was….five-six years ago?), Jiraiya was surprised at the huge difference between the chuunin before him and the small girl he'd trained years ago. The previous tomboy girl, _the prankster, _had grown up into a so _soooo _pretty young woman. And look at those breasts, _damn…_

_Considering the rather tight chuunin vest she's wearing, she MUST use bandages to bind those boobs…. Damn… those must be HUGE now… _The sannin smirked pervertedly.

_You've grown up A LOT I see…. _

He eyed the kunoichi from head to toe, tying to find the similarities between the little girl from all those years ago and the female figure before him. His gaze grew a bit somber when reaching the scar that ran over the female's face. Something familiar tightened inside him at its sight. Still, he kept his feeling inside. He wasn't a sannin for nothing after all. His smirk never changed.

_You never forget, don't you, Iruka-chan…?_

Iruka sighed, chuckling at the behavior she'd often seen her sensei direct at older women when she was younger. And now, that behavior was directed at _her. _She should feel _insulted. _"Then does it mean that I'm old already, sensei? You used to peek at _old _women in the hot springs back then."

Her sensei looked _scandalized. _"Hey!! I looked at woman over _fifteen years old_!"

Iruka just grinned, "Hai…hai…."

_And maybe below sixty huh..?__ Like a certain…blonde…. _

"Uh...sorry to interrupt..." Staring at the closeness and the easeness that was shared between the female chuunin and the sannin, Kakashi couldn't help the curiosity that grew in matter of seconds inside him as he walked closer and closer to where the two stood.

_Since when does Jiraiya know Iruka…? I didn't think they'd met each other before…. And a few minutes ago they practically hugged each other like a…._

Feeling a sudden _possessiveness _inside him, he grasped the chuunin's shoulder slightly, cutting off _whatever _talking the two were sharing.

Both Iruka and Jiraiya stopped their conversation as Iruka felt a familiar large hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to find a confused dark grey eye staring down at hers. "Iruka-sensei…?"

"Ah…Kakashi-sensei!!" A familiar blush rose slightly on her cheek whenever she felt those warm hands on her part as she just realized that she'd ignored his presence the seconds her eyes met the sight of Jiraiya five minutes ago.

"Hey, Kakashi! Long time no see you, huh!" Jiraiya grinned at the sudden appearance of the new person. He smirked, not missing how gentle the way Kakashi's hand gripped Iruka's shoulder was.

_Well…well….now this's unexpected…. _

"Hnn…" Kakashi nodded back, his uncovered eye curved slightly at the sight of Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry! It's _horrible _for me to walk away from you like that." Iruka shouted worriedly, feeling guilty.

_Oh my … I'm SO impolite….. I know I'm too happy to see sensei, but I should pay attention to Kakashi-sensei as well! _

"Huh? Are you two together or something?" Jiraiya, a single-minded one he was, grinned mischievously. He was rewarded with the adorable sight of a blushing Iruka and a raised eyebrow of Kakashi's, as if challenging him 'What about it, old man?' Kakashi wasn't the most polite person after all.

_Whoa….. you're so lucky, Kakashi._

"Jiraiya-sensei!! Stop thinking like a pervert, okay?!!" she blushed, restraining herself from giving her sensei a good punch on his head, though he certainly deserved it.

"So…. What are you doing here, old man?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, slightly pulling the oblivious Iruka closer to him. The possessive gesture made Jiraiya grin.

_Possesive much, Kakashi…? Tehehe…. Years I've thought you married my Icha-icha book and here you're with my little Iruka-chan…? _

_Still… ten points for you, Iruka. You're getting Sharingan Kakashi as your man. Damn…. You have a good taste here, girl… _

"Hey, don't call me 'old' , brat!! I'm not fifty yet!" Jiraiya laughed at him.

Surprised at the closeness she saw between the two men before her, Iruka couldn't help but ask. "You two know each other..?"

Jiraiya nodded, grin in place as usual. "Yup. He's my student's student. And look what he's become today!"

Iruka grinned teasingly at that, "A pervert? _Now_ I know where his pervertedness comes from…."

Jiraiya and Kakashi both looked offended at that, "HEY!!" Iruka just laughed, "Sorry… but you can't deny the Icha-icha connection here, sensei. You still write that _thing, _right?"

"Hmmph… See if I want to give you one of my books ever again." Jiraiya pouted childishly.

"No thanks. I can live without that … _trash, _sensei." Iruka raised her eyebrows, obviously amused at the sight.

"Ouch….You wound me, Iruka-_chan_!!" The sannin fake cried.

"That's the point, sensei." Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi just sighed, looking at her then turning back to Jiraiya again. A playful Iruka was a sight he had never seen before anyone but children under twelve, but here she was – joking and _teasing _with –God forbid- _the SUPER pervert _Jiraiya??

_Don't tell me both of them are….. Auuursghjkssssisos…._

_I think I just break my brain…_

"Okay, enough of joking. Iruka-sensei and I want to go to eat now. Are you coming, old man? We could talk there."

_Then find out how you ended up being a student of my sensei's sensei, Iruka-sensei…_

_And HOW I've NEVER known about this before._

Jiraiya shook his head at the offer, grinning sheepishly. "Naah… Actually I just arrive in Konoha….As much as I want to…I need to meet someone first."

Iruka wanted to ask, but judging from the way Jiraiya said it, it would be the best if she kept silent.

Kakashi nodded, turning back to Iruka once more. "Okay then. Let's go sensei."

_Oh well…I can ask Iruka instead…_

"Before that, how long will you be staying in Konoha, sensei?" Iruka glanced up at the silver haired sannin. She really would like to talk more with him sometimes in the near future. Preferably less than a decade, unlike before…

Jiraiya grinned, ruffling her neat hair fondly, "Missing me already, huh? I think I'll stay for a while. Something needs my attention here."

Iruka frowned a bit at that.

_Only something BIG would require a Sannin like him to come back here to Konoha…but it's not my place to ask…._

_I guess it's better not to ask….for now._

Eventually Iruka smiled, letting the man play with her hair. "Then maybe we can go have a drink together one day. Kotetsu and Izumo will be glad to see you again, sensei."

"I look forward to it, kid. Until then, I'm staying in my old apartment, you know where it is, right? Just visit me there, at night preferably, okay?" Jiraiya winked.

Iruka nodded, "Okay then. See you again, sensei!" Bowing slightly, Iruka then let the silver jounin pull her to walk ahead.

'See you later then, old man." Kakashi waved lazily.

"Yeah, you too, brat! And enjoy your _date!_"

"SENSEI!!"

The sannin laughed out loud at her response.

Staring at the pair who walked away from him, Jiraiya grinned.

_I wonder if Sarutobi-sensei knows this…. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know Jiraiya'd had students after Yondaime." Kakashi said casually.

They were eating in a small cozy restaurant. In Iruka's personal opinion, it was a bit much for a dinner, but she wouldn't complain. After all, when was the last time that she'd eaten out at someplace other than Ichiraku Ramen anyway??

"Huh? Oh… Jiraiya-sensei is _not _my sensei…officially." Iruka shrugged, enjoying eating the white noodle before her slowly. She tried not to stare at the jounin before her, respecting the fact that the Jounin _had to _eat without his mask. Although judging by his already empty plate she didn't need to do that anymore.

_He eats SO fast…._

"Officially…?"

Kakashi was, in fact, _really _interested to know more. He'd known Jiraiya practically since he was _born, _but he wasn't aware that the silver haired sannin decided to have another team to train after Yondaime, Kakashi's sensei.

_And Minato-sensei had never told me about it…._

Iruka nodded, sensing she'd perked the jounin's interest a bit.

_Well…not many people know about it after all…_

Grinning sheepishly, Iruka answered. "Hmm…how do I explain this… it's just that Jiraiya-sensei _had _taught us for a while…. It was unplanned though."

"By 'us'…do you mean Kotetsu and Izumo as well..? And what do you mean by 'unplanned, sensei?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded; eyes down at her bowl, staring in remembrance. "Yeah. We were taught by our sensei before, but 'something' came up and sensei left. Sandaime didn't want us to waste all our training time without any jounins guiding us. That's why he asked Jiraiya-sensei to be our jounin teacher for a while. That was a long time ago though…"

_I missed those training times…._

"Hmm…" The silver haired jounin was just silent, not asking anything more. Iruka smiled, not knowing why.

"You don't need to look away you know – but thanks." Kakashi suddenly said.

Iruka immediately glanced up, meeting the familiar curved eye. She grinned sheepishly, "Ah….sorry. I just didn't think you'd be comfortable eating before people like this."

"You're too nice, sensei." The jounin shake his head, but judging from his tone – Iruka realized that he meant it as compliment…this time.

Iruka smiled, "You seem to say that a lot to me. Now, do you want to talk about something, Kakashi-sensei?"

_He wouldn't ask me for a dinner without having some things to ask or tell me…. And I need to ask about Zabuza-san and Haku-san's living in Konoha anyway…_

Kakashi stared up at the ceiling as if he was thinking of something, "Well… Actually it's the other way around. Do _you _want to ask me something, sensei?" He glanced back at Iruka, who blinked back at the question.

He curved his visible eye again at the sudden blush that appeared slightly on Iruka's cheeks. It was a rather relaxing late afternoon (or night), Kakashi had to admit. After a week filled with the adrenalin rush and tension from a C-turned-A mission, the adorable blush on the chuunin's face was a rather welcoming sight for him.

_Full stomach and an adorable chuunin before me...The only way to make it better is to add a new Icha-icha book to read on my lap. _

Still, Kakashi realized that it wasn't the best time to read his dear novel at the moment. He was aware that Iruka had many questions regarding the mission _and _the sudden appearances of Zabuza and Haku, and he knew the chuunin needed his seriousness for once._ So, no Icha-icha this time._ _Too bad. _

Iruka blushed, feeling suddenly like an open book before the jounin.

_Sometimes I feel like he can read me better than myself…. I wonder why… He's just so perceptive…_

"Well..now that you mention it…. Do you mind explaining about Haku-san and Zabuza-san coming to Konoha, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. She already suspected _some _of the answers. She just needed to confirm them.

_The new nins come to Konoha, followed by ANBUs for safety reasons…. Are they…missing nins or former enemies? There are only two ways missing nin can be 'accepted' into a hidden village that I know... _

Kakashi shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Hmm….promise not to kill me first, sensei?"

Iruka blinked, "Huh? Why?"

Kakashi brushed his untamed hair slowly, somehow a bit nervous to explain it.

_Well…she's sometimes a bit too mother hen….and I don't know how she'll react knowing the C-turned-A mission was thanks to Zabuza and Haku's being our enemies…. And the mission is SUPPOSED to be confidential…..but she'll find it later anyway….she's one of the staff in the mission room after all…._

Glancing back at the confused brown eyes before him, Kakashi sighed.

_Still…she deserves to know the truth… She's practically the mother of team 7…_

Kakashi just shook his head, trying to wipe the slight blush that came after the last thought of his. He was _soooo_ grateful for the mask.

_Not now Hatake…. _

"Kakashi-sensei?" Now Iruka was really curious. The jounin has been silent for quite a few seconds.

"Promise me first, sensei?" The jounin asked again. As kind as Iruka was, Kakashi didn't want to take any chances though.

Iruka smiled at the rather childish way the jounin asked her. She nodded, "Alright, I promise."

And so he explained.

------------------------------------------

_Gatou was dead. _

_The crazy businessman was finished by Zabuza's blows while he couldn't move anywhere because the kunais thrown by Kakashi pierceing his blazer. They finally had a silent agreement to finish the crazy businessman, who had decided to destroy ALL the shinobis on his way with his gatling gun. That bastard met his end, very painfully. _

_And now, after a few hours finishing the deals between Gatou's henchmen and cleaning the piles of broken buildings after the fierce battles between the two sides, it was time to go. Wave County would build their great bridge together without any disturbances from Gatou or his men anymore._

"_Where are you two going to go after this?" Kakashi asked them. _

_Missing nins -like Zabuza was- were considered traitors and were hunted down because of the secrets they might hold. Other Hidden Villages would be interested in purchasing this information because it could be useful in gaining an upper hand in battle or obtaining possession of a Bloodline Limit technique, like Haku's for example. Anyone would try to get hold of him and his special ability. _

"_Tch….we're going anywhere as long as Hunter-nins can't catch up with us." Zabuza grunted, staring ahead at the huge path spread before them. _

"_Then…this's where we part. I'm glad to meet you all." Haku bowed slightly, a sad smile on his face. The two missing nins agreed that leaving early was the best for all. They didn't miss the way civilians (even Tazuna and his family) stared at them in slight curiousity, wariness and fear, before and after Gatou's death. _

_All of them were silent until the sudden voice of Naruto's broke in. _

_"Hey! Then why don't Haku and Zabuza come with us, to Konoha?" Naruto asked. "Yeah! You guys won't have people on your trail that will want to kill you anymore, and you'll get to work in the same village as us!" He continued. _

_The rest of them blinked at Naruto's words. _

_There had been silence for a full minute before someone broke it. Kakashi._

"_Hmm…_ _It can work. There are only two ways a missing nin can be relinquished of his status after all." Kakashi said, holding up two fingers. "One, they are killed. Two, they are accepted into a hidden village that is either allied with the village the nin is from, or the village the nin is from doesn't want to mess with the hidden village the nin is accepted into. The second option seems possible for you and Haku, Zabuza. Konoha doesn't take Mist kindly after all…" _

_Sakura grinned at the explanation her sensei provided them, "Then it's okay!! Konoha will accept you two!!!" _

"_Still…there will be some tests that the ex-missing nins must take to prove their loyalty to the village they wished to join to. And not to mention the security that would keep them in place…" Sasuke frowned. _

_Naruto grinned cheekily at his team's answers. "We can discuss the bits later… But more importantly….. what's your answer?" He asked the two nins before him. _

_Zabuza smirked as he saw a smile grow on Haku's gentle face._

------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour later, Kakashi found himself surprised that he was still _alive _after telling Iruka what had happened with team 7, Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna's family and Gatou. (He left the parts of Naruto's changing into a kyuubi mode caused by the rage of losing Sasuke's life - it was after all … a _really _confidental data that only Hokage deserved to know and no, he didn't want Iruka to _castrate _him…._literally._)

The chuunin-sensei, much to Kakashi's surprise, didn't blame him for anything. She was simply silent, staring at Kakashi's side after the long explanation the jounin gave her.

"So…are you angry, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

Iruka just sighed, shaking her head and smiling slightly at him. "It was a mission. We can't predict what can or will happen there. I'm just relieved that all of you come back alive and safe, Kakashi-san… "

Kakashi curved his eye in return as relief filled inside him. "Me too, sensei."

"….And what do you think of Haku and Zabuza?" Kakashi asked again.

Iruka nodded back, a smile kept on her face. A hidden steel could be felt behind her soft words "As long as they have no intention of destroying Konoha in any way and proving their worth and honesty, I'll treat them the way they treat me. As Konoha shinobi."

Kakashi could feel himself crack a smile at the sudden change in Iruka's posture and chakra at those words. Judging from the hard brown eyes against his grey one, the previously shy and polite sensei was turning into another person entirely.

_This must be her in her shinobi mode or teacher mode…_

He nodded back at those brown eyes.

"Still…Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…. They're growing up so much….It is thanks to you, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka softened her eyes, slowly but surely giving him her full smile. The hard sensei was no more as the gentle persona appeared back.

No – it wasn't her usual polite self – Kakashi concluded as his own eyes widened at the sight before them.

_This's… _

The massage was crystal clear on those –now- warm brown eyes and gentle smile.

_Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…._

"Maa….I've done nothing but torture them, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi chuckled, feeling warmth grow and fill him inside at the sight of that smile.

_I will do anything to get you smile like that, sensei…_

Iruka chuckled in return, "If you say so, sensei."

Their talk was stopped by a sudden whistle coming from behind him. Kakashi could feel himself twitch at the familiar chakra.

"Well…well…let's see what we have here…. Kakashi? Iruka-sensei?" A grinning Genma was a sight that Kakashi would rather have _not _seen that night.

_Damn it…. Genma….your timing can't be better than this, huh?_

"Genma-san. Good evening." Iruka, suddenly back into her polite mode, bowed lightly at the senbon-sucking jounin who was standing beside their table.

"What are you two doing here…? Having a date, huh?" Genma winked at him as he patted Iruka's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Kakashi simply raised his eyebrows when Iruka blushed HARD and sputtered, "We're NOT! We're just talking about team 7's last mission!"

Genma raised his eyebrows in return, "Is that what they call it these days?"

Kakashi simply curved his visible eye, keeping his mouth shut as Iruka's blush became redder and redder by the second, clearly embarrassment, anger, and expiration mixed together at the senbon sucking jounin's words. As mad as he was at the other jounin's interruption, he rather enjoyed the adorable sight before him thanks to the senbon sucking jounin himself. An angry Iruka was a rare yet very welcoming sight to him and Kakashi intended to enjoy it for long as he could.

"Genma-san! Stop joking around! We're only having a dinner!" The chunin groaned, blush filling her face.

_Why does everyone ALWAYS think THAT way!???_

"Sooo…..our innocent Iruka-_chan _is having a _dinner _alone with our lazy Kakashi. I can't wait until I tell Izumo and Kotetsu. They will be _soooo…_happy!" Genma leered at her.

Iruka started hyperventilating. "Don't call me _that_!"

"So…. How many _children _do you want, Kakashi?" Genma joked more, winking at the amused silver haired jounin.

_I can hear the wedding bells already….. Fufufu…._

"Maa…Genma. That's enough." Finally Kakashi said, wondering if would burst if she got any redder.

_I'm not going to follow that thought…._

Genma chuckled, "Sorry. I know…you two want to be left _alone, _huh? I'll leave you two _loverbirds _for now." With a wink, he left their table.

"Should we leave now, Iruka-sensei? It's rather late already." Kakashi stood, glancing at the chuunin who was currently trying to calm herself down.

"Aah…sorry for that, Kakashi-sensei.…" Iruka stood as well, getting out her wallet. She refused to think of _anything _in the passed five minutes or she feared she would have serious brain damage. "And I should pay for myself as well…"

Kakashi simply shook his head, grasping the smaller hand in his. "No need for that. I'm paying this time, sensei."

Iruka tried to protest, but Kakashi simply pulled her by the hand. The chuunin had no choice but follow him out the restaurant.

It was never occurred to Iruka that they had been holding hands until Kakashi dropped off at her home.

--------------------------------------------------

"It's very rare to see you in Konoha, Jiraiya." Sandaime smiled at the sight of his student crouching on the bark of tree outside the Hokage's room.

"Hello to you too, old man." Jiraiya chuckled, waving slightly.

Sandaime nodded, opening the window so the sannin could enter his office. Jiraiya accepted the silent invitation, jumping into the dark room with an ability even jounins would envy.

"So….any news?" The Hokage closed the window. The moonlight shone vividly, creating a soft silver hue around the dark room as Sandaime returned to his seat.

Jiraiya nodded, leaning on the other side of the desk. "I believe Orochimaru has begun his plan."

"Do continue."

"My sources believe that he'll infiltrate Konoha soon….in the next Chuunin exam, which will be….a month from now on." Jiraiya continued, staring at the empty wall before him.

Sandaime raised his eyebrows, "Do you believe it…?"

Jiraiya laughed, irony filled his next words. "Believe it, sensei? I can _not _believe he's taken _this_ long to invade Konoha…"

Sandaime nodded, "We'll need to tighten the security for the exam later then…"

"It'll be difficult. So many people -mostly civilians- will enter Konoha to see our gennins' performance and we can't inspect every person there….it'll be far too many." Jiraiya mused.

"But it _must _be done. I'll arrange for jounins and some chuunins to be on their guard during the exam later."

"You do that, old man."

"Hnn…"

"Speaking of chuunins….. I just meet Iruka-chan." Jiraiya grinned, standing up from his position.

"Well….it has been a long time since you last see her. How is it?" Sandaime smiled at the mention of one of his favourite nins.

Jiraiya chuckled, brushing the spiky silver hair of his. It had grown longer than the last time Sandaime saw him. It nearly reached the sannin's knees now. "She's grown up to be a beautiful kunoichi…. And I can't believe she has a _boyfriend _now!! Ah…young love…." Jiraiya grinned at the baffled expression of his sensei.

"Wha…!? I thought Iruka was _still _single? Are you sure, Jiraiya?" Sandaime shook his head in disbelief.

_Iruka? Boyfriend? I never suspected……_

"Oh yes, I'm _sooo _sure of it. And she's got herself a real catch too. The copy nin himself no less." Jiraiya chuckled.

Sandaime blinked for a few seconds, trying to digest the new info into his tired brain (those damn piles of reports were starting to kill him). Finally he let out a chuckle. "Ah…I see…. Kakashi has shown his interest in her for quite a while. But I'm afraid you're wrong here, Jiraiya… They're _not _dating, I'm sure."

"Huh..?" It was Jiraiya's turn to blink. He realized that Kakashi was one of the male jounins that had more than a few females (and maybe a few males) trailing behind him. Too bad the silver haired jounin was _too _focused on Jiraiya's Icha-icha to answer his admirers' wishes (Well..not that Jiraiya would complain, but _still_..)

_Don't tell me Iruka does NOT like Kakashi at all?? The Hell!? They're practically MARRIED the way they talk and act around each other!??_

"Are they in denial then?"

Sandaime grinned, "Let's say….it's like….. Kurenai and Asuma's situation."

Jiraiya blinked again, before he got the meaning. He groaned, "Damn…. It'll take them _years _to get together if you're right, old man!"

_The classic fear of every elite jounins like Kakashi has…..and his past…_

_Not to mention about Iruka's past as well…._

_But I want to see some of my grandchildren before I turn sixty, damn it! _

_And I'm not even fifty yet….. _

Sandaime merely sighed at his comment, "Well…Iruka isn't the brightest woman in the relationship department. She's one of the best chuunins we have, yet….she's practically oblivious of _everything _related to _her _own relationships. I don't know how she could do that in a shinobi village like this…"

Jiraiya gazed at the window, enjoying the calming moonlight against his face. "Well….if you ask me…I would say she inherits it from her sensei…." His previously happy eyes turned a bit somber in remembrance.

Sandaime nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes…. You're right…"

"So….have you heard any news from that sensei of hers, old man?"

"Our ANBUs reported her presence at Cloud Country two months ago. She was still gambling her money off as usual. Shizune was with her." Sandaime pulled his dear pipe out from his desk. He needed to smoke.

Jiraiya merely sighed.

_Tsunade…. When the hell will you get your ass back here, you woman…. _

_Your students are still waiting for you, damn it…._

Tbc….

A/N :

Yes, Tsunade is Iruka's REAL jounin sensei…. Do u guess it right? P And in this fic, I decide the Sannin aren't fifty yet! Ah…the joy being the fic writer… I practically own ALL of them… xD evil laughs

And the plot thickens…… I don't think I've ever read a fic where Tsunade AND Jiraiya go as Iruka's sensei before (I wanna a change from the usual 'Orochimaru as Iruka's teacher' things xP)… so pardon me if it's not your usual KakaIru fics…. ;

- Izky

The next chapter – **The Broken Mask**

Preview :

_Kotetsu snorted, gulping his sake. "You're just biased because Kakashi is your student's student." _

_------------------------------------------_

_Tsunade…Iruka…you two are far too much alike, aren't you?_

_When will you forgive yourself? _

_----------------------------------------------_

"_Don't explain yourself, Naruto. You're responsible for three academy teachers fainted due to blood loss today. So…just shut up until I'm done with Jiraiya-sensei here. And then it WILL be YOUR turn." Iruka growled at her student, daring him to talk more. _

_-----------------------------------------------_


	7. The Broken Mask

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-15 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 7/??? **

**Words : 6,355 words (OMG….this's a new record to me… I wrote 18+ pages and in single space no less….. My poor hand….xoX!!) **

**Summary : What if Iruka was a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

**A/N : **

**Thousand thanks for my beta, filleyice! I'm sorry for 'torturing' you with my horrible grammars, dear! –hugs-**** Does it make me a bad person to chuckle at your misery?? xD**

Sorry for the VERY late update AGAIN! –bows- Actually filleyice already send me the betaed chapter more than a week ago, but I just have time to edit and post this today! I just finished an important exam (again?? xP) on Tuesday and it took me days –even weeks- to prepare for that exam alone. Studying for exams is my 'hobby' since I entered Medic college three years ago apparently. –sweardrops-

And yay! I've got 10 reviews in the previous chapter! Thank u for **Khamonai, belletiger, alaine, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, Chibi usa, MischievousPuck, Gossamerisred, First Lady Lestat, **and **CappuccettoRosso **for ur comments! –hugs- I'm sorry for making all of u wait long!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Here)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- **Tsunade and Jiraya - true smiles I've never heard of that 'pairing' being Irukas teachers... although Orochimaru... that one I also didn't see before blinks**

There have been a few Iruka fics with him (and Anko of course) being Orochimaru's students –and those are quite good in my opinion –smiles-. The one I really like is All the Broken Pieces (u can find it in I just wanted to try something new and different, so this is the result. Personally I think I'm practically the first person who wrote Tsunade & Jiraiya as Iruka's teachers. LoL

**- ****I really enjoy the way you write their thoughts - they are rather refreshing and reveal quite a deal of interesting information.**

Yes, I found it's easier to reveal some information that way. Glad u like it! –smiles-

**- Poor Iruka-chan, I hope she doesn't stress herself very much because people saying they're dating.**

Me too….. xD

**- I hope u give iruka cool techniques and that she's way stronger than she appear and thats she's hiding it**

You can see it yourself in this chapter. Really. –winks-

**- Is there going to be any Tsunade/Jiraiya action later? Please?**

Do u mean action as –action- or as in –romance-? xD Personally I like Jiraiya/Tsunade pairing and I reeeallly want to write them here. For ur request, I think I can do…both ways. –grins- U have to wait though.

**- I'm glad you are still active but I thought this was going to be a new chapter!**

I'm sorry. I'm quite a bit perfectionist in my writing (though not in my grammar) so I often needed to edit and edit it again so it will be better & better. I'm sorry for readers in KakaIru LJ community for waiting long (I take it u're one of them?) but –at least- the story will flow better, ne?

**- I like your changes but I noticed you still have some errors within those chapters. They're just grammatical errors so they're not a big deal. For someone who learned English as a second language you have done a great job with this story. There are people on this site who have English as a first language and they are terrible. They don't have your style or talent to weave an enchanting and mesmerizing story.**

Oh my….. ur comment make me blush, thank you –hugs-. You don't know how thankful I am to have a beta, a nice one she is. I just hope my terrible grammar won't make her blind or something –laughs-. I don't have any experiences in writing long fics before and I just hope this fic turns well. Still, thank u. –smiles-

**- It is so intriguing how you have Jiraiya as Iruka's unofficial sensei I really enjoyed their banter. **

Thank u! I like Jiraiya and Iruka's banter as well! I think Jiraiya's childish behaviour really brightens this story. –smiles- Still, u'll see he can be quite serious as well in this story.

**- I only know of one story in which Orochimaru is Iruka's teacher; is it really used often? **

I remember there're a few fics which features Orochimaru as Iruka's sensei before – but I forget which ones, sorry. The one I really remember is All the Broken Pieces by Princess Tyler Briefs because it's quite long and really is one of the best KakaIru fics I've ever red. If I'm not mistaken, u can find them in KakaIru LJ community.

And now, enjoy the story!!

Izky

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 07 - The Broken Mask : 6,355 words**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

As Jiraiya had told her to, Iruka visited the Sannin's old apartment at midnight, together with Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Wha…!! It has been years since the last time we saw you, Jiraiya-sensei!!" Kotetsu grinned, patting the broad shoulder of their sensei fondly. His other teammate, Izumo, bowed slightly at the Sannin, a wide smile on his face.

"It's great to see you in Konoha again, sensei." He said.

Jiraiya simply laughed, grasping Iruka's shoulder and pulling her into his arms as the brown haired female simply smiled and let herself be tucked into her sensei's arms. She had always been Jiraiya's favorite student and vice versa, after all. "Yup! It's great to see you three brats as well! I didn't even recognize who's this polite woman when we met yesterday! Look at how much you've grown up, Iruka-chan!"

Iruka simply blushed, "Sensei!" Her teammates simply laughed out loud at her embarassed expression.

They ended up having a small dinner in the rather cramped small apartment, sharing stories and news with each other. Sake was brought, laughs were heard through the thin walls, and jokes were shared between the old team. They were simply talking about those training times when they were still gennins, remembering the past missions, and laughing about the stupid things they often did all those years ago.

There was no telling if they would get another chance to get together like now –with all of them being _alive-_ especially for Jiraiya who was still _very _active on the battlefield. Despite the cheerful way the silver haired Sannin acted, his students knew better, that there was surely something serious to require him being back in Konoha. That's why they kept silent, choosing to remember the past, rather than talk of now and the future.

It wasn't until Iruka fell asleep due to drunkenness an hour later (she was always a light drinker) when, finally, Jiraiya's gaze turned a bit somber. He glanced at his other two students as an unfamiliar seriousness crept into his next words. "So….how is she?"

Izumo, the most sober of the four, glanced down at the sleeping kunoichi. Iruka's head was pillowed on the sannin's hard thigh while the rest of her body was sprawled out on the tatami. He smiled slightly at the pure content on the sleeping female's face. If there was anyone who could put that expression on their female teammate, it would be Jiraiya-sensei, the one Iruka really looked up to and loved - even after all these long years. "Nothing changes. She has been busy in the Academy and the Mission room. And with the chuunin exam this close, she has been busy preparing for it as well, sensei. She is as busy as ever."

Kotetsu grinned, "Still, there's something new, sensei. You'll be glad to hear it."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, smirking. "If it's about how she's 'dating' Kakashi, tell me something else that I don't know, Ko."

Izumo and Kotetsu shared a similar shock gaze, "Wait… how do you know about that, sensei??"

Jiraiya grinned, patting the sleeping female's head on his lap fondly. "I caught them walking to dinner together when I first saw her yesterday. She has good taste, huh?"

Kotetsu snorted, gulping his sake. "You're just biased because Kakashi is your student's student."

"And let's not forget he's your number one Icha-Icha fan as well…" Izumo added, raising his eyebrows.

Jiraiya simply chuckled at their accusations, "Naah...I'm honest! Kakashi may be the one to break that thick wall of hers. If there're things that he inherits from Yondaime, it's his stubbornness. He won't stop before he gets what he wants. And from what I saw, _underneath the underneath, _Iruka is the one he really wants now."

_Although I wonder……_

Kotetsu raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure about that, sensei?" Doubt showed on his slightly drunken face.

"We have been doing/saying nothing about their closeness because Ruka seems to care about him more than the other guys….but, honestly, I don't think Ruka is aware herself. She's much too polite and oblivious to notice the way Kakashi treats her." Izumo shook his head, remembering the rumors going around about Iruka and a certain silver haired jounin's _date _a few days ago.

_And I'm sure Iruka doesn't know that she's practically THE first kunoichi __to get a free dinner from the copy nin…_

"Hmm…..now I'm curious. How many guys have attempted to court her since I left? Do tell me you've kill anyone who's tried to take advantage of her and her too-nice self." Jiraiya gulped his huge jar of sake. A strong possessive streak could be heard by the others there and neither student was surprised.

_I know it was Iruka's own decision to do all of these things…. but I will be damned before anyone tries to hurt her in any way … _

Kotetsu smirked, filling his own glass with sake. "As you said, there have been some that tried to get her attention. But when they get a bit naughty, well….lets just say me and 'Zumo already took care of them."

_Sometimes those bloody medic jutsus from Tsunade-sensei can be sooooo useful. Nothing is worse for guys than erectile dysfunction… Tehehe……_

"I still personally think it was a bit too much, Ko."Izumo sighed, knowing what his teammate was thinking when that feral grin appeared on Kotetsu's face.

Despite her overly polite self, Iruka was considered one of the _hottest _kunoichis around in Konoha and there were some chuunins and jounins (not to mention her own students) who admired her kindness (even if sometimes it was too much for _them _to bear), her gentle way to handle anything, her adorable blush, and of course - her _smile._

Too bad for those people that the brown haired kunoichi had two over-protective teammates, who would die before letting anyone lay a finger on her.

There were, of course, rumors that some people vanished without traces after trying to get the said female sensei to go on a date - but let's not get too far into that, alright?

Jiraiya laughed out loud at their explanation, "Ooho….I _don't_ want to know what you've done, brats. But you get approval from me allllll the way, as long as they deserved it."

Kotetsu simply threw his tongue out at Izumo, "See? Even sensei agreed!"

Izumo coughed, "Okay….back on track, please. There's something else you should know, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Hm?"

"Iruka has been….'taking care' of a certain blonde kid. The way they're acting, I'd say they were mother and son if I didn't know any better." Izumo continued, sipping his sake calmly from his cup - which was far different from the brash way his other teammate drank his own sake directly from the jug.

"Huh? Do tell more…" _Iruka is always a mother hen after all… She's practically taking care of ALL the children in the Academy…. Nothing is unusual about that, heh? _

"I mean….Iruka has been close with…Uzumaki Naruto, sensei." Izumo stared back knowingly at Jiraiya's surprised eyes, waiting for his sensei's reaction.

_Wha… Minato's brat? How is he now…..hmm… I should see whatever the kid's doing later. For Minato's sake…._

_And how did Iruka meet Minato's kid? _

"Since when…?" Jiraiya couldn't help but ask.

Kotetsu frowned thoughtfully, "Hmm…maybe it was ….. three-four months ago? I'm not sure… but it was right after that Mizuki-bastard -you already knew about it, I'm sure- stole the forbidden scroll. Iruka protected Naruto from being hit by a huge shuriken thrown at him, and the next day they were already getting along like mother and son. And Iruka's got a huge scar on her back from that incident as well."

_If that Mizuki-bastard hadn't already gone crazy, I would kick him all the way to hell myself…._

Jiraiya simply drank his sake in silence, as he stored all this new info into his brain .

"And right after that, Kakashi passed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his gennin team - which was a miracle to us by the way. That's when he and Iruka began getting close. They have been practically acting like a married couple with three kids since then… That's why we don't 'warn' Kakashi of anything…We think he may be…different from the other guys." Izumo added.

Kotetsu grumbled, "Though until now we haven't seen him make any obvious moves to Iruka, besides following her around like a puppy. He takes that philosophy _underneath the underneath _far too seriously…"

_Although it was so GLARINGLY obvious he's soooooooo taken with Ruka, huh?_

Jiraiya smiled slightly, "I'm glad to know Iruka's been opening up enough to get close to anyone besides you two. But, from what I saw yesterday, it'll take a lot of effort to make Iruka open up her walls…..especially to Kakashi himself. He has his own problems after all…." He frowned at those thoughts.

_Knowing his way of thinking… I think I can predict what Kakashi's thinking… Being a jounin takes a lot of risks after all…. Well…well….you don't want to take any chances, huh, Kakashi? _

_Still…. You choose a rather interesting kunoichi to pursue, brat…_

"Well….Iruka only opens herself up to kids under twelve. Sometimes I wonder how she could keep her 'innocent' façade any longer than she does now…." Kotetsu continued, staring at the sleeping chuunin. Iruka didn't stir the whole time. She been a heavy sleeper since they were children - and with their familiar, protective chakras surrounding the sleeping kunoichi, it would take an earthquake combined with a hurricane to wake her up.

Izumo sighed, shaking his head. "I only hope she can be honest with herself….and to us, Ko."

Jiraiya stared down at the girl -no-the young woman on his lap, that he considered like his own daughter. He sighed inside.

_Tsunade…Iruka…you two are far too much alike, aren't you?_

_When will you forgive yourselves? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW DAYS LATER……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka breathed in.

The headache was coming faster and faster.

And the sight in front of and _behind _her wasn't helping either.

_What…_

_The…_

_HELL…_

_Is…_

_This…._

_Ridiculous…_

_Thing…_

"Can you explain to me…Jiraiya-sensei? What. Are. You. Teaching. To. Naruto..???" She gritted her teeth, trying to come up with any possible answer herself of why, oh WHY, Jiraiya-sensei….

WHY the hell did her damn sensei teach that….THAT AWFUL jutsu to her innocent Naruto!???

_Sexy no jutsu!?? What the HELL is that damn awful crazy jutsu anyway!?? And now I know Naruto has NO sense of naming ANY jutsus AT ALL…. _

Jiraiya stepped back carefully, sweatdropping at the sight of his female student trying to control her rage. It had been quite some years since the last time he'd seen Iruka snap…. And now it seemed like he would see it again.

_I'm dead….I'm dead….._

_I know I've been praying someday she will let out that infamous temper of hers… But…but…not like THIS…. _

"Err…Ir-ruka-chan…c-calm down…Unlike what you're thinking, I did NOT teach Naruto that j-jutsu! H-honest! He l-learned it himself!" Jiraiya stuttered, knowing far too well what would happen if he said wrong words.

And apparently he did.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched. Her patience was pushed _far _back into the corner of her mind as her temper took its place. "And he wouldn't invent that jutsu if….YOU.WERE.NOT.ASKING.HIM.TO.BEG.YOU.SENSEI." The female kunoichi tried hard to suppress her temper, but it was _soooo _difficult when she was very much aware that Naruto was behind her, still in his-er-her full naked glory, looking guilty at her.

"Iruka-sensei!! I'm sorry! I just-" Naruto, covered by some smoke that carefully hide his-her naked figure in certain places, tried to explain, but Iruka cut him off.

"Don't explain yourself, Naruto. You're responsible for three academy teachers fainting due to blood loss today. So…just _shut up_ until I'm _done _with Jiraiya-sensei here. And then it WILL be YOUR turn." Iruka growled at her student, daring him to talk more.

Naruto shut up at her glare. It was very _very _rare to see his sensei's rage outside the class. But as rare as it was, it didn't mean that it wasn't _less frightening _than usual.

Jiraiya tried to walk away while the female sensei's attention drifted from him.

But no. It wasn't his day, today.

"Jiraiya-sensei. I.AM.NOT.DONE.WITH.YOU."

Jiraiya whimpered.

_I'm dead…._

"Iruka-chan!! I have nothing to do with his sexy no jutsu, I swear!! I WAS peeking at the hot springs when I met him!!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Iruka's ponytail twitched.

_That did it, sensei. _

_You're DEAD. _

With inhuman strength, which Jiraiya dreaded to feel and only very _very_ few people knew, and much to Naruto's amazement, Iruka pulled the huge Sannin by his arm in a blink of eye and _swung _him for quite a few seconds in the air with only her right hand, and _launched_ Jiraiya out into the empty air.

"Hyyyaaaah!!!!!"

"Waaa…!!! Forgive me, Iruka-chan!!" The sannin _cried. _Literally.

Naruto's wide eyes widened even more at the inhuman strength his sensei had shown in the last few seconds.

Not satisfied seeing the huge, silver haired sannin crash into the nearby tree and _break _it, Iruka shouted at the top of her lungs while her hands made complicated seals that were too fast for Naruto to see. The usually suppressed chakra was coming out of her body in waves, burning Iruka with its power as the kunoichi finished the last handseal and _attacked. _

"Doton Yomi Numa. _Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld_!!!"

In mere seconds, the large area surrounding the Sannin (and the broken tree) turned into a sinking swampland, making it impossible for anyone or anything in that area to move around or escape. Jiraiya cursed as his form was swallowed into the swampland until only his head appeared above the surface. He could feel his ribs crack at the pressure. _Shit!! She got enough chakra to perform that jutsu!??_

Iruka walked toward her sensei's trapped form, staring down _down _at him as she hissed under her breath. The usually smiling face was replaced by a cold mask of an angered kunoichi, far different from the usually sweet and gentle face she usually wore. "So….sensei? Any last wishes?"

Jiraiya gulped, staring up at those angry eyes.

_I must choose my words carefully…_

"Eer…. Forgive me, Iruka-chan. I just wish…"

"Hmm…?" The angry brown eyes didn't change a bit.

_Smooth Jiraiya…VERY smooth… She is as bad as Tsunade. She has such a hot temper if her feathers are ruffled too much…_

"…I just wish….I'd seen your sensei before, to tell her that she should be proud to have had a student like you. You've grown up to be a great kunoichi, huh?"

Apparently God _still_ loved Jiraiya and the sannin FINALLY said the right choice of words.

Iruka's dark brown eyes widened a second, and eventually softened. The dangerous _dark _chakra around her body vanished as it was pulled back into its source bit by bit until it faded completely, tucked safely in its vessel.

_Jiraiya-sensei…… You……_

Jiraiya sighed in relief when a second later the swampland was turning back into the common yard and the hermit was standing up once again.

"Ouch….I think you broke my ribs with that one throw, Iruka-chan." Jiraiya joked, wincing at the painful way his ribs moved as he stood back.

_She REALLY inherited that inhuman strength from Tsunade, huh? Good job, old girl…_

_And I think you mastered that jutsu TOO well, even for my liking…. Owww…_

"You don't have to say that, sensei. I've got nothing to be proud of as her student." Iruka said solemnly, meaning the last words the Sannin said to her. The previously angry kunoichi wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was only a silent standing kunoichi in her place, staring into nothingness ahead.

Jiraiya smiled sadly at her, patting her head and pulling the suddenly silent chuunin into his arms, "Hey….she was always proud of you, kid. _I_ amproud of you."

"You're just trying to comfort me, sensei…" Iruka mumbled, but not resisting the hug her sensei gave her.

"Naah….I comfort women with my _actions_, not by saying pretty words. You realize that, don't you?" Jiraiya chuckled, lifting the now calm female into his arms with an ease considering he had just received a few broken ribs. Iruka didn't resist at all. She was used to being picked up by those big strong arms of her sensei's whenever she'd felt troubled or too tired to walk in her gennin days, and the habit had grown until now.

Iruka simply sighed, tucking herself more into her sensei's red robe. She always loved how safe it was, being tucked into those strong arms of her sensei's. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you, sensei… I know you didn't do that purposely, but I can't hold back my temper…" Jiraiya was one of the very few people that knew about her hot temper and _still_ cared for her….to this very day.

Jiraiya grinned, "Don't worry. I'm tougher than that. And sometimes….it's better if you let yourself go like that, you know…"

"If I do that….you-"

The sannin smiled, shaking his head slowly. He knew what his student thought too well. "No, I won't mind at all, kid…"

With that, Jiraiya, with Iruka safely tucked into his arms, walked up toward the dumbfounded Naruto, who had already turned back into his boy form. He grinned at the baffled expressions on the Gennin's face.

"You…and…Iruka-sensei…..that jutsu…damn…that's amazing…how did.." The gennin stuttered.

Jiraiya chuckled, winking in return. "Your training will begin tomorrow. Meet me at the waterfall on seven, okay?"

With that, he left with the female chuunin, in the swirl of smoke.

He didn't miss the two presences hidden behind the trees a few feet away from the still shocked Naruto.

_Let's see how you'll handle this, Kakashi…_

_I just hope I'm not wrong about you two…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the tree, two figures had happened to witness all the events that had just occurred from the beginning.

"Damn…..I didn't know she had that in her. You chose an interesting kunoichi to pursue, Kakashi." Zabuza whistled, smirking behind his bandages at his friend, scratching at his vest lightly. He wasn't used to the way this new jounin vest of his clung to his usually bare chest, nor the missing presence of his huge sword across his back. Sandaime was still forbidding him to use it at least for a few more weeks. But well, as long as Haku was happy (the boy was pretty happy with his own chuunin vest), plus with only two ANBU members (instead of ten) followed his ass all day, he wasn't going to complain….. much.

Kakashi simply raised his eyebrows, leaning against the hardness of the tree as his eyes busily tried to understand the words in his trusty Icha-icha book. No matter how confused he became, he still needed to keep his reputation as a pervert after all.

"She _is _strong." He simply said. His eyes were still glued on his book.

"But you didn't realize how strong she was…until now." Zabuza raised his eyebrows at the book cover. During the past week since he'd 'befriended' Kakashi, Zabuza had found it a bit ironic that the personality the silver haired jounin had was far different from that described in any of the bingo books which listed more than a few of his traits on the battle field.

_Honestly…I would have never suspected that the genius copy nin, who has mastered more than a thousand jutsu, and killed so many people, is a lazy pervert…. AND smitten with a mere chuunin no less…well, she's definitely NOT a mere chunin apparently…_

"Hn.."

"She can perform an A-rank jutsu so easily. And _that _inhuman strength…. I've never, _ever, _seen any female who can lift a huge man, like this sannin, Jiraiya, as if she lifts a feather…" Zabuza shook his head in disbelief.

_And I wonder why she's still a chuunin… That ability of hers __is worthy of a jounin - an ANBU even…_

"And her closeness with Jiraiya, the sannin… Tch, you're pretty dead if you make one wrong move on her…She's got those two overprotective teammates of hers AND Jiraiya, the Sannin, to back her. If I were you, I would think carefully before pursuing her _more_, Hatake." Zabuza smirked, recalling his meeting with the woman's teammates a few days ago.

Izumo wasn't too fond of his rude words to Iruka and Kotetsu was a step away from punching him for his comment that they 'spoiled' the female too much. They didn't fear him being an ex-missing nin or a jounin; they simply wanted to protect their teammate. Zabuza didn't dislike them.

Kakashi sighed, closing his book. "Let's go for a drink."

_I think I need a lot, A LOT, to drink to understand what the hell happened a few minutes ago…._

He straightened up, glancing at the ex-missing nin. "Oh yes, nearly forgot. If you've never seen a female do that, then clearly you've never met the other Sannin, Tsunade."

Zabuza blinked, "Really?"

Kakashi simply curved his visible eye, "Come on… ."

And they left.

Leaving a baffled Naruto, who was _still _trying to understand what _the hell _had happened in that yard a few minutes earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya entered his female student's house by the window with a practiced ease considering he was carrying someone in his arms through the window. Iruka herself was silent, choosing to tuck herself into her sensei's arms trustingly. She suddenly felt tired, _far _too tired for that afternoon. The sudden use of her chakra, that was far more than usual (thanks to that Doton jutsu she inherited from Jiraiya himself) AND Jiraiya's comments were making her feel tired, confused and…. _lost. _

_Why did he say that…? I wasn't even worthy of being her student back then…. I was only thinking about myself…. _

_No, Jiraiya-sensei must be wrong…._

_Nothing I do could make HER proud…._

_Not with what happened all those years ago…_

Carefully, the toad sannin put Iruka on her bed, trying to make her as comfortable as possible in order to rest.

"Well…I guess I should go now, huh? You just rest now, okay?" Jiraiya grinned softly, patting Iruka's head with a gentleness he had rarely ever shown to anyone but two women in his life, the two most important people in his life.

"Sorry about throwing you earlier, sensei…" Iruka mumbled, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warm palm on her forehead.

Jiraiya chuckled, patting her cheek fondly. "I said don't worry about it. I'm tougher than that, you know…"

Iruka kept silent.

"I should go now." Jiraiya sighed, preparing to stand up from his crouched position beside the bed. His cracked ribs began making him twitch.

_Maybe I should ask Izumo to heal it... He's the best in this matter after his sensei that I know__ after all…_

Iruka's hand pulled at his haori, preventing him from moving.

"Stay, sensei."

Jiraiya simply raised his eyebrows.

"Stay until I'm asleep, at least."

Sighing in exasperated affection, the huge Sannin simply sat on the floor and leaned against the bedside as he crossed his legs. "Alright, alright."

There had been silence for a full minute before Iruka spoke again.

"Ne….sensei?"

"Hmm..?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier…? About her…. and yourself?"

Realization dawned in Jiraiya's eyes as they softened at the sight of the sleeping chuunin that he considered as his own daughter.

"Wewere _always _proud of you, Iruka-chan." He said softly.

"You're lying, sensei…."

The sannin sighed, "It _is _the truth. The problem is you and she were and still_are_ too stubborn to admit it."

_That's a similarity you two share and refuse to let go of even now …_

"I'm not proud of who I _was, _sensei. I was a troublesome girl back then. No one liked me…."

Jiraiya flicked his fingers on the chuunin's forehead. "Don't say that, child!"

Iruka grimaced at the slight pain, brushing her own hair away in frustation. "If I was _not _- as you insist - _Everyone_ wouldn't have left me, sensei…. Mother….Tsunade-sensei….Father…._him…._and…"

Jiraiya winced when Iruka stopped her sentence. It wasn't spoken, but the words rang around both of them.

_And even you, sensei…._

Jiraiya brushed his own hair slightly, trying to come up with some explanations. He began his words carefully (well…as carefully as he can. He's not a Sannin for nothing, right?) as if he was talking to a child who still believed that babies came from eggs and seeds in their 'bird and bees' talk or worse, in the middle of watching his/her parents' sex video. _coughs_

"Everyone has problems in their life, Iruka-chan. I …had my own problems to deal with that time and I can't promise I won't do that again to you….. Your mother died because of sickness when you were a mere baby, how could she hate an adorable child like you at the time? And your father … the Kyuubi incident. Many were dead that day and no one could predict their own deaths in that sudden disaster, even a talented ANBU like him, ne? And _him… _well, I personally think Orochimaru would be careless of everyone in his path toward that crazy immortality goal of his, you've got nothing to do with his leaving. And last…Tsunade…. She…….."

Jiraiya sighed as he imagined the blonde woman and her laugh. He often imagined her beautiful laughter, her clear shouts, her confident smile…..

_When will you forgive yourself, Tsunade…?_

"She has gone through so much in her life… The deaths of her parents….Nawaki….Dan…Orochimaru's betrayal….and lastly… her last _talk_ with you." Jiraiya winced inside when he realized Iruka's brown eyes had turned empty at his last words. It was the first time in years since he (or anyone who knew about _it_) had touched the delicate subject between Iruka and her sensei, and Jiraiya didn't like the result on his favorite female student's face at all.

"She couldn't accept all of it….so she left. She needs time, Iruka-chan."

…_Just like you, child…._

"Will….she return one day, sensei…?" Iruka's voice sounded so small and afraid, so unlike the adult kunoichi she was. Even after vanishing for years, Jiraiya was still –and always would be- one of the very few people that Iruka considered as her most trusted ones. She didn't - _couldn't _- put on her usual rational, mature face in front of him, especially alone like this.

Jiraiya smiled sadly at the question.

"She _will. _Tsunade is a strong person in body and heart. She simply hasn't had enough time to realize it yet." The sannin said clearly.

_I believe in you, Tsunade… even if it'll take you years…_

"………………"

"And….until she returns, you should think about yourself as well, child." Jiraiya continued, brushing the soft brown strands that had escaped the chuunin's customary ponytail. It had been more than a few years since he had last seen the female chuunin, but Jiraiya knew - understood - her too well, and he was aware of the chuunin's conflict with her own past. The female chuunin was too afraid to do anything else because she believed she deserved what she got now.

_And she would let it build up until she broke. _

"Huh…?"

Jiraiya chuckled at the confused eyes staring back at him. "You have more than a few people that care about you. Don't close yourself off from them."

"But…."

Jiraiya shook his head, not letting her continue. "I don't mean you must change right away. But…frankly….we miss the old you, you know."

_Me….Kotetsu…Izumo… even Sandaime…._

Iruka's eyes widened at those words. "Sensei…"

Jiraiya was aware that he was treading a new dangerous subject here as he knew that almost no one had _ever _dared to question the brown haired kunoichi's decision from years ago, and there was no telling how his female student would react to his words.

_If I had known what she thought all that time ago….._

_If I hadn't left her that time…._

_Damn it. Stop wondering like women, Jiraiya. _

_I'm damned well aware that I can't change the past, but I'll do what I can do now… to redeem it. _

And so he decided to say his thoughts.

Jiraiya finally smiled, patting her head gently. "Let your real self out for once. Open up with the ones closest to you. Just let them see behind that innocent happy mask of yours, Iruka-chan…"

Iruka blinked. "But….."

Once again, Jiraiya shook his head. "Just try it, child. And you'll know people love you regardless of how you act before them. It's your _heart _that makes them do so." And he grinned, the same grin he gave her years ago.

Iruka stared at her sensei's face. Her _old _sensei's face. The years of travelling eventually affected his skin, making it paler and softer than the hard unbroken skin he'd had years ago. The grin he gave her was more somber and yet equally as heart warming as it had been years ago. The always silver hair was turning a bit whitish on the ends, letting Iruka know that her sensei wasn't as young as he was before.

And those dark eyes…

_It reminds me…._

Iruka's eyes softened.

_Ah…now I remember…._

"You know what, sensei…?"

"Hmm..?"

"Your eyes…… Kakashi-sensei has an eye as dark as yours."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow in the sudden mention of the silver haired jounin's name.

_Huh…what are you talking about, Iruka-chan?_

Iruka chuckled sleepily; eyes began closing of their own accord as her lips formed the words her brain couldn't remember.

"His stare…. always seems to read through the depth of my soul… just like yours does, sensei…."

_And…. it makes me warm inside…._

And the chuunin slept. A slight tired smile formed on her face.

Jiraiya chuckled at the sudden honest admission.

_Ah…..you haven't realized it yet, have you, Iruka-chan?_

_At least….there's hope for you, Kakashi……_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking with the silver haired sannin, Iruka awoke with a renewed strength. She felt a bit more…secure and confident earlier that night. Even after his long disappearance, her sensei's words still calmed her raging feelings down, guiding her through her confused life with his wise words. Jiraiya had gone through so many things and he still kept smiling, facing the troubles before him with the knowledge he'd achieved from years of being a shinobi and believing in the future. She wouldn't be surprised if the toad sannin were choosen as the next Hokage to replace Sandaime one day.

_Although I don't think people would appreciate needing to kill their own Hokage after catching him peeping at women's hotsprings…._

"Ne…Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka glanced up from her academy reports, smiling at the sight of the blonde curled up so comfortably on her couch. The blonde was spending the night in her house that night. Right after she woke up from her rest (which was two hours ago), Naruto quite immediately appeared beside her bed, telling her what a cool jutsu she'd used earlier and damn! His sensei was amazing! And whoa, she just fought with a Sannin, no matter how much a pervert he was!

It was a while after dinner before Iruka could stop Naruto's mouth from babbling out how amazing she was.

Apparently she didn't succeed for too long.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Why did you call the pervert hermit -sensei?" Naruto looked up, staring at her curiously from behind the manga he was reading at the moment.

It took a few seconds for Iruka to realize that the pervert hermit Naruto meant was Jiraiya. She chuckled. "Well…because he had been my sensei in my gennin years for quite a while, Naruto. I've never told you about it before, huh?"

Naruto's eyes brightened at the news, "Really? So how is he? Is he THAT great like he said, sensei? Does he have many cool jutsus like Kakashi-sensei? Tell me, Iruka-sensei!!"

Iruka smiled lightly at the blonde's eagerness. "Honestly…Jiraiya-sensei isn't called 'the Toad Sannin' for nothing, Naruto. He has been living for years, longer than average shinobis who are generally…dead before thirty. He has so many great jutsus that maybe only a few elite jounins could master."

Naruto sat up from his earlier sprawled position, listening intently. "So…do you know any of his jutsus, sensei? Can you teach me? Pretty please..?? Like the one you use in the yard this morning? It's AWESOME!!!"

Iruka put down her pencils, focusing on the talk as she shook her head. "I can't do that, Naruto. True, Jiraiya-sensei has taught me some of his jutsus -like that Doton jutsu, but I can't randomly teach them to you or any other kids."

_And not to forget some of them are too dangerous to be used by a gennin of your age… Jiraiya-sensei would kill me if I taught any of them to you….not that I can do that in my current state…._

Naruto pouted, "Ah…why not, sensei?"

Iruka sighed. "You're still too young to learn them …Moreover… I have no right at all to teach the jutsus Jiraiya-sensei taught me to you." continued the chuunin hesitantly. She was very aware -despite his friendly manner - the silver haired Sannin was very selective in choosing who would be his next successor - or in Iruka's case - who would inherit his infamous jutsus.

_Jiraiya-sensei said to open up __with the ones closest with me…._

_Is this… alright, sensei?_

Naruto sighed in disappointment, "Awwww… why not?? Don't you _trust_ _me, _sensei?"

Iruka stared softly at the blonde, imagining the kyuubi fighting ruthlessly to break the seals inside him. The picture soon was replaced by Naruto's smile, his cheeky grin, his laugh, and his fond hugs.

"I trust you, Naruto. I only can't trust…. _myself._" She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Her sensei's previous words rang clearly in her head.

"_Just let them see behind that innocent happy mask of yours, Iruka-chan…"_

"What!?? That's a strange thing to say from you, sensei!! Who won't trust you!? You're the _nicest _sensei I have!!" Naruto protested, quickly throwing himself at his sensei's arms, feeling hurt at the sudden sad expression his Iruka-sensei wore at the moment. It was a strange emotion that Naruto very rarely saw in her always smiling face.

_Don't be sad, please…_

Iruka opened her arms, letting the blonde snuggle more into her form. She sighed, opening her eyes back up. She decided to tell him a piece of her thoughts and the real reason for her refusing to teach him. That was the least she could do.

"That's the problem, Naruto….Sometimes I'm _too _nice…. so _damn _nice that I simply accept anything from people without questioning it, that I simply _can't _withstand anyone close to me being _hurt_. I'm afraid that I can't bear watching you train that A-rank jutsu…It'll be…too hard for you….and for me as well." She tried to smile, but it became harder and harder to keep by the second. The images of a bloodied Naruto trying to get the key of mastering those A-level ninjutsus - days until weeks like _she _did- would be too hard for her to bear in mind. Jiraiya's previous words rang again and again in her mind.

"_Let your real self out for once. Open up with the ones closest with you. Just let them see behind that innocent happy mask of yours, Iruka-chan…" _

"But…you're nice to everyone. I'm sure no one will be angry if you think/say something stupid about them once a while, sensei! Hell, no one in the academy back then was angry that you punish them because they were cheating on exams! And you taught me those basic jutsus in the Academy _yourself _back then! What's wrong with teaching me another jutsu, sensei? I _can _do it, really!!" Naruto argued, staring up at his sensei's lost expression. He felt something tightened inside, nearly choked at the solemn way his dear sensei stared at him.

_Sensei…? Why do you look so…lost?_

Iruka could feel something tightening inside her. True, she let out her temper more than necessary in front of her students. They were children. They were innocent. She didn't need to wear her nice & innocent façade before them because they didn't have any hidden intents besides the naughty yet creative pranks to their teachers. They didn't _judge _her. They were _safe. _

"_Just try it, child. And you'll know people love you regardless of how you act before them. It's your heart that makes them do so." _

"Naruto…you're really a nice boy… But…my problems are more complicated than what you think….It's…" she refrained from saying more at Naruto's frightened expression.

_Sensei….it's hard…_

_It's hard…._

_Will Naruto …accept me…… really accept…the real me? _

_Will he smile back at me……after seeing my broken smile?_

_I'm afraid…_

_I'm afraid, sensei…_

_Jiraiya-sensei…_

_Tsunade-sensei…… I'm sorry……_

Naruto immediately threw himself once more at his sensei, shouting and _pleading _at her. "Sensei! Please don't cry! Please just _don't_!! I don't want to see you sad, sensei!! Alright, I won't ask you to teach me that jutsu anymore! I'll do _anything _you ask me to do, but please…._don't cry_!!" He begged, unaware his own tears fell as he tightened his arms around his sensei, wetting Iruka's shirt in the process. It hurt to see the usually smiling and happy sensei _broke _before him.

It was at that time that Naruto finally realized that Iruka wasn't an angel that could always smile, soothing his isolated childhood with her gentle and honest words, accepting his lost soul and the monster inside him with open arms.

No, Iruka was simply a woman, a _human_. A human that had just broken before him, and Naruto couldn't bear to witness the tears that fell slowly along her cheeks.

"Forgive me…forgive me, Naruto…. I won't cry…I _won't…._" She tightened her arms around the blonde boy, the one that had breached her thick walls, the one who had broken the carefully built happiness façade covering her broken soul without her realizing it until now.

But the tears kept falling.

"Just….just …_please … don't leave_…"

_No…__…Iruka-sensei isn't a broken human…… _

_She is…_

……_a fallen angel……_

And Naruto cried with her.

Tbc………

A/N : Naruto…you're such a sweet boy…. sniffs And now we know Iruka isn't a 'happy go lucky' guy…er.. girl….er.. woman… I felt bad for her… ;;

This's a difficult chapter to write, really - especially about Jiraiya & Iruka's interaction. I haven't read/seen the two talking too seriously either in fics/manga/anime so please bear with me if they're too OOC for your liking. ;

Still, I must admit that I really admire Jiraiya. He's one of my favorite characters in manga until now. Hope u like him as I do!

- Izky

The Next Chapter – **Their Confusion**


	8. Their Confusion

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-15 (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 8/??? **

**Words : 5,598 words **

**Summary : What if Iruka was a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

**A/N : **

**Thousand thanks AGAIN for my beta, filleyice! You're so nice and fast in betaing this chapter but I ruined it with posting this late. Gomen nasai! –bows- **

Oh my God... I've gotten 4,400+ hits in these 7 chapters. Not to mention 19 favs, 39 alerts, and 1 Cs. Chapter 7 is the most difficult chapter for me to write so far yet I'm glad my effort paid off with how happy people responds to me. -smiles- I've never gotten reviews -with more than one paragraph long- this many before, but I'm glad u people give me ur questions and thoughts of this fic. It really gives me many ideas how to develop the storyline, really -winks-.

This fic isn't a simple one (as if 40,000+ words isn't proof enough -sheepish smiles-) and it'll develop into a more complex story later (I've written the storyline ONLY and it's more than FIVE pages long... oh my.) I just hope I can write and show how each main characters' feelings and thoughts develop in time to u all readers. -smiles-

Not much KakaIru interactions in this chapter, but I still hope u like it! And not to forget, enjoy the story! -bows-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Them Here)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- I am ready to cry glomps Iruka-chan I love you!**

Love u too. -hugs- And yes, I tend to 'torture' my favorite characters this way, sorry -sweatdrops-

**- This has got to be one of the most original Irukashi fics I've ever read. And I've read nearly every one over 10k on fanfiction (and a number of the off). I usualy wont 'What If' stories, ecept the select few that grab my attention. Yours is one of them.**

Wow, thank u. I'm very happy to know u like this 'weird' fic. -grins- Still, there're many others iruka-being-female fic as well, so I won't take credit of the idea. Still, thank u. -smiles-

**- The walls are finally coming down, and I couldn't be more happier. Iruka's display with the pervy sannin made me giggle and I had to smirk at Kakashi; he sure knows how to pick 'em!**

Yes, Iruka's wall comes down bit by bit. Hopefully she can show her real self before Kakashi soon -and vice versa. Glad u like Iruka & Jiraiya's banter! And yup, Kakashi has a good taste huh? xD

**- I can't but imagine what a baby would look like if Iruka and Kakashi were the parents...will it have silver or brown hair? Not to mention wild as Kakashi's? Will the baby be a genius or as softhearted as Iruka? You, of course, do not have to answer these but it sure has me wondering. **

Yes, I told u in earlier chapters that yes, Iruka WILL get pregnant...eventually. Still, I haven't had any ideas of how the child looks like bcause -sadly- it will be a looooooooooooooong time before we reach that part. I'm open for any ideas though -winks-.

**- I loved the whole scene with the old team getting together for sake. Can't get enough of over-protective brothers like Izumo and Kotetsu, not to mention Jiraiya's protective streak. I can easily imagine him threatening a poor guy with shoving a Resengan somewhere unpleasent -cackles-**

Yes, Iruka is a lucky female - to have three guys on her back complete with their possesive streaks. Poor Kakashi, he has to be very VERY careful in handling this one female or he WILL be castrated - literally. xD

**- What I loved was the Iruka-Jiraya interaction - it was just so much fun to read. Great Jiraya, scared of Iruka-chan Even though I can understand him, seeing as Iruka apparently has similar strength as Tsunade. Definitely scary! OOC? Hmm - it's hard to say for me (I only know the Manga and - like you said, there is little [if one at all conversation between the two of them), but I really liked it!**

Yup, apparently Iruka inherits more than jutsus from Tsunade, huh? I can't wait to write how Jiraiya handles mad Iruka AND Tsunade at one time. Definitely scary. LoL And thanks, I tried to make their interactions as in character as possible in my mind and that's the result. Glad u like it! -smiles-

**- Another of my favorites was Kakashi and Zabuza - AWESOME! I'm hoping for more smiles Kakashi explaing Tsunade to Zabuza laughs Followed up by Izumo and Kotetsu being overprotective towards Iruka.**

I like Zabuza being Kakashi's friend. Kakashi needs someone to counter his solemn & introvert self although I know Zabuza isn't the best choice, still I like them both. -grins- As for Ko & ZUmo, I don't think they'll stop being overprotective to Iruka anytime soon. They have too much sister complex to their dear Ruka I think. -laughs-

**- When I first read the summary I was a little iffy to be honest. I never thought of Iruka as a girl, but wow. This is really amazing, I really love this**** story. And although Iruka is a girl, I love the KakaIru pairing to much to care xD**

Thank u! Glad u spare a moment to read this story even after reading the summary. I'm aware not many people like the female!Iruka idea but -heck- I like the idea and this's the result. The one thing I'm really grateful for is there are actually many people who still accept this unusual story and really love it. Thank u for your opinions & supports, it really give me motivations to keep continuing this story - however weird it seems to some others people. -bows-

**- This chapter was well worth the wait. I couldn't help but laugh at Iruka beating Jiraiya to a pulp. I couldn't breathe for a while. **

Glad the previous chapter met ur approval xD Oh well, I don't think Jiraiya mind at all -he's too used being the punch bag of a certain blonde sannin as well, right? LoL

**- I have a question the 'he' Iruka refers to a few times is he Orochimaru or do you mean someone that followed Orochimaru? I'm I missing something, sorry, just a little confused. **

Sorry for the confusion. The 'he' Iruka means was really Orochimaru, but she couldn't bring herself to mention his name (and Tsunade's) due to their past interaction (which won't be revealed until later chapters).

**- Oh, you made me cry on the last part. I like Naruto's description of Iruka being a 'fallen angel'. Now I know they will be closer than ever and that does my heart good. So I forgive you for making me cry. ;D Just joking. **

Yes, I like that last part as well. Naruto is quite turning into my favorite gennin in this story - he's so adorable! -laughs- I want to show how close Iruka and Naruto's relationship is in this story and I'm glad u all like it! -grins-

**- yay Yay YAY! This is progressing so nicely, good luck with all your tests!**

Thank u! -hugs- Glad u like the story development bcause sometimes I feel afraid that this goes too slow (I want to write the part AFTER the chuunin exam SOOO much dam it!! -wails-) And thanks, if u're wondering - EVERY time I'm writing a chapter, there's always ALWAYS an exam waiting at the corner and it plays a very VERY HUGE part in how long I can finish each chapter. I just hope u all can bear with me and my lateness! -bows-

**- aww poor naruto (he one of those guys that can't stand a girl crying lol xD) i hope iruka-kun feels better in the next chap!**

Yup. Naruto is that kind of guy xD. Well….for Iruka part, just read this chapter and u'll find ur answer!

**IMPORTANT!! I've made a fanart of this fic in my DA account. If u're interested to see female!Iruka with team 7 art, please go here ******** http://blue-iceland deviantart com/art/The-Kunoichi-s-Heart-71682888 (replace spaces with period please) Hope u like the art! (If it's not working, just go to my profile page and look for its link! I put the address there as well. And no, I don't think my art is THAT bad…. xD)**

- Izky

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 08 - Their Confusion : 5,598 words**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ne….Obito, what do you think?"

He had been standing for more than an hour that night at the memorial stone, telling his teammates and sensei what had happened that day. Right after drinking a few cups of sake with Zabuza in the jounin's bar'.

The previously ex-missing nin's words rang again in his numb mind.

"_You're interested in her without knowing her real strength at all…?" Zabuza blinked, gulping his own jug sake. He didn't need a cup at all. _

_The silver haired jounin was silent, simply staring at his own empty cup. _

"…………………" _No answer was given to the slightly drunk ex-missing nin._

"_From what I saw this afternoon, she has her own problems, Hatake. Hell, I know that every shinobi's life has sucked, no one is an exception, even that always smiling chuunin of yours." Zabuza continued. _

"_She's NOT mine." He answered. Finally. _

_Zabuza smirked at him, "Keep telling yourself that. No one will believe it."_

"…………………"

"_Every shinobi, like us, has their own problems to deal with. She's only better at hiding it behind those innocent smiles of hers, Hatake." _

"The first time I saw her…. I was merely curious. Who was that chuunin, smiling like an innocent child before a bloodied nin coming in after a bloody battle?" He whispered in his usual emotionless tone, too low to be heard by anyone there.

The stone kept silent before him. But, somehow, Kakashi knew his friends listened, even as far away as they were.

"She has a beautiful smile, even to this day. Right, Obito, I'm capable of saying that word. You can stop staring." Kakashi chuckled.

"Her smile reminds me of yours, Minato-sensei….."

_That always happy, kind smile you always gave me……_

"It is heart warming…. Sometimes I even wonder if she inherits it from you…"

_I missed seeing those smiles on you, sensei……_

"Now I wonder…. if her smile is true at all…."

Only silence answered him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later when Iruka saw the silver haired jounin.

Honestly, the chuunin sensei felt a bit … strange at the lack of sight of a silver haired jounin around her. She didn't realize that she was so used to the closeness of a certain silver haired jounin that she… _missed _him now.

"_Where'__s__ your sensei today, Naruto-kun? I haven't seen him in the mission room for quite a while."_ _Iruka asked the blonde who was reading a One Piece manga with his head on her lap while the rest of his body lay on the couch. _

"_Huh? He said he had something to do - I think he has gone for some more important missions given by Sandaime, so he asks us to deliver the mission reports ourselves these days, sensei. Why? Did he say something?" Naruto blinked in confusion. True, his pervert sensei acted er… STRANGER than usual, but the gennins didn't know why besides the fact that he was simply too busy with his missions to train them these past days. _

_Iruka shook her head slowly, brushing the spiky blonde hair gently. "No…nothing is wrong. I'm just curious, that's all." _

"_Wha… Don't tell me you MISS that lazy pervert of a sensei, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in wonder, grinning cheekily at the blush adorning his favourite sensei's cheeks seconds later. _

" _It's just strange to not to see him at all… But maybe … I miss his presence as well." Iruka smiled honestly. _

_Naruto simply grinned, choosing not to comment anything at the recent honesty his sensei gave him. Unlike what other people thought, he could be sensitive if he wanted. And now wasn't the time for his over-protective mode to kick in._

_But it didn't mean that he wouldn't give the lazy bastard sensei the 'family talk' __sometime soon for having an interest in his dear sensei… and –judging from the blush which appeared slightly on his sensei's face - vice versa…_

_Iruka softened her eyes when the blonde gennin didn't say anything, simply grinning at her with a glint of teasing in those shining blue eyes. _

_He would grow up to be a lady killer if those teasing gorgeous blue eyes were any indication, Iruka mused._

_After that 'emotional' day, Iruka was surprised that Naruto decided not to demand any explanations from her. She half-expected that the blonde haired gennin would demand who the crazy person -that dared to make his dear sensei cry like that- was, but no - not a word related to that night uttered out of his lips. _

_When she finally decided to ask him a few days later, 'Don't you want to ask?' Naruto simply shook his head and brushed his head sheepishly._

_His answer really surprised her._

"_I guess….you will…uh… tell me if you're ready, right? And I don't want you to tell me when you don't want to do it yourself, sensei." He grinned sheepishly, staring back into her surprised brown eyes with those innocent blue orbs. It was evident that her questions were making him nervous, but Iruka knew the blonde gennin never ever wanted to lie to her in any way. _

_Iruka simply blinked at his words. No words came out as her mouth hang open in surprise at the honest acceptance in the blonde's words._

_Apparently her silence was considered a negative answer by Naruto because he suddenly blabbered and stammered before her; the previously calm and happy attitude changed drastically into the usual twelve year old immaturity Naruto always presented. "Eer….it's really okay, sensei! I know I'm a troublesome kid and give you so many problems now and then, but really – I don't want to pressure you with anything –especially about that night! She said that I must be patient about you and I need to support you to –uh- make you better? Er yes – something like that? And I have to wait until you tell me yourself! I really believe her and you! So…I just thought well…..uh – I forget what I want to say. You do understand what I'm talking about, right, sensei?" _

_Iruka blinked. _

_And blinked._

_Until all the info__ was processed in her mind. _

_Then –after a long minute- finally she chuckled. "A…ha..haha..ha… I think….I understand what you're trying to say, Naruto." _

_Naruto blinked, turning his face up to glance back at his favorite sensei. "Uh….so, you're not angry, sensei?" _

_In response, Iruka pulled the small gennin __in__to her chest and ruffled his blonde hair affectionately. "Not at all Naruto. It's me who should ask you that. Are you mad?"_

_The gennin obligingly circled his arms around Iruka's waist as he snuggled into her arms before he glanced up confusedly at her question. "Huh? Me? Why would I be mad?"_

_Iruka sighed, pulling the gennin up to face her as she brushed the blonde bangs out of the way. "For….hiding things from you and the others. Are you mad at me, Naruto?" _

_Naruto suddenly went silent, staring back at her brown eyes as an unusual__ly__ serious expression adorned his face. _

_Iruka he__ld her breath, waiting for –what? _

_And finally Naruto grinned. Honesty, innocence, and love could be seen clearly in his face._

_Not to mention the familiar glint inside those clear blue eyes. _

_Iruka had to remind herself to breathe again at the sight. _

_He would really__ REALLY become a lady killer one day, Iruka decided._

"_Naah…I've NEVER, ever been mad at you, sensei. I like – love you too much to do that. If there's anything I feel after – I think I'm… -relieved? Because you …-uh...how do I say this?- well you ALWAYS show people how happy & patient you are –were I suppose?- and how very, VERY rare it is for you to be mad at anyone that sometimes I've overheard people betting on how long until they can make you mad at them. I don't like those bets – really. But after seeing you like THAT, I'm just –well- GLAD that you finally cracked –uh, that sounds wrong- I mean…that you finally revealed things besides those smiles – not that I don't like it of course! Your smile is always so pretty, sensei! But what I mean is that…well…there's nothing wrong __to__ in letting yourself go like that night, really. Everyone has their own problem, right? You shouldn't keep it inside all the time, sensei! And….wha-uh, sensei?" Naruto immediately stopped his mouth when he saw the tears trailing slowly down __on__ his sensei's face. _

_And his face turned pale at the sight._

"_Oh shit! Sensei! Don't cry, please! I just-uh- I just want to make you feel better, really!! But as usual, I did everything wrong, didn't I? Sens-" Naruto couldn't say anymore as Iruka's arms crushed his smaller body into her own, pulling him nearly into her lap as the female sensei buried her face into his tan neck. _

"_Iruka-sensei…? Uh… what…" Naruto blinked confusedly as his arms automatically circled themselves around the slender female, rubbing her back slowly as his brain tried to catch up with what was actually going on. _

_He could feel his favorite sensei tremble slightly against him, not to mention there was wetness on his neck. He gulped nervously. "Sensei…?" _

"_Thank you……Naruto…. I love you__ too…" _

_And Naruto's heart soared. _

_------------------------------------------------_

"Kakashi-sensei…? It has been a while…." Iruka smiled at the sight of that familiar silver hair. He was currently standing before the memorial stone, giving the chuunin the view of his back.

She felt warmth, odd affection, and mostly relief at the first sight of Kakashi's back after days –weeks even- without seeing the jounin. Her feet automatically took her to stand beside the still silent jounin.

_I guess….I miss__ed him more than I thought…._

"What're you doing here, Iruka-sensei?" The jounin didn't turn to greet her as she as she expected. Iruka frowned a bit at the emotionless tone he used. It had been quite a while since the last time Iruka had heard that emotionless tone from the silver haired jounin's lips. Why did he begin again now?

_Is there a problem, sensei…?_

And she realized her error as her gaze turned down to the stone before them.

_Baka Iruka… He IS paying his respect__s__ for the dead at the moment. You shouldn't disturb him. _

"I'm sorry. I just …. was on my way home from the Academy and I just saw you here. It has been a while since we talked, sensei." Iruka closed her eyes for a moment, giving a silent greeting to her lost ones. It had been a while since she visited them.

"Hnn…."

Iruka could feel something tightened inside at the emotionless tone the jounin gave her, far different from the usual bored yet teasing one the jounin usually used on her and his gennin team.

"Is there something wrong, Kakashi-sensei…?" She couldn't help but ask.

_You sound…lost, sensei…_

"You should go now, Iruka-sensei." The jounin said, keeping his stare on the stone before him, never at hers.

Iruka blinked at those slightly rude words before she understood the meaning.

"Forgive me if I've disturbed your time. I'll take my leave now." She bowed deeply at the jounin beside her and turned away, not wanting to show him her sad smile.

The jounin didn't want to talk with her.

And Iruka would respect his wish.

She ignored the tightnessinside, choking her and growing more and more as she took her steps away.

Hearing those light steps walking away, Kakashi growled under his breath.

_Shit…_

_Not this…._

_Not when I'm still damn confused…_

_About her polite smile._

_Her innocent laugh._

_Her kindness._

_Is that really…her real self?_

_Damn it…_

_I don't know anymore…_

His solemn eye stared at the familiar names engraved on the stone before him.

_Should I ask her, sensei…?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER………………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But….! You can't do that, Kakashi-sensei!!" Iruka couldn't believe what the silver haired jounin said.

_He…wants to make Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take __the Chuunin exam? But they're still NOT ready!!!_

"They're not your students. They're my _soldiers, _Iruka-sensei." The masked jounin simply stared down in boredom at her.

"They're NOT ready! They can DIE with the little experience they have now!" Iruka's words grew louder and louder in the Hokage room. She ignored the whispers of some jounins who were shocked at the very unusual display of her temper, far different that from her usual polite, kind self.

Iruka knew that she was letting her temper flare before anyone else, but she did _not _care _at all. _Among the other gennin teams, Iruka grew to love team 7 more and more every day, particularly a certain blonde gennin. She couldn't help but give most of her attention to their bantering every time they visited her at the Academy or vice versa.

She loved the way Sakura smiled, blushing at the sight of a certain black eyed Uchiha.

She loved seeing the confident smirk on Sasuke's face; left hand subtlely brushing against the pink haired gennin's back as he answered Naruto's jokes beside him.

She loved how Kakashi-sensei kept reading the porn book while he was still watching out for everyone around him, keeping all of them safe and free to bicker amongst each other.

But, most of all, she loved everything about Naruto, the blonde gennin who was breaking her carefully built mask with his smile and laugh.

She loved the way he grinned happily, joking and throwing insults at Sasuke.

She loved the way he laughed and patted Sakura's hand as he winked at the blushing girl and an amused Uchiha.

She loved the way he would exchange banter with Kakashi-sensei, glaring and pleading to the lazy sensei to teach them more jutsus and –just for a second- stop reading that awful porn book.

Naruto was turning into one of the most important people in Iruka's life. His warmth and innocence –unbroken yet by the hard life of being a shinobi- was something that Iruka grew to love seeing everyday.

_Please…..not Naruto too…_

"Iruka-_kun. _Please understand."

Sandaime's words made Iruka return to reality as the chuunin turned to face the Hokage.

"But, Sandaime-sama! Those three are still inexperienced gennins! They're far different from Team 8 and Team 10 who have already finished some C missions!" Iruka tried to be reasonable.

"Yet they already faced and finished a B even A-mission, sensei." Kakashi added emotionlessly as his dark eye stared back against her brown ones with something that Iruka didn't bother to decipher.

"But it was _unplanned _and _accidental_!" Iruka countered back.

_They can die in those fights! Please…Hokage-sama…_

The third Hokage simply sighed, shaking his head. "I _really _understand what you're afraid of, Iruka-_kun. _But the decision is _not _yours to make. Kakashi understands his students better than you do, I'm afraid."

Iruka gritted her teeth, trying to keep her temper down as usual.

_It is inenvitable, isn't it?_

Lowering her head to the floor, she let out a whisper…or more like a _hiss. _

"I know I'm not a good judge of people, Sandaime-sama. I'll _try _to understand your choice."

After bowing deeply to the third Hokage seated before her, Iruka turned away from the silent Kage. Ignoring the warning glances some jounins threw at her, Iruka walked toward Kakashi's standing spot instead.

The sudden appearance of Genma before her didn't make her hard gaze vanish at all.

"Now…now…Iruka-_chan. _Be reasonable, please…" The senbon-sucking jounin grinned uneasily, blocking the chuunin's path from reaching a certain silver haired jounin behind Kurenai. No one in that room missed the dangerous stare Iruka threw at him.

Iruka merely hissed under her breath, turning to stare back into those brown chocolate eyes before her. The words which came out of her mouth didn't seem like hers at all.

"Only _two people _in my life can call me _that, _and it's _not _you. Move or I'll _make _you, _Genma._"

Genma blinked.

Iruka cursed lowly, hands making seals that Genma too often saw being used by all ANBU members.

_Wait…how the hell can __she know tha-_

"Kanashibari no Jutsu - _Temporary Paralysis Technique._" The chuunin whispered.

A second later, Genma gasped as he couldn't move _at all _for a split few seconds, which was the only thing Iruka needed from the senbon sucking jounin.

Iruka turned her body slightly, skipping the paralyzed jounin for a second with a speed that was impressive even for some jounins, and before anyone could realize it, she was already standing before Kakashi, whose shocked face -unlike some jounins'- was safely hidden by his mask.

Their shocked faces were reasonable. The technique Iruka pulled was used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, the Jutsu created an opening for a more dangerous attack. And all the ANBU members were trained to know that technique.

They didn't expect a mere chuunin to have mastered that jutsu.

Before he could understand what the hell was going on, Kakashi could hear clearly words that were whispered close to his ear.

"_If anything happens to Naruto, __I'll kill you myself… jounin."_

With those words, the chuunin vanished, leaving most of jounins shocked and the Hokage sighed at the rare display of power the chuunin showed them.

_This is growing to __be more complicated than I thought……_

Behind the shadows, a certain silver haired Sannin who'd witnessed the whole event simply chuckled.

"Well…well…. This is turning out better than I'd hoped it would be…."

_Let people see the real you, Iruka-chan…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsutenkyaku_ : Painful Sky Leg_!!!!"

Throwing a kick down from the air, Iruka still couldn't satisfy her anger at the sight of a huge crater formed on the empty training ground caused by her marvellous strength.

_That bastard…..baka jounin!!!_

She turned into the nearest tree and _attacked. _With her sensei's favourite jutsu.

"Shosen Jutsu_ : Mystical Palm Technique_!!!!"

Again.

_Doesn't he know it will be dangerous for his team!???_

And again.

_Doesn't he care at all!??_

The tree was unrecognizable at all when she was done with it.

Still unsatisfied with the condition she put the tree into, she growled and formed a hand seal.

_My soldiers!?? THE HELL!!!! _

"Katon: Karyu Endan - _Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_!!!!"

She shot an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from her mouth, intending to destroy the poor tree. The tree should _die, _she decided

The poor tree didn't stand a chance at all.

It was three hours later when Kotetsu and Izumo came. The two blinked in awe at the destruction their female teammate had caused in the training ground.

"Whoa….Zumo…. this's _worse _than the last time her temper got the better of her, huh…." Kotatsu grinned uneasily, picking his unconscious teammate, who was lying in the middle of the site, up into his arms carefully. He glanced around what used to be training ground, now left mangled beyond the recognition.

Izumo sighed, chakra overloading his palm as he checked the wounds all over the unsconcius female in Kotetsu's arms. "She has chakra depletion. We should take her home, Zumo…."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW DAYS LATER …………….

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So…..he said all of that?" Izumo asked, sitting on the couch as he played with Iruka's hair. The female sensei's head was on his lap as the rest of her body rested comfortably on the couch.

"Hnn….." Iruka nodded sleepily. She'd spent the last few days working off her temper in her house, destroying some of her things. Kotetsu and Izumo arranged a sick leave for her from the Academy and the Mission room for a few days - or maybe a week, Iruka didn't care.

It was the fourth day when Iruka finally could calm down and sit -or sleep- like the rational person she used to be a few days earlier. She felt really grateful that her teammates accompanied her during those 'irrational' days of hers, sacrificing their work (and pay as well).

"Hmm…. So he lived up that cold emotionless bastard reputation of his, huh?" Kotetsu commented, pillowing his head on Iruka's hip as his back leaned on the couch feet. They were currently watching TV in the middle of the night.

"Unlike what most people think, he's _not _like that, Ko. I_ know_ he means well…but his choice of words really _pissed me off_…" Iruka muttered, "Not to mention his way of speaking…._ugh…the hell._" She didn't bother to hide the remnants of her anger and temper before her teammate at all. It had decreased gradually as she destroyed some of her things, but it was still there.

_I know I inherited this temper the best of the three of us…_

_And I don't care… Right now I just want to punch that emotionless face of his!!_

Izumo chuckled, "That means he _is _a cold emotionless bastard, Ruka."

"He's _not. _I told you before." Iruka insisted. She didn't know why, as angry as she was, she didn't like to hear people talking about Kakashi that way.

"So, he is _not_?" Izumo blinked.

"Nope."

"Well….you're _angry as hell _at him. Yet here you still _defend _his honor or something. I'm confused." Kotetsu blinked as well. Still, he smirked at the knowing grin on Izumo's face, unseen by their female teammate.

Iruka blinked at her friend's words, anger began dissipating quickly as confusion replaced it.

_True…why the hell __do I defend him? I'm STILL mad at Kakashi, ain't I? _

"But….he's really _not, _Ko. I've known him for a while and he isn't like what most people think he is. He only doesn't talk much and often says things so bluntly, but I'm sure he means _well_." Iruka answered truthfully, but her own words began confusing even herself.

_Wait… Why does it sound like I'm on his side…? This's confusing…I AM angry at Kakashi…right?_

"But you're still mad at him?" Izumo asked again.

Iruka nodded, anger seeping back to her previously sleepy tone. "_Hell yes. _He put _his _team in danger with submitting them in Chuunin exam! And they're still _children….!_"

"But they're already _gennin, _Ruka." Kotetsu added, eating his potato chips as his eyes turned away from the TV and to her instead.

"But it's been only for _few months! _It's _not _enough, Ko!" Iruka groaned.

"Well…we took Chuunin exams like that too, right Ko?" Izumo blinked, fingers still brushing Iruka's brown hair gently.

"Only because we had a crazy female Sannin as our teacher..." Kotetsu muttered without thinking.

_She was so impatient back then… She wanted us __to grow up as fast as we could…_

The first mention of _her _made Iruka silent. It always did.

Kotetsu seemed to realize his error at Iruka's sudden silence and Izumo's glare. "Eer…. But they faced that Zabuza, the ex-missing nin, and Haku, right? They must have something if they could survive that A mission in their _first C _mission, right Ruka?" Kotetsu quickly changed the topic, silently saying sorry with his eyes at the still glaring Izumo.

Iruka sighed, acknowledging her friend's subtle attempt, and nodded. "You're right. They did. But it doesn't make me worry less about their survival rate in the upcoming chuunin exam."

"You haven't seen those children in battle _yet, _Ruka. They've grown stronger, I'm sure." Izumo smiled, patting Iruka's head slightly.

"I _really _hope you're right, Zumo." Iruka sighed, enjoying her friend's gentle treatment on her hair.

"I'm _sure _they're stronger than our average gennins, Ruka. Hell, I don't think I want to say this…but they're taught by _the Sharingan Kakashi _himself. As far as I know from others, he doesn't take their training lightly at all…except for his lateness that is." Kotetsu added.

Iruka chuckled, "Well… they have had rather _unusual _training, but yes, I agree with you, Ko. He isn't an easy teacher to please. And he really puts the idea of teamwork above anything else into Naruto and other's minds."

"You seem to know him _far_ _better _than we thought, Ruka." Izumo raised his eyebrows, grinning at the open fondness the female sensei unknowingly bared with those words.

"Yeah…you're _supposed _to hate him, right? Telling us some bad stuff of about him so we can mock him and call him names for the trouble he has put you through these last days you know… Yet here you _praise _him so highly…" Kotetsu smirked, not bothering to hide it from Iruka who gazed at Izumo in confusion until her brain registered with Kotetsu's words.

Both of them smirked at the blush that soon rose on those tan cheeks of their female teammate.

"Ah….you mean…. NO! I'm NOT!! I don't know what you're t-talking about!!" Iruka sputtered, covering her eyes with a slap of her palm.

_Oh my God……_

_I've known other people often comment about our closeness…_

_But I __didn't expect…Ko and Zumo… _

_Why do they __think like THAT as well..!?? _

"Oh…? And _what _are we talking about _exactly, _Ruka?" Izumo asked teasingly.

"Yeah…tell us, Ruka…" Kotetsu whistled at the growing blush on Iruka's face.

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. KAKASHI. AT. ALL.!!!!" Iruka shouted at the top of her lungs. She thanked God that they were in her house so they couldn't disturb the neighbours.

"Do you?" They asked in unison, chuckling at the growl emitted from the female between them.

"Ko. Zumo. Tell me the reason why _the hell_ you think that _before _I make the handseals of Doton: Yomi Numa so that it can swallow you _alive._" Iruka growled as she sat up, lifting her head from Izumo's lap as she glared at both her teammates.

_Me and Kakashi-sensei!?? It's ABSURD._

Izumo and Kotetsu blinked at each other and shrugged. They were secretly _far _too happy enjoying their female teammate's anger, rare and _dangerous _as it was.

_Oh well… does__ she really want to swallow her own house? We don't think so…_

Izumo coughed, lifting a finger before Iruka's face. "First, you talked about him more than any other guy above twelve years old before us."

Iruka merely raised her eyebrows in return. _Huh? I talked about Neji and Lee often as well… And they're thirteen I think… _

_And I talk about Jiraiya-sensei A LOT in front of them as well…… and we're…KYAAH!! Don't Iruka… don't imagine it… you'll damage your brain if you do… it's just…EWWW…_

"Second, you practically act like his _wife _before all people. And not to mention, with or without your three _kids._" Kotetsu continued, ignoring Iruka's sudden ill face.

Iruka blushed slightly at his words, throwing the image of her and the toad sannin out of her mind instantly at her teammate's next opinion. _Did I act like that…? Really? But I'm just happy to be around Naruto and the team…I did NOT hang onto his arm or something like that… We simply talked like friends …right? _

"Third, you _accepted _his offer of dinner _alone. _Don't think we don't know about that, Ruka. It was on the Gossip Vine thanks to Genma." Izumo grinned.

"He practically _dragged _me!" Iruka groaned.

_Gossip Vine!?? I don't think I want to know at all…_

"And you _let _him. Our point still stands." Kotetsu tsked.

_Tch__…… She's soooooooooo…..in denial._

"We were _only _talking about Team 7's damn mission in Water country! And Haku-kun and Zabuza-san! That's _all_!!" Iruka protested. Her blush grew redder and redder by the second.

_What's wrong with THAT!??? _

"And does he _really _need to do _that_? You can read the mission report yourself. And in case you forgot, Haku and Zabuza's info was _really classified _at that time. No one but team 7, Sandaime, and those two knew about it until the official news was made. But _you _did, thanks to _Kakashi _explaining to you_ himself _at that dinner -which I remind you again- you two had _alone_." Izumo threw back, secretly enjoying the obvious change in their female teammate since their 'bickering' had started. The polite sensei was long gone, replaced by a high-tempered woman who was _still _in denial.

_Come on Ruka…. _

Iruka couldn't say anything for that one.

_It's true……Why did I accept his invitation? I can lift him by my single hand and throw him away like I once did to Genma years ago at his insisting to take me for a date…… _

_And why did he need to take me to dinner that day? He should have taken a rest after a week-long mission, a damn dangerous one I might add…_

_And why did Kakashi bother to tell me at all…? He asked my opinion and whether I'm angry at his story or not… He doesn't need to do that unless….._

Realization dawned upon Iruka.

The tiny details that she thought were nothing began appearing one by one in her mind, building the memories of her and the said jounin's moments together.

_Him giving the reports only to me back then… _

_His always smiling eye…_

_Him reassuring me before the Gennin test…_

_His large hand on mine…_

_His hard chest against my back…_

_Him DRAGGING me to dinner…_

_His warm hand holding mine that night…_

_Oh…_

_My…_

_God…_

All those moments and subtle gestures formed one – _two – _conclusions in her mind.

_He…likes…me….?_

_And somehow….somehow……I might like him BACK…_

Both Kotetsu and Izumo smiled at her expression, "So…. you _see _now, Ruka?"

Izumo brushed Iruka's cheek gently, staring at those shocked brown eyes. "Despite your mask, he -besides Naruto, but we can count him out, right?- manages to make you give him your smile, your _real_ smile - the ones that grow fewer and fewer each year, yet, you often smile that smile every time you talk to him or talk about him…Don't think we haven't noticed that, Ruka."

_Really…? I didn't realize… _

"And he -besides the children- gets under your skin so much that he manages to let you release that infamous temper of yours, Ruka, _NOW _and a few days ago. I don't think I know anyone that can do that besides Jiraiya-sensei nowadays…." Kotetsu smirked, patting Iruka's ankle slightly. Like Izumo, he was far too happy to witnessing Iruka's temper at the moment. It had been _years_ since they'd bickered and thrown words against each other like a few minutes ago.

"Not to mention about his _possessiveness _of you…. He's practically following you around if he can and –_despite that underneath the underneath philosophy of his- _very _very _obviously glaring at any males from behind your back…. Even that Uchiha kid and his pink haired girlfriend realize that." Izumo chuckled at the sudden blush appearing _so _quickly on his teammate's face at his comment.

_Now that you say that… _

"Even if you deny it, we can see he's _damn special _to you, Ruka –and you to _him- _and that's the only reason why we let him get closer to you than any other damn males did. You have _too _many admirers you know." Kotetsu grinned.

Iruka couldn't wipe the damn blush off her cheeks at all. "You two…."

She didn't know her teammates understood her…._far _better than she did.

She simply lowered her eyes, staring at her own lap unsurely; the remains of anger were gone completely from her tone as she sighed. "I think…. I get your point….Ko, Zumo."

_And I'm not sure if it's good or bad…._

"Well…now that we're done with your denial, what do you want to do with it, Ruka?" Kotetsu asked.

_FINALLY!!_

"It's….difficult. I'm _sure _he hates my presence now, Ko." Iruka finally smiled, sighing again at the confused faces of her teammates. She hadn't felt it before, but the days spent destroying things and working off her temper finally succeeded in expending most of her chakra, which was unusually _much_ bigger than other average chuunin. Moreover, her 'bickering' with her teammates left her _numb _with the sudden and unexpected realization.

_Suddenly…I feel really tired……_

"Huh? Why do you think that, Ruka?" Izumo blinked.

Iruka shrugged her shoulder unsurely. Her now tired mind couldn't form anymore polite words (not that she could do that in her state now) as she decided to say the truth. "I don't know…. I _used_ to meet him somewhere every day before. But I haven't seen him for …. more than a month now…. except for that damn fight at the chuunin exam recommendation that's it."

"Maybe he's busy with missions?" Kotetsu raised his eyebrows.

"He's asked Naruto to deliver the damn mission reports to me these days. He even doesn't want to tell me that in person, Ko." Iruka sighed again.

"Ruka…." Izumo whispered, pulling the silent female into his lap instead. He could sense the kunoichi was growing more tired by the second as they talked.

"I think he _hates _me, Zumo…" Iruka whispered.

Kotetsu sat on the other side of couch, gripping Iruka's upper arm slightly, "Now…now…don't say that, Ruka."

"And I made a fool of myself before _him _and all the jounins and even Sandaime-sama. They probably think I'm being a PMS-ing _bitch_ or something…" Iruka laughed humourlessly.

Her teammates kept silent.

"Not to mention I _threatened _him of all people….. I don't think it looked like anything you want to do to someone you _like_, huh?" Iruka continued, playing with the chuunin vest of Izumo's.

"I might believe yours implications that somehow he _liked _me…and vice versa. But after that fight…. I doubt that he would look twice in my direction…. _No one _likes _her _after all…" Iruka closed her eyes; she couldn't hold enough power to open them.

"Sssh… just sleep for now, Ruka…" Izumo whispered, his gentle baritone tone lulled the female sensei into sleep.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu sighed, staring silently at their precious teammate.

_We kne__w one day it would turn out like this…_

_But…that's the price you have to pay, Ruka……_

Tbc………

A/N :

Kakashi's confused and Iruka finally is aware of HIS subtle attempts and HER own feelings… They're a bit dense, aren't they? It seems that I love 'torturing' them like this. –coughs- And damn… I LOVE how Naruto and Iruka's _talk _turns out here! –hearts-

Hope u like it! And please review, I'd love to know what do u think of this!

The Next Chapter - **The Precious Friends (or Rival) **

Preview :

"_We know how mother-hen Iruka is sometimes, Asuma. She –hic- simply worries about her 'kids', especially that Naruto brat. I understand her feelings…sort of –hic-." Anko giggled, drinking her own jug. She was already drunk. _

"_Truly, you're right, Genma! My eternal rival here really needs our support now! But, don't worry! If I, the green beast of Konoha, can't help getting your sweet and beautiful Iruka back to your arms, I'll run 10,000 times around Konoha myself!" Gai, already very drunk himself, stood and posed his 'Good Guy' pose toward his rival as a drunk Anko hang onto his arm. _

"_Well…well…. you knock the wrong door, Hatake. Yours are the next door you know…." Zabuza raised his eyebrows at the sudden and unexpected presence before his and Haku's place. _


	9. The Precious Friends or Rival

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: PG-1****3**** (this chapter), R later on. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: ****9**

**Words : 5,****373**** words **

**Summary : What if Iruka was a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

A/N :

First, I'm soooooo sorry for making all of you –including my dear filleyice- wait for this chapter. This new year I've been very busy with college stuffs (as if I have another reasons eh? –sweatdrops-) so I don't have enough time to edit much. Personally I don't think this chapter as good as earlier ones - maybe because I wrote this under a lot of pressures from my real life, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thank u again for waiting!! –bows-

Special thanks to **MischievousPuck & Serenitymitsuki** for your support & patience in me! Thanks for 'reminding' me with ur email when I was 'down'. And don't worry, I don't plan to stop writing this story. Hope u like this chapter, dear! –hugs-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Them Here)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ****Oh wow, I loved Iruka's realization of Kakashi's and her own feelings  
And the whole destruction of the training feild was really cool!**

Thank u! Glad u like their progress!

**- I love Kakashi's and her "relationship" and how it builds with the story and not automatically happen. You're an inspiring writer, and I hope that you continue with this breathtaking story.**

For some reasons, I can't & don't want 'Love at the first sight' thing to happen in this fic. –blushes- Inspiring? Eer... you gave me too much credits, but thank u! –hugs-

**- Poor Iruka, being forced into realazation like that. Poor Kakashi, invoking the wrath of 'Ruka-chan. And again, can I ask for some Tsunade/Jiraiya romancy-actiony stuff? And the 'family talk' -giggles insanely- **

Yep, poor them... xD For your JiraiyaTsunade request, I will see what I can do, be patient, ne? –winks- And family talk...well...Kakashi will get one in this chapter. By whom? Just read & u'll understand. –smiles-

**- ****I really like how you make Iruka-chan (nya:3) strong, and the way you handled the chuunin exams was great! Look at you, you tease... leaving us this very curious teaser :D I love it. Thanks for writing a story that I look forward to seeing an update from!**

The chuunin exam is NOT done...yet. Many things'll happen in this exam and hopefully I can finish it soon. And glad u like this story! –hugs-

**- AH! I love it so much it hurts! I can't wait for more, I love this story! Finally, Iruka realizes her feelings**

Yep...yep... after SEVEN chapters she did realize her feelings... FINALLY XD. She's a slow learner, eh? –winks-

**- ****wow i love this its really orignal at least i think so and i think ill never see iruka as a man again. **

-laughs- I'll take it as compliment in my part. Poor Ruka. xD

**- ****I really hope Iruka kicks Kakashi's butt for being such a jerk. Hmph, making her upset like that. Izumo and Kotetsu are the best teammates ever they standby Iruka no matter what. Maybe you should make they have a little talk with Kakashi for being mean to Iruka. I think she scared him a little or at least make him think twice about his attitude. You know what they say about assumptions and he assumed too much. Sorry, I don't mean to be emotional I just think Iruka deserves a little understanding. Hey, here's a suggestion maybe Naruto should confront Kakashi for hurting Iruka and drop some info on him. That way he can realize what he did and try to patch things up between them. Love the chapter, the story is really shaping up to be an excellent tale and is rapidly becoming on of my all-time favorites.**

Wow, you read my mind for this chapter! For Naruto's part...well...I'll see what I can do with him and Kakashi...later though. And thank u, dear! –hugs-

**- I have to say that I was hesitant at first to read a fic where Iruka was female, but this has become addictive for me. It's so good!! I love what you've done with the characters and the closeness between Iruka and her loved ones. I absolutely adore Izumo and Kotetsu. I can't wait for more.**

Thank u!! I know the female!Iruka idea isn't accepted much by some people but I can't help my mind to imagine it and this story is the result. And yeah, I wish I had had Izumo & Kotetsu as my brothers – I love their protectiveness too. –laughs-

**- Izky**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 09 - The Precious Friends (or Rival) : 5,3****73**** words**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well…..I still personally think it's a bit uncalled for, Kakashi." Kurenai's red eyes glared at his solemn dark one. She was still a bit miffed over the recent 'event' that happened in the Hokage's room a few days ago.

Kakashi simply grunted, drinking his share of sake as his jounin colleagues surrounded him.

"Now…now…Kurenai, you know Kakashi _is _usually like that. And he's right, isn't he?" Asuma patted his silver haired friend on the shoulder as he gulped his sake, leaning against the seat the bar provided.

"We know how mother-hen Iruka is sometimes, Asuma. She –hic- simply worries about her 'kids', especially that Naruto brat. I understand her feelings…sort of –hic-." Anko giggled, drinking her own jug. Unlike most of the jounins, she was already drunk.

"Even Anko agrees with me, don't you, Anko?" Kurenai patted her female jounin friend as she continued to glare at the silent masked jounin. She after all…. really thought of Iruka as her younger sister and it made her angry to see how Kakashi treated the female chunin that day – cold and emotionless.

"Sure, Kurenai… -hic-"

"Tch…don't gang up against Kakashi, you women…. He _is _having a fight with his chuunin. You should treat him better than that, right Kakashi?" Genma grinned, playing his dear senbon with his fingers as he drank his fifth jug of sake. Genma had always been a heavy drinker after all, and he could hold his liquor better than the snake summoning female jounin beside Kurenai.

"Truly, you're right, Genma! My eternal rival here really needs our support now! But, don't worry! If I, the green beast of Konoha, can't help getting your sweet and beautiful Iruka back to your arms, I'll run 10,000 times around Konoha myself!" Gai, already very drunk himself, stood and posed his 'Good Guy' pose toward his rival as a drunk Anko hang onto his arm.

"Aww…. Naked, dear?" Anko giggled, hanging uselessly onto Gai.

"Your wish is my command, my dear lotus!"

"Eww…not here, you two." Kurenai groaned at their action.

"………………….." The copy nin kept silent, staring at the empty spot on the wall for the nineteenth time that night. He hadn't responded to any of his friends' comments since they decided to take him forcefully for a drink together. The silver haired jounin had been _moping _since his 'fight' with the brown haired chuunin, thus the other jounins decided to cheer him up - but so far that night, the copy nin hadn't reacted to any of their jokes.

"Still…I would say you should have used …. _better _words with Iruka, Kakashi. We saw how angry she was at that time… It's…_frightening._" Raidou shook his head, smoking as his eyes wandered over the bar out of boredom.

"I agree with you. You choose an interesting kunoichi, Kakashi. She practically froze Genma on the spot in a second! Damn…. I _wish _I could learn that jutsu…" Asuma chuckled at the horrified expression the senbon sucking jounin threw at him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We have a deal _not _to talk about that anymore, right!?" Genma protested, trying to hide his blush by drinking his sake again.

Kurenai merely smirked, responding to her '_absolutely-more-than-a-friend-not-yet-a-lover' _jounin friend's words. "Well…. But you have to admit, she's more than what she seems on the outside…. I haven't seen Genma shocked like that since he was thrown into a dumping tip by a female after insisting to take her for a date … wait a minute…the said female was Iruka _too, _right?"

Genma groaned as the rest of jounins -save Kakashi himself- chuckled.

"Iruka did _that_?? Wow!! Never expected that from a –hic- polite sensei like her!" Anko laughed.

"Points for Iruka-sensei!!"

"Hahaha….!!" The rest of jounins laughed out loud. Even Kurenai chuckled.

Kakashi groaned, finally fed up with the stupidity of his jounin friends that night. "I'm going home." He stood and turned away from the drunken jounins.

"Aww…but the party barely started, Kakashi!!"

He ignored the groans and protests from his comrades as he walked outside the bar.

_I think talking with Zabuza is much better than accompanying those drunk jounin friends of mine… _

Deciding to do that, he simply went to the jounin apartment complex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…well…. you knocked on the wrong door, Hatake. Your's is the next door you know…." Zabuza raised his eyebrows at the sudden and unexpected presence before his and Haku's place.

The silver haired copy nin simply shrugged, "I don't need to knock on my own home." He simply stood before the door which the ex-missing nin leaned on.

"Oh well….Haku is cooking dinner right now…." Zabuza didn't continue his words as he turned back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Kakashi simply walked inside on the silent invitation the other jounin gave him and closed the door behind him.

The place was a jounin-standard apartment, with three rooms separated by thin walls: the small bedroom, the bathroom, and a bigger space for a kotatsu and things in general. Kakashi was greeted by an aproned-Haku cooking in a corner of the room, which was used for a small cooking space. The rather beautiful boy smiled in greeting, "Kakashi-san! It's nice to see you again. Do you want to eat dinner with us?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the pink flower pattern covering the boy's apron and nodded, deciding to sit under the kotatsu in the middle of the room. "Nice apron you have here, Haku."

The chuunin blushed slightly at the comment, glancing down at the apron he wore. "Thank you. Sakura-chan chose it for me."

Zabuza, who was sitting on the other side kotatsu (and leaning against the wall behind him), raised his eyebrow at the boy. "I told you it was _too _pink, Haku."

Haku simply smiled sheepishly as he was preparing the food, which Kakashi discovered as a delicious-looking yakisoba. Even though it was very simple and fast dish to make, it was far different than eating ramen like some too lazy bachelor jounins usually did. Being one of the said jounins, Kakashi thought Zabuza was pretty lucky having the boy as his private cook.

_Well…Iruka is a great cook as well… _

The silver haired jounin frowned at his last thought and dismissed the sight of the smiling chuunin from his mind….or tried to. Thoughts of the female chuunin always appeared unexpectedly these days in his numb mind, and Kakashi didn't know how to get _that _smiling face out of his brain.

_I'm pathetic…_

_I'm interested in a mere smiling face…. _

_And I don't know how to stop this empty feeling at all….._

It was a half hour later when they were done eating (and Kakashi being the very fast eater as usual) that Zabuza asked the question.

"So…what's up?"

Kakashi blinked as he lifted his eye from the sight of the empty bowl before him which he had been staring at for the last ten minutes. "Huh?"

Haku, being the very well mannered boy he was, picked the remains of dinner off the kotatsu and put them in the sink to be cleaned. "I need to go buy a few things at the 24-hour market now. Please make yourself comfortable, Kakashi-san. And Zabuza-san, don't destroy the apartment, _please_." He threw them a smile and bowed lightly at the sitting silver haired jounin.

"Hai…hai…. Just go, brat."

Kakashi simply raised his eyebrow when the chuunin walked outside the small apartment, leaving him and Zabuza alone. He glanced back at the other jounin, who was currently leaning on the wall before him.

"Your boy is a well-mannered one. You should be proud."

Zabuza shrugged, playing with a kunai that appeared from nowhere, throwing it into the empty air and catching it every few seconds. "He's _too _nice sometimes. But yes, I'm proud of him. I will kill you if you tell anyone -or him- though."

"I don't need to."

_One must be blind if they don't see the protective yet proud gaze you give him, Zabuza. _

"So, what's up? This's the first time you've come here. And I doubt the copy nin is visiting me because he's too stupid to cook for himself." It was Zabuza's turn to raise his eyebrow when the silver haired jounin brushed his hair out of frustation at his words.

"I can't get her out of my mind." Kakashi sighed, staring at the small cupboard beside him, facing away the ex-missing nin.

It was ironic, really. More than a month ago, Momochi Zabuza was merely a missing nin who wanted to kill him and his students for the sake of finishing a mission from a mad man - and Kakashi accepted it. But now, after having known the man for a while, Kakashi felt that Zabuza was the only person that could listen to his problems without pitying -or worse- _worrying _about him.

Zabuza wouldn't blame or throw some sympathetic words at him like some his other friends did. He simply would tell his thoughts with his blunt and straight words, too careless to worry that they would hurt anyone he told them to.

He was –after all- the most emotionless rude bastard jounin Kakashi had ever met.

And Kakashi was fine with that.

That's why he had decided to tell him his problem in the first place.

"Her?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Ah…that chuunin of yours. Still not talking to her, huh?"

"She's not mine." Kakashi had lost count of how many times he had said those words and he was simply too tired to throw any glares to the smirking ex-missing nin to support them.

Right.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hatake. People are _not _blind...Especially after that fight in Hokage's room. People're betting when you two will get back to each other like some sappy romance movie. Females gossip behind you two and _giggle _every time your names are mentioned, which is _a lot._ It's _hell._"

"I could care less about what others think, Zabuza."

"Right…right…I forgot you're the lazy bastard loner here. So, what's the problem now? You're still not talking to her? Then just meet her and _talk_."

"I'm horribly impressed with your perceptiveness here, you know."

"Hey, I told you before that romance and stuff weren't my thing, didn't I? Why don't you talk it over with your other…friends? Like that Genma guy? Or maybe Raidou? He looks pretty harmless to me."

"Genma would simply laugh at me. Raidou would read me one of his 'Love problems' books. They're crazy."

"The others?"

"The same. Or maybe they would try to kill me… Iruka is _quite_ popular if you want to know."

"Tch…this's troublesome… Okay, I'll simply ask you a question then… What. Is.Your. Problem. With. Her, It was easier than Kakashi expected to _finally _admit it.

"About what?"

Apparently Kakashi's mouth had its own brain as it let out the words deeply hidden inside his brain with a speed Kakashi had never used in anything but missions.

"Her _very… unusual_ ninja skills. Not to mention her sudden break down after beating the hell out of a Sannin that day – you saw it too. Her politeness. Her closeness with Jiraiya. That ANBU jutsu. Her threat. Her sudden temper. Her destroying most of the training grounds. _Everything_."

"Slow down, Hatake. So… basically you're _still_ notbelieving in what we saw at the training grounds? Or in Hokage's room? Which one?"

"Both."

"Then why don't you meet her and ask her yourself?"

"I don't want her to see me … _confused_ like this."

"Okay… the main problem is your manly pride, right, I can understand that."

"Being understood by you is _reeeally _what I need now."

"Shut up, Hatake. Do you want my advice or not?"

"Right."

"So you don't want to ask her, fine. How about you're asking those two overprotective teammates of hers?"

"Kotetsu and Izumo?"

"That's what I mean. I don't know your chuunin that well, but if you ask me, I'll tell you that those two are ones who know her the best…and they're safer than that toad Sannin if they decide they want to _kill _you for some reason."

"She's _not _my chuunin."

"Right…right… so, do you agree? Good. It's late already and Haku is waiting outside. Just go before he freezes out there, will you?"

"Thanks, Zabuza."

Thirty seconds later, Haku entered the empty room, save for his mentor. The chuunin chuckled at the frustration Zabuza showed at the now vanishing guest.

"I can't believe he's _this _stupid over female problems. He's more _hopeless _than _me._"

_And I don't even like any women here…._

"Don't say that, Zabuza-san. Let's hope those two will solve their differences and talk it over, okay?"

Zabuza simply shook his head, turning to look up at the ceiling as he staring through it to the chakra he'd sensed long ago. "Hey, you up there. Don't tell anyone about this talk, okay? I will kill you before Kakashi realizes it if you do."

There was a whisper, very soft that only Zabuza and Haku could hear it.

"_Don't worry, Zabuza-san." _

Behind those boards in the ceiling, watching the two ex-missing nins for quite a while, Yamato -one of the two guarding ANBU- simply grinned in the darkness.

_Well…well…looks like those gossipers are right after all… _

_Kakashi-senpai has an interest in a female?__I'd never have guessed…_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had known that he had made some fucked up decisions through the years being a cursed genius.

But he didn't realize that even God himself had no patience anymore to wait for his decision.

The proof was walking toward him at the moment.

"Kakashi-san? We want to talk with you. Can you spare a moment, please?" Izumo, one of the two chuunins, smiled politely in greeting.

The other chuunin didn't bother to be polite at all. "We want to talk about your fight with our Ruka." Kotetsu grumbled, staring straight at his solemn eye.

Kakashi simply curved his eye at the chuunin's bluntness, "Lead the way."

_Some coincidences, huh?_

They were walking toward the forest, which was very rarely crossed by villagers or most shinobis. For a moment Kakashi wondered if they simply wanted to kill him for having an open fight with their dear female teammate in front of their Hokage or following their precious teammate around for quite a while.

_Naah… If this __because of me following Iruka…, it should have been months ago….. not now. _

_And that leaves__ the me having a fight with their 'Ruka' part…_

Stopping in the small area covered by trees, Kakashi was impressed with the sudden changes the two chuunins showed him.

The smiling Izumo turned around and leant against one of the trees. His friend, Kotetsu, was crossing his arms as he squatted down beside his teammate's standing form. Their sudden cold eyes stared from Kakashi's head to toe in seconds.

_They're quite good at__ intimidating people, huh? I suppose working in the Torture and Investigation Unit can do that to you…_

"What do you want from Iruka, Kakashi-san?" Izumo started.

"And if you simply want to get into her pants, you _die_. We _will _kill you if that's your _only _answer." Kotetsu added so casually.

Kakashi refrained himself from telling them to _try. _

_Don't forget Kakashi. They are-were Jiraiya's apprentices AND Iruka's teammates. They must have something up their sleeves to even have the courage to tell you that. _

He shrugged, deciding to say his thoughts. "I care about her. A lot."

_There. At least I can admit that, huh?_

"Then do you have reasons why you've been avoiding her recently?"

"Is it about that Gennin recommendation fight?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze, staring at the grasses near his own feet. "Why does she need to be like _that_?" He answered them back with a question.

The two chuunins blinked, clearly surprised at his sudden question. "Huh?"

"Why does she need to hide _anything_ behind that 'perfectly good young woman' image...? I didn't even know she had a temper that high -a _dangerous _one from what I can tell- until we had _that_ conversation in the Hokage's room. She has _a lot _of potential to be better than she is now, but she chooses to be a simple school teacher and hide her inhuman strength behind it." Kakashi continued as he threw his thought after managing to think it over and over again - right after visiting Zabuza _until now_.

Both chuunins seemed shocked.

"Wait a minute… how do you know about _that_?? Her inhuman strength _how_?" Izumo asked back, surprise evident in his tone.

Kakashi shrugged again, leaning against the tree himself. "I saw her having a _match _with Jiraiya and I was _impressed_ -a very _very _rare thing to happen I assure you- with her temper and her skills, which were _far _above those of average chuunins in our village. She used an A-level ninjutsu to catch Jiraiya in her trap as if she caught a mere fly."

Izumo sighed, slapping his hand on his forehead lightly. His cold façade was disappearing by seconds as Kakashi explained. "That's her favourite jutsu to trap enemies with skills far from her own. She rarely used that though."

"Who else was with you that time? Were you alone?" Kotetsu still looked serious as his eyes never left the jounin's dark one.

"Zabuza. We were going home after a mission and then we saw them. That's all you need to know. You two didn't answer my questions though. And why did you lead me here in the middle of the forest."

Both chuunins glanced at each other for a minute before they nodded.

"We're….worried about Iruka."

A raised eyebrow.

"…..and you….maybe.-coughs-"

Two raised eyebrows. (Those chuunins couldn't see the other one, but that wasn't the point)

Izumo coughed, mirroring his teammate's response at that bored solemn eye staring back at them. "Look. We don't want to trouble you, really. We just want to confirm something about you and your…_closeness_…with our teammate."

"Hn."

"Okay, what Izumo is _trying _to say is that ALL damn shinobis know that you two act practically like a _married_ couple, with your possessiveness and her tendency to mother-hen you and your three 'kids'. This's a shinobi village after all, Hatake."

"I can be careless about what others think about my social life, Hagane."

"Yeah. But we damn _care _about Iruka's _love _life which -somehow- connects with _you_." Kotetsu shouted back, starting to get irritated at unresponsive jounin before them.

_Why the hell__ does Iruka like a guy like him_

"So? She can take care of herself."

"Kakashi-san... Please, we don't mean to meddle with anything between you and Iruka, you should know that first. We only want to ask : _why do you avoid Iruka nowadays?_"

"And that concerns you two because…?"

Kotetsu groaned. _This guy talks in riddles! _"Iruka is a _wreck _because she thinks that you _hate _her, damn it!!"

Kakashi blinked. "And why should I hate her?"

_Huh? Hate her…? _

"Don't play with us! We were in that recommendation exam as well and we saw how you treated her, Hatake!"

"Should I remind you that _she _was the one who threatened me?"

"And you deserve it for treating her _that way_! You talked to her as if she was _nothing!_"

"Forgive me to be born with this way of talking then."

"Argh!! That's _not _what I mean, Hatake!!"

Izumo sighed and massaged his temple out of resignation at the 'bickering' between the other two people before him. "Okay….. stop please. This's going nowhere…."

The two ignored him, throwing comments against each other.

"Kotetsu…. Kakashi-san…"

Ignored again.

"Please. Stop."

And again.

"Don't make me use _Ranshinsho _on you two…. _Please._"

And Kotetsu shut up from his ranting in the jounin's ear, immediately turning to face his teammate. "You're _kidding me, _Zumo."

The gentle chuunin simply raised his eyebrow, staring back into his teammate's eyes. "Try me, Ko. Let me talk to him, okay?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow when the pressing _threatening _chakra around Kotetsu vanished in a blink. The said chuunin muttered low under his breath when he turned his back against _him, _walking a few steps away only to lean against the nearest tree.

The jounin didn't miss the jutsu's name mentioned a few seconds earlier.

_Ranshinsho? __Important Body Points Disturbance? How could a chuunin know an A-rank medic ninjutsu like that…?_

Izumo, apparently satisfied with his friend's action, turned back to face Kakashi. "I'm sorry about that, Kakashi-san. Kotetsu means well, but sometimes his mouth has a brain of its own."

"Hey!"

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay."

The gentle chuunin smiled back, too used with Kotetsu's rudeness to comment about Kakashi's careless tone. "First…. After listening to you and Kotetsu for a while, may I guess that you….don't believe what you saw in either the training ground or Hokage's room …? About our Ruka?"

Kakashi kept silent.

Izumo nodded at the unspoken answer, "About that….. believe it or not, but you –and the others in the Hokage room at that time- saw what most of villagers considered lost years ago, Kakashi-san…."

Kakashi glanced back at him, raising his eyebrow in wonder. _Lost…? _

"About Iruka and Jiraiya-sensei's fight…. And what happened back then in the chuunin exam recommendation…. they were things that Iruka _has _tried to hide from all of us for years. She _wasn't_ supposedto act like that, but her temper got the better of her those two times. She didn't - and doesn't want to reveal them for her own reasons. I know she's still _regretting_ it as we speak."

"What reasons?"

Izumo shook his head, sighing. "We can't tell you that. You should ask that to Ruka yourself."

"And what makes you think that I _want _to do _that_?"

Suddenly Kotesu, who had been listening in silence for a while, stood straight as he continued his teammate's words. His voice was as firm as his gaze toward the jounin before him. "If you're really serious about her, just _believe _in her, Hatake. If you _don't, _kindly _stay the hell away _from her before you two get any fucking closer than now." There was a threat if Kakashi could hear one.

Izumo simply patted his obviously agitated teammate's shoulder, "What we _really _mean is that if you care about her, please wait until she tells you herself, Kakashi-san. She has gone through so many difficult things in her life… we don't want to make things a lot more difficult for her."

Kakashi sighed, lowering his gaze toward the grasses on the chuunin's feet; somehow he couldn't face their eyes.

"I'll try…."

That was the only thing he could say.

A few minutes later, staring into those vanishing backs of the two chuunins', Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about Iruka's closeness with her teammates. It was clearly apparent to him that there was an important bond between the three of them, much closer than any others bonds he had ever seen in others chuunins.

_What a woman to make __two males ready to give anything for her. _

_I guess….. it's not only me who fell for her smile, huh? _

Kakashi sighed.

_Well…. This's more complicated than I thought… _

_I have a lot to think about all of this…._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE CHUUNIN EXAM - A FEW DAYS LATER……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first part of chuunin exam was already finished. Of all 50 teams joined, only half of them made it through Ibiki's deception test.

Still, before they can feel any relief, the passing teams must take the second test which was lead by Anko, the sadistic female jounin. They had to pass the Forest of Death in three days, complete with the Earth and the Sky scrolls.

Iruka didn't know if she should feel happiness, relief, worry, or anger at the fact that ALL the rookie nin taught by Asuma, Kurenai, and …. _Kakashi _were having to battle in life and death situation at the moment.

_They're still too young…._

Anxiety filled her mind as she finished the day teaching her class. She did _not _want to think of any of the _possibilities _of what might happen to her dear students, as inexperienced as they were, in facing those older and experienced gennin teams from earlier years.

That's why she was now, instead of sleeping on her bed like any other normal chuunin, choosing to spend the night working out her body and mind. It was a better thing to do than tossing in her bed out of the worries she had for her students –no- her _ex- _students.

Kicking the broken tree for the last time, Iruka finally satisfied to see the said tree crumbled into pieces as it couldn't bear any of her inhuman strength anymore.

"Wow… It's truly a youthful sight to see a lady did that!!"

The sudden appearance of a _blinding green _(never mind it was night already, it was _that _blinding, with that _neon green _thing) greeted Iruka when the chuunin leaped out of the way of whoever appeared suddenly at her training place.

"Who are you!?" It wasn't her usual polite way to greet someone, but after hours under harsh training and _trying _to forget what might happen to her _ex-_students that night _plus _with being nearly blinded by the said green color, Iruka wouldn't humor the new guest before her. _Not a chance. _

"Ah!! Forgive me, my lady! Let me introduce myself! I'm Maito Gai, the green beast of Konoha, at your service, Ma'am!" The figure, apparently male, before her formed a deep bow as he gave her his equally blinding grin (how _the hell _did he do that in darkness like this???)

Iruka blinked as she tried to recognize the face shown under the moonlight. Being one of the mission room staff, she knew most of shinobi in Konoha but it still took her a few minutes to do that, especially in the night like now.

_Maito….Gai…?_

_I'm sure I've seen that bowl haircut somewhere….It looks…familiar?_

_And THAT green jumpsuit…._

_Where did I see it before….?_

_And that pose….._

And finally Iruka remembered.

"Ah! You're….Gai-sensei?? The one who teaches Rock Lee…?" Iruka finally asked. Even though she didn't know the man that well and rather avoided him in the first place (due to his…._unusual _quirks), Iruka was grateful that Maitou Gai was Rock Lee's teacher. The jounin was the best teacher Iruka could ask for Lee (in _purely _physical aspect of course. She - unfortunately- couldn't say the same for the other - _the mental aspect_ ).

The man, Gai, grinned as he showed his 'Good Guy' pose. "Yup! I, Maito Gai, just finished my two thousandth time running around Konoha. And it's so surprising me to see a beautiful lady like Iruka-sensei training alone in this wilderness and darkness! But don't be afraid, sensei! I shall accompany you in your training if that's what you wish for, my lady!"

Iruka sweat dropped. "Err….I think I can manage alone, Gai-sensei."

_NOW I remember why I avoid__ed him in the first place…… _

_And why I forgot who he was…._

"Nonsense! Don't be shy, my lady! I noticed that you have a really gorgeous taijutsu! My eternal rival Kakashi is really lucky to have a beautiful and talented kunoichi like you beside him, sensei! I would _love _to have met you _sooner _to see what woman can capture my eternal rival's heart but I was too occupied in training my team outside Konoha for this very youthful Chuunin exam, so forgive me, sensei! It's a shame that you two are having a fight, but I, the green beast of Konoha, assure you that it is normal between _lovers_ to have it once a while." Gai stroked a pose again.

Iruka blushed.

_What the….? Eternal rival? Lovers? I don'__t even want to know what rumors are around recently…. _

"Ano….. There's nothing between me and Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei…"

But the jounin ignored her words, still announcing some nonsense (at least to Iruka) in his rather loud voice, breaking the silence and stillness of the night. "I regret to tell you that my eternal rival doesn't have any experiences with any woman beside his mother or his female teammate! That's why he doesn't know what to say or do before a beautiful sweet youthful chuunin like you, Iruka-sensei! But no fear! I promise to help you two getting the precious love you two held on between each other or I will do push-ups 5,000 times if I fail!"

Iruka's headache grew more and more with each word the green beast of Konoha threw into her tired brain.

_This's getting ridiculous…. _

_Me and Kakashi…? _

_I haven't seen the man for days at all!! _

_And I have no idea how to face him now…… with all I've done in the Hokage's room and how the real exam turned out now….._

"Gai-sensei….. I haven't met Kakashi-sensei for days. What makes you think-"

"Ah!! Apparently my eternal rival is too shy to meet you to admit his eternal love to you, Iruka-sensei! I didn't know for sure back then why he keep being distracted in every one of my youthful challenges recently, but looking at your gorgeous face, I couldn't help but understand his denial! Ah young love, it's so _wonderful_ to see shinobi like us still have a chance to enjoy this life!"

Iruka groaned, finally giving up stopping the jounin from talking and choosing to humor him a bit. It was a useless battle from the start. "And what do you mean with your 'challenge', sensei?"

"Men like me and Kakashi have to keep our vigor in its fullest and doing these challenges are not only helping us to maintain it, but also keeping our eternal rivalry and friendship as firm as a _rock _in the Rock village, sensei!"

Iruka was too tired to pay anymore attention than needed, but she decided to ask, "Like…?"

_Kakashi-sensei? Challenges? With Gai-sensei…? _

_I think I'm too tired for any of these…_

Gai-sensei didn't seem to sense her tiredness as he posed his 'Good Guy #2' pose. His grin glinted very clearly under the moonlight. "Currently it's 50-51 in my eternal rival's favour but I'm going to get my win back, sensei! He won the latest match of ours in the 'Ichiraku Ramen Eating contest' with 14 to 13.5 bowls! But let's not forget that I won the match before that one - the '2 Hour Stare Down match' ! It was too sad that my eternal rival was KO after 10 seconds of unrelieved exposure to my gorgeous eyebrows!"

Iruka sweat dropped in response.

_These__ two seem to fight over rather pointless things….. _

"Errr…… That's…. nice, Gai-sensei. Still, I think it's already late enough. If you don't mind I really wanna go take a rest tonight."

Apparently it was THE right choice of words when immediately the green beast of Konoha stopped any of his youthful speech and bowed at her deeply. "Of course! Forgive me to take your time, sensei! A beauty like you needs your beauty sleep after all! I shall not take anymore of your time and I pray for my eternal rival to admit his undying love to you soon! Let me take you home then, Iruka-sensei!"

Before she could refuse, the jounin already pulled her arm and a swirl of chakra later - they already stood before her door. Iruka blinked in amazement at the impressive speed the jounin performed the transportation jutsu.

_Wha….he's VERY fast…. Very few jounin can maintain this level of speed. I guess him being Kakashi-sensei's rival is true after all… _

_But more importantly…how the hell he can know MY address…??_

"See you next time, Iruka-sensei!" And a blink later, Gai already vanished from her sight.

Iruka blinked a few times, making sure that anything occurred a few minutes earlier wasn't her imagination at all.

When she believed the door before her was really hers, Iruka pulled out her house key, unlocking the door and entering the darkness of her rather spacious home.

As tired as she was now, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the oddness she felt that night.

_Eating contest? Stare down match? It doesn't sound like Kakashi-sensei at all…_

_Still…_

_He's unpredictable that way…._

And Iruka let out a tired smile.

Tbc………..

A/N : No Kakashi-Iruka interactions here. Sorry. I want to focus on what their friends thought of the two first. –sweatdrops-

Still, YAY!! After waiting for months, we're FINALLY catching up to the Chuunin Exam Arc! –happy- I myself can't wait writing the next chapter!! Many things will be revealed there! –winks-

Okay, that's all from me for now. Until next chapter!

- Izky

The Next Chapter – **The Snake's Curse**

Preview :

_It was obvious something agitated and stressed the usually gentle woman and she tried –badly if he might add- to hide it from him. _

_Kakashi didn't like it. Not at all. _

"_It's not your fault, sensei. And you have a right being angry with me. I'm supposed to keep Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura safe in this exam. But no, this has to happen." Kakashi sighed as he brushed his hair in frustration. _

_--------------------------_

"_You don't understand, Kakashi. It's because him…. because him… sensei…. I have to fight him for them! Just….just move it!" _

_---------------------------_

_No wonder Jiraiya looks so protective of her._

_She reminds __us__ of Tsunade-sama._

_---------------------------_


	10. The Snake's Curse

**THE KUNOICHI'S HEART**

**Title: The Kunoichi's Heart**

**Rating: ****R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: ****10**

**Words : 5,****222 ****words **

**Summary : What if Iruka was a female? Follow the Naruto story since the very beginning...**

**Pairing : KakaIru, SasuSaku, NaruHina (the others will ba canon-like hopefully)**

A/N :

Hello again u all!! Here the new chapter from me! Finally we're getting somewhere into the Chuunin exam!! Yay!! –happy-

Thanks to anyone who reviewed me in the last chapter : **LufflyEmi, Gossamerisred, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, NightEssence, Flashtabulor, bored2death, jazzy2may, raveresque-fantastique, bradley, klnolan, MischievousPuck. **

Special thanks to **SongoftheDarquePhoenix **and **MischievousPuck **for being my loyal readers since the very beginning. I really appreciate ur supports, dear! Can I hug you? –hugs-

And ofcourse, thanks to my dear beta reader, **filleyice! **Without u, this chapter won't be here in this site, dear!! –glomps-

**PS : Lately I'm interested in RoyxRiza from Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. Do u know any sites that allow u to download their doujinshis, preferably translated in english? Thx! **

* * *

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Them Here)**

* * *

**I love the female Iruka! And the motherly moments with her and Naruto make me want to squeal! So cute! I hope her and Kakashi work out their problems soon.**

I love her too (or I won't write her as main character of this story, ne? –winks-). Glad u like Iruka & Naruto's moments! And yeah…she & Kakashi will make up…..someday. somewhere. Hopefully it won't take _too _long. –snickers-

**- Every chapter gets better and better it seems! Loved this chapter, it was really nice to see how everyone else felt. You know I'll be happily awaiting the next one!**** 2 thumbs way up It was definitely worth the wait. There aren't many fics that I can remember so well that I don't have to go back and reviews... This one is that good!**

How…. U flatter me too much, dear. Thank u, I suppose? –blushes- I just hope u all won't wait too long for the next chapters, still thank u for waiting!! –smiles-

**- The part with Izumo and Koteteus was well written, (Hahaha! Poor Kakashi XD) as was the whole chapter. And don't let anyone tell you otherwize!**

Really? You think so…?? I confused myself when I wrote their bickering back then, still glad u like that part! –happy-

**- C****ould there, perhaps be some more hints of Gai/Anko later on?**

Yup, you bet. I like that pairing. Their craziness matches each other LoL. If u have any ideas for these two, I'm open for them!!

**- I really do enjoy a lot of this story, but I think I've finally been wrenched out of it by the level of power and mystery lavished on Iruka. Some of what makes his character interesting in the original is that he's not exceptional in power or a mysterious past, but he's a good person and loving and open. Super-human strength, relationship with both Sannin, special jutsus, loved by everyone...it takes the main interest out, for me, with how powered-up she is.**

Oh my…. So I take it u won't continue reading this story then? –sad-. Well….. I know that maybe Iruka is a bit _too _perfect for some people, but I have my own reasons to make her like that. I had told u though in earlier chapters that this's a rather different than usual KakaIru fic so don't expect the usual 'average' Iruka (as if he's a _female _isn't enough LoL). To be honest, I'm a bit feed up with how extraordinary Kakashi in some fics, so I try to make one for Iruka. Apparently she came out a bit _too _perfect – but I still like it. Believe me, this female! Iruka has her own flaws as well, but it's still a long way to reveal _all_ of it because it's tied tightly with her past (which was still unclear to this point). I even touched this topic slightly in this chapter. Still thank u for letting me know. It's interesting to know your point and I hope I can adjust the story to be _slightly_ believable in Iruka's part. Oh well, everyone has his/her own opinion, so I'll respect yours. Thank u again for reviewing! –smiles-.

**- I love your story and I hope that you up-date soon, I cant wait to find out what happens next. Hope you are well.**

If u think that being buried by tons of medic books every day is well, then yes I'm well. LoL. Thank u for being so patient with my very VERY slow update!

**- AHH. just started your story today, and i just LOVE IT! i was just wondering though, what was that thing with iruka and zabuza? or was it mentioned before? im slow like a snail.**Hey, new reader!! Glad to meet u!! –happy- Huh? Iruka and Zabuza? Which chapter? Do u mean their first meeting after team 7 mission in Cloud country? I'm sorry, I don't understand. I'm slow like a snail too. xD

**- I wasn't sure that I would like this story but wonderfully surprisingly I found I very much enjoy this story a lot. I think its perfect. Iruka's female self is still Iruka and you handle him/her very well! I love the slow build up and the perfect burgeoning relationship between Kakashi and Iruka. I look very much forward to future chapters.**

Thank u! Yay, glad u approve this female!Iruka. –happy-. Yup, I like their slow build up relationship too…. I just hope their relationship isn't _too _slow to ur liking xD

**- it's very kyoot. it has promise, i'll give you that. however, your excessive use of 'light' and 'lightly' is starting to get annoying...**

Really? I don't notice…… thanks for letting me know. I'll write other similar words from the dictionary then. –snickers-

**- wonder how is kakashi going to patch things up after the prelims or the invasion? When did you start to write about Iruka being female and the first I seen of this type of story? Rukia and Iruka or to similar or is it conicendence**

Well they will make up…..eventually. This's my first time writing about Female!Iruka although there's another Kakashixfemale!Iruka short story in my LJ named 'A Simple Story'. And yeah, I believe I'm the first one writing this idea in Naruto world fic LoL. And who do u mean with Rukia? –confused- u mean Rukia from Bleach?

**- medic classes? o rly? sounds interesting!**

Really. I'm a medic student in her third year. This is why I can't update too often bcause exams and books always surround me every day. This August I'll begin my clinic education training! I wanna be a doctor one day, pray for me please! –smiles-

**- That was FANTASTIC. Zabuza is a good friend for Kakashi. I am so glad you keep him alive in your story he brings insight for Kakashi even if it is a bit blunt. But I would not have it any other way. I am so sorry I took so long to review. I know its no excuse but I started a new job and have been too tired to get on to read fanfic. You are doing a great job with this story. I love the end of this chapter when Guy stalks Iruka. It was hilarious. How did the Green Beast know where Iruka lived. Can someone say restraining order? Just kidding. Loved it! Loved it! Loved it!**

Don't worry, dear! Thank u for reviewing in between ur busy days! Believe me, I know what 'tiredness' mean and it's okay! –smiles- Yup, I think Zabuza balances Kakashi enough, ne? I don't want Kakashi to be _too _unemotional with others (bsides with Iruka & team7 of course). –laughs- Honestly I don't know how Guy can know Iruka's address. Maybe he knows ALL shinobi's places in Konoha simply bcause they are his DEAR comrades or something. Knowing Guy, it's possible. –snickers- Glad u like this story!! Thank u! –hugs-

**Have any interesting ideas for the development of this story? Contact me ASAP!! I'm open for any ideas!! –smiles-**** And don't forget to read the note after the end of this chapter! It's VERY important!!**

Ok then, enjoy the story for now!!

- Izky

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Snake's Curse : ****5,222**** words**

* * *

"How is he?"

"He's stable enough……….for now."

Iruka said nothing, staring down at the unconscious black haired gennin lying down before her.

_Why….why him….._

She had headed to this place as fast as she could when the news reached her ears.

After years of dissappearance, Orochimaru returned. Attacked Konoha in the middle of the Chuunin exam.

And succeded in giving his curse to one of the last Uchiha.

To Uchiha Sasuke. One of her dear students –no- her dear _ex_-students.

Unconsciously, she gritted her teeth tightly as the long forgotten memories of the snake summoning Sannin resurfaced in her mind, making her _forget_ the silent presence standing beside her – a nearly impossible feat given their last fight and all.

_Orochimaru…… Even after all these years……_

_Why do you need to return here? _

_Was it not enough……making all of us miserable back then? _

"Why are you here, Iruka-sensei?"

The sudden question made Iruka blink as she quickly turned to its source only to meet a familiar single dark eye staring back against her startled ones. "Yes…?"

"If I remember right, you should have been beside Sandaime, arranging all of the matches with the other exam officers."

_You shouldn't be here. _

Iruka immediately glared back at the figure before her. It had been days or weeks since she saw or talked to Kakashi and –judging from the jounin's emotionless tone and the equally emotionless stare- it seemed that their last fight was still fresh on both sides.

"And why can't I be here? I know Sasuke is _your _student now, but it doesn't make me worry about him less, Kakashi-_sensei_."

"That isn't what I mean, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka could feel her chakra rise ever slightly at the annoyed tone she could sense from the silver haired jounin – how easily she could read his mood was never on her mind. "I'm worried about him. Is there a problem with that?"

"You can't put your emotions over your duty, sensei. I already stabilized Sasuke's condition and he would be awake before his own match - I can assure you that." Kakashi glanced slightly at the still unconscious gennin in the middle of the circle seal he had drawn an hour ago. It had pushed his knowledge of over a thousand seals to find the right one to seal that inhuman curse Orochimaru put on Sasuke's neck.

_And it was still incomplete…even by my technique. __This sealing technique utilizes Sasuke own will as its main source. If he loses faith in his power and his will sways... the cursed seal will reactive. _

_Maybe I should ask Jiraiya__ to strengthten it__ later…__ Where is that pervert old man when you need him?_

"I know _that_. I just want to _make sure _nothing _worse _might happen. This's Orochimaru's cursed seal we're talking about, Kakashi-sensei. I don't want to take _any _chances – not when –" Iruka suddenly stopped herself as she realized that she could reveal _more _than she wanted. It was as if something was pushing her temper on so she couldn't control what her mouth wanted to say before the jounin.

_Shit…not like this…_

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the sudden silence the brown haired kunoichi held. The previously angry kunoichi was blinking and blinking for a while (and no, it wasn't adorable at all) – before finally snapping her mouth shut and shaking her head slowly.

Iruka took a long breath and said it in the calmest tone she could. "I….. Forgive me, Kakashi-sensei. I guess I'm just tired – with all these exams and matches. I don't think I have any right to _yell _at you. Moreover, you _did _help Sasuke-kun to seal the curse – I should have been more grateful to you. I'm sorry, sensei." The chuunin suddenly bowed low as the long brown strands covered her face – making it impossible for Kakashi to see her expression.

Kakashi blinked at the sudden change in the chuunin's attitude. The previously angered and hot tempered kunoichi who entered the hidden seal room a half hour ago was suddenly gone, replaced by the overly polite woman before him.

And Iruka stood back, a slight smile on her face as she stared at the jounin's vest – refusing to see his face at all.

Kakashi hardened his gaze at the sight before him.

The overly polite woman whose smile was as fake as her words.

It was far different than the usual smiles she reserved for him and team 7 in general.

It was restrained and _empty_.

It was obvious that _something _had agitated and stressed the usually gentle and calm woman and she tried –badly if he might add- to hide it from him.

Kakashi didn't like it. Not at all.

"It's _not_ your fault, sensei. And you have a right being angry with me. I'm _supposed _to keep Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura _safe _in this exam. But no, this _has to _happen." Kakashi sighed as he brushed his hair in frustration. It took _a lot _to admit to _anyone _that Sharingan Kakashi made a mistake.

"But…."

_Oh no… you know I'm right, Iruka…_

Without thinking, Kakashi had his hand on the side of Iruka's face, rubbing on the soft skin slowly as a familiar blush rose immediately on his touch. "Don't wear that expression on me, Iruka-sensei. I deserve your wrath. And no, _don't_ apologize if you don't mean it, sensei. _Ever._"

_Now, THAT's a better expression on her face… She should blush MORE often…_

Iruka blushed as she felt the warm big hand touching her cheek, forgetting for a minute the tension she had felt after entering this dark room. She slowly gazed up at the solemn dark eye staring down on hers. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that the elite jounin looked beyond tired and it made Iruka feel _horrible _to let out her temper before the jounin.

_He must be worn __out after making those seals on Sasuke…_

_And I'm just blaming him…_

"I'm-"

"Well…well….what do we have here……."

Iruka froze up at the slightly eerie voice as she noticed how Kakashi's dark eye widened as well at the voice. In seconds, they were already standing protectively before the still unconscious Sasuke in their fighting stances.

Orochimaru was smirking leaning on the pillar twenty feet away before their eyes. His yellow eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the room.

"Am I interrupting something…?"

_SHIT……!!_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru…?" Kakashi silently asked as he focused on the man before them. His mind was busily plotting what jutsus and seals to use and how effective they would be against a _Sannin._

_Damn… There's__ no time to call the others… And we still have to protect Sasuke…_

"Ah….Kakashi-_kun. _It has been a while since the last time we met. You can use sealing techniques now, hmm….?" The smirk grew larger as the thin figure stepped closer and closer to where the two stood protectively.

Orochimaru stopped as he stared straight at the headband covering the silver haired jounin's other eye. "You didn't have _that _a long time ago... That sharingan in your left eye."

Kakashi simply stiffened, taking a step ahead before the female sensei close to him. Orochimaru was never _ever _his favorite person in the world (that disgusting tongue always made his flesh creep in his younger days) . Even years after his disappearance from Konoha, it seemed that his dislike toward the snake-summoning sannin was still the same – or even _worse. _

Orochimaru continued, ignoring the raised chakra around the jounin before him. "I want it too... ... Uchiha's power that is."

Then his yellow eyes turned to gaze at _her. _

If possible, the smirk grew larger until Kakashi could see the fangs and that disgusting tongue.

"Ah….It's such a _surprise _to see you here as well…Iruka-_chan._"

Before Kakashi could _blink _at the nickname, he felt the air beside him shifted and the next thing he knew – Iruka had already _launched _at the Sannin with a speed that was impressive for a chuunin like her.

"_Don't call me THAT!!" _

"Iruka!!" _Damn it!! _

Iruka ignored his shout as the kunoichi threw –quite surprisingly- her bare fist directly toward the still smirking sannin's face. The long haired sannin simply jumped ten feet away as the fist met the floor, breaking the stones into pieces.

"My…my…. I see you still have that inhuman strength, Iruka-_chan._" Orochimaru chuckled eerily at the damage. It was obvious that he didn't take the attack seriously at all.

Kakashi jumped instinctively, holding Iruka's arm in fierce grip as he pulled the chuunin to their previous position near Sasuke, who was apparently unaffected at the Sannin's sudden presence – unconsious as he was.

"Let me go, Kakashi!" Iruka glared hotly as the jounin's bigger hand prevented her from attacking the Sannin who was standing with his ever _disgusting_ smirk in place. She didn't want _anyone _to stop her from punching that disgusting face out of the window –or country if it was needed- even if it was _Kakashi _of all people!

"Calm down, Iruka! You can't attack without thinking! He's a Sannin!" Kakashi shouted back at the usually gentle Chuunin, turning the kunoichi to face him instead and trying to keep his rational mind in check at the same time. It was _damn _confusing to see how drastically the gentle & polite chuunin could change after Orochimaru's coming, but it wasn't the time now. The most important thing now was _Sasuke_ – who was as defenseless as a two-year-old baby right now.

_We should take Sasuke away from this place first. There is no telling what Orochimaru wants to do with Sasuke after knowing he's survived that life threatening curse… _

Instead of blinking and nodding in understanding as he had expected the _usually_ rational chuunin would, Iruka simply glared back with something filling those unusually hard brown eyes. It reminded Kakashi how those eyes stared back unblinkingly at him weeks ago at the Hokage's room.

"You _don't _understand, Kakashi. It's because of _him… _because of _him… sensei… _I _have to _fight him for _them_! Just….just _move it_!"

Before Kakashi realized what was happening, Iruka had already pulled her hand free with the inhuman strength he had seen in the yard days ago. Kakashi's single eye widened as he was thrown by its power; he could only see the kunoichi's back as Iruka apparently lauched herself at the smirking sannin _again_.

_Iruka!!__ No!!_

"Tsutenkyaku_ : Painful Sky Leg_!!"

Iruka threw a kick down from the air, intending to _break _Orochimaru's head as the Sannin evaded the attack a millisecond before. "Now…now…._my dear… _Don't be like that. Contrary to what you think right now, I'm not interested in fighting both of you. Although I'm _really_curious about how much you've grown up… Iruka-_chan._"

"If you're curious _that _much, I'll be _glad _to show you _myself, _Orochimaru. Stop being a coward you and face me, you _bastard._ " Iruka hissed as she stood directly a few feet away in front of the Sannin.

"Well…well… I'm a bit _disappointed _to see how _impatient _you are. I suppose you take after your sensei _Tsunade _too much, hnn…?"

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise at the sannin's words, immediately taking a quick glance at the kunoichi's back. He couldn't see Iruka's expression now, but he could sense the rising chakra around the female chuunin, circling protectively around her as if preparing for the battle before them.

_Tsunade-sama…? She is Iruka's SENSEI…? _

_Wait a minute……_

_It makes sense…… her fighting stance……her inhuman strength……even her temper…_

_No wonder Jiraiya looks so protective of her._

_She reminds us of Tsunade-sama._

"Don't you _dare _say her name like _that! _Katon: Karyu Endan - _Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_!!" Iruka shouted as she formed the handseal and shot an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from her mouth, toward the sannin.

Orochimaru simply jumped out of the way as the flame ball _barely_ touched his clothes. "Hmm…. Apparently that news _is _right after all. Your dear _sensei _has been gone for _how long, _Iruka-_chan_?" He chuckled.

"That's _none of your business._" Iruka hissed.

Kakashi simply watched as the chuunin and the sannin seemed to ignore him. It was obvious there was something between them in the past and it hadn't gone well _at all_.

_Shit…this's not the right __time for that, Iruka._

"Orochimaru. If you didn't come here to fight, then what do you want?" Kakashi suddenly asked, trying to return their attention back to _whatever _topic before Iruka's anger took place; he still didn't drop his guard though.

Orochimaru turned to glance at him and smirked. "Ah…Kakashi-_kun, _I simply want to see how my dear _child _behind you two is. Apparently you put a seal over _mine_. Should I be _grateful_?"

"Drop that friendly act. It's _disgusting_. And Sasuke will _never _be your child." Iruka glared back at the Sannin, hatred filling her every word.

Orochimaru simply shrugged as his smirk grew larger and –if possible- crueller. "That's what you think. I don't need to take him myself. He will come to my place himself, Iruka-_chan._"

"Don't you _dare _call me that!"

Kakashi seemed to pick up on what the Sannin said more than the obviously angered kunoichi. "Why do you think that?"

"I can look inside his eyes, Kakashi-_kun. _He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition. That boy is an _avenger._"

Kakashi sharpened his own glare at Orochimaru's words. "I won't let you get any closer to Sasuke…. even if I have to sacrifice my own life."

With that, he immediately let out his own chakra – thrusting it into his own palm ; the bluish electric ball shone clearly in the darkness of the room as Kakashi had never moved his eye from those yellow orbs. "Sasuke won't do _that_."

"Eventually… _he _will seek _me _out."

"_RAIKIRI!!" _

"Seek me out for _power, _that is."

And the Sannin was gone, leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone in the darkness of the room as his cruel laugh rang clearly inside their ears.

_Damn it……_

In seconds, Kakashi pulled back his own chakra – right before he realized the chuunin's condition beside him. The kunoichi suddenly dropped to the floor –and if not for Kakashi's jounin reflex – would have kissed the hard cold floor.

Kakashi cursed lowly as he cradled Iruka's fallen form in his arms. "Damn it…Iruka!? Are you alright?!"

Iruka simply nodded as she tried to sit, cradling her suddenly heavy head. She ignored the growing headache as she tried to pull away from the jounin's grip. "I'm…fine."

_Shit… This's why I don't use them too often… _

_The sudden use of that much chakra doesn't bode well with my body…_

_I guess... I need more training__ huh?_

"You obviously don't look fine _at all _to _me_."

"Sasuke…. we have to take him to hospital first… I have to … tell Jiraiya-sensei as well…" Iruka, ignoring Kakashi's words, managed to grit out those words as she tried to stand up and walk toward the still lying Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded, pulling her arm around his neck and supporting the kunoichi's back as he tried to process the recent event.

_Orochimaru……_

_Sandaime has warned all the jounins before that he would come…… But I never expected he would choose Sasuke of all shinobis here……_

"Iruka?"

"Yes…?"

"You should have been more careful. We, all shinobis, need to think more clearly in _all _battles. Your anger –and temper- will be your downfall one day."

Kakashi blinked as he heard the chuckle came from the obviously tired chuunin.

"Jiraiya-sensei …… used to say that all the time to me. I've done what he told me to do…. but I failed him at the most important moments…. Yet I don't regret it… _this time._" The kunoichi wiped the blood out of her mouth –she bit her lips too hard.

"Kakashi…?"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Sasuke. If Orochimaru decided to do something, he _will _do it…. no matter how many people are hurt because of it…"

_People like you, sensei? _

"I don't want to see….anyone hurt…anymore"

"Wha-"

"HATAKE! UMINO! YOU TWO IN THERE!?"

"Kakashi-san! Iruka-san!! Are you alright!!"

Kakashi blinked as the previously closed door opened in a wham, showing Zabuza and Haku who immediately ran toward them.

For the first time in a while, Kakashi simply curved his eye at them. "Glad to see you two again."

"What happened? We sensed a foreign chakra in this room a minute ago!"

"Just take Sasuke and Iruka first. I need to go tell Sandaime something. It's important."

* * *

"Alright... thank you for telling me this, Kakashi." Sandaime nodded at the silver haired jounin's words. His eyes had never left the battle between Sakura and Ino down there as his mind processed the recent news from Kakashi.

"Hnn..."

"How're Sasuke and Iruka now?"

"They're being taken into the treatment room at the moment by Zabuza and Haku. Both of them are worn out but I think they'll be alright soon. Sasuke wants his own match after all and I don't think people here will appreciate to know that the Uchiha is disqualified due to...some _unplanned _things."

"... I see. Hopefully you're right, Kakashi. Now you better go down there then. This's your student's match, Sakura, after all.."

"I'm planning to."

"Before you leave... I just want to say something, Kakashi."

"What is it, Sandaime-sama?"

"Take care of your students. And whatever happens between you and Iruka, please settle it as soon as possible."

Sandaime could feel the shadow behind his seat vanish in seconds, but not before letting out a whisper only he could hear.

"_I'll try... Sandaime-sama."_

Even in the middle of tension and confusion thrown by Orochimaru's infiltration, Sandaime couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the answer.

_Well...well... hopefully both of them will realize it soon..._

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER – THE END OF THE THIRD TEST OF CHUUNIN EXAM

* * *

The third test of the chuunin exam was finished an hour ago, leaving them eight gennins to battle against each other a month from now on the second –and last- part of the chuunin exam.

Naruto vs. Neji

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Kankurou vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs.Temari

It was a surprising yet pleasant thing to realize his students had grown _far _stronger (than he predicted of course) –and hopefully wiser - in this exam. He knew beforehand that they would get _something ­_in those battles even though they would lose against the much more mature and older gennins with their fewer experiences – that's why he agreed to make them enter the exam in the first place. After all, shinobi like them always learned faster and _better_ in the real situations- in the _real_ battles like this chuunin exam provided.

The sleeping figure before him was not moving at all, but Kakashi could sense her very soft and slow breathing filling the silent room.

According to the medic nins there, the brown haired kunoichi was simply tired out and stressed too much – that's why they gave her sleeping pills to make her rest easier. Kakashi didn't disagree with their treatment, he knew Iruka was tired out with all the chunin exam preparations – not to mention the sudden encounter they had had with Orochimaru. The kunoichi deserved the break.

He was surprised that she didn't wake up and rush to see Naruto's match against Kiba immediately a few hours ago – given Naruto was her favorite gennin and all. Still he couldn't blame her. Noone could fight against the effect of those evil medicine things flowing into their blood vessels – especially with those medic nins to make sure to make it happen – with or without your consent.

That's why he didn't like hospitals. He would rather face a neon pink skirted Gai (complete with those frilly things) in a taijutsu fight for a full week than stay for a day in these deathly white rooms with evil medic nins ready to puncture your skin with anything they thought suitable.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the mental image of Gai in the said attire.

_Okay... maybe I__'d rather NOT. But you get my point, right?_

_So was why he here...?_

He needed to talk to the sleeping chuunin sensei about Sasuke's cursed seal. Maybe Iruka's past experience with Orochimaru (which was obviously implied from their earlier 'conversation') would give him some information about the cursed seal placed on Sasuke. And he needed to ask for Jiraiya's opinion as well (where _the hell _was that pervert sannin when you needed him??)

He needed to find out more about the real identity of Kabuto, the disguised gennin who recently _almost _took Sasuke's life in this same hospital. Even the ANBUs Kakashi himself stationed there to guard the _still _unconscious Sasuke were no match for the eye-glassed gennin. If Kakashi himself wasn't there on time, there was no telling what would have happened to Sasuke. It was obvious that Kabuto was Orochimaru's man but what that boy wanted to do was still mystery – even to Kakashi himself. For now, he decided to have more ANBU guards on Sasuke's side – Sandaime already agreed.

Moreover, there was a far more pressing problem with the Sand's shinobis. It was obvious there was something up with them, especially with the appearance of that red-haired gennin, Gaara of the Sand. He had one-tailed Shukaku within (thanks to Kazekage's crazy idealism; Kakashi personally disliked that man – who in his right mind would sacrifice his wife _and _his child to make an ultimate _heartless _weapon for a village?). From the other Sand shinobi's treatment of him, it seemed that Gaara was a _very _important figure and –if Kakashi could add- a _very _dangerous gennin as well. He didn't know how strong the red haired gennin was, but he didn't doubt the Shukaku within him had an important role in making up that kid's strength.

And the upcoming match between that kid and Sasuke didn't ease Kakashi's feelings at all.

There were many things that had happened recently (thanks to Orochimaru's infiltration and Sand's involvement) that needed his attention as one of the high jounins in the village.

_Yet here I am... waiting to see those brown eyes open for a reason I can't explain. What am I thinking?_

A sharp intake of breath pulled his stare to its source, breaking him for a moment from his thinking. He could feel his lips tightened at the sight of Iruka's face as pain and worry filled the usually smiling face. It was obvious to him that the sleeping kunoichi was having a bad dream or something close to it.

A low mumble escaped those thin lips and Kakashi's sharp hearing could make one word out of it.

"Sasuke..."

Kakashi sighed.

_Even in her sleep she won't rest..._

_You worry too much, sensei..._

Carefully he brushed the bangs away from Iruka's forehead, feeling the soft hot surface under his touch. With his other hand, he took a wet cloth in the sink beside the bed (prepared by those medic nins – but where were they in the first place?), dried it off slightly with a careful squeeze, and put it on the skin slowly. Iruka simply mumbled and turned her face toward him, maybe sensing his presence or something. She turned silent in seconds.

Kakashi stared at the sleeping face for a moment. He hadn't had a chance to do it for quite a while – thanks to his fights with the still sleeping chuunin.

But now...

Unlike some stubborn people he knew, after thinking it over and over _again_, he could admit –at least to himself- that he liked the sleeping sensei much more than he should have. Much more than anyone else he could think of.

Even though he knew there was something _wrong _with the said sensei.

Eyeing the still sleeping kunoichi from head to toe, Kakashi could say that Iruka was rather more of a sweet than pretty female. Iruka wasn't a woman who liked to show her feminity like most of females Kakashi knew (he knew the woman disliked having make up on, especially on that adorable horizontal scar across her face).

Still, after seeing her _smiles, _Kakashi understood why there were some males trailed behind her back. It _really _made her look _far _better than most females Kakashi had ever encountered.

_And let's not talk about that adorable blush of hers... _

_coughs_

Aside from the physical aspects, Kakashi could tell that people liked –no- _loved _Iruka due to her personality. She was kind, honest, innocent-looking, polite, well-mannered, respectful, and many other good natures you could think of.

She wasn't easily angered (except by her students of course).

She could cook _very _well.

She was very _very _well-mannered (Even Hyuuga Hisashi would be proud of her manner.)

She was a _very _loving person.

If Kakashi didn't know better, he could say Iruka was a _perfect _example of a woman a man could ask for.

And that was the problem.

The Iruka he had known until now was _far _different than what others said about her nearly perfect self.

Oh yes, she was a kind, honest, innocent-looking, polite, well-mannered, respectfull one. Kakashi could agree with that.

Still...

Unlike what others thought, Iruka was _very _easily angered. And a _very _dangerous one to triffle with.

If you pushed the right button of course. (which seemed to be Kakashi's gift of all things)

She was very _very _well-mannered person. Oh yes.

If she chose to be one at the moment.

Still, to certain sharp people (like himself for example), it seemed that Iruka didn't – _couldn't _make herself to be _less-_mannered even for a moment , except on times where her temper gained too much control of herself.

For Kakashi, the one who _never _bothered to show anyone anything but his lazy yet emotionless self, these differences were too... strange.

He earlier assumed that Iruka was a rather shy, introverted person who hide herself except to the ones closest to her (which wasn't far from the truth as he thought about it now).

But after seeing the said _chuunin _battle against Jiraiya, a _Sannin, _with astounding speed, accuracy, strength, and _skill, _he couldn't say he thought the same anymore.

The shinobi Iruka he knew for _years _was a _chuunin _manning the mission desk every day after teaching brats-slash-gennin-wanna-be in the Academy. The one who smiled so much that Kakashi had never thought she could hurt a _fly _with her kunai.

And then suddenly there she was, launching A-level-ninjutsu toward a _Sannin _of all people. And won.

_Now that I think about it..._

_It started from there on..._

The Iruka he knew for years was changing in mere weeks – _days_ even.

Her very unusual ninja skills.

Her sudden break down after beating Jiraiya that day.

Her politeness.

Her closeness with Jiraiya.

That ANBU jutsu of hers.

Her threat.

Her sudden temper.

Her destroying most of the training grounds.

The more he learned about Iruka, the more he was confused with all those things he saw or heard of her.

After careful thinking, he could say that there was several sides of Iruka he knew now.

The polite well-mannered gentle woman.

The resolute yet playful sensei.

And behind all of those smiles and adorable blushes, there she was.

The high-tempered dangerous kunoichi with so many intriguing skills which nearly no one knew about.

Until recently.

Now that he thought of it, it was _normal _for shinobis to hide their true nature behind a false 'mask' – whatever it was.. It was their _only_ way to regain their sanity back after being a killing machine for how long after all.

Kakashi did it himself. Hiding behind those dear porn books of his.

But for Iruka's case... it seemed to be more complex than that.

There were so many _many_ layers covering Iruka's self, hiding her true self from most eyes outside – and she made sure _no one _found out about it.

There were _so _many things he still didn't know about Iruka. Kakashi finally realized that.

The rational part of him, the one which made him deserve the name of Sharingan Kakashi in the countless battles for years, told him to find out more about the sleeping chuunin's background. It would be _very _easy for a high profile jounin like him to break into the staff room and search Iruka's files. Or if he didn't want to waste any strength, he could simply ask his ANBU friends to investigate the matter and report the result to him (Being one of the more senior ANBUs had its perks after all).

_Yet..._

The words from others rang back in his head, reminding him again why he was here in the first place.

"_Keep telling yourself that, Hatake. People are not blind...Especially after that fight in Hokage's room. People're betting when you two will get back to each other like some sappy romance movie. Females gossip behind you two and giggle every time your names are mentioned, which is a lot. It's hell." _

"_If you're really serious about her, just believe in her, Hatake. If you don't, kindly stay the hell away from her before you two get any fucking closer than now." _

"_What we really mean is that if you care about her, please wait until she tells you herself, Kakashi-san. She has gone through so many difficult things in her life… we don't want to make things a lot more difficult for her."_

"_Take care of your students. And whatever happens between you and Iruka, please settle it as soon as possible."_

And _her _own words back then...

"_Jiraiya-sensei …… used to say that all the time to me. I've done what he told me to do…. but I failed him at the most important moments…. Yet I don't regret it… this time." _

"_I don't want to see….anyone hurt…anymore…"_

Kakashi could feel something tightened inside him, imagining those bloodied lips smiling in such bitterness.

And he recognize that feeling. He _knew. _

_Yet..._

_I don't want to._

_For whatever reason ..._

_I just don't want to see her sad at all._

The proof of those words was himself. _Right now._

He was a _very_ experienced jounin, an ex-ANBU, the Sharingan Kakashi who used to live alone, stayed away from everyone except for missions, did not bother to think of anyone but missions and his dear books and his dogs.

But now, here he was, waiting for a certain chuunin to wake up and tell him that _she _was okay. Right after visiting his equally unconscious Uchiha student and the other two students to make sure they wouldn't cause trouble (Naruto had a gift to do that on his own).

_Something IS changing inside of me..._

_And I only can hope it is to the better..._

He stared at those closed eyelids and he could feel his gaze soften at the sight of the slight smile on Iruka's face.

_What she hides down there..._

_Why she does all of those things..._

_It doesn't matter._

_I guess…..__I can admit that__I've fallen deeper than I expected..._

Finally making his decision, Kakashi lowered his head and kissed the soft cheek under his mask slowly.

His whisper was low and barely heard in the quiet room.

"I'm sorry...Iruka."

_I'll wait then..._

And Kakashi smiled.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N : Well ... apparently Kakashi isn't as stubborn as we think, ne? It only took 3 chapters to decide that he LIKE Iruka –snorts-. Hopefully both of them will admit TO EACH OTHER soon! –laughs- So...Like it? Hate it? **PLEASE REVIEW!! **

* * *

...!! **READ PLEASE !!...**

**First, for u who often leave me ur opinions, I really thank u and I hope u continue to do so. Hope u'll keep enjoying this story until the very end –smiles-**

**Now... It's a bit ironic that only a few days ago I found out about this. My ff-net account states that now I have 9286 hits, 2 C2s, 41 favs, and 61 alerts for this fic only, yet I just have more or less ten reviews each chapter. I think at least half of those alerts ( 30 or so people) follow each my update, but it seems that most people were too lazy to give me their thought over each chapter they read. **

**Your opinions ****–good or bad- are what inspire me to continue & develop this story. I don't mind if u simply want to greet me in one-two words or give me ten paragraphs worth of ur thought over this story. I simply want to know if u enjoy this story or not. Believe me, as a medic student with exams, researchs & books around me every day, I have better things to do than writing this fic. Yet, here I am. **

**Knowing my own **_**very**_** limited time (thanks to my medic college), I can't update often (by now I can assure u at least I can do it once a month) , but I make up for it with the length of every chapter (which was ALWAYS more than 5,000 words –except the first chapter-, far too many for a chapter if u ask me) and I hope that's enough for u all. **

**I don't ask for your money. I simply wish u can give me a few seconds to click the review button & tell me –even only one word- that u read this fic. I just want to know my readers and what u all think of this story. Is that too much thing to ask? **

**- Izky**

* * *

Preview for the next chapter :

_Like them, the sky was crying, letting its drops fell down on the earth and wash away the tears on each face slowly. There were no one smiling at their victory over their last win against the Sound._

_It was time of mourning. _

"_Why you can keep smiling like that, even when you're nearly breaking inside...?"_


	11. The Distraction

A/N :

Thank u for anyone who reviews : **xExternalWingx, Gossamerired, AllyPlz, beasiesgal, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, noname , jbjewel, NightEssence, bishonenloverXyaoiX, VescaWithoutWings, MischievousPuck, jazzy2may, shimmer712, blackangel, aquitaineq, iamacrazycat, First Lady Lestat, MidniteCurse4Eternity**

And of course, special thanks always to my dedicated beta, **filleyice. **Thank u very much for the quick response once again, dear! -glomps-

This chapter is dedicated to **SongoftheDarquePhoenix, MischievousPuck, **and **beasiesgal. **Hope u enjoy it!!

* * *

**Comments & Questions from U (I'll Try to Answer Them Here)**

* * *

**- I absolutly love this fanfic. I love the 'stronger-than-thou' Iruka, and the confused Kakashi...and how you kept Zabuza and Haku alive. Kakashi needs to be a MAN and tell Iruka he loves her! How does Iruka feel about him though? I hope Iruka at least feels something more the friendship for him. It'd make me sad if she doesn't. Anyway! Update soon please **

Thank u! And yeah, I think u get ur-Kakashi being a man enough- wish in this chapter, really –winks- As for Iruka's feeling, it'll be revealed later in chapter 12, be patient plz! –smiles-

**- I was actually thinking about this fic yesterday and how much I was looking forward to an update seriously. This is one of the only ones in progress that I don't have to look over again to remember! and it's a surprise, not just the same ol' story . ****I just seriously love this. Like, like! This chapter was super. I really liked the ending part where Kakashi was sitting in the bed next to female! Iruka. and kiss to Oro... I love his delicious evil-ness tho smirks Gotta have the wonderful bad dude.**

Wow, u gave me too much credits, dear –blushes-. Glad u like the ending! I'm REALLY suck at writing romance, really! And yes – gotta have the wonderful enemy right? –snickers-

**- Aw... Kakashi finally got rid of his stupidness... and stubbornness. I LOVE this chapter very much :D It's good. and the characters are not OOC at all (excluding monologue.. but since when did we hear Kakashi's monologue other than when it's a battle scene anyway?) Iruka's temper is dangerous. Do not mess with her. DANGER RABID WOMAN BEHIND GATE. Yosh! Moar plz!**

Yup, at least he wasn't in denial too long –snorts- I find Kakashi's solemn self and Iruka's temper will get clashed in the future , yet it strangely fit for both of them– hmm….so many possibilities… -snickers-

**- Ah, I love this fic so much...**

Thank u for reviewing here, dear beasiesgal!! U don't have to, but I really appreciate it!! –hugs-

**- This chapter made me squeel in delight. You got the Orochimaru creepiness-factor right. And the imagry of Gai in a pink ballet outfit... I'm scarred for life. XD You drew a really good parallel with Yondaime Kazekage and Yondaime Hokage, especialy with Minato being Kakashi's sensei and all. My favorite part was the 'pushing Iruka's buttons' I can just imagine, Kakashi poking Iruka. Over, and over, giggline pervertedly... - Your faithful reveiwer,**

Thank u again, dear!! –hugs- Apparently everyone likes how creepy Orochimaru I made LoL For Kakashi poking Iruka…. I think I would make them do it….later though. –winks- For Gai in pink ballet outfit…..nope…no thinking of it…I rather like my brain for a moment xD

**- if iruka's temper is this bad, i feel sorry for jiraiya when she finds out he tried to turn naruto into a pervert.**

Oh YES. I'll be VERY sorry for him. xD

**- I love this story! For an idea for Gai and Anko, have him introduce her to his team. I can just imagine the responses for Negi, Tenten and POOR Lee (he might have a heart attack). Even better have him do it in front of the rookie nine. They have met the crazy psycho 2nd proctor and now SHE'S Super-Fuzzy Brows Girlfriend??**

I like ur crazy idea xD It'll be in later chapters though. Hope u'll be patient! –smiles-

**- Wow. Good chapter. I really like where this story is going even if i'm not entirely sure where it's going. Lol. I hope those two make up in the next chapter cause I would love to see some fluff between the two. Anyway, keep up the good work.**

I'm not entirely sure where this fic going as well –sweatdrops- I simply follow the story from manga and will continue to do so until _at least _I know how to end this story, but trust me, it will be loooooooooong time before I reach that part. Oh yes, this chapter is PURE KakaIru stuffs and next chapter? It will be MORE of them. –winks-

**- Again you take my breath away with such great writing. Finally Kakashi realizes his feels, he is so clueless but cute. I was hopint Irukw would get a good punch in with Orochimaru. He deserves to get his butt whooped. Oh, well. I am a little surprised Naruto is not glomping on Iruka by now. Will you have him or Iruka's teammates show up? I hope Kakashi can say he is sorry to Iruka when she is a wake not just when she is a sleep. Can't wait to see what will happen next. Don't worry about the reviews, people are just too lazy to but in a word for you and most just review so they can be mean or nasty not to help. I will always review for you. I love your writing and I appreciate that you take the little time you have from your studies to write such an intriguing story. Your plot is solid and well thought out I find no flaws with that. Other that there are stil a few grammical errors and believe me those are so few and minor that they do not harm your story. They can be easily over looked. I understand the frustration you feel when no one reviews. I have experienced it myself with my story. I have more alerts than reviews and more people reading than both reviews and alerts conbined. The way I see it is people are reading and I'm fine with that. I would love for some guidence but you can't force someone to do something they do not want to do. I make a promise to you so you know that your writng is appreciate. I will review every single chapter until you finish this story. I promise to give you my opinion and if I have suggestion I will add them to the mix. Don't think your hard work is for nothing. I am a fan of this story and will continue to be one.**

Oh my God….dear, I've never EVER accepted a review this long! Thank u for bothering to do this for me, can I glomp u!? –glomps anyway- Anyway, for ur question, Naruto was too busy supporting Sakura's matches and Kakashi didn't want Iruka's rest to be disturbed by anyone – sweet of him, huh? As for what happens next, well…just read it and hopefully u like it! –smiles- And yeah, I know some people were too lazy to review, I'm one of the examples though xD Usually I only read the already completed fics bcause I only had enough time to save ALL the completed fics and then shut off my laptop. I'm terrible I know – but I don't have much free time –shrugs-. And oh my… you don't have to promise me, dear! This review from u already goes deeper into my heart – leaving me with fuzzy feelings and all! Still, thank u again for ur patience and support for this fic, I really appreciate it!! –hugs-

**- Earlier you said you were gonna have Iruka eventually married to Kakashi and pregnant? When that happens? how about she's kidnapped becuase 1) she knows way too much about Konoha's working and secrets, beging so close to Sandiame, and 2) Kakashi. And maybe she escapes on her own? You also said you were stumped for the baby? How about twins? One a girl who has tanned skin and silver hair and the other a boy (who could or could not take after Kakashi the way he took after his father) Or just have the readers vote and pick whichever baby option gets the most votes, i dunno. Update soon please? **

Yup, Iruka WILL get pregnant by no one but Kakashi – I'm selfish that way! –snickers- It'll happen eventually, but I'm still not sure when. The only thing I can tell u is that the baby won't born until at least Naruto being a teenager & back in Konoha again. For the baby's features, I'm still not sure – but I completely fall in love with Kakashi having a baby very similar like him & his father (maybe their genes are dominant that way). Still, maybe I'll open a poll for that later.

**- This is one of first iruka/kakashi stories i have ever read and i have to say you are doing a great job. I usually don't review each chapter but if it keeps you updated this story i will. :) **

Oh yes, reviews are my main ingredient!! Thank u!! –hugs-

Now, enjoy the chapter!! –smiles-

- Izky

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Distraction : 2,315 words**

* * *

The chuunin exam finally ended.

Orochimaru's infiltration into Konoha failed. Suna eventually realized Orochimaru's deception being a fake Kazekage and decided to join Konoha to fight against the Sound shinobis, the real evil doer of all.

Orochimaru and his men, forced to battle against Konoha and Suna reinforcements, finally retreated.

Not without leaving some Konoha and Suna shinobis killed in their way.

Including the third Hokage, Sandaime himself.

The people lined up behind the graveyard, each leaving a flower on the already growing pile on the stones as their respect toward the old man and some Konoha shinobis who sacrificed their lifes for the safety of their village.

Like them, the sky was crying, letting its drops fall down on the earth and wash away the tears on each face slowly. There were no one smiling at their victory over their last win against the Sound, it was a time of mourning.

Eventually, every one dispersed, each step taken heavily as they already missed the presence of the old man who had always guided them most of his life.

Until only a figure was standing there.

Staring with those empty eyes to at the photo a few feet away for a few minutes more, the figure finally walked away slowly.

Unlike the others, the person didn't head back home.

But to the memorial stone instead.

And there he was.

* * *

Both of them were silent, unmoving as each stared at the memorial stone and remembered their lost ones.

Until one of them decided to break the silence.

"Iruka...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Who are you visiting...?"

"Too many..."

_Far too many..._

Kakashi glanced at the smaller figure beside him. Like him, she was drenched from head to toe by the falling rain yet the kunoichi just stood there, staring down at the nearly unrecognizable names on the dark stone before them – lost in her own world.

He finally met the brown haired chuunin again after days –and weeks- of training himself and Sasuke for the preparation of the Chuunin exam.

It was such a 'fate' (damn, he's turning into a Neji already) that a few minutes after he made up his mind on Iruka that day, he was called by an annoying Gai who found it was a _honorable _thing to remind his rival (Kakashi never bothered to argue that one ; too much energy wasted) that Sakura and Ino's match was nearly ended and he should see how _youthful _(Kakashi had learned to hate, _hate _that word) they were at the moment. He had no choice but to walk out of the room before the neon green, _loud_ jounin woke the sleeping, tired kunoichi. Iruka needed her rest and Kakashi would give her that.

And he hadn't had any chance or time (as if he had a choice...) to meet the kunoichi sensei again thanks to the _very _unwelcome infiltration from Orochimaru – attacked in the middle of the Gennin matches. He was in the front line along with all other jounins while he was sure the previously sleeping kunoichi would be awake – defending and protecting the children and civilians in the safely hidden mountain.

Shifting a glance back at the too familiar stone before him, Kakashi realized that now wasn't the right time to discuss whatever had happened between them.

He was familiar –_far _too familiar- with the elements of death after years of being a killers – and would be. The cries, the terrors, the rush of adrenaline, the sweats, the smells, all were surrounding him even after. _After_. Reminding him again and again why he was failedto save those lost souls. Why he was still standing there when they were long buried under the earth – or water.

He had lived in those moments far longer than the kunoichi beside him – thus he knew.

He knew why those dark brown eyes were staring in emptiness. Why her lips were tightly set in a line, refusing to let any words out as her hands tightly clutched beside her form. The shift of her trembling figure –so faintly seen even by his eye. The previously strong yet solemn sensei who gave Naruto and Sandaime's grandson guiding words in the graveyard was long gone – replaced by an empty shell as she let her own regret eat at her being.

_I'm sorry... Sorry..._

The kunoichi was blaming herself for something she hadn't done – or _had _done.

Kakashi understood. He had done it for forever after all.

If it was anyone else, he would ignore them as he would stare into nothingness, mind numb without anything around but the memory of his lost ones.

But it wasn't anyone else.

He finally sighed, having made his decision. A word rang silently in his mind.

_Distraction._

"You know what...?" He asked suddenly, eyes far up in the sky as he sensed the surprised hitch escaped her person – obviously surprised to hear his voice. The rain kept falling, filling the silence between them softly with its tears – falling onto the ground below them. Neither moved.

"Yes...?"

"I had a friend. A _crazy _one."

Iruka kept silent, but Kakashi could sense her confused brown eyes boring into his form. Good.

"He was annoying, loud. The clumsiest shinobi I've ever meet."

"..."

"He always told us stupid, unbelievable lies everytime he was late in our group training."

"..."

"He always challenged me into having some stupid matches."

"Like what..?" The slight curiosity in her voice almost made his lips twitch. Almost.

And he told her. A few of Obito's stupid crazy tricks which mostly related to the Uchiha hid in the tallest tree as Kakashi himself simply jumped out of the trap the Uchiha set especially for him. Several times. How the Uchiha simply howled –yes _howled –_ in blind rage when his trap backfired to himself. How Rin simply sighed in experation for another yet medic treatment for both of her testosterone-driven teammates. How their sensei simply laughed and ate his ramen – seeing and _enjoying _everything.

"What're their names...?" She eventually asked, for the first time that day feeling the coldness of the rain seeping into her vest. She shivered.

It had been _years _since he had said them, and for a moment Kakashi hesistated if he was unsure of whether he pronounced their names right or not. It was ridiculous but the silver haired jounin couldn't help it.

Yet looking at her now warmer brown eyes, Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to stop.

"The stupid one is Obito. The girl's name is Rin. And you know my sensei. Minato-sensei."

And when he turned to look at her, the shadows in her eyes had slipped away again, back into hiding. Never gone, but no longer cast over her.

Kakashi could feel his shoulder slouch a milimeter more, more in relief than in the tiredness he had felt until now.

"I've always thought of him as my grandfather." The dark brown haired chuunin said out of blue.

Kakashi simply shrugged, knowing whom she was talking about. "He _was_ old enough to be _everyone_'s old man."

A chuckle escaped from those lips. And Kakashi relaxed even more.

"Well...I don't mind thinking him as my _father, _but Jiraiya-sensei already takes that place to me."

"Hn."

"He had always nagged me about how to be a _proper _woman for years – unlike Jiraiya-sensei or ... her."

Kakashi pretended not to notice the way she mumbled the last name. "What did he nag about? I fail to see how an old man like him would know how to learn those..._feminine _things."

An image of Sandaime's mission years (or _decades_?) ago as a geisha came into his mind, but he stopped the image before it could emerge more and break his mind.

Too late though.

"_Aiya...!! Kakashi-kun! What do you think of this lipstick on me? Is this red enough?"_

"_I still can see your hairy legs old man."_

"_Hey! How dare you say that to a pretty maiden like me!! Sakumo, how do I look? Your brat is obviously too short to answer that."_

"_...You forgot to shave your beard, Sarutobi-sensei." _

"_Tch...you two are no fun."_

Iruka, oblivious to Kakashi's inner problem, simply shrugged. "Well...like cooking, cleaning my house, manners... things like that. In a way, I even could say that he was more motherly than my own mother – if I had any memories of her at all."

Kakashi couldn't help but ask. "Huh? What was your mother like?" He had never heard of the sensei's _real _parents were.

Iruka sighed, tracing a name on the dark stone. The gesture wasn't lost on Kakashi as the silver haired jounin winced inside. But a reassuring soft smile from the female beside him was an answer he needed. "She died when I was small. A hunter nin or so my father said. I don't even remember how her face looked like."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. A hunter nin was a job filled by secrets and spies and most of them were too paranoid to reveal their _real _faces – even in the safety of their own homes. They were far more secretive than any ANBUs he had ever met.

"And ... your father?"

Iruka stiffened a bit, but she managed to answer it. She could feel water on her mouth. "He died as one of ANBUs twelve years ago."

_When Kyuubi attacked. _The words went unmentioned but it rang silently around them.

"It's an honor – defending our village and people." Kakashi simply said.

Iruka nodded.

"I know it's their, and our, duty – being shinobis as we are. I'm always proud of my parents, my friends, and of course – I'm proud of Sandaime-sama. He always protects all of us – even in his death. Even so..." She couldn't bring it to continue.

"...it still hurts, doesn't it?" The jounin did though.

Iruka simply smiled as sadness seeped inside again, "Everytime."

_Mother whom I haven't known..._

_Father who was always gone o__n duties..._

_Sensei who left in anger and dissapointment in me..._

_Another sensei... leaves like a wind..._

_And now...Sandaime-sama..._

She smiled more in irony than anything as she stared into the dark sky far above. "It's funny though... Anyone close to me always, _always _ended up leaving me. I wonder why..."

She could feel mismatched eyes bore into her form but Iruka didn't care. There was something about rain that always made something inside her losening up, washing everything away as she stood there – letting it.

Kakashi couldn't look away from the smiling kunoichi beside him.

It was obvious to him that Iruka was lost – sadness, tiredness and remorse circling around her small figure as those dark eyes stared faraway into the darkeness above.

Yet she was smiling softly– looked as happy as a child playing _alone_ in the middle of the rain. The water washed over her form, clinging and hugging her like a mother to her son as dirt –simply from those buried ones – she insisted to help making holes for them- smeared all over her uniform. Few hairs slipped out of its bound, falling arkwardly onto her tan neck.

And she had never looked so _beautiful _to him_. _

_I'm going to hell..._

Eventually Iruka turned her eyes into his own, keeping her smile. "Well... it seems like the rain will get harder on us. We should go back, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi didn't move, staring at her face for something Iruka wasn't sure about.

Then it dawned on her.

_Oh yes... our fight and all... How could I forget?! Baka Iruka!! How STUPID you are!?_

She wasn't surprised that she forgot altogether about her and Kakashi's fight and silent treatment against each other – until the last seconds. Between the stress from the loss of Sandaime and others (thanks to that bastard Orochimaru) and the task of keeping the children and civilians _calm down, sit, don't cry, _and simply _alive _, she couldn't spare much of her awareness into anything else.

Until now.

She was finally aware of her drenched body, the numbness of it, her tiredness, and _something _else – gripping her inside. She simply wanted to close her eyes and _sleep. _Yet...

_She couldn't break..._

_Not now..._

Iruka simply nodded, trying to keep her soft smile in place as she bowed deeply at the startled jounin. "I...am sorry for whatever I've done to you, Kakashi-sensei. I just hope you can forgive my insolence to your person someday. And well...I'll make sure not to bother you again. Until next time then."

Then she turned away, taking steps away back to her lone home -

And miliseconds later, strong arms gripped her own – ignoring her gasp as she was thrown into something _hard._ She tumbled in to rest against him, her eyes going wide at his boldness, and it was so sweetly innocent that Kakashi felt the corners of his lips curve into a tiny smile.

"Wha-"

The _deep _baritonevoice right before her ears was something she didn't expect at all, making her shiver inside. "Why...?

"Ka...kashi-sensei?" She couldn't help but squeak at the arms circled tighter around her form, pulling her face into the jaw of her captor – skin covered by thin black mask.

"How…can you keep smiling like that?"

"What...do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka shuddered at the feeling of his hard body against her own, pressing her tightly into him. A little shiver, like an icy feather trailing over her skin, brushed up her spine, but there was no fear in it. Her fingers twitched against the jounin's vest, and, low in her belly, something tightened in unknown anticipation. They're _never- _

"How can you smile...when you're nearly _breaking_ inside?" The rumble of his deep voice in the midst of rain reverberated through her head – straight into her heart.

"I don't-"

_Oh no. You don't._

"Don't hide from _me, _Iruka. _Please._"

Then Kakashi bent his face to hers. Pressed his masked lips to her burning lips -

And Iruka could feel something inside her shatter.

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

Yeah...yeah...cliff hanger huh? I'm eviiiiiiiilllll I know xP Right, I decided to end the chapter here because I have a decision to make that need your answer, guys! I know this chapter is half shorter than usual, but I can't continue it without Kakashi & Iruka doing 'something'! It's already 10 chapters and I've never had them do anything more. LoL

**WHAT DO U WANT KAKASHI-IRUKA TO DO?? Preferably with reasons, please?**

**a. Kiss only (or Kisses whatever u want) **

**b. Kiss and Make out**

**c. Have sx (And no, it won't be **_**too **_**explicit. I can't write NC-17 to save my life. LoL) **

**Please answer ASAP to ensure that I update ASAP as well!! –winks- **

- Izky


	12. The Lost Feeling

A/N :

Yay, I can update again! I'm so sorry for making u all wait this long! –bows-

**WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG??**

These last months, my interest in Naruto manga AND fandom (especially KakaIru) is FAR lesser than usual and I don't find any strength OR time to build it for a while thanks to the ever growing college stuffs AND my new (or old) found interest of Inuyasha fandom AND the fact that Jiraiya and Itachi went -- in recent chapters of manga (I've got my own plot for them! –wails-).

I've been trying to write TWO SesshoumaruxKagome fics (from Inuyasha) for a change and I'm surprised to say that I REALLY enjoy it more than I should. It looks like a change is what I need for a moment - with all stress built from college and the lack of appreciation I get here and the fact that the last time I enjoyed reading KakaIru fics was more than 4 months ago. I'm sorry! –bows-

**WARNING : UNBETAED! BAD GRAMMARS AHEAD!! **(I'll post the betaed one later, depended on how long my beta, **filleyice**, can finish it.)

And for the love of God, I can _not _write romance or smut to save my life! I wrote the first part of this chapter based on ur comments (and biggest vote) on the last polling. Hopefully the fluff here is enough for u! –winks-

- Izky

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Lost Feeling : 4,126 words

* * *

_"How can you smile...when you're nearly breaking inside?" The rumble of his deep voice in the midst of rain reverberated through her hear - straight into her heart._

"_I don't-"_

_Oh no. You don't._

"_Don't hide from me, Iruka. Please."_

_Then __Kakashi __bent his face to hers. Pressed __his masked __lips to __her __burning lips -_

_And Iruka could feel something inside her shatter._

_

* * *

_

Iruka slowly opened her eyes, feeling the sleepiness worn off as she could sense the sunlight on her skin.

_Ugh...what happened...?_

Watching the sunlight penetrating the window beside the bed she was sleeping on, Iruka got up – or _tried to_. She couldn't move her arms at all.

Turning her head aside to see what happened to her numb arms, the sight was something that she had never expected at all.

There, beside her lying form, a certain silver haired masked jounin was sleeping and trapping her smaller form with his body and arms.

"Ka...kashi-sensei?" She breathed slowly, taken aback at the form beside her.

_Oh God...what the hell happened yesterday? _

"Finally awake, huh?"

Iruka rather feel the familiar baritone voice through her body than the air around them as two stronger arms pulled her suddenly tensed body into a harder and muscled one. The brown haired kunoichi couldn't help but gasp as her face met with an expanse of black covered skin. Immediatelly her sense of smell hit an unfamiliar yet tantalizing scent of waterfall and thunder as she gripped the body –_thankfully clothed- _for balance.

Struggling to keep her blush down, Iruka gulped, brown eyes shifted upward, to the closed lids of her captor.

"Uhm...Could you let me go, Kakashi-sensei?"

The body against hers rumbled as its owner chuckled, pulling Iruka even tighter against its own. Another leg joined its counterpart, trapping Iruka's legs between them as the silver haired jounin finally opened his eyes.

Dark orbs met brown ones.

"I don't think I can. And we're hardly in any positions to call each other 'sensei', right _Iruka_?" The warm breath moved from its place on Iruka's temple down toward her lips as it finally mingled with another one.

Iruka could feel the hotness on her face as the masked face got closer to her own. She gulped. "Uhm...What happened?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Before or _after _we're going to bed?"

Iruka blushed hard as his not so innocent suggestion, "We did NOT do anything!!"

The silver haired jounin chuckled as he finally let the chuunin free of his grip, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Iruka noticed that both of them were _still _fully clothed, except the vests that lied innocently on the chair next to the single bed they were laying on.

"You fainted right after we had kissed for ten minutes or so. Lack of oxygen and sleep I presumed. So, I brought you to my place."

Iruka's face turned redder than a red lobster as the memory of their kissing –_more like a heavy make out- _in the rain appeared in her mind. "I'm sorry. I should go-"

Before she could make the hand seal to run away (and possibly bury herself under the ground for a long _long _time), Kakashi gripped her trembling hands in one clutch and pulled her into his own lap in seconds. Jounin speed.

"Hey! What-"

Then the jounin buried his face on her neck as his other hand occupied itself around Iruka's waist.

"You remembered my words back then?" The whisper was so soft, tingling Iruka's skin as its owner shivered at the sensation.

Iruka gulped, knowing better than asking what he meant. Kakashi's words had been ringing in her mind a few seconds before she drowned in those tantalizing masked lips hours ago.

"_Don't hide from me, Iruka. Please."_

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm not a man of words, Iruka." Kakashi said in quiet voice, "But I hope _this _is enough to tell you what I feel."

He let one of Iruka's hands fell between them before lifting the other, slowly guiding it toward his black mask as his dark eyes had never left Iruka's surprised orbs.

"Kakashi? You don't need-" Iruka began protesting as the larger hand settled her hand on the place it wanted, her fingers touched the paler skin above the black fabric.

The dark orbs glinted with amusement as Iruka felt the jounin's hand moved into the back of her head, fingers moving in Iruka's hair. The ponytail would be the first thing to go, the jounin decided.

"May I?"

Kakashi leaned forward as they practically touched each other's chest. He could feel the deep, steady beat against his black shirt. Iruka's heart skipped a beat as she shivered in reaction, and the silver haired jounin could feel the responding pulse in his own blood.

Iruka slowly nodded.

With that, the fingers curled in the brown strands worked their magic as Iruka's trembling fingers slowly yet gently did something that Kakashi had never let anyone do before.

Finally, Kakashi's now mask-free lips brushed against Iruka's softer one. "Thank you," he murmured, the pitch so low it vibrated across all of Iruka's senses.

Obediently, Iruka parted her lips to the feel of Kakashi's mouth. Yet, instead of the impassioned intrusion she expected, Kakashi's lips hovered lightly over her for an instant, then tantalized with a flutter of light kisses, like the difference between weak sunlight and weak shade. It was so faint that the chuunin felt the difference as intuition rather then sensation.

Drowning in utter bliss at his gentle ministration, Iruka let her eyes closed as her hands slipped under the shirt and rested against warm bare skin.

"No. Thank _you._"

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

* * *

They had through a lot of things in a mere week.

Just regaining their spirit after the loss of their Hokage, Konoha couldn't take a rest as another threat came.

In the form of Akatsuki, a hidden organization which members were S-class criminals, the most wanted and dangerous individuals in the countries. Their existence was recently discovered by the country although no one knew since when the organization stood.

Two member of it, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame came silently into the center of Konoha. Fortunately for the village, Kakashi, one of the best jounins, realized their hidden presences and alerted the other jounins.

The fight of jounins was unavoidable, but thankfully no one was dead as it was apparent that even they would rather avoid fighting against Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, who came at the last minute.

Yet, leaving two paralyzed victims in their steps.

Uchiha Sasuke was founded in shocked and paralyzed condition before his own apartment. Even with his private training with Kakashi, it was apparent that he was no match to his older sibling, Itachi, _yet. _When Itachi arrived in, he tried to use what he has learned to kill his brother, though the older Uchiha was able to defeat him with little effort and taunted his inability to get stronger. He was in coma at the moment.

And the other one , like Sasuke, was lying unconscious in the other hospital bed.

"Visiting again, Iruka-_chan_?"

The baritone voice of her sensei startled Iruka, who turned quickly to face the visitor. She smiled solemnly at Jiraiya, who smiled back and took the other chair beside hers.

"He hadn't moved at all, sensei."

Jiraiya nodded, eyes on the unconscious silver haired jounin on the bed as the white blanket covered all his body but his closed eyes and hair. The doctors and med-nins had tried everything they could, yet it seemed that Mangekyou Sharingan owned by one Uchiha Itachi was much stronger than they anticipated. "Yet he's still alive, Iruka-_chan._ And it is something we should be grateful for."

Iruka sighed yet agreed with the silver haired Sannin. As long as Kakashi (and Sasuke) proved to be alive, there must be a chance.

Eyeing the unsconcius jounin, Iruka wondered that maybe this new..._thing _(whatever it was) between her and Kakashi wouldn't be as good as she hoped.

_It has been only a week since we kissed the hell out of each other in the rain and he's already in come right now. We haven't even had a chance to talk much even after that one night..._

They had spent their nights together (Kakashi insisted) after the day Sandaime's funeral held on. Yet, far different than their first night (or _morning after_), their next few nights spent in pure sleeping as tiredness and stress ate their very beings. The loss of Sandaime, the shortage of Konoha personnels, and their own duties as jounin and chuunin were enough to make them occupied for hours in the field and office. They had been too tired to do anything but crash on the bed and slept like statues until the call of duty woke them in early morning or –in Kakashi's case- in the middle of night.

The mourning time was over and it was time to move on, one would say. Iruka understood that.

They hadn't talked about their recent ...relationship, but they had agreed silently that now wasn't the right time to discuss it as their duties of shinobi required their full attention at the moment. And ss much as she wanted to know and understand what made Kakashi decided to make the move that day, Iruka didn't want to add another burden on the jounin's shoulder at the moment as he was certainly too busy to think anything else but the missions which increased drastically each day. He had his own share of stress being one of the best jounins in the field, Iruka knew it.

And she had her own share as well.

"Has Izumo tried on him or Sasuke?" Jiraiya suddenly asked, breaking Iruka's inner musing. Again.

Turning to gaze at another pair of familiar dark eyes (so familiar with the unconscious silver haired jounin's), Iruka shook her head as tiredness escaped her tone. "He did. But he failed. He said too much chakra and skill required and he couldn't."

"I see. You're working too much, girl." Jiraiya sighed as he patted the much younger nin on the shoulder, eyeing the piling up academy papers and reports scattered on the table beside Iruka's chairs. "Don't tell me you has been staying here since he're taken to the hospital. Which was more than twenty-hour ago."

Iruka chose not to answer, which was a yes to her sensei. Sensing the worry growing on his face, Iruka decided to change the topic. "What about the court? It seems to me that they're still looking for the next Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya shrugged, "They're offering me the position, but nope. I don't find sitting on my ass all day good for me."

Iruka raised her eyebrow, a small grin on her face. "I recall that you dreamt to be a Hokage one day, sensei. Why the sudden change of heart?"

The silver haired Sannin sniffed at her expression, "Hmph. I changed my mind after watching the old mind drowned in his papers long ago. That's a fate that worse than the death to me."

Iruka pondered his words as the implications reeled inside her mind. "But you're the strongest Konoha shinobi after Sandaime-sama himself. Who would-"

Jiraiya cut her words off as he hardened his stare against hers in seconds. "Thats' what I want to tell you, child. This is about the empty Hokage position and the recovery of Kakashi and our Uchiha boy."

"Then..."

Jiraiya nodded, "Because of my refusal, the court chooses the next best thing for the Hokage position. And fortunately, that same person is the only one I can think to cure this brat and that Sasuke boy from their coma."

Iruka narowed her eyes as she already guessed what it was. Few could make Jiraiya act _this _serious in front of hers. "You mean that..."

Nodding, Jiraiya prepared himself for his next words to his favorite chuunin.

"We'll find Tsunade, one of the Sannin."

Iruka gasped as the name which haunted hers for so long was uttered from the Sannin's lips. "What-"

Sensing the abrupt change of her chakra, Jiraiya immediatelly pulled the shocked chuunin into his arms as he tried to calm her down. Cursing inside at how bland he explained it to his favorite chuunin, Jiraiya traced the lines of Iruka's cheekbones and jaws slowly, trying to force his own chakra to surround the tensed Iruka.

"Sssh...I know it's difficult for you, but I want to ask you this, my girl. Think this as my request to you. Please, just..._try_, okay?"

Iruka gulped, drowning in her sensei's dark red and green robe as the familiar sandalwood and waterfall filled her senses. The tension on her shoulders was fading away as she closed her eyes, resigned.

"I'll try, sensei."

* * *

"What!? You're going with Jiraiya-sensei? Tommorow? Why?" Iruka couldn't help but raise her voice as the news get to her. She had been feeling edgy since the silver haired Sannin told her his plan to go find a certain blonde Sannin.

"That's right, sensei! The pervert-sannin asked me to come with him and find this 'Tsunade' person for the court. He said that he would like to teach me _more _cool jutsus along the trip! Isn't is great?" Naruto grinned widely as he gobbled down the ramen before him. He was watching the television on the sofa as Iruka chose to work on her student's papers on the short table before the said sofa when he decided to tell his sensei the news. It was the first time the blonde gennin visited her again after days of mourning and training harder under the tutelage of –surprising to Iruka- Jiraiya himself. He had beed busier than ever now, but Iruka accepted that.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Iruka couldn't help but asked as tension slowly filled her body. Asking the others, she knew that Naruto was in danger of abduction by Akatsuki, a hidden organization which recently discovered by Konoha thanks to their attacks a few days ago. And surely going with Jiraiya _alone _would increase that risk, right?

Naruto sniffed at her worry, turning his eyes from the television as he laughed at his surprised sensei. "I'm not a little boy anymore, sensei! I won the match against Gaara and that Sasuke-bastard was lost to him. Beat that, ha!" Yet, at the mention of his rival's name, Naruto's laugh slowly died down.

"Naruto..."

Shaking his head, Naruto grinned slightly at his too worried sensei. "Don't worry, sensei. Sasuke _will _wake sooner and I'll beat him up for making all of us worry like that. And of course, Kakashi-sensei will get one too."

"Sometimes your optimism astounds me, Naruto..." Iruka chuckled as worry was turning into amusement at her student's words. Sighing inside at the resolute face of Naruto, Iruka knew better to protest and persuade him to refuse Jiraiya's invitation to travel. "You're full of yourself, you know?" She added.

"It doesn't stop you from loving me, right sensei?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Iruka smiled as her heart warmed over his words. "No, it doesn't."

"Well...now that I already told you that one...I want to ask you something, sensei..."

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka blinked at the rare and odd expression on the blonde gennin's face. There was a hint of blush coloring Naruto's tan cheeks when his blue eyes turned to face her instead of the anime scene in TV before him. Ramen bowl was empty and forgotten on his lap.

"Uh…..can I ask you something, sensei?"

Iruka smiled, deciding to work on those files later. She sat on the couch next to the gennin instead. "What's wrong? Worried about tommorow? I know it's dangerous for you, but well...I'm sure you can look after yourself, right?" She brushed the blonde strands, enjoying the wide grin Naruto threw at her words.

_That's the least I can do for doubting your skills until now… _

_I just hope things would be okay…. __Surely Jiraiya-sensei has enough reason to take Naruto with him..._

"Well….actually it's not about that…" Naruto sniffed as he tried to hide the growing redness on his cheek with his palm. But no, it went unmissed by Iruka herself.

"…then what do you want to talk about?"

"Eer….actually….. there's a _girl_…."

Iruka raised her eyebrow. _Uh ...oh..._

"Uh…..you know Hinata right? That white eyed girl who always stutter before me?"

Iruka couldn't help but grin at his question. The growing blush on the blonde gennin was the clue for her.

_Ah….. now I see….. Hinata-chan…_

"Oh…you mean Hinata-chan from Hyuuga family? She's a very _very _nice girl. What's about her, Naruto?"

Naruto brushed his head out of frustration as he lowered his eyes to the coffee table before them, muttering low, "I feel……_weird_ about her, sensei."

"Weird?"

"Uh….it feels like anything inside my stomach want to turn upside down if she goes closer to me and I think I have a fever whenever I see her _smile_. It's _weird_." Naruto explained, grumbling in frustration.

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "Ahahahaha…. It's _not _weird, Naruto."

_Well…well… It's finally the time to have 'the talk' , huh?_

Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion at her. "Huh? How come it's _not _weird, sensei?? I think I'm sick or something!!"

Iruka grinned, slightly amused at the boy's obliviousness. "Sick…? Well….you _are _sick…..in a way, Naruto."

Naruto immediately sat straight; wide blue eyes stared up at Iruka's brown ones expectantly, "Really, sensei?? Do you know what's wrong with me? Do I need to get doctor? Or hospital? What disease?"

Iruka sweat dropped at the blonde's reaction. "Calm down, Naruto. It's _not _like what you think, really…."

"Huh? I am _not _sick then?"

Iruka sighed as she ruffled the familiar blonde strands fondly. It was longer a few millimeters now. "Your body is very _very _healthy, Naruto. You have the fastest recovery rate of all the gennins' in this exam, you know that yourself."

_Thanks to the Kyuubi inside you…._

Naruto nodded as he leaned more into his favorite sensei's touch. "So? If I'm healthy like you said, why did I feel these things then, sensei?"

Iruka smiled at his innocent words. It was obvious that Naruto hadn't had any clues at all. "Well…before I answer your question, answet mine first, okay?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Have you ever felt like this before?" Iruka grinned, waiting for Naruto's response.

The blonde gennin simply blinked in confusion. "Huh? Well…. I guess not. Why, sensei?"

"Are you sure, Naruto? You said you feel these things in front of Hinata-chan. Have you ever felt the same things before any others people? Like Sakura-chan maybe?" Iruka kept pressing on.

Naruto blinked again, thinking for a minute before grinning sheepishly. "Uhm…. I thought I had felt that before back when we were still at the Academy sensei."

"And who was it?"

Naruto turned his head warily to their surrounding, as if he sensed something dangerous before he whispered low beside Iruka's ear. "It was Sakura-chan, sensei. Don't tell Sasuke-baka though or he will kill me."

_Sakura-chan? And Sasuke-kun…?_

Iruka chuckled at Naruto's guarded expression. "Naruto. It's only the two of us here. You don't need to whisper like that you know."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he turned his head away. "Sorry, sensei. It's just an habit. Sasuke-baka doesn't like people talking about him and Sakura. Stupid possessive baka he is."

"Language, Naruto."

"Whoops, sorry again.It's quite obvious now that Sakura's quite taken in Sasuke –and vice versa. I don't want to meddle between them, sensei."

Iruka raised her eyebrows.

_Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan? I know they're close... But I don't expect they're much closer than teammates. _

She hadn't expected the young Uchiha to fall on anyone yet as he rather like training for hours than talking about girls (As if his fangirls weren't enough). And the sight of a worried and solemn Sakura sitting for hours beside an unconscious Sasuke was something she thought as a team-mate's concern, or maybe –_grimaced- _a _crush_ which would fade in time.

But apparently Naruto disagreed.

"Does it bother you to see both of them like that?" She decided to humor Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "Well….. I dunno. It happened since months ago that I already am used to them. No one can miss how sometimes Sasuke-kun smile before Sakura-chan… and one must be blind NOT knowing Sakura's huge _love_ in Sasuke_._ But what's that got to do with this, sensei?"

Iruka sweat dropped at the _still _clueless look in Naruto's face.

_He can understand what's going on between his teammates better than the others, even me__….__ But...__d__on't tell me he doesn't understand __what he's into himself.__…._

"Okay….. how about this….. what do you think of Hinata-chan?"

Naruto grinned, "Hinata-chan? I think she's a nice girl –although sometimes too shy. But she's so nice to me! She's also the one who told me to be patient with you after –well- _that _night, sensei. She's smart and patient with me and she doesn't mind me babbling before her like most people! Oh, and she likes my stories, sensei!"

Iruka couldn't help but smile at Naruto's answer. It was _very _obvious the blonde gennin was _so _taken with the gentle Hyuuga girl.

_How come he hasn't realized his feeling yet? _

"Wait a minute… Naruto…. That night? Hinata-chan told you _what_?"

Naruto blinked at her.

Iruka blinked back.

And finally Naruto answered. "Oh, you mean about _that_? Well… I was confused at that time so I asked her what to do. But don't worry, I just asked in general and I didn't include any names, sensei."

Iruka smiled as relief filled her being. "I believe you, Naruto."

_No wonder he could catch on my situation so fast... I think I would give my thanks to Hinata-chan later..._

Naruto smiled back.

Raising her eyebrows, Iruka eventually grinned. "So...do you understand now, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked.

Iruka sweatdropped, for a second, contemplating if she should just let Naruto know what happened with him. Yet, it wouldn't be fair for both of Naruto and Hinata as the blonde gennin would go away next day.

"Never mind... I'll tell you _after _you're back, alright?"

"Huh? Okay, sensei!"

_Oh well...I'll try again next time..._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY ...

* * *

It was so hauntingly familiar to her.

The sight of Jiraiya's standing form was terrifingly similar to her last memory of him at their parting those years ago.

But now, instead of standing alone, on his side stood a grinning Naruto, his own pack ready on his back.

"Be careful, okay?" Iruka ruffled the blonde strands as she smiled at the eagerness on Naruto's face.

"You too, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto nodded as he smiled so widely. Now he could help finding the person who could cure Sasuke-bastard and Kakashi-sensei AND train as long as he wanted with the pervert-sannin. Boy, he can't wait!

"Where's Sakura-chan? Shouldn't she be here as well?" Iruka looked around at the empty huge gate before them.

Naruto shook his head, "I already met here before going here, sensei. She wouldn't want to leace Sasuke-bastard. Che, she's worry so much I see she's turning into you, sensei!"

Iruka pretended to scowl at Naruto's words, "Oh, I see. Wait until I tell Sakure-chan that you dislike her-"

"Wait! Wait! I don't mean like that, sensei! Please don't tell Sakura-chan I said that!" Naruto immediatelly latched himself onto Iruka's front.

Chuckling again, Iruka patted Naruto's head gently. "I'm joking, Naruto. Just go and bring..._her _back, alright?"

She wouldn't think of _any of her past_ for now, she decided last night. Naruto could read her better each day and she didn't want their last sleeping over before parting for who-know-how-long burdened with anything but jokes and smiles.

She would face it when the time came.

_For now... I'm a chuunin of Konoha and there's lots of duties waiting to be finished. _

_There's no time to indulge in the past._

"Sure thing, sensei!"

Nodding and letting Naruto out of her arms, the brown haired chuunin finally met the gaze of her silver haired sensei. "Please take care of Naruto and yourself, Jiraiya-sensei."

_And please come back alive._

Grinning softly, Jiraiya nodded back as he read the glint inside those brown eyes. "I will. See you later, Iruka-chan."

Like the previous time,she gave him her best smile. .

As their figures slowly was fading away from her sight, Iruka tilted her head upward.

It was definitely a bright day.

--

"_Take care….sensei…."_

_She gave him her best smile. _

_He gave her his last grin and he vanished in the swirl of leaves. _

_Standing alone now, she slowly tilted her head upward. _

_The bright sunny sky answered her eyes._

"_It's raining, huh?," She asked no one._

_And it was._

--

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N:

How is it? Hope u like this chapter! The next chapter will be hopefully up in 2-3 weeks, I can't promise though. Just pray I get enough inspiration for this and review please!

- Izky


	13. The Arrival

A/N :

Sorry for a looong delay...! –bows repeatedly- It has been 7-8 months since the last update, huh? Once again I'm very sorry to make u all wait this long. It's just that since I began clinical year right 7 months ago, it's harder to make enough time to write this story. Really. I've been dead tired after classes and taking care of patients at the end of days. I DID write this chapter practically in my class in the Eye Department when suddenly KakaIru muse stroke in. I just hope my writing skill didn't suffer too much. Enjoy!

**WARNING!! UNBETAED!! (**Forgive me....!! Anyone's interested to help beta-reading is very greatly appreciated! –bows- Please contact me asap!)

And not to forget, thank u again for anyone who sends me their supports and regards these months. I really appreciate it! =)

- Izky

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1****3**** – ****The Arrival**** : ****2,244 ****words**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took nearly a month before Naruto, Jiraiya, and –finally- Tsunade came back.

Before their coming, the court had been trying its best to maintain the leadership without any actual leader after the death of Sandaime. Yet, as soon as Tsunade came into the picture, a grim and unhesistant look on her beautiful and surprisingly still young face, the court immediatelly stepped down and let the rightful blonde woman took the lead and ordered immediate meetings with Kohoha important elements : the court, the clan leaders, ANBUs, Jounins, Roots, etc at the very same day

Iruka had never seen the blonde Sannin since her arrival two days ago..

Until now.

Her face was as beautiful as Iruka remembered long ago. Smooth and pale skin against blonde strands as her lips curved in such a way that only few man could resist to touch them (and Iruka only knew one or two that could do it successfully –yet ironically - had the woman's permission to touch them without being thrown to the sky). Her curves showed perfectly under those green robe, far different than the usual pale green jounin vest Iruka remembered she often wore.

"It has been a long time....sensei." The words came out immediatelly as Iruka sat arwarkdly on the bedside, hands gripped the unresponsive paler yet bigger hand as its owner lied unsconciously on the white bed.

The blonde woman didn't answer, simply standing on the door as her eyes stared unblinkingly at the nervous brown haired kunoichi and the unsconcious silver haired jounin in the one of the hospital rooms.

The arwarkd atmosphere was broken immediatelly as a certain loud jounin jumped from Tsunade's behind and shouted, filling the silence with his loud voice. "Greetings! My eternal rival's love! I see that you're surprised with Tsunade-sama's arrival! Don't worry about Kakashi anymore! He'll be up in no time under our new Hokage's wonderful care!"

"Ah....uhm.... I hope so, Gai-san." Iruka could feel hotness creep into her cheeks as Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Gai's exclamation.

"Tsunade-sama! I know you already hear about my eternal rival's condition! I only can hope that –"

"Enough, Gai. I'll see what I can do. Please leave this room so I can concentrate, alright?" Tsunade merely looked at Gai. The jounin immediatelly stopped his tirade as he nodded, an unusual serious expresssion on his face, far different than his usual cheeky one.

"I'm counting on you, Tsunade-sama!" Within a second, Gai was already gone, closing the door in his leave.

Iruka didn't know if she should be relieved or bothered at Tsunade's serious look at Kakashi's lying form, forgetting her presence at all. It seemed that the blonde haired Sannin was already in working mode as she began inspecting and examining Kakashi's form.

_And she didn't ask me to leave..... _

Even after years being under Tsunade's tutelage, Iruka always felt amazed at the sight of her sensei treating her patients with her chakra (which happened only for emergency cases). The blue-white chakra coming out of her palms, the swirl of warm air surrounded the blonde woman, the closed lids of hers and the sharp intake of breath every few seconds from those sensous lips – all of them created a beautiful sight of a mature kunoichi that Iruka never failed to admire.

It had been a full fifteen minutes (Iruka counted) of infusing chakra into Kakashi's body when suddenly Kakashi began coughing wildly.

"Kakashi!? Sensei, is he-"

"He's fine already. Open your eyes, brat." Wiping off the sweat off her face, Tsunade patted the pale cheeks (the blanket was coming off in the middle of her treatment) gently.

Iruka didn't dare to breath as those previously closed eyelids opened slowly, revealing a pair of mismatched droppy eyes she really wished to see since days ago.

"Ugh....What happened?" Kakashi's baritone voice sounded weaker and rougher than usual, but Iruka couldn't careless.

"Kakashi....? Are you...alright?" Hesistantly the brown haired chuunin stepped closer to the bed, leaning toward the pale face , thoughts over the blonde Sannin soon forgotten as she saw those confused mismatched eyes she really missed.

"Iruka? Am I in the hospital....again?" Kakashi's weak voice filled the room as its owner turned his eyes at her, pale lips moved slowly with every intake of breath.

That last word finally broke Iruka's composure as she suddenly launched herself into the barely awake silver haired jounin, circling her arms around Kakashi's shoulder and burying her now crying face into the jounin's neck, forgetting anything in the room but the presence of the silver haired man.

"Wha-Iruka-"

"Thank God you're still alive!....Oh God....I thought I'd never-" And the rest was lost as Iruka's sobs filled the room.

_I missed you so much....._

Through the tears and sobs racking her body, Iruka could feel the jounin returned her hug, embracing her slowly with his arms and pulling her into the bed until she was lying half on top the now awake jounin.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Iruka...." The whisper was so faint, filling Iruka's heart with unexpected yet welcomed warmth. She had never realized how much the presence of this very man affected her being. Until now.

"Mmh...... I'm just very happy to see you're alright....." Iruka mumbled against the pale skin as she tightened her arms. It had been a very long time since the last time she enjoyed his warmth like this.

"Ehem."

The sudden cough dispelled the couple's moment as Iruka finally aware of their surrounding. With a blushing face as red as red lobbster, the female chuunin jumped out of Kakashi's arms and bowed at the Sannin before them. She didn't dare to see (or imagine) what kind of face Tsunade had now at the blatantly rude (not to mention embarassing) behavior she did.

"Ah-Um-Er-Please forgive me, sensei! I know it's horribingly rude of me, but I'm just very glad that Kakashi is recovered! So please-"

Before the blushing sensei could finish her sentence, a pale familiar hand covered her mouth and before Iruka could realize it – Kakashi already pulled her into his arms one more time.

Iruka didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Maa......We didn't do anything wrong, Iruka. By the way, thank you for your help, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi curved his eyes as he kept Iruka on his lap, one hand firmly circled the chuunin's waist as the other one covered half of Iruka's face.

"Hmph....I accept your thanks, brat. Still, if you're not injured right now, I would beat you down into pulp myself."

As she finally succedded releasing herself from the silver haired jounin, Iruka blinked questioningly at the rather odd comment. "Uhm, sensei? What do you mean?"

The blonde Sannin threw a rather unreadable look at her before quickly turned outside the room. "Just behave yourself."

And she was gone, leaving a baffled Iruka and a grinning Kakashi.

"Do you do something to her, Kakashi? She looks.....rather angry." A dark thought passed her mind briefly.

_Maybe she did really hate me...._

"Nah....she always acts grumpy to me. Don't worry much, Iruka." Kakashi curved his eyes as he mentioned to Iruka to sit beside him on the bed.

"Huh?" Iruka, obeying the jounin's silent request, turned her eyes to look down at the face of the silver haired jounin. Even though Kakashi acted normal already – well...as normal as crazy jounin he was (a fact that disturbed Iruka more than she thought), she could see the much paler face and stiffness of his muscles and posture. It was obvious that he was tired and worn out, yet too stubborn to show them to her.

Wait a minute....

She could see his face.....

....

The _naked _face of the silver haired jounin.

"Wha!? Kakashi!? Where is your mask!???" Iruka sputtered as she finally pointed the face before her. Thoughts of her rather complicated matters with her sensei flied out of the window, replaced by the images of the handsome pale face before her.

Kakashi blinked, looking at a certain and familiar black cloth on the table a few feet away, folded neatly together with his jounin vest. "I suppose you put it there?" He pointed at the mask.

Iruka blinked again, feeling her face growing hot the longer she stared at that pale face. She nearly forgot how beautiful the jounin's feature, completely and perfectly defined in every way possible. Quickly, she took the mask and gave it to the jounin, who simply accepted it happily. "I thought you didn't like people to see your face in open." She muttered, looking at anywhere but him.

Kakashi chuckled, his lips upturned into a prominent smirk at the blushing face Iruka wore (he notice it took her nearly five minutes to realize the fact of him not wearing his mask), before without warning pulling the woman –_his _woman- into his lap AGAIN. Nuzzling his still unmasked face into the bronze neck, the silver haired jounin relished in the embarassed _squeak _the woman made.

"Kakashi! This's _not _the right time-"

Before Iruka could protest more, the jounin immediatelly claimed her protesting lips with his own.

And suddenly Iruka couldn't think of anything but those tantalizing lips. Brain signals shot from her brain to the rest of her body, attempting to make sense of what was going on, but the feeling itself overpowered them.

_Kakashi......_

Kakashi's hand drifted from her waist to the back of her head, as the jounin pulled the suddenly limp kunoichi in even closer, pretty much crushing her lips to his. Iruka moaned softly at the hot pressure, vaguely aware of the warm yet insistent tongue prodding her lips. She obliged and seconds later she could taste Kakashi's tongue against her own.

As their kisses grew more and more bold, she could feel strong yet gentle hand stroke the side of her breast, sliding up to hold her arm firmly at her side as he pulled her further into his body, crushing them together as he finally letting go her lips, bobbing his head down from them to her neck, nuzzling into the warm flesh before whispering into her ear.

"My God. Iruka.... I _miss _you."

Iruka could only shiver at the deep _sensual _voice of his as her mind still numb after those heart-stopping kisses they shared. Looping her free arm around Kakashi's neck (as the other still trapped against the jounin's arm), she pulled in closer, pressing herself softly up against his chest as she finally uttered her feeling.

"I miss you too..."

She was surprised when Kakashi groaned against her neck, looking down and trying to see the jounin's face. "Kakashi?"

The jounin simply chuckled, kissing the bronze neck gently before looking up sheepishly at her worried face. "Nothing. It's just that you don't have any idea how much I wanna _ravish _you right now."

Iruka blushed hard at his rather blunt words, immediatelly wanting to escape from those trapping arms. "Kakashi!!"

Kakahi chuckled again, unwanting to let go of her yet. "Don't worry. It's just that I'm very happy to see and touch you like this." And then his light tone turned slightly serious as he looked deeply into those brown chocolate orbs he grew _so _fond of. "Do you mind it? Iruka?"

Iruka's breath hitched at the suddenly serious tone of his, but finding her own eyes locked into those grey-blue eyes, unable to pull away.

The situation finally hit her hard at that very second. She knew that she had a feeling for this silver haired jounin who trapped her in his lap. Yet she didn't know how much the said feeling was, how deeper it ran inside her.

As for Kakashi himself, it was clear to her that he was _very _interested in her (although why the handsome perfectly extraordinaire jounin did was something Iruka didn't understand yet). But Iruka knew enough that it wouldn't last forever. Jounins _especially _the ones like Kakashi) was very dedicated with his shinobi ways and therefore never really serious about love or other sentiments that could hinder his missions. It would only be burden of them in a long run.

_Love..... that's too strong of a word of what we have now..._

She was rational enough to understand that whatever made Kakashi intrested to her wouldn't last long. He was like a wind, free and unbounded by anything but his own belief.

She was modest enough to realize that there were better women out there that would interest the silver haired jounin more than she ever could. After all, what could a common chuunin sensei like her offer to this _very _handsome and one of the strongest jounins in their village?

And her pasts.....

There was no way for them to get together like this.

As if reading her thoughts, Kakashi opened his mouth. His serious eyes filled with something Iruka didn't dare to understand.

"I can't promise to make you happy and I don't know how long I can stay alive from now on. But-Do you mind it, Iruka?" He repeated the same question. From his solemn tone, it was obvious that the jounin was never used to talk over emotional things and never bothered to use any sweet words, least of all giving any sweet and promises to anyone.

_Yet......_

_Even knowing all of that, I just want to get lost inside those mismatched eyes. _

And eventually, she smiled.

"No. I don't mind it at all, Kakashi."

And she kissed those pale lips back.

_I'll take my chance then... _

-----------------------------------------------------

Tbc ........

A/N : I tried to write some-would-be-smut and failed! –shakes head- Hopefully you like it though! I can't promise how long the next chapter'll be, but hopefully it won't take another half an year again! Review please! –bows-

- Izky


	14. The Long Waited Reunion

A/N : Wheew..... I think I update on time....this time. xD As usual, this's unbetaed. I'm too busy and lazy and tired to look up for a beta, sorry! –bows- _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1****4**** – ****The Long-Waited Reunion**** : ****2,413 ****words**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Releasing Kakashi's lips for the ninetieth time or so, it had finally dawned to Iruka that they had been practically making out for a straight half an hour and forgetting to thank the female Sannin yet.

The fact was so sudden that she let out horrified gasp, rising up immediately and forgetting her current position, which was under a certain silver haired jounin. The result was a loud sound of two hard objects colliding together and many curses and embarrassed apologies.

"Oww...!! Can you warn me before do that?!" Kakashi groaned, rubbing his now sore forehead. He was happily sucking on Iruka's neck when -out of blue- his female attacked his forehead with her jaw.

_Whoa....this's the LEAST scenario I've ever had in my mind...._

Iruka was mortified, blushing all the way to the roots of her hair as she rubbed the jounin's already dark purple forehead with wet cloth which she got in the bathroom in ten seconds flat. "I-I'm sorry, Kakashi! I shouldn't rise up so quickly like that! Is it still hurt? I'm sorry! I should ask nurses-"

"It's fine-fine-really. You should see your chin, it's turning blue, by the way." Kakashi touched the mentioned chin, noticing Iruka's wince when he did. "You should give some ointments here, or it'll swell badly, Iruka."

"It's fine. I'll do that later after I treat yours first." With that, Iruka closed her eyes and focused her fingers on the abused forehead. Seconds later, chakra poured gently into it as its owner sighed in contentment, pain was lessening by seconds.

_Well...well.... it has some perks to get a medic-nin as your woman, huh? _

"You did very good. Shouldn't you be a medic-nin or something?" Kakashi commented, massaging the now healed skin.

Iruka shrugging, massaging her own already healed jaw as she answered. "I can do some healing basics, but no more than that. Izumo has nearly all medic talents in the group – that's why sensei favored him of all."

The seconds the word 'sensei' came out, Iruka noticed the change atmosphere between them. She looked up to find Kakashi stared deeply at her own dark brown orbs.

"You should talk to her." He said simply.

Iruka raised her eyebrows at his words. "How do-"

"There is some tension when you two're in the room. Furthermore, you're obviously relieved when she's gone." Kakashi shrugged, deciding not to tell her how deeper his own curiosity at the topic.

_I already decided to wait for her. And nothing I can do to help –It's something that she had to solve herself._

Iruka nodded hesistantly, "I know.... but-"

Kakashi eventually smiled, patting the chuunin's cheek fondly, making the said chuunin looked up in question. "Hey, it'll be alright, Iruka. That old woman always snaps at me all the time, but I'm still alive, see?" He gestured at himself, trying to lighten the kunoichi's mood.

Iruka chuckled at his words as tension slightly seeped out of her being. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to her. For now, behave yourself, okay?" She kissed Kakashi's hair before exiting the room.

"I always behave." The jounin simply blinked at her retreating form.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She could do this.

She could do this.

The words were repeated repeatedly inside her mind like a mantra as Iruka walked slowly toward her goal, the library. The small room was provided for those (mainly medic-nins) that wanted to discuss things with others medic-nins or simply wanted to learn more about the medical books and jutsus littered in the place.

Opening the door slightly, the kunoichi could see her sensei's lone figure, reading piles of books at the corner of the room, fully concentrated on the texts in front of her.

She could do this.

"Sensei?" The hesistation filled her tone as Iruka tried to move closer and failed.

Tsunade barely gave her a glance before nodding. "Come in, Iruka."

The room was filled with awkward moment as the blond continuing her reading when the other standing over her, unsure what to do.

Iruka wasn't medic nin, but she knew enough the situation when the images of spines and central nervous system presented right before her eyes. And the opened files of Lee, one of Gai's students's profile confirmed it. For a few seconds, the chuunin's unsure posture changed as she recalled what happened to the taijutsu master gennin.

She was aware of one of the gennins, her ex-student who graduated two years ago, Lee, whose legs broken after a hard match with Gaara of the Sand in the last part of the exam, before Orochimaru revealed his true form and intent. It would be a miracle to see him walking again, some medic-nins said that these days.

Her train of thought was broken when a sigh was heard.

Quickly, she glanced up only to find her sensei's golden eyes straight down on hers.

Those golden eyes that she missed so much.

And all thoughts and guilt she felt for her ex-students vanished as Iruka felt something instantly broken inside her at those familiar eyes.

"Forgive me, sensei...." She brokenly whispered as she kneeled before the older woman, face down as tears of guilt and shame slowly obscured her sight, falling now on her cheeks as its owner continued, unaware of anything but the figure before her.

It was awkward feeling, filled with tension as anger, shame, guilt, and madness filled her mind, fingers trembling at her clothes as Iruka fought to breath and tried her best to keep breathing and focus to say words that had fought to let out her mouth for years since Tsunade left her and Konoha.

"I know it has been a long time ago...but-"

The feeling was so similar as she had felt right after she realized her sensei's presence in Kakashi's room, right until the silver jounin pulled her to his lap, which coincidentally provided a distraction for Iruka not to scream or ran at the sight of her sensei standing before her.

"Iruka? I-"

Not letting Tsunade continue, Iruka didn't stop at all. The words quickly escaped her mouth, not wanting to be prisoned anymore by her polite self. "I'm sorry for my thoughtless act that day, I'm sorry for my stupid words, I know I was and am stupid worthless student that can't understand your pain. I know I deserve your hate and more.. I'm-"

Her words were stopped as green filled her watery sight and Iruka only could shout her endless apologies to the soft green robe stubbornly cling to her face as she felt a pair of familiar arms pulled her into the soft body of her sensei. It was terribly comforting yet painful in a way that Iruka herself couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, sensei..... " _I'm sorry sensei....I'm sorry.....I'm sorry....._

Right there and then, in the arms of her long lost sensei, Iruka just realized how broken herself was.

And she didn't want anything but those familiar arms.

_I'm sorry....._

"Don't leave us again, please......"

_I'm sorry...._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh......I felt like hammers pounded into my heads many times....... Am I...ugh....having a hangover...?_

Iruka groaned as the headache grew stronger and stronger, forcing her to active her resting mind as she very slowly tried to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was she was lying on a rather huge bed with thick yet soft green blanket covered her torso.

"Are you awake? Drink this. It should cure your headache."

_That voice...! _

Immediatelly freezing up, Iruka opened her eyes wide only to find a pair of familiar golden eyes stared down at hers.

_Sensei...!!_

"Sen-ei. Wh-at 'appen-d?" It surprised her that her voice sounded hoarse. Slowly, she tried to sit up, opening her mouth obediently as liquid filled her throat. She noticed how the painful burning of her throat slowly lessened until it was a dull ache.

Tsunade nodded, her golden eyes had never left Iruka's face, a fact that the chuunin sensei eventually noticed. "You cried and fainted half an hour ago."

_Oh....right.. I remember._

"'m sor-iih, sen-ei."

Tsunade lifted her palm up, a sign that Iruka now for years as 'shut up and listen'.

Closing her eyes, Tsunade took her head down.

"It's hard for me to say this....,but I'm sorry too, Iruka."

"No. 't's me-"

"You already said your words, brat. And now your throat suffered from it. Now let me say my piece in peace, alright?" The eyes opened again and glared down at her. Iruka gulped down, too terrified to see that familiar emotion her sensei wore that day. It should not have been possible for her now pale skin to pale further, but Iruka managed it.

Tsunade instantly knew she had made a mistake as the chuunin flinched away at her. Sighing, she carefully touched the younger woman's brown hair softly, ignoring the shiver Iruka let out at the contact. "I'm not angry at you, Iruka. I haven't been for years now."

Iruka turned her head away from the touch, now wanting to see anger inside those eyes again. "'u li-e."

Tsunade sighed again, putting her palm on Iruka's cheek as she turned her student's face to hers. "Look at me in the face, and you will know that I don't, brat."

Iruka flinched before slowly traveled her gaze up into the eyes she dreaded to see. She trembled as her brown orbs met the golden ones.

There was no anger there. The eyes remained calm and .... gentle?

_Oh my God..... a gentle sensei.... I must be dreaming..... She's anything but gentle._

Tsunade smiled as the brown eyes widened in wonder at her own. "See? I'm not lying, Iruka. I'm not angry at you right now."

"Wh-i?' Her voice was surprisingly child-like, filled with wonder and confusion.

Tsunade let the face go as she sat once again on the chair beside the huge bed.

"I won't lie and say that I've never been angry at what you said that day. However, I can say that I'm not angry at you anymore, Iruka."

"........"

"That day......I was very devastated to know that Orochimaru ran away. Even as sucked-up as he was, he was still my teammate."

"'m under-tan."

"Right. After I lost Dan and Nawaki, I didn't think I could handle another lost one. The thought of Orochimaru leaving just left me numb and weak....."

".................."

"And your words back then.......I snapped."

"sen-ei."

"I hated you that day, Iruka. I hated you very much..... "

"I deser'v it."

"It was as if you slapped me on the face and say that his lose was nothing. His, Dan's, and Nawaki's..... as if I should have forgotten about them...."

"................"

------------------------------

_The sight of her sensei, Tsunade, silent and unmoving, was clearly something that Iruka disliked. It was something to see her sensei calm and silent for a few minutes, but this is pushing it!!_

"_Cheer up, sensei!" She said, walking toward her sitting sensei, who merely looked up at her and looked away, lost in her thought. _

"_Eer…Ruka, I don't think this's the best time to say ANYthing…" Izumo whispered urgently beside her, eyes stared worriedly at their silent sensei who had stared at nothing for the past few days. _

"_But, Zumo! Sensei has been like that for DAYS! Moping around and-" A hand closed her mouth before she could go further into complaining. _

"_Ssst!!! Ruka! Be silent for ONCE, okay??? Can't you see sensei needs time to-" Before Kotetsu finished, Iruka already jumped before Tsunade. Her eyes stared back against those empty ones. _

"_Sensei! I know you're still sad over him, & I'm sorry for that, - although I still don't think of him like you do… But there's NOTHING we can do about it!"_

"_Ruka!!" She ignored the worried shouts her friends threw on her. _

"_Don't act like this! You're a COWARD if you give up now, sensei!!" _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"And your last word..... I was never a coward.... It was the last straw, Iruka."

"........................."

"In my mind..... I was Tsunade, the grandaughter of the First Hokage. I was one of the famous Sannin, a legend even among our comrades and enemies. I could handle hundreds even thousands ninjas with my chakra alone ...., and there you were, a little gennin saying I was a coward? That was the first time I ever had a killing urge to my own student."

"........................."

------------------------------------------------------

"_What did you SAY….??" Their sensei hissed slowly, the earlier empty eyes now filled with anger from Iruka's words._

"_You KNOW I'm right!! Face it, sensei!"_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_RUKA!!!!!" _

"_SENSEI!!! DON'T!!!"_

_Izumo and Kotetsu's cries rang clearly around them._

_And Iruka only could widen her eyes at those angry eyes. _

"_How…DARE…you!!!???" _

_Iruka could feel something sliced her face and red colored her sight before she heard her own scream. _

"_AAAAAHHH!!!!" _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"I had never felt that thankful before to see Jiraiya snatch you up that very second. If there is one that can rival my speed, it will be him."

"Me to-."

Tsunade sighed, massaging her forehead as she stared down at Iruka's eyes. There was something soft inside those orbs, Iruka realized.

"I owe him for that."

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Tsunade!! What the fuck you're doing woman!??" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped away, a screaming Iruka held tightly to his chest. _

_Tsunade simply stood, eyes glued to the bloodied kunai tightly grasped in her hand. "What....." _

"_Iruka!!" Izumo and Kotetsu immediatelly embraced their female teammate, relief filled their beings as their worst thought had never happened. _

"_Take care of her." Jiraiya let the female gennin go into her teammate's arms as he leaped in time to catch the shocked woman into his arms, who was seconds from sliding to the green field. _

"_I....I....Jiraiya....I killed...." Tsunade's ragged breath immediately was muffled as the bigger and broader Sannin picked her up and tried to calm her down, pulling her face toward his chest. "Shhh....hime....it's alright..... Iruka is alright....." _

_And Tsunade cried. _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"Sen-ei.... it wa'nt 'ur fault."

Tsunade shook her head slightly, "I know brat. It was our faults. I couldn't hold my temper back, and you couldn't close your big mouth. But still......"

A sad smile formed on her lips.

"What kind of teacher I was to endanger my own student's life?"

"I failed to protect Dan and Nawaki's life....."

"I failed to get Orochimaru back to our village...."

"And I failed to protect you from harm...."

"All of those feelings......raged inside me......,and I couldn't cope at all, Iruka. So, I left."

"You were right, Iruka.... I was a coward."

.

.

.

Tbc ............

A/N :

Shorter than usual chapter, but I think it's best to stop here (and this way, I could update faster =P ). And yes, Tsunade's taking her own guilt trip..... _ Originally I want to make Iruka & Tsunade 'first talk' more .... filled with tension & anger, but I can't for some reasons, sorry. _

Don't forget to review!! Hope u like it!!

- Izky


	15. The Lost Boy

**A/N** :

Sorry for the late update AGAIN! –bows- It's taking me forever to write this chapter in the middle of hectic days. As usual, UNBETAED again. Hope u enjoy it though!

- Izky

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1****5**** – ****The Lost Boy ****: ****1,891 ****words**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade groaned as she tried to focus on the medic scrolls before her for the ninth-time or so and failed.

_Damn it..... As I expected......there's nothing I can do..._

She had read anything she could in the Hokage library and never found anything that could help that Lee-student to recover again.

"What's with the awful face, old woman?"

"Get lost, old man." She had already sensed the other Sannin's presence for quite some time, but she was too busy reading to bother giving him any response.

Jiraiya pouted before leaned on the desk, facing her. "And what's made you quite stressed? It's only your _fourth day _being the Hokage you know."

Tsunade scowled back at him (and no, his pout wasn't _cute _damnit!) and threw Lee's file at his head. "For your information, there's a gennin need to undergo an operation and I still don't know _how _I could manage it!"

Jiraiya's playful self changed as he opened the file (Tsunade ignored his awful expression seeing the genin's photo) and readed it quickly. "Hm.....this sounds complicated even to me."

"_Anything _medical is complicated to you." Tsunade added wryly.

"....but _never _complicated enough to you, right?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrow back, a small grin on his face. "Just do your best, Tsunade."

Tsunade ignored the fluttering inside her stomach as she accepted the file back. Might entertain the idiot now or she would never could go back to her job. "What do you want, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya's grin got wider. "I heard that you already had a talk with our Iruka-chan."

Tsunade's eyes softened at the mention of her female student. It had been yesterday when they had their first talk since her leaving Konoha years ago.

"She has grown into a beautiful kunoichi." She eventually said.

"Well....she got it from her sensei, obviously." Jiraiya winked at her, a hint of teasing in his tone. Tsunade ignored it.

"Then, what is it? I've tons of files to read, Jiraiya." The blonde woman growled.

Jiraiya chuckled, choosing to sit on the files-filled desk. "So....what do you think?"

"What?"

Jiraiya merely raised his eyebrows.

Tsunade stared back.

There was on-going silence. Until the female Sannin relented.

"Fine. Fine. Both of us talked enough. That's all." Tsunade grumbled, not wanting to tell her moment of weakness before her teammate.

Jiraiya nodded, a small grin on his face. He knew Tsunade enough not to push, but the slight upturn of her lips was enough telling for him.

"I'm glad."

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched a bit before she turned her gaze back to the files. "Anything else, oldman?"

Jiraiya chuckled before he finally remembered the only thing left to ask. "And what do you think of our girl's copy nin?" He bluntly asked.

Tsunade simply shrugged. "If he hurt her, I'll simply break his _bones_. _Both _of the definition. "

Jiraiya's laugh was followed by her teammate's only response. "I'll second that."

.

.

.

After the silver haired Sannin's leaving, there was no trace of his presence in the room but a hint of smile on the Godaime's beautiful face. A new determination filled her being as she tried to find ways to handle Lee's therapy.

_Thanks old man._

------------------------------------

Although he was awake already, Tsunade hadn't let Kakashi go home, claiming that the silver haired nin needed to be monitored for any side-effects at least few days more. Iruka agreed as she faithfully visited and accompanied the still tired silver haired jounin in-between her free time after teaching the Academy, which in return pleased Kakashi greatly.

It was merely two days later when the two was informed that Sasuke was finally awake, thanks to Tsunade's ministration.

Wanting to see one of her favorite ex-students in her part and fulfilling a certain invalid jounin's request in the other, Iruka made a visit to Sasuke's room.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." Iruka smiled as she sat beside the bed. A grunt was her only answer.

"How're you feeling?"

".....Fine, sensei." The raven haired genin answered solemnly.

If it was any other people, they wouldn't detect anything past those simple words. But it was Iruka, the woman who practically raised Sasuke in the Academy since he was eight year old boy. She could feel there was something wrong with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you....alright?"

"....................." The boy was silent still.

There was silence in the room for a while, before the gennin finally said what was bothering him.

"I'm weak."

"What do you mean?" The emotionless way the gennin said those words was enough for Iruka to know enough to treat this .... conversation very carefully.

Sasuke sighed, brushing the bangs off his dark eyes as he stared down at both his hands. "That Sand-gennin was so fucking strong. Yet that dobe Naruto...." He stopped his words as a frustated sigh followed that sentence.

Understanding dawned at Iruka as she nodded, letting Sasuke continue his tirade.

"And then Itachi....... I'm not fucking strong enough to kill him. _Shit... _It's just that-"

"You feel like you can do nothing to help." Iruka's gentle tone finished his thought, for once not minding the kind of language her ex-students used.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to see his sensei. "I _am _weak, sensei."

If it was anyone else, say Sakura or Naruto or –_hell—_Kakashi, Sasuke would never _ever _admitted _that. _His Uchiha pride prevented him to do so to the others. But here, facing that familiar gentle tone and those soft brown orbs, Sasuke felt like he was eight-year-old again, sniffing at the small wounds on his knee as the ever gentle and kind female sensei treated and kissed the wounds better.

"Oh dear..." Gently and slowly to not startle the boy, Iruka opened her arms and drew the silent boy into her arms, brushing the spiky yet soft black hair lovingly. "No, you're not weak, Sasuke. Don't say that."

Sasuke didn't resist those arms, instead burying his face into the chest (and ignoring the little voice inside his head that commented how soft his 'pillow' was) and gripped the chuunin's waist tightly.

It was few moments like this that Sasuke was grateful that he has Umino Iruka as his sensei. The gentleness and softness he felt now reminded him strongly of his own dead mother, where abilities, expectations, and failures never mattered between them but simply love.

_Okasaan....._

"Ssh...it'll be alright Sasuke....it'll be alright..."

It was until Sasuke heard those soothing words and felt those gentle fingers on his neck and hair that he finally was aware of the wetness against his face. Then a simple sentence formed in his mind.

_Naruto, Kakashi, you're damn lucky bastards._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So.....how is he?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Iruka came for her nightly visit. He patted the sheet next to him, closing the Icha-icha book as he waited for his chuunin's response.

Iruka accepted the silent invitation, sitting and leaning against the jounin's shoulder when both of them leaned against the headboard. "He's troubled enough, Kakashi." Tiredness was evident on her face and her words.

Nuzzling the familiar ponytail gently, the jounin circled his arm around the tired chuunin, pulling her closer. "Do tell."

Iruka sighed, snuggling more into those pale arms she had grown fond to these last few days. "He thinks that he's weak – can't do anything against Gaara and Itachi."

Kakashi nodded, understanding dawned on his visible eye. "It's unavoidable for him to think like that. Still, I think there's only few people out there that can match against Gaara or Itachi."

_Even I'm not sure that I can fight against them without help._

"He's so used to win by himself that these defeats tore his pride as Uchiha." Kakashi concluded, understanding better than the chuunin herself what Sasuke _really _thought of. Till now, Sasuke was the student that he understood the most. They shared similar personality and background, at least in Kakashi's mind, which made it easy to know how the Uchiha thought and acted.

Iruka nodded, fingers brushing softly against the thin material the jounin wore as patient. "I just hope that he won't be too depressed about it."

Kakashi 'hm'ed, thinking for a minute before finally deciding to do something about his student's situation. "I'll talk to him."

_There's more to life than strength and ambition, Sasuke._

"Mmh." Was the chuunin's only response.

Sensing the tired state of his chuunin, Kakashi's visible eye curved. Smiling behind the mask, he raised his own hands from her hips as he slowly pulled down the mask. Iruka opened her mouth to make a comment, but Kakashi stopped her. His hand tracing up the side of her face, his fingertips teasing the edges of her flesh and jaw bone. The pads of his thumb carefully tracing over her lips as he looked at them again, although this time it was with more of a hungry expression.

"Kaka-"

"Ssh..."

And the rest of conversation was lost as the couple drowned in their own bliss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was busy teaching in the Academy when the news hit her, courtesy of a rather anxious Genma standing behind her class door.

"What!? Sasuke is kidnapped?! _How!?" _Iruka whispered frantically, dark brown eyes filled with surprise and worry were sharp against brown-honeyed ones.

Genma struggled to keep his lazy composure as he stared back at the clearly worried expression of the soft and beautiful chuunin. "Kakashi didn't say anything about it. He only gave me a massage for you : 'Stay at the class and don't worry. The search party is managed at the moment.'"

_Don't worry my Ass. _Genma knew it was futile attempt from Kakashi's part to send the news to the sweet female kunoichi. He himself didn't understand why Kakashi –of all people- needed to inform Iruka, Sasuke's ex-sensei, about the kidnapping. Everyone was aware of how worried the kunoichi could be and sending the massage wasn't helping the matters.

"Genma-"

"Look. Iruka-_kun, _you're needed in your class _right now. _We'll inform you again later okay?" He didn't dare to call her –_chan _again after Iruka's last ... _outrage. _He wasn't suicidal enough.

The worry was still evident in those dark brown eyes, but Iruka simply nodded. "Alright."

With that, Genma nodded back before vanished in the swirl of wind.

Leaving a nervous Iruka and the whole of confused class.

_Sasuke...! _

----------------------------------------------

In the other place, Kakashi was busy leading his team to search for the missing raven-haired Uchiha, running and jumping along the lines of trees to find Sasuke.

He had been informed by Tsunade barely an hour after Sasuke's missing appearance was confirmed. Tsunade already dispatched a team of gennins (including Naruto) to find him, but they was clearly outmatched against the five cursed children of Sounds, direct subordinates of Orochimaru himself, a fact that Tsunade only confirmed after half an hour sending the gennins out.

_Damn, an hour is a long time! _

Not waiting anymore, he ignored his aching muscles and bandaged body and grabbing his jounin gear and all, running into the outer border of Konoha. He only barely grabbed Genma (who was guarding the gate along others chuunins Kakashi didn't bother to identify) on shoulders to send massage to Iruka. She deserved to know.

"Kakashi!! This way!" Pakkun's voice alerted him as the nin-ken ran toward North direction.

Nodding at Pakkun, he followed.

_Sasuke! Naruto! Hold on! _

-----------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

Tbc....

A/N : I know it's MUCH shorter than usual, but I think this's the best to stop the chapter here. Poor Sasuke...... _ Alright, until next time! - Izky


	16. The Broken Link

A/N :

Yes...yes... I know it's already more than A YEAR since I last update this thing. I've been busy with studies and writing other fics and I got no motivations and muses to write this...but now, here I am! And news for you : I'll be a doctor at the end of this August! Yay! 8D

**WARNING! UNBETAED! BAD GRAMMARS AHEAD! (Want to beta chapter 12-16? Email / PM me please!) **

Thank you for you all who mind reviewing and reminding me to update this whole year. It really brings up my motivations to write and finish this chapter! 8D For now...enjoy the chapter!

_Izky_

* * *

**Chapter 1****6**** – ****The Broken Link ****:**** 2,195**** words**

* * *

_Sasuke! Naruto! Hold on! _

Kakashi jumped from breach to breach, ignoring his aching muscles as he focused on his nin-ken's trail.

"How far, Pakkun?" He asked, urgency filling his tone.

The small nin-ken stared ahead, running a few feet away ahead of his master. "A few miles ahead. Damn rain, the scent is getting fainter!"

Kakashi blinked as he just realized the wet drops against his visible skin. _Shit! The rain will wipe the scent at this rate! _

Right after finishing that thought, a loud 'BOOOM' was heard a few miles before them. The trees around them rattled violently, nearly made the silver haired jounin slipped from the branch before he regained his balance and continued the chase.

"It's the Kyuubi's chakra...and Sasuke's." Kakashi whispered, realizing the battle already began.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

.

* * *

.

After Genma's visit, Iruka only could continue for an half of hour before she excused herself from her class.

She knew her mind was too troubled and unfocused to teach her students. And it only invited troubles if she continued teaching those troublemakers students without enough attention.

Thanking Ebisu to take care of her class (the poor special jounin simply blushed and nodded at her pale face), Iruka soon raced to the Mission Office.

Before she could reach the building, the brown haired chuunin sensei frowned as the sight of a certain pink haired gennin sitting alone in the bench a few blocks away from Iruka's intended place.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here alone?" Stopped in front of the girl, Iruka couldn't hardly prepare herself as the pink haired gennin launched herself into her arms.

"Iruka-sensei! Sasuke-kun...He's gone..." Sakura wrapped her trembling arms around the slim waist of her sensei as she wept, murmuring broken words into Iruka's vest.

Realization dawned as Iruka accepted the hug, standing silently as she brushed the soft pink strands gently. "Sssh...Sakura-chan, it'll be alright. What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura sniffed before wiping her wet face slowly with her arm before resuming her hug. "Sasuke-kun... I can't stop him...-_hic_- he wants power... and...and I tried-but he refused...and Naruto, _oh God, _Naruto's trying to stop him now..."

Iruka frowned as she tried to understand Sakura's babbling. It seemed that the gennin was still in shock. "Sakura-chan, let's go to your home and you can explain it to me there, alright?"

Sakura simply nodded.

.

* * *

.

When Kakashi reached the location, he simply couldn't breathe at the sight before him. The rain fell hard, blocking his sight, but Kakashi could recognize those orange suit.

_Oh no...please no..._

Walking slowly, steps by steps, the silver haired jounin finally reached the lying figure on the ground. Pakkun simply walked behind his master, sniffing the scents around them.

_Naruto..._

Holding his breath, Kakashi put one gloved hand a few inches from the blonde's face. The tiny breath escaped those pale lips made the air tolerable once again as Kakashi kneeled slowly before his student, checking his condition.

The blonde gennin's condition looked bad. There were blood, dirts, and leaves covered his being. The purple and red bruises adorned his visible skin and his tattered orange suit couldn't cover them enough.

But he was alive.

Putting the unsconcious gennin on his back, Kakashi looked down at his nin-ken. The small dog simply shook his head as he pointed at the single hitae-ate lying discarded on the ground, a feet away from Naruto's.

"He's gone."

He was too late.

.

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER ...**

* * *

.

The abduction of Uchiha Sasuke caused a big commotion in Konoha. The Hokage and the Council had sent a few Jounin squads to retrieve the raven haired Uchiha, but they couldn't find the traces of the missing gennin and his abductors.

Orochimaru had captured one of the two remaining Uchiha sucessfully.

Still, the good news was the rescuing gennin team was still alive. There were few who needed intensive cares and operations as soon as the ANBU and jounins retrieved them, but thankfully none was dead.

Naruto, finally awake after hours of monitoring, explained solemnly his single fight with Sasuke to the equally solemn Kakashi and Sandaime. He was still recovering in the hospital. Each of Rokkie Nine came to visit him, but only Hinata and Sakura waited faithfully next to his bed,

Sakura, now lost of her bright smiles, accompanied her remaining teammate and dutifully took care of Naruto's wounds with Hinata's help, despite of the blonde's protest.

And Kakashi...

Iruka sighed as she put down of her files, looking at her silver haired jounin (boyfriend? lover?) who seemingly drowned in his Icha-Icha book next to her. They were sitting on the couch in the jounin's apartment, spending their time with each other like usual.

But Iruka knew better.

_He rarely has spoken these days. And he hardly unmask his face anymore..._

"Kakashi?" She began, inching closer to the silver haired jounin.

"Hmm...?"

"You can talk to me if you want..." Carefully, Iruka put her own smaller hand on the Jounin's. _I know you need it..._

The silver haired jounin shrugged. But Iruka could feel the hand under hers stiffening slightly as Kakashi continued reading his porn. "I'm fine, Iruka."

Kakashi's lighearted response tore at Iruka's emotions, reminding her of all the reason why this man was an elite jounin, the copynin, _Sharingan Kakashi, _the one who guarded their emotions so well in every missions_. _

Iruka was aware that she was walking on the dangerous ground now. She was aware that most jounin preffered to bury their own guilt and anger in their missions. They rarely ever wanted to share their frustation on their family or their friend because it showed weakness, something that most jounin couldn't show in any circumstances. The civilians, pre-gennins, gennins, even chuunins relied on the jounins' strength to keep the village safe and they couldn't afford any mistakes in that.

And Iruka understood, deciding not to comment on anything as she continued her living as usual. She knew what Kakashi needed was time and space.

But after five days watching the silver haired jounin buried himself in piles of missions, tension still filled his frame even after he went home, Iruka knew she need to interfre. The dangerous air around Kakashi, his stiff appearance, and his somber mood was something that Iruka didn't want to see longer than necessary in the previously calm yet relaxed man.

Iruka shook her head, pulling the jounin's hand away from the porn gently. "Are you..? You rarely talk nowadays, Kakashi."

Kakashi took a deep breath, obviously forcing himself to relax as he turned back to his reading. "I'm fine, Iruka. Just...drop it please."

Iruka tried again. "It's obvious there's something bothering you. What happened isn't your fault, Kakashi."

"Of course it's my fault." Kakashi was tense now, his voice coming out a low growl. "If only I pay more attention to him, this won't happen!"

Iruka opened her mouth and then closed it back. She knew Kakashi was blaming himself for failing to protect his students. Instead of offering words, Iruka touched the masked face and pulled it so the jounin stared straight into her face, brushing the masked skin gently.

"You already have taught what he needed, Kakashi. But it was Sasuke himself who decided to leave. It's not your fault."

Kakashi felt the gentle touches and he drowned deeper in his guild and anger. He sounded bitter as he finally revealed what bothered him for days in front of those loving and gentle dark brown orbs. "He's my student, Iruka. He's my responsibility. And look what he had done to Naruto? He nearly killed him! And Sakura? He-"

"He dissapointed you all." The chuunin answered.

"Fuck yes!" Kakashi finally lashed out. He just didn't care anymore as the anger and dissapointment he had tried to bury deeper and deeper rose into the surface. His trembling hand grew deeper as he whispered brokenly in front of his chuunin. "He's Naruto's rival! Sakura's love! And MY student! He lets us go only for what! Power! I should have taught him better, but no! I couldn't save him! I couldn't-"

Before the jounin can continue his rant, the female chuunin quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the jounin into her arms without words.

_Just let it go, love..._

"I couldn't save him! I couldn't save anyone I want to! Damn it! First Obito...Sensei.. Rin... and now him! I-I can't save anyone, Iruka! I'm damn fucking weak!" In response, the jounin simply pulled the smaller frame back into his arms, shouting into the black cloth as he tightened his fist on Iruka's hip.

Iruka eased his head gently onto her shoulder, listening in silence...and the great Hatake Kakashi collapsed sobbing in her arms.

.

* * *

.

Iruka opened her eyes with some difficulties, groaning at the cramps she felt on her muscles.

_Ugh...where am I? The last thing I remember is..._

Finally opened her dark brown eyes fully, the kunoichi could now see the familiar silver strands under her nose. Trying to move her arms, Iruka carefully rose from her position and assesed the situation around her.

Kakashi was –unsurprisingly- lying down on her self on the couch, with his face (to Iruka's massive horror) snuggling contentedly into Iruka's chest. Judging from the sunrise outside the window, it seemed that they spend the whole night on that small couch. No wonder Iruka's muscles were aching everywhere.

"Kakashi...? Wake up... it's morning already." She said gently, brushing the long silver strands out of that pale handsome face. She tried to move the other, but the jounin was simply too heavy and she couldn't move at all.

The figure above her moaned low before shifting again. Iruka's face grew redder as the silver haired jounin buried his face back on her chest.

"Mmmh...five more minutes..." was the jounin's only answer.

Iruka sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. She should go back to her apartment soon if she wanted to be on time to her class. "Kakashi, wake up please. I can't rise and I really need to go. It's already morning."

"Just...stay with me today, Iruka..." The low mumble was nearly unheard of, but Iruka could hear it clearly from her position.

"Kakashi...?"

The silver haired jounin slowly lifted his bare face from her chest; half-lidded mismatched eyes stared back against Iruka's dark brown ones. "Take a day off. I...want to spend today with you." He slowly said.

Iruka wanted to refuse. There were many things she needed to do today in the Academy. But seeing the paleness of that already pale face, the dark skin under those mismatched eyes, the cropped dry lips, Iruka realized that Kakashi looked far tired than the usual.

_He needs rest... _

Sighing inside, the dark brown haired chuunin finally nodded. "Alright. But let me up first. I need to let the Academy know that I'm not going there today."

Kakashi's smile was enough answer for her.

.

* * *

.

They had been snuggling on the bed all day (well, Kakashi did, Iruka tried to read a novel without the jounin's interruption, who was adament to get the chuunin's whole attention) when a sudden knock interrupted their alone time.

"Kakashi, you need to look who's there." The kunoichi sighed, pushing the silver haired head off her shoulder. "Go."

The jounin merely grumbled, tightening his arm around the other's waist as he snuggling back into the pillow. "Hnnn...mmmph"

The knocking grew louder.

"Kakashi. Get off the bed and open the door." Iruka insisted, pulling the pillow off the other's head.

"Mmmgoffhh"

"Kakashi."

The silver haired jounin groaned, finally opening his mismatched eyes. "Alright...alright..." He rose up lazily, taking the mask on drawer and putting it on. "You're too pushy, woman."

"And please put on some clothes, really." Iruka added, rolling dark brown eyes watched the jounin who was intent on greeting his guest on his trousers and mask only. Kakashi's only response was taking a white shirt off the floor as he went outside the bedroom.

The jounin yawned as he put on the white shirt and went ahead to the front door. Without warning, he opened the door widely. "Yes...?"

The sight of a grinning Jiraiya and a scowling Naruto was something unexpected. He could expect one of them came to his apartment, either to ask for training or taking missions, but he didn't expect both on his door.

"Something's wrong?" He blinked, staring at the rather big backpack on their backs. "Are you two going somewhere?"

Jiraiya nodded, his grin stayed the same. "We're going to leave Konoha."

Kakashi blinked.

Naruto's scowl turned bigger. "And I want to see Iruka-sensei first. The pervert Sannin told me to go here."

Kakashi blinked again. "And...?"

Jiraiya's grin turned perverted as he answered the obvious fact for the three of them. "Iruka-sensei, or rather should I say – your _woman_ , is here right? We want to talk to her first. She's practically Naruto's caretaker after all."

Kakashi blinked again before finally sighed. It seemed that he would have some 'She's my precious mother, you damn lazy pervert guy' talk soon, judging from Naruto's evil eyes on his person. "Alright, come in."

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

So... Sasuke is gone... and Kakashi will get 'the talk' with Naruto...what happens now...? Review please! I'd try to update asap, but it depends on the reviews as well... so pretty please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you! 8) _Izky_


	17. The 'Talk'

A/N :

Alright! Here I am, updating this again! I couldn't help but thinking this chapter is filled with comedy & humor, even after Sasuke's leaving. I feel bad for him... Sorry Sasuke. 8O

And thankies for all the reviews! You've really made my day and made me think it's completely worth it to continue this loooong story. And welcome to all the new readers too! 8D

_Izky_

**WARNING! UNBETAED YET! (I'm still looking for betas...)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The 'Talk' : 3,573 words**

* * *

_Kakashi blinked again before finally sighed. It seemed that he would have some 'She's my precious mother, you damn lazy pervert guy' talk soon, judging from Naruto's evil eyes on his person. "Alright, come in." _

_..._

"Naruto? Are you already discharged from hospital?" were Iruka's first words upon seeing her favorite gennin in the living room. "And Jiraiya-sensei! What are you doing here...?"

"Iruka-sensei! I miss you!" The blonde gennin quickly lauched himself at the brown haired chuunin, who automatically opened her arms. "And yes! I'm discharged today and the pervert-sannin helped me packing up at home!"

Staring at the silver haired jounin for confirmation, Iruka's curiousity grew at the experated air around him. Turning at the other silver haired man, Iruka couldn't help but ask ,"And what does Naruto mean with packing up, sensei? Are you two going somewhere?"

Jiraiya chuckled before patting the kunoichi's head in a fatherly gesture gently. "How about making us some coffees and snacks, Iruka-chan? I haven't eaten much since this morning and I was forced to help cleaning the kid's apartment! It was a job too hard for an old man like me!"

"Hey! My apartment isn't THAT bad!" Naruto shouted, arms still wrapped stubbornly around Iruka's waist.

"Oh yes! It's a miracle someone can live in that pig nest, kid! Honestly, spoiled milk with yesterday miso? How can you still alive after eating THAT?" Jiraiya shook his head as he turned to Kakashi. "You've got to teach him what edible food means, brat! I wouldn't be surprised if he turns an idiot later."

Kakashi merely rolled his eyes. _You're too late to say that, old man._

Iruka chuckled at the banter as she unwrapped Naruto's arms, "Alright...alright... I'll cook something for you two then. Do you want to eat as well, Kakashi?"

The silver haired jounin simply yawned as he sat down on the couch lazily. "Go ahead. We haven't had breakfast or lunch yet."

"Ok."

Neither the blonde gennin nor the sannin commented on the familiarity the two adults shared with each other, but they simply waited until the dark brown haired kunoichi left the room before throwing a look at a certain jounin.

There was a silence for a few short seconds, until the tinkering sound at the kitchen were heard.

It would be a while before Iruka came out from the kitchen.

"How long have you been you together?" Naruto began, a scowl immediately was placed on his face. The gennin refused to sit as he stared down at his jounin sensei.

Kakashi brushed the back of his head for a short minute before answering truthfully. It was no sense to hide the truth from them after all. "I suppose...since Sandaime's funeral. Though we got together just recently."

Naruto's scowl grew even bigger as he asked further, "Then why do you choose Iruka-sensei in the first place? She's nothing quite like most women you must like in that disgusting porn excuse of a book, sensei."

Jiraiya's grin, which had been there since they went in the apartment, turned down at the mention of his novel, "Hey! It's not porn, kid! It's a literature in its highest form!"

Both Kakashi and Naruto ignored him, staring at each other instead. Jiraiya pouted, murmured behind their back '_They're no fun.'_

After a few long silence, eventually Kakashi sighed and responded, "She's different than others women, Naruto. And I didn't like those women; I prefer the plot actually." He couldn't help but add the last part.

"So...do you mean that you _like _her?" A raised eyebrow accompanied the scowl.

The silver haired jounin nodded, raising his own eyebrows in return (Yes, the blonde couldn't see the one under the hita-ate, but the point stood). "Yes, I _like_ her. Happy?"

_What will you do kid? _

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blatant challenge, "If you _ever _hurt Iruka-sensei, I'll make your life a living hell, sensei. _Believe it_!"

It was nothing that Kakashi had never heard before, but he knew Naruto would really fulfill that promise if he betrayed his trust. The jounin simply nodded instead, his visible eye seemed solemn as he answered the blonde's statement. "If I do, I'll let you do it, Naruto."

It seemed his statement satisfied the blonde gennin, whose scowl quickly turned into a grin. "Alright! Fair enough!"

Kakashi merely curved his visible eye in return, a single line on his mind.

_One down. Two to go._

_._

* * *

.

The late luch went smoothly. Iruka had cooked more than enough for two grown men , one growing boy and herself. At the beginning, she planned to make light snacks and simple meals, but looking at the heavy packed refrigrator Kakashi had, the kunoichi didn't hesistate to use her cooking skills to create an extravagant lunch for all, which the three males didn't mind at all.

"Wow! It has been a long time since I ate delicious foods like this, girl!" Jiraiya laughed, patting his bloating stomach loudly. "I don't think I can eat anymore!"

"Yeah, sensei! Your cooking is the best, as always!" Naruto added, patting his own huge stomach.

Iruka smiled broadly, clearly happy to hear the others enjoy her cooking. "I'm glad you all like it then. So...are you really going today, Naruto?" A hint of disapproval in her tone. "You're just discharged today... Isn't it too early for training?"

They had been discussing in the middle of lunch that Naruto and Jiraiya would leave Konoha to train more. It seemed that Jiraiya wanted to continue training Naruto after that one month period where they travelled to find Tsunade, but with his habit of travelling, it was decided that Naruto would follow him now, that was if Naruto wanted to. Naruto was thrilled at the offer. The blonde gennin would take any chances to get stronger to protect his loved ones.

And the period of the training was still undecided, but it would take at least 1-2 years.

Naruto would leave Konoha for a _very_ long time, Iruka realized.

"Yup! I'm really fine, sensei! I really can't wait to train more and Jiraiya-sensei said that we should leave as soon as possible, but I can't do that because I want to see you first!" Naruto answered happily, oblivious to Iruka's inner turmoil.

"But..."

"He needs to train to get those fats off, girl. And the best way is to train." Jiraiya nodded, satisfied to see Naruto's eagerness to train.

"Hey! I'm NOT fat, pervert-sannin!"

"Well...You're moping for days in that stuffed hospital room without any exercises at all. Not to mention you ate all of those cakes that Hyuuga girl made for you. Admit it, boy, you ARE getting fat." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Aarggh! I'm not! And Hinata-chan's cakes are great! I really love them!"

"Yes...yes..."

"Arrgh! Don't roll your eyes like that, pervert-sannin!"

"Ouch! That hurts, kid!"

Shaking her head at the antics of the two, Iruka pulled Naruto's fist away from Jiraiya's head. "That's enough, you two. Sensei, you know better than encouraging him! And Naruto! What do the medic-nins said about you? Are you really alright to travel in your condition?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei! Tsunade-baachan, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan has already said that it's okay for me to go now! I'm really REALLY fine!" Naruto grinned, jumping out of the chair and standing proudly.

Iruka sighed, knowing full-well what training really meant for the blonde gennin. There was no way she could held the boy back from his path to become stronger shinobi. She had seen Naruto's face as he told her how he fought against Sasuke at the Valley of the End. It was frighteningly similar with Kakashi's face yesterday as the jounin broke in her arms. Even if each of them denied it, the dark brown haired chuunin could see that the bond of Team 7 ran deeper than what they thought themselves.

Kakashi. A stubborn and proud jounin he was, trying to be as emotionless as he could to continue his days like usual. But at the end, he broke in her arms.

Sakura. The sweet pink-haired girl tried to smile and laugh as usual, but Iruka knew it had never reached her eyes nowadays.

And Naruto. The previously brash, hyperactive, and always troublemaker gennin had locked himself in the hospital as his bright blue eyes stared down at the hitae-ate gripped tightly on his hand, ignoring Sakura or Hinata's presence for the first days after Sasuke's disapperance.

Each of them cared for Sasuke, Iruka could see that much at least.

And now, looking at his now determined face, Iruka knew her worries wouldn't make the gennin hold back his training. She didn't know who had put that fire back into those bright blue orbs (but she had her guesses, looking at the satisfied grin on Jiraiya's face), but the kunoichi was really grateful.

_He wanted to get stronger, so he could get Sasuke back someday._

It was nearly frightening how easy for her to read that line of thought from those bright blue orbs of Naruto's.

Turning to Kakashi, Iruka knew that the jounin knew.

_Let him go, Iruka._

Finally the chuunin relented. "Alright. You _may _go, Naruto."

"Yay! I know you'll see it my way, sensei!" The gennin gleefully said.

Pulling out a set of keys from her pocket, Iruka suddenly threw it to Naruto, who immediatelly caught it in his grasp in reflex. "Here, that's my house keys."

"Huh? And why do you give it to me, sensei?" Naruto blinked at the keys dangling in his grasp.

Iruka threw an exasperated smile at her favorite gennin, "Go to my house and open the cupboard on the left of the refrigerator. There are some of instant ramen cups there. You can take and pack them for the journey. Just go and come back after that."

Even before Iruka finished the sentence, the blonde gennin already vanished, leaving the dusts in his trail.

Staring fondly at the now empty chair, she finally looked up and stared at both silver haired men. "Now...explain, please."

It wasn't a request.

Kakashi simply pointed at the other silver haired man, sweatdropping at the evil look on his chuunin on his person. The previously calm gentle woman turned into a ruthless teacher in a blink of eye. Remembering Jiraiya's experience long ago, he knew better than standing against his woman in _that _mode. "Ask him." _It's not my fault!_

Jiraiya gulped as the hard stare of the chuunin landed _only_ on him. "Eeer... I want to train him?"

"Try again, sensei. You can do better than _that_."

Kakashi thanked the God above that he had never made his chuunin _that _mad at him ; he often teased her, true, but he had never pushed too far – expect for their fight over that chuunin exam nominations. It was remarkable how a simple small female chuunin could glare _down _at a more-than-six-inches-tall-sannin, who shivered in fear in return.

_Tsunade, she inherites your scary doom of look too well! –Brrr-_

The sannin heaved a sigh rubbing two fingers hard up the bridge of his nose. "Eerr... actually, I already talk about this with Tsunade. And both of us agree that it's better that Naruto leaves the village for a while."

Iruka narrowed her eyes, "I know Naruto needs more training, either by yourself or Kakashi. But it doesn't mean that he needs to leave the village. There's another reason, isn't it?"

And Kakashi finally understood, a slight widening dark eye was his only sign of dawning surprise. He turned to stare at the Sannin slowly. "The threat of Akatsuki. You want to protect him from them."

Iruka started, the previously threatening chakra around her lessened at the mention of the recently discovered hidden dangerous organization. "Akatsuki? That hidden dangerous organization? But what does it has to do with Naruto?"

The presence of Akatsuki was not a public knowledge yet. Only chuunin and above ranks knew about it to prevent the commotion in Konoha, especially between the civilians. Still, there was still much they didn't know. As far as they knew, Akatsuki was a hidden organization which members were S-class criminals, the most wanted and dangerous individuals in the countries. Their existence was recently discovered by the country although no one knew since when the organization stood or what their objective was.

It was still fresh in Iruka's mind how Kakashi had fought against one of them, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and ended up paralyzed in the eternal genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The knowledge of such a terrifying enemy focused into Naruto was enough to make her have nightmares later.

It seemed that she couldn't hide her fear well as Kakashi gently circled his arm around her shoulder in a gentle and comforting manner. "Their purpose has been known, Iruka." Now that they were talking about it, he had remembered Tsunade-sama told him at one point, but he was too distracted over Sasuke's disappearance to give it a thought. Damn.

Jiraiya nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Our infiltration forces has revealed that Akatsuki has hunted all the jinchuuriki in the world. They has captured Nibi from the hidden village of Cloud already."

Understanding soon filled Iruka's eyes, "They really want Naruto...? Then...isn't it better that Naruto stays in the village instead? If he stays with you, Akatsuki will hunt both of you, sensei!"

The silver haired Sannin shook his head, sighing. "It's not that simple. You know that Akatsuki can infiltrate Konoha easily. The previous sudden presence of Uchiha Itachi and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, has proven that. It only make it easier for them to track Naruto down if the kid stays here all the time."

At the reminder of Kakashi's nearly fatal incident, Iruka couldn't help but leaned more into the familiar hardness behind her, searching for comfort the jounin provided. "Kakashi has nearly died against Itachi, even armed with the Sharingan! What makes you think that you can handle his Sharingan! You can die as well, sensei!" The jounin tightened his arm around her in return.

_No! I don't want to see you dead, sensei! _

The fear clearly visible on the chuunin's face made Jiraiya wince. But the sannin quickly hardened his resolve, "I'll be fine, child. And do you forget that I _am _a Sannin? It will take tons of shinobi to bring me down!"

"But-"

Before Iruka could say anything more, Jiraiya continued. "Naruto will be _much _safer travelling with me, child. It will be harder to track us down if we keep moving and I, a Sannin, can protect Naruto better than the usual guards here. I intend to do just that. And not to mention, I will train Naruto. The kid needs to grow stronger so when the time comes – he can protect himself and those around him. You need to trust me on this, Iruka-chan."

Kakashi, who had been silent so far and watched the conversation, finally opened his mouth as he stared down at the dark brown haired kunoichi. "Naruto will be under the protection of Jiraiya, the Sannin. Akatsuki will think twice before wanting to capture him, Iruka. He will be safe."

Iruka wanted to object, to give her argument over those words, but looking up at the two important males in her life, her mouth didn't want to cooperate with her brain. Finally she sighed, taking one of Kakashi's hand in hers. Its familiar warmth and support strengthened her resolve to make the decision. "I-I will entrust Naruto to you, sensei. Take care of him for me, please."

Jiraiya smiled. "I know eventually you'll see it my way, girl."

.

* * *

.

Kakashi watched as Iruka took Naruto into her arms, ignoring the embarassed squeak the blonde gennin let out at the gesture. Next to them, a giggling Sakura and a smiling Hinata watched them quietly ; the two gennins had wanted to see him off until the gate.

The rest of the Rokkie Nine, along with Godaime herself, already gave their parting words to the blonde gennin, much to his happiness. The Godaime asked him and Iruka to lead Naruto and Jiraiya out in the gate of the village. As if he or Iruka wouldn't do that. (And no, he would pretend he didn't see their Godaime hugged the perverted sannin tightly behind the door. He could blackmail them later)

"Oi...oi...Iruka-sensei! Alright...alright...I know I'm cool and all, but let me go! I can't breathe!" Naruto laughed, a slight blush on both his cheeks as Iruka practically buried his face on her chest.

_Lucky brat. __Even I haven't done that yet._

"Just accept it, Naruto! You won't be held by your dear Iruka-sensei for the next two years!" Sakura laughed quietly at the sight of her teammate.

"Sakura-chan! But I _can't breathe_!"

Ignoring Naruto's plea, Iruka tightened her arms and gave her many _many _massages for her favorite gennin. "Don't forget to eat regularly, Naruto-kun. And wash your underwear and clothes every few days. And don't ramen everyday, alright!"

"_Sensei!_"

Hinata smiled, blushing slightly as she brought out a small green bag and handed it to Naruto who blushed heavily as Iruka continued her 'advices' in front of the girls. "I-I make a b-bento for you and Jiraiya-sama, Na-Naruto-kun. I hope you will e-eat it later."

"Hey! Thank you Hinata-chan! Your cooking is always great, like Iruka-sensei's!" Naruto smiled brightly, accepting the bento from Iruka's arms, which refused to let him go yet.

Kakashi wanted to continue watching the amusing spectacle in front of him, but one sharp glance from Jiraiya was enough to lead him away to under the tree where the Sannin leaned his back on.

"What is it, old man?"

Judging from the seriousness on the normally grinning face of the sannin and the respectable distance of them from Naruto and the others, Kakashi could guess what the old man wanted to talk about.

"I will take care of your student for now, but in return, I want you to promise me something, brat." Jiraiya said quietly.

"Hn."

Jiraiya had turned, now looking down at him, and Kakashi met his hard stares steadily. "Take care of my girl, okay? She cares for you enough to leave her past behind, but there will be times where she will need your help. I want you to be there for her, Kakashi."

There was no need to say who the girl was. (Although Kakashi nearly wanted to ask about _the other _girl of the old man, he refrained from commenting about them. Playing matchmaker wasn't his thing.)

Kakashi threw a quick glance at the mentioned person, smiling subtlely under his mask at the sight of the smiling dark haired kunoichi. "You don't need to tell me that. I will protect her with my life, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded, a small grin bloomed on his previously serious face. "Both of you deserves each other, brat. Try not having a baby straight away though, or Tsunade will kill you."

The jounin could feel his cheeks warmed up on the hidden question from the Sannin. He respected Jiraiya as a sannin and he always thought of him as his perverted uncle or something. And of course, Jiraiya was practically Iruka's closest father figure, so it made sense that the sannin asked him _that._

But it didn't make it less awkward at all, even for a notorious pervert jounin like him. (_Hey, he must draw a line somewhere, right?_)

"We haven't done it _yet_, old man."

And no. He wasn't blushing.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, "Really? You aren't kidding?" The disbelief was clear in his tone. "I've thought you would already burn your bed and hers by now, looking at the way you stare at her breasts and ass all the time."

Kakashi couldn't believe they were talking about this only a few meters away from where Iruka and the kids were. Jiraiya had often use crude words, but he had never imagined that the old man was using it _now. _And about his own daughter figure, no less.

No. _No. _He was _not _blushing. He was the great calm emotionless Sharingan Kakashi. He could handle this kind of talk. No matter how embarassingly perverted it was.

"No. I ... well, I don't want to force Iruka at all. I'd let her set the pace for us." He let his eye curve in a smile, hiding the discomfort he was sure growing as the talk went on.

And Jiraiya laughed out loud, patting his shoulder with his hard big palm. "Alright! I like that answer! I'm on your side, brat!"

Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the answer. _Hn, that went well..._

"But I won't stand between you and Tsunade. She will eat you alive if you don't marry our girl before doing the dirty, brat!" The Sannin continued, chuckling at the jounin's expression.

Kakashi face-palmed, wishing the silver haired sannin gone already. "Whatever you say, old man."

"Anddd...let me tell you something, brat." Jiraiya leaned closer, clearly wanting to murmur something to him. Kakashi should have been worried at sensing the pervert glint inside those dark eyes.

"What is it?" He leaned closer.

"_The girl has at least C-cup, although she always uses those annoying bandages to keep them low, so... maybe D-cup? Hopes that make you happy!"_

Now he _knew _he was blushing.

"Kakashi! Jiraiya-sensei! Come here...!"

Iruka's call over his name had never sounded better than now.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

I couldn't help but making Kakashi-Jiraiya's talk like that! I swear I wanted to make it serious at first, but then... the sannin is so perverted in my mind that my hands worked on their own. LOL I hope you like the chapter! 8D

_Izky_


	18. The Growing Needs

A/N : Yes, yes, I update again. Hope u like it! By the way, I forgot to say **You can call me Doctor now! **Yay! 8D – just graduated last week-

**WARNING : UNBETAED YET. ANGSTY STUFFS. **

* * *

**Chapter 1****8**** – ****The Growing Needs ****:**** 2,272 ****words**

* * *

.

They had never talked about their feelings.

For her, the emotions running inside her veins had no future in front of one of the most deadly nins in the Fire Country, the silver haired jounin, the Sharingan Kakashi. She was well aware that Kakashi faced A or S-rank missions every day, lived for the rush and thrill of battles from those missions, the kinds which made her own skins crawl by hearing it, where she wouldn't last more than 5 minutes alive. The silver haired jounin could die anytime anyday and Iruka knew he was living a borrowed time like most of others jounins did.

Furthermore, it was obvious that Kakashi didn't want to make their relationship (whatever it was) known by their friends, judging from his neutral behaviour whenever they were outside their homes. He said that he was afraid to endanger her because of his position as one of Konoha's most deadly forces and he wanted her to be protected from his enemies.

But Iruka knew better.

It wasn't a lie, but there was another _better _reason for his behaviour. The silver haired jounin was afraid of _attachment_. And the sad thing was, Iruka understood.

That's why she simply smiled, choosing to enjoy the feelings as long as she could and not asking for his in return.

.

For him, what he had felt for the brown haired kunoichi was something he had no name yet. He cared for the woman, he wanted to protect her, yes, but he was aware that death always followed his steps, waiting for the right time to finally caught the Sharingan Kakashi off guard and made him join his loved ones in afterlife.

He didn't want to tie the dark brown haired chuunin down with an uncertain future, where there was a high possibility that he woudn't come back and only leave a dog-tag and ragged hitae-ate for her. He had seen it happened in many elite shinobis, leaving their wifes or husbands or children alone for the price of completing a mission.

There was no way he left the dark brown haired chuunin to that fate.

That's why he had never uttered those three words (being a man of few words helped as well), knowing that at least, he didn't shackle his woman down with any significant attachments, until at least the god of death claimed his life one day.

.

_And life goes on._

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

* * *

Kakashi, amusedly realized, that Iruka was a very _very _shy woman in the sexual department. Oh yes, he knew that the kunoichi could blew off steam very quickly if pressed on the right button (which particularly happened in her classes or mission room) as Kakashi learned quickly when they had quarrel in the chuunin exam nominations or when Jiraiya 'approved' her dear Naruto of that perverted jutsu (although he knew that the kunoichi didn't know that he knew her mood changes that well). And he knew how annoyingly polite the chuunin, his woman, could be if she wanted to (something that Kakashi had planned to unravel from her when the time was right) – she had her own quirk after all, like any _normal_ shinobi would.

But apparently it was a different matter altogether when they had talked about _sex. _

Kakashi was a patient man. And he had agreed to take things slow, well as slow as Iruka could. The most they had done were very _very _enjoyable heavy make-outs, with lots kissing involved in the privacy of their bedrooms (or apartments – the couchs were his second favorite make out locations). Not to say that he wasn't enjoying things the way that they were – Iruka was an amazing kisser (under Kakashi's private tutelage), and the cuddling was more than nice; the Jonin didn't really get much physical contact with other people since he was a little boy and thus strived for it. For a notorius pervert pervert who read Icha-icha every day, he could say that he was pretty satisfied with how their relationship went on.

Of course, having the Godaime breathed down her threat to him might help a bit. Her words practically stamped on his mind since months ago, a week after Naruto left for his training with the old man.

"_Do your best to keep her happy and never ever force her, do you hear me? Or I'll swore to God I'll broke your bones, wreck your intestines, and feed them to your dogs." _

"_I'll keep that in mind, Tsunade-sama."_

...

...

...

...

Still, surely after two (close to _three_) months of their relationship, it was time to take things to the next level – or at least a little closer to it.

After all, Kakashi was a healthy man with a healthy body which had its own needs. He had his own share of one-night-stands, mostly sex missions where they forced him to bed whatever warm body he could find at that time, be it men or women, under the mission's requirements or even after the mission finished. That was the reality of being a shinobi, using their mind and body for the sake of missions.

And his own share of relationships...well, it would be best left forgotten at the moment.

And now that he thought about it, the last time he had any of those was a few weeks before the chuunin-nominations. His growing interest on Iruka, the piles of high ranked missions, the Chunin exam, and the threat of Orochimaru and Akatsuki practically made it impossible for him to think of his body needs.

But now was different.

He had a budding relationship with a beautiful shy kunoichi who he adored very much, he had practically no one to teach (Sakura, the only remaining one of his students left in Konoha, much to his surprise, had decided to learn more about medical jutsus under Tsunade's tutelage – at least until Naruto returned), the threats of Orochimaru and Akatsuki had been pressed to minimal, and he had more enough time in his hands to focus on his own training, his friends and his woman.

Surely, he thought as he walked on to visit a certain kunoichi's home, three months of relationship was an important enough milestone to be celebrated with a move towards a little more _tactile_ contact. As lately his mind filled with thoughts of what Iruka would look like naked and sprawled out on _his _bed sheets, familiar blush adored her cheeks as tempting breasts peeking from behind the sheet, he knew he couldn't wait anymore.

The words of his friends at their last gathering rang true in his ears.

"_Seriously, Kakashi, give more attention to your chuunin. We know you're secretive and paranoid and all that shits, but really, you should stake claims to her before others do, if you know what I mean." Genma winked suggestively, slurping at his beer. "The Gossip Vines tells us that she IS still single, unattached by anything but that chuunin pair Izumo and Kotetsu. What the hell are you doing all these times, anyway!"_

"_Our relationship is not your business, Genma." Kakashi groaned, leaning back to his seat. _

"_How hip your response are, my dear eternal rival! But as always, his short yet hip answer rang true. We shouldn't talk about their blossoming relationship, Genma! They need time to adjust their lifes around each other, to admit their youthfullness to the world! I'm glad he finds someone whom to share the springtime of his youth with, someone as lovely as our Iruka-sensei!" Gai whispered in his-not-too-loud-but-enough-to-break-the-windows volume._

_Everyone stared him for a second, before ignoring his flowerly words. Gai was being...well-Gai. There was no helping it. _

"_Bah! We know how fucking well that eye of yours followed your chuunin's ass all day. You don't get enough from her or something?" Zabuza waved his cup of sake dismissively, dark eye stared around the dim-lit bar carelessly. The sight of sunset and streaming tears Gai managed to show him was enough to burn his retina. _

"_Well...I think Kakashi's overprotectiness ran deep in his veins. And Iruka-sensei is a beautiful woman, of course he can't throw his eyes off her for a minute." Asuma drawled amusedly. "You love her, don't you?"_

_Kakashi didn't answer, simply sipping his own drink calmly. After years befriending those crazy jounin friends, he learned the (second) best way to stop them gossiping about him was by simply ignoring them. _

_Though the first best way was admitting the truth, Kakashi thought it was too troublesome. Because, from his experience, it would only bring a new kind of matchmacking conversation to him._

_He had enough of it after his last relationship._

"_I see Kurenai's had influenced your brain too damn much, Asuma. Your words are flowerly and shit. That's why I avoid women. They make you say things you won't admit before." Zabuza smirked, "Right, Raidou?"_

_The scarred jounin in question simply shrugged his shoulder, staring at Kakashi instead. "I think you should be more open with her, Kakashi. She deserves that much at least..." _

_As usual, Kakashi simply ignored them, choosing to read his favorite Icha-Icha porn. _

_Genma grinned, "Alright! Enough of Iruka's Kakashi, the guy is no fun! Let's talk about someone else!" _

_Kakashi quickly grabbed the opportunity then, "How's about your Kurenai now, Asuma?" _

"_What's about that red-eyed busty one?" Zabuza leered at the smoking bearded jounin._

"_I believe the beautiful blossoms of Asuma's heart has grown closer to our dear jounin here! Isn't it right, Asuma!" Gai laughed, patting the bearded jounin beside him._

_Now it was Asuma's turn to groan. _

_Kakashi smirked. If he should suffer of his friends' meddling over his relationship, he would make sure he had company. _

Finally making a decision, Kakashi only could pray that Iruka was ready to take the next step.

He could only last so long after all.

.

* * *

.

They had began visiting each other after the afternoon ended since months ago (when had it began? Iruka didn't even remember) and shared dinners and –more often than not- nights together. Although it was often hindered by his missions and homeworks for her Academy classes, Iruka could say that their relationship was a comfortable one, one which Iruka cherished inside.

The silver haired jounin was a surprisingly very gentle man in the privacy of their homes, Iruka discovered. He had never forced her to do anything that she disliked and always wanted to make her relax and happy. He was a man with few romantic words (and too much dry and sadistic humors with abundant pervertedness), but Iruka could see that he adored and cares for her from the things he did, which Iruka returned with her own actions.

"Hello, sensei." The jounin said, pecking her forehead with a small kiss as he entered her house. "What's dinner tonight?" He took off the jounin vest before following the kunoichi to the kitchen.

Iruka smiled, continuing to prepare the dinner. She was in the middle of setting up the table when Kakashi came. "It's miso soup and chicken teriyaki. The market has a sale today and I can't resist to buy many."

Kakashi looked over the dinner before turning to the chuunin. "It looks great. Do you want me to help?"

That was his version of '_Should I leave the kitchen alone this time_?'

The dark brown haired chuunin simply shook her head, and pulling the chairs out and sat down. "No, I'm done anyway. So, how's your training?"

Kakashi followed and already took his plate. "It's a bit compressing my chakra system, but I think I got the key to handle it."

He had began training his Sharingan for the last few weeks. He knew he could improve it, especially after having the knowledge of Mangekyou Sharingan's Itachi. Kakashi liked challenge and he wanted to be better so that he could fight evenly and win against the Sharingan user.

_Or his younger brother. _His mind whispered.

At this, Iruka frowned before taking a piece of chicken into her plate. "Please don't overuse it. You might end up in hospital again, Kakashi."

"Hai...hai... What's about your class? Anything interesting today?" d

It was nearly amusing how domestic their conversations were, Iruka mused. They had talked about everything inside and outside of their villages, and Iruka relished the fact that the silver haired jounin could talk over anything outside the mission parameter, something she doubt the workaholic jounin could do before.

Despite of her awkwardness over any contacts with opposite sexs, she had grown used of Kakashi's tentative and gentle gestures. In the safety of their places, the jounin often kissed her out of blue, which had grown more and more until she could hardly ever breath as the silver haired man pulled her tightly into his arms. She enjoyed it very much and helplessly tangled her fingers into familiar silver strands. The contacts were very enjoyable, she admitted.

She half expected that things would be the same that night after they finishing dinner. Kakashi usually loves cuddling on the couch as they watched television, and things would get heated more until Iruka stopped it.

But know, looking at the suddenly heated stare of his, Iruka knew tonight would be different.

"Kakashi...? What's wrong?" She hesistantly asked as she finished drying the dishes.

The silver haired copynin didn't answer for a moment, content on leaning at the wall next to the kitchen door, simply staring after her.

"Come here, Iruka." The sudden deep _sensual _words came from those bared lips made Iruka's breath catch.

Before her brain could catch up, her feet already moved.

And it was her first mistake.

.

.

Tbc ...


	19. News from blueiceland, the Author

**Indonesia, July 27th, 2012**

**Dear all,**

**Since my last update on 2011, I've received many emails and reviews asking for updates of my stories. I'm very very sorry that I haven't had any chances to respond to all of you, awesome and loyal readers (and beta-readers) that still follow and enjoy my badly written (in grammar aspect, sorry) fanfics.**

**Through this, I'd like to tell you that I'm afraid that I can't give you a definite answer regarding my fics status. As you knew (or just know now), I've graduated as a doctor since last 2010 and been working and preparing for my next education. And on last June, I passed my residency selection exam and I'll begin my Specialis Training Program as Pulmonologist in University of Indonesia this August. My usual hectic days would be more hectic by now, and of course - busy real life is a hell for growing muses and writing fics as we all realize :(**

**Because of that, I'll need to take a TEMPORARY break from writing fics from all fandoms, either Naruto, FF, Inuyasha, and others. I won't say PERMANENT break because I've grown up with these fandoms and maybe my muse will be back in time. Pray for me please.**

**Thank you for all of you who still follow and wait for the continuation of these stories. And for my beta-readers (or my EX-ones, I suppose), I'm very sorry to make you all wait for me. I really thank you for all your hard works till now.**

**I deeply apologize that I can't keep up with all of your expectations and eager responses and opinions. My only hope is you still like, love and enjoy these stories even when the author is a complete moron who can't manage her time in real life and fandom. Thank you for your kind attention, guys. :) **

**Sincerely yours,**

**blueiceland (or Izky, MD)**

**A pulmonologist wanna-be**


End file.
